TRON: Dziedzictwo
by SamFlynn93
Summary: Moja wariacja na temat filmu TRON: Dziedzictwo. Co by było gdyby Kevin Flynn miał córkę i zabrał by ją ze sobą do Sieci?
1. Prolog: Bohater

Zapraszam do czytania

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Prolog: Bohater.

Dla małej Samanthy Flynn był to wyjątkowy dzień. Dziś były jej siódme urodziny, a jej tata obiecał jej najwspanialszy prezent urodzinowy jaki mogła sobie wyobrazić. Obiecał zabrać ją do Sieci.

Dla dziewczynki Sieć była cudownym i niezwykłym miejscem z opowieści na dobranoc opowiadanych jej co wieczór przez ojca, a właśnie tego wieczoru miała po raz pierwszy się tam znaleźć.

Wczesnym wieczorem Kevin Flynn wszedł do pokoju swojej córki.

-Jesteś gotowa, mała?- Zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Tak!- Dziewczynka wręcz podskoczyła z ekscytacji.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko, po czym poczochrał córkę po głowie.

-Będziesz grzeczna?- Zadał kolejne pytanie.

-Ja zawsze jestem grzeczna.- Odpowiedziała rzeczowo.

Flynn zaśmiał się po raz kolejny.

-Tak? A wtedy gdy musiałem przyjechać do szkoły bo...

-Ten wstrętny chłopak chciał mi zabrać moją figurkę!- Przerwała mu i jednocześnie podeszła do stolika stojącego przy jej łóżku, wzięła do rączki małą, czarną figurkę przedstawiającą największego bohatera Sieci, Trona, poczym przycisnęła ją do piersi.

-Chodź mała, widzę że nie możesz się doczekać spotkania z Tronem.-Wyciągnął dłoń do córki.

Dziewczynka wzięła ojca z rękę i ruszyła wraz z nim ku swojej wielkiej przygodzie.

* * *

W pierwszej chwili Sam myślała że się nie udało, że nadal byli w biurze jej taty. Dopiero po chwili zaczęły docierać do niej drobne różnice pomieszczenia w którym się znajdowali. Ściany były teraz gładkie i idealnie czarne, zniknęła stara, rozlatująca się kanapa, po tablicy korkowej z mają notatek niebyło nawet śladu, a jej tato miał na sobie jakieś dziwne ubranie i świecące kółko na plecach.

-Jesteśmy w Sieci?- Zapytała cicho Sam.

-Tak mała, jesteśmy w Sieci.

-A co to za kółko na twoich plecach?

Flynn uśmiechną się szeroko, po czym zdjął fascynujący jego córkę przedmiot z pleców.

-To dysk tożsamości, mała, każdy w Sieci ma taki.- Wyjaśnił jej.

-Coś jak twardy dysk w komputerze?

-Mądra dziewczynka.- Pochwalił ją wkładają swój dysk na miejsce.

Wtedy Sam sięgnęła ręką do swoich pleców w poszukiwaniu swojego dysku i ku jej przerażeniu nie znalazła go tam.

-Tato ja nie mam dysku...

-Spokojnie, jesteś w Sieci pierwszy raz. To normalne że nie masz dysku. Zaraz pójdziemy do zbrojowni i zdobędziemy jeden dla ciebie. A teraz daj rękę i idziemy.

Gdy wyszli z budynku Sam zaparło dech z wrażenia. Otaczały ją czarne, eleganckie budynki po których biegły białe linie światła, a w oddali można było zauważyć ogromne wieżowce. Po ulicach jeździły światłocykle i wiele innych pojazdów których dziewczynka niebyła nawet w stanie nazwać.

-Tu jest pięknie...-Wyszeptała i mocno ścisnęła figurkę w swojej dłoni.

-Tak mała, tu jest pięknie.- Przytaknął jej ojciec.- A teraz chodzimy po dysk dla ciebie.

Szli powoli przez ulice miasta pozdrawiani co chwila przez mijające ich programy. Po kilku chwilach takiego spaceru weszli do dużego, piętrowego budynku.

-Witaj Kevinie Flynn.- Powitała ich ubrana na biało kobieta.- W czym mogę ci pomóc?

-Potrzebny im dysk tożsamości.- Położył dłoń na ramieniu córki.

-Nie widziałam jeszcze tak małego programu.- Powiedziała kobieta w bieli.

-To nie program, to moja córka.- Odparł mężczyzna.

-Oh... Jak się nazywasz maleńka?- Kobieta zwróciła się do dziewczynki.

-Sammy Flynn.- Odpowiedziała cicho.

-Ja nazywam się Fon i zajmuje się zakładaniem dysków na programy które ich jeszcze nie mają.

-Ja też jeszcze nie mam dysku.

-Zaraz temu zaradzimy.- Fon uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Kilka minut później dwoje użytkowników wyszło z budynku.

-Gdzie teraz?- Zapytała dziewczynka.

-Do Wieży Głównej. Mam kilka ważnych spraw do omówienia z CLU.

Nagłe usłyszeli za sobą warkot zatrzymującego się pojazdu. Kevin obrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę maszyny z której wysiadł program na którego widok mała użytkowniczka schowała się za ojca.

-Flynn, nareszcie cię znalazłem.- Powiedział program odchodząc do nich.- Prosiłem cię byś zostawał w swoim biurze po powrocie i czekał na mnie.

-Tron, przyjacielu, daj spokój, nie jestem dzieckiem. Potrafię o siebie zadbać.- Zaśmiał się Flynn.

-Czasem twoje podejście do niektórych spraw utwierdza mnie w zupełnie innym przekonaniu.- Odparł spokojnie Tron, gdy dostrzegł dziewczynkę schowaną za mężczyzną.- Kto jest z tobą?- Zapytał marszcząc brwi.

-To moja Sammy. Chodź mała, nie wstydź się.- Wręcz wypchnął dziewczynkę zza siebie.

Sam spojrzała niepewnie na program stojący przednią. Walcząc ze wstydem ledwie słyszalnie wyszeptała:

-Cześć...

-Witaj Sammy.- Tron uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, po czym ukucnął przed użytkowniczką by ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.- Kevin wiele mi o tobie opowiadał i bardzo się cieszę że mogę cię poznać

Siedmiolatka zarumieniła się i mocno ścisnęła figurkę w swojej dłoni. Była zakłopotana. Właśnie spotkała swojego bohatera i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

-Jedźmy do Wieży Głównej, CLU na pewno się niecierpliwi.- Powiedział starszy użytkownik, tym samym ratują swoją córkę od śmierci ze wstydu.

Program ochronny kiwnął twierdząco głową, po czym cała trójka weszła do pojazdu i ruszyła w drogę.

Mała użytkowniczka siedziała pomiędzy mężczyznami i co jakiś czas ukradkiem starała przyjrzeć się Tronowi. Pierwsze co zwróciło jej uwagę była liczba obwodów na ciele programu. Inne programy które mijała z ojcem w drodze do zbrojowni miały kilka układów na ramionach i na ciele, a jej bohater miał ich o wiele więcej. Drugą rzeczą była litera T na piersi programu zbudowana z czterech świecących kwadracików. Trzecią i chyba najważniejszą rzeczą była jego twarz, która wyglądała prawie jak twarz jej wujka. To właśnie jej przyglądała się najdłużej, aż nie zwróciło to uwagi Trona. Program spojrzał na nią pytająco.

-Czy coś nie tak z moją twarzą?- Zapytał.

-Nie... po prostu przypominasz wujka Alana.- Odpowiedziała i po raz kolejny się zarumieniła.

-Alan Bradley mnie stworzył.- Powiedział dumnie program.

-Czyli programy przybierają wygląd swoich twórców... to dlatego CLU wygląda jak tata.

-Dokładnie tak, mała.- Przytaknął jej Kevin- O, już dojeżdżamy.

Po chwili pojazd się zatrzymał. Wysiedli, a Sam po raz kolejny zabrakło tchu. Stali przed ogromną wieżą której wierzchołek zakrywały chmury.

-Wieża Główna to jedno z najważniejszych miejsc w Sieci.- Powiedział starzy użytkownik.

-Dlaczego?- Zapytała.

Kevin popatrzył niepewnie na córkę.

-Bo wiesz... ta wieża...- Zaczął się plątać.

Tron tylko uśmiechnął się na widok roztargnienia swojego przyjaciela. Kevin Flynn był genialny, ale często zapominał o niektórych rzeczach.

-W Wieży Głównej zbierają się wszystkie informacje z całej Sieci.- Wyjaśnił program ochronny.

-Dlatego jest taka duża?

-Właśnie dlatego.- Przytaknął program.- A teraz chodźmy, CLU nie lubi czekać.

Weszli do białego holu wieży, a następnie wsiedli do szklanej windy. Kilka chwil później byli już na szczycie. Wyszli z windy.

-Witajcie przyjaciele.- Powitał ich program bliźniaczo podobny do Kevina.- Nareszcie jesteście...-Zamilkł na widok Sam-A to musi być mała Samantha Flynn.- Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.-Miło cię w końcu widzieć w Sieci.

-Ty musisz być CLU...

-Tak, to ja, teraz pozwól że zabiorę twojego tatę, muszę omówić z nim kilka ważnych spraw.

-CLU, obiecałem Sammy wycieczkę po Sieci, czy to nie może poczekać?

-Przykro mi, to sprawy nie cierpiące zwłoki.

Flynn spojrzał ze smutkiem na swoją córkę.

-Sammy, kochanie naprawdę chciałbym...

-Ja ją zabiorę na wycieczkę po Sieci.- Przerwał mu Tron.- Z nikim nie będzie tak bezpieczna jak ze mną.

-Co ty na to Sammy?- Zapytał użytkownik, chodź wiedział jaka będzie reakcja córki.

-Tak!- Zawołała radośnie.

-No to załatwione, a teraz zmykajcie i nie pakujcie się w kłopoty. Ach, Sammy, pamiętaj, masz słuchać się Trona i nie oddalać się od niego.

-Dobrze tato.- Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Program i użytkowniczka zjechali windą z powrotem do holu.

-Chciałabyś pojechać światłocyklem?- Zapytał mężczyzna.

-Tak!- Zaśmiała się dziewczynka. Ten dzień zaczynał się jej coraz bardziej podobać

Tron uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. Wyszli na ulice, po czym program wyją za swojej płyty dyskowej cienką pałkę. Zgiął ją na pół, a po sekundzie w tym samym miejscu zmaterializował się światlocykl.

-Wow...-Sapnęła użytkowniczka

-Robi wrażenie, prawda?- Zapytał program i spojrzał na zaciśniętą dłoń Sam. Dziewczynka zauważyła to i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę programu.

-To moja figurka.-Powiedziała.

Mężczyzna delikatnie wziął figurkę do ręki. Przyjrzał się jej i oniemiał.

-Czy to ja?- Zapytał.

-Tak, tata mi ją dał. Mam też figurkę CLU, ale twoją wole bardziej.

-Jestem... zaszczycony.- Powiedział niepewnie oglądając figurkę.

-Jeśli chcesz, możesz ją zatrzymać.- Powiedziała Sam.

-Naprawdę chcesz mi ją dać?

-Tak.- Uśmiechneła się.

-Dziękuje.- Odpowiedział Tron po czym schował figurkę w małej skrytce w płycie dyskowej.

Program wsiadł wraz z użytkowniczką na pojazd, upewnił się że mocno się go trzyma i ruszył przez ulice miasta. Na początku jechał bez celu po, jego zdaniem, najładniejszych ulicach miast. Następnie zaczął się zastanawiać dokąd ją zabrać. W Sieci było wiele ciekawych miejsc takich jak liczne kluby lub Koloseum, ale z tego co Kevin Flynn opowiadał mu o świecie użytkowników żadne z tych miejsc nie było odpowiednie dla dziecka. W końcu mężczyzna zadecydował że wieża ISO będzie najodpowiedniejszym miejscem dla Sam.

Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił. Kilkanaście minut później byli pod wierzą ISO. Zsiedli z światłocykla, a ten po sekundzie znów stał się cienką pałeczką.

-Gdzie jesteśmy?- Zapytała dziewczynka.

-To wieża ISO. Mieszkają tu niezwykłe programy.- Wyciągnął do niej ręke.- Tu łatwo się zgubić, więc trzymaj się blisko mnie.

Sam posłusznie wzięła go za rękę i oboje poszli do wieży.

Główne pomieszczenie wieży było świetlisto białe i ogromne. W pomieszczeniu było kilkanaście skupisk foteli i kanap na których siedział programy zajęte czytanie, rozmowami ze sobą lub wieloma innym czynnościami.

-Och, to Tron!- Zawołał jakiś rzęski program.

W kilka sekund otoczył ich tłumek ciekawskich ISO

-Cześć. Nazywam się Sammy .- Powiedziała.

-Jaki słodki malutki program!- Zachwyciła się jedna z ISO, a jej koleżanki przytaknęły i posłał Sam przyjazne uśmiechy.

-Nie jestem programem.-Odpowiedziała.

-To córka Flynna!- Zawołał najbliżej stojący ich ISO o niebieskich, krótkich włosach.

W ISO wybuchła nagła radość na wieść że odwiedziła ich córka stwórcy. Każdy chciał ją zobaczyć, dotkną i zamienić kilka słów. Gdy minął pierwszy wybuch radości programy zaprosiły użytkowniczkę do wspólnej zabawy. Dziewczynka grała z programami ISO w różne gry, a jej beztroskiej zabawie z boku, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, przyglądał się Tron.

Tron obserwował ją uważnie i cieszył się z radości swojej podopiecznej, ale czół również ukucie zazdrości o jej uwagę. Ale trudno było się dziwić. Mała użytkowniczka była bardzo podobna do ISO. Była tak samo ufna i ciekawa.

Nagle rozmyślania programu przerwał widok potykającej się dziewczynki. Mężczyzna błyskawicznie zrobił salto, wylądował przy swojej podopiecznej i złapał ją w ostatniej chwili przed zderzeniem z podłogą.

-Nic ci nie jest Sammy?- Zapytał z troską w głosie.

-Nie... tylko się wystraszyłam...- Powiedziała z ledwie wyczuwalną płaczliwą nutą w głosie.

Mężczyzna przycisnął ją mocno do siebie. Jego oprogramowanie wyło na alarm. W jego głowie rozbrzmiewał słowa "Chronić użytkowników, chronić Sammy". Puścił ją dopiero po chwili, ale jego oprogramowanie nadal się nie uspokoiło.

-Robi się już późno, a chce cię jeszcze zabrać w jedno miejsce, wiec...

-Tylko się pożegnam.- Przerwała mu.

Po kilku minutach wyszli z wieży i ruszyli dalej. Jechali jakiś kwadrans aż zbliżyli się do granicy miasta.

-Teraz może trochę trząść.-Uprzedził ją Tron.- Trzymaj się mocno.

-Dobrze.- Odpowiedziała i po chwili wjechali na teren rubieży.

Miejsce do którego zabierał ją program ochrony było jego ulubionym miejscem w Sieci, a to że jego światłocykl był jednym z niewielu pojazdów mogących poruszać się poza miastem miejsce to było odwiedzane tylko i wyłącznie przez niego. Po kilku minutach jazdy dotarli do małej zatoczki nad Morzem Symulacji otoczonej wysokimi skałami chroniącymi przed wiatrem.

Sam zgrabnie ześlizgnęła się z światło cyklu i podbiegła do linii wody. Tron podążył za nią.

-Lubię tu czasem przyjechać żeby pomyśleć.- Powiedział stając przy użytkowniczce.

Sam spojrzała na niego.- Każdy bohater potrzebuje miejsca tylko dla siebie.

-Nie jestem bohaterem, jestem programem ochronnym.

-Dla mnie jesteś bohaterem.- Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

* * *

Tron wiózł małą użytkowniczkę do stacji transportującej na spotkanie z jej ojcem. Mimo że wiedział że została niewiele czasu do zamknięcia portalu program ochrony starał się jechać jak najwolniej. Niechciał się jeszcze rozstawać ze swoją podopieczną. W końcu dojechali do stacji. Gdy zsiedli ze światłocykla natychmiast podbiegł do nich Flynn.

-Zaczynałem się o was martwić.- Powiedział poważnie.

-Przecież byłam z Tronem, nic nie mogło mi się stać.- Odpowiedziała Sam tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

-Oczywiście mała, oczywiście.- Zaśmiał się Kevim.- Chodźmy, z półgodziny portal się zamknie i tu utkniemy.- Dodał i zaczął iść wraz z córką w kierunku transportera.

-Odprowadzę was do portalu.- Powiedział nagle Tron, po czym podbiegł do użytkowników wchodzących od transportera.

Kilka sekund po tym jak usiedli pojazd ruszył. Jechali przez teren rubieży w ciszy gdy nagle głowa Sam oparła się o ramię jej taty. Flynn przyjrzał się dziewczynce, po czym zachichotał.

-Zasnęła, musiałeś nieźle ją wymęczyć.- Powiedział cicho do swojego przyjaciela.

-Tak, to była długa wycieczka.- Potwierdził program i westchnął cicho.

-Czy coś się stało?

-Nie, po prostu... zazdroszczę ci Flynn... zazdroszczę ci jej.- Odpowiedział.

Użytkownik spojrzał uważnie na swojego przyjaciela.

-Sammy nie przypomina żadnego znanego mi programu, jest taka inna... jak promień światła.

-To dlatego że jest dzieckiem. Niestety za kilka lat dorośnie.

Program uniósł pytająco brwi.- Jak to "dorośnie"?

-Chyba nie myślałeś że zawsze będzie taka mała.-Uśmiechnął się ponuro.- Dzieci zawsze za szybko dorastają.- Pogłaskał śpiącą dziewczynkę po włosach.

-Chciałbyś żeby zawsze była taka jak teraz?- Zapytał.

-Tak.

-Dlaczego?

-Jakby ci to...Już wiem. Masz odruch chronienia jej, prawda?

-Tak.

-Ja jako jej ojciec mam podobny odruch. Najchętniej broniłbym jej przed całym światem żeby zawsze pozostała niewinna jak teraz, ale nie mogę chronić jej zawsze, bo kiedyś mnie zabraknie i wtedy sama sobie nie poradzi.

-Jeśli będzie w Sieci, to ja będę ją chronił.- Obiecał Tron

Słysząc to użytkownik uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-W takim razie mogę ją czasem ze sobą zabierać.- Odpowiedział

Kąciki ust programu uniosły się nieznacznie.

* * *

Sam przeciągnęła się i przetarła pięściami swoje oczy. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdowała. Po kilku sekundach dotarło do niej że była w swoim pokoju.

-Sammy śniadanie!- Usłyszała wołanie swojej babci dobiegające z dołu.

Dziewczynka szybko wyszła z łóżka i zbiegła do kuchni by zjeść śniadanie ze swoimi dziadkami.

-Cześć kochanie, dobrze bawiłaś się z tatą?- Zapytał dziadek.

-Tak!- Usiadła na krzesełku.- Byliśmy w Sieci!- Pochwaliła się.

-Musiało ci się przyśnić kochanie. Sieć to tylko bajka którą opowiada ci tata.- Powiedziała spokojnie babcia.

-Ale ja tam byłam.- Zaprotestowała.

-Twój tata mówił że byliście całą noc w jego biurze.

-Ale...

-Wiesz co Sammy...- Zaczął dziadek- Poczekamy aż tata wróci z pracy i wtedy go zapytamy.

Sam kiwnęła twierdząco głową, po czym zaczęła jeść swoje płatki. Była pewna że za kilka godzin gdy jej tata wróci udowodni dziatkom że Sieć istnieje i że tam była.

Lecz godziny zamieniły się w dni, dni w tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące, a Kevin Flynn wciąż nie wracał. A jego córka wciąż wpatrywała się w okno oczekując jego powrotu.

Linda Flynn patrzyła ze smutkiem na swoją wnuczkę wpatrującą się w podjazd ich domu. Od czasu zagniecie jej syna kilka miesięcy temu z jej małej dziewczynki został tylko cień dziecka jakim była. Już się nie śmiała, nie bawiła się z innymi dziećmi, a na każdą próbę dotyku reagowała wrogością. Prawie nie jadła i nie spała, a jeśli spała budziła się z płaczem. Jej skóra straciła swój naturalnie zdrowy kolor zastępując go chorobliwą mleczną szarością.

W końcu kobieta niepewnie podeszła do swojej wnuczki.

-On by mnie nie zostawił.- Powiedziała cicho Sam.

Lindzie prawie pękło serce z żalu.

-Powinnaś coś zjeść.- Powiedziała i dotknęła ramienia swojej wnuczki.

-Zostaw mnie!- Krzykneła dziewczynka wyskakując z krzesła i wybiegając na podwórko.

-Sammy!- Zawołała biegnąc za nią.

Gdy Linda staneła w drzwiach wyjściowych zobaczyła jej wnuczkę odjeżdżającą gdzieś przed siebie na rowerze.

-Sammy wracaj!- Zawołała.

Dziewczynka nawet się nie odwróciła.

Wtedy kobieta coś zrozumiała. Wraz z zniknięciem ojca w jej wnuczce coś umarło. Jej mała Sammy umarła.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy: Córka Flynna

Zapraszam do czytania i proszę o komentarze. im więcej ich będzie tym szybciej ukarze się następny rozdział.

* * *

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział pierwszy: Córka Flynna

Mimo grubej, skórzanej kurtki czułam zimno podziemnego tunelu. Jechałam szybko, coraz szybciej wyprzedzając wszystkie samochody stojące na mojej drodze. Miałam coraz mniej czasu. A czas w tej chwili był wyjątkowo dla mnie ważny. Wyjechałam z tunelu w mrok który otaczał wiadukt. Usłyszałam syrenę policyjnego motocyklu. Uniosłam opiewke kasku i odwróciłam głowę. Gonił mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się. To było wyzwanie. Zamknęłam opiewkę kasku i spojrzałam na wprost. Przede mną jechała duża cysterna, a po prawej był zjazd z wiaduktu. Uśmiechnęłam się po raz kolejny. Miałam plan. Zgasiłam reflektor mojego motocyklu i przyspieszyłam. Wyprzedziłam cysternę z lewej i w ostatniej chwili przeskoczyłam na zjazd. Opony mojego pojazdu uderzyły cicho o asfalt. Poleciało kilka iskier. Policjant minął mnie tak jak oczekiwałam, ale nie miałam czasu na świętowanie sukcesu. Jechałam dalej w kierunku centrum miasta. Po kilku minutach zaczęłam dostrzegać cel mojej podróży. Wieża Enconu. Jeszcze kilka chwil a będę na miejscu.

Zwolniłam niechętnie. Zaparkowałam moje czarne Ducati i zdjęłam kask. Mój długi, ciasny warkocz spłynął mi po plecach jednym płynnym ruchem. Poprawiłam szelkę mojego plecaka i spojrzałam na zegarek.

-Kwadrans do północy.- Powiedziałam do siebie i pobiegłam do tylnego wejścia wieży.

Podwórko było pełne cieni, a jedynym źródłem światła była lampa oświetlająca duże pancerne drzwi. Podeszłam do drzwi i wyciągnęłam z kieszeni kurtki wyjęłam telefon po czym podpięłam go do cyfrowego zamka i włączyłam program do łamania kodów. Dokładnie 25 sekund później grube na pół metra drzwi otworzyły się z cichym sykiem. Zachichotałam nad głupotą tego zabezpieczenia i pobiegłam dalej. Biegłam pewnie przez korytarze. Znałam drogę. Wiedziałam że jedyną kamerę napotkam dopiero na schodach, że nie napotkam żadnego strażnika. Dotarłam do schodów. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni wskaźnik laserowy. Wychyliłam się zza ściany i zaświeciłam promieniem w czujnik kamery. Czerwone światełko urządzenia monitorującego zgasło. Miałam 15 sekund do czasu końca restartu. Wbiegłam błyskawicznie po schodach i ruszyłam przez kolejny korytarz. Byłam już blisko. Po kilku minutach biegu dotarłam do serwerowni. Weszłam cicho do środka i zaczęłam krążyć miedzy maszynami aż znalazłam ten serwer o który mi chodziło. Szybko podpięłam do niego telefon i zaczęłam szukać pliku po który tu przybyłam. Nie zajęło mi to dużo czasu. Po minucie transfer pliku do internetu trwał w najlepsze, a na jego miejsce w serwerze wgrywał się mały psikus. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech na myśl o minach zarządu Enconu gdy odkryją że ich nowy, cenny system operacyjny pojawił się w internecie za darmo. Gdy transfer był w 94 procentach zakończony w drzwiach serwerowni stanął strażnik.

-Cholera.- Zaklęłam w myślach i schowałam się za serwerami.- Musiałam uruchomić jakiś system zabezpieczenia.

-Wiem że tu jesteś.- Powiedział strażnik z nutą strachu w głosie.- Nie utrudniaj mi tego.- nieświadomie zaczął zbliżać się w moją stronę.

Właśnie wtedy transfer się zakończył. Zabrałam telefon i zaczęłam cicho przemykać między serwerami niezauważona przez strażnika. Wydostałam się z serwerowni.

-Stój!- Krzyknął strażnik.

Pobiegłam z uśmiechem na twarzy. Przewidziałam że mogę zostać nakryta i doskonale wiedziałam co muszę teraz zrobić. Musiałam dostać się na górę. Nagle mój zegarek zapiszczał informując mnie że za minutę wybije północ, a zarząd właśnie odkrył mojego psikusa. Wiedziałam że to ryzykowne, ale pobiegłam trasą biegnącą koło sali konferencyjnej. Gdy byłam przed wejściem do niej stanęłam na moment i z lubością obserwowałam jak główny programista projektu próbował wyłączyć zapętlone wideo szczekania mojego psa. Niestety nie mogłam napawać się tą chwilą. Strażnicy byli już za mną.

Gdy dotarłam na sam dach wieży zobaczyłam nocną, rozświetloną miliardem świateł panoramę miasta. Widok ten był bolesny, przypominał mi o śnie i nieuchwytnym marzeniu mojego ojca. Otrząsnęłam się szybko i w kilku susach dotarłam do krawędzi dachu.

-Cześć tato, co słychać?- Zapytałam cicho wpatrując się w pustkę. W takich chwilach jak ta czułam jego bliskość.

Wtedy na dach wszedł strażnik.

-Gdzie teraz uciekniesz?- Zapytał zasapany.- Nikt ci nie powiedział że nie wolno kraść?- Zaczął iść w moją stronę.

-Nie można ukraść czegoś co miało być za darmo.- Odpowiedziałam.

-Mam cię.- był jakieś 5 metrów ode mnie.

-Wyluzuj, twój szef nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

-Jasne.- Powiedział ironicznie.

Dzieliły nas już 4 metry.

-Twój szef pracuje dla prezesa, a prezes dla udziałowców. Wiesz kto jest największym udziałowcem?

-Jakaś dziewczyna.

Na te słowa ukłoniłam się lekko. Na twarzy strażnika pojawił się szok.

-To ty, jesteś Samantha Flynn. Ale dlaczego, to firma twojego ojca...

Spojrzałam ze smutkiem na strażnika. Kiedy mój ojciec prowadził tą firmę jej celem było zmienienie oblicza ludzkości. Mój ojciec miał idee lepszego świata, ale po jego zniknięciu wszystko się posypało. Jedynym do czego dążył teraz Encon były pieniądze.

-Już nie.- Powiedziałam robiąc krok do tyłu.

W jednej chwili mężczyzna zrozumiał co chce zrobić.

-Nie skacz!- Krzyknął rozpaczliwie, ale było już za późno.

Lot był cudowny. Pęd powietrza rozwiewał kosmyki włosów którym udało się uciec z warkocza. Na twarzy czułam miękką puchową poduszkę. Chciałam żeby to nigdy się nie skończyło, ale ziemia zbliżała się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Wręcz z małą niechęcią pociągnęłam za linkę wystającą z mojego plecaka. Ułamek sekundy później z plecaka rozwinął się spadochron. Powietrze rozwinęło w pełni czaszę, paski plecaka boleśnie wbiły się w moje ciało na skutek nagłego wyhamowania. Lecz nie czułam bólu, czułam jedynie ekscytacje. Krzyknęłam radośnie. Byłam już blisko ziemi. Już prawie byłam gdy czasza spadochronu zaczepiła się o latarnie. Szarpnęłam się parę razy, ale bez skutku. Kątem oka dostrzegłam strażników wybiegających z wieży, a w oddali widać było światła zbliżających się radiowozów. Niewiele myślą rozpięłam klamry plecaka, ale zamiast spaść na ziemie spadłam na dach taksówki. Zdziwiony hukiem kierowca spojrzał na szklany szyberdach. Dostrzegłam że jest hinduskiego pochodzenia.

-Ty jechać, trzeba płacić. Taksówka nie darmo!- Krzyknął i zaczął jechać zygzakiem by strącić mnie z dachu swojej taksówki.

Jedyną reakcją z mojej strony był śmiech. Nagle drogę taksówce zajechał radiowóz. Kierowca zahamował gwałtownie, a ja poleciałam do przodu przelatując nad maską radiowozu i wylądowałam na nogach. Policjanci zaczęli wychodzić z pojazdu, ale ja już biegłam. Mój motor był już niedaleko. Nagle drugi radiowóz zajechał mi drogę. Instynktownie podskoczyłam i prześlizgnęłam się po masce. Od motocyklu dzieliło mnie już 10 metrów. Wtem otoczył mnie krąg światła. Stanęłam i spojrzałam w górę. Nade mną wisiał helikopter. Uniosłam ręce do góry.

-Wygraliście chłopaki, jestem wasza!- Zawołałam do nadchodzących policjantów.

Dopadli mnie szybko. Skuli i załadowali do radiowozu, a ja nie mogłam przestać chichotać.

-Helikopter! Sprowadzili po mnie helikopter!- Śmiałam się w myślach mimo że wiedziałam że najbliższe 48 godzin spędzę w celi.

Zresztą nie po raz pierwszy.

* * *

Tak jak się spodziewałam po niecałych 48 godzinach zostałam wypuszczona. Encon nie mógł się przyznać że udało mi się wrzucić ich najnowszy system operacyjny do internetu. Musieli udawać że to działanie celowe, co było mi na rękę.

Po wyjściu z komisariatu poszłam spokojnie na parking policyjny. Zaraz przy wejściu koło budki strażnika zobaczyłam moje Ducati. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i podbiegłam do budki.

-Cześć Carl!- Przywitałam się z mężczyzną siedzącym w środku, po czym pokazałam mu dokumenty.

-Cześć Sam.- Odpowiedział i podła mi kluczyki nawet nie spoglądając na papiery.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli odpaliłam motocykl i ruszyłam do domu.

Pędziłam po raz kolejny przez spowite w noc miasto. Znów byłam wolna. Znów czułam pęd powietrza na mojej skórze. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarłam na most będący jedną z dróg wylotowych miasta. Gdy go pokonałam skręciłam w mało przyjaźnie wyglądający zjazd. Dotarłam do brzegu rzeki nad którym stał mały domek przypominający jakiś rozlatujący się warsztat. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni kurtki mały pilocik i nacisnęłam czerwony guzik. W oknach zapaliło się światło, a brama domku zaczęła się otwierać. Wiecha łam do środka i zaparkowałam. Nacisnęłam kolejne guziczki, a brama wjazdowa się zamknęła, a otworzyła się ta po drugiej stronie ukazując widok na rzeka i rozświetlone miasto.

Gdy zsiadłam z motoru natychmiast podbiegł do mnie mój pies Merv. Pogłaskałam go pieszczotliwie za uchem.

-Testerski za mną co?- Zapytałam.

Merv przekręcił tylko pytająco główkę.

-Jasne że tęskniłeś.- Stwierdziłam zdejmując kurtkę i rzucając ją na oparcie jednego z dwóch podniszczonych foteli.

Prawie każda rzecz w moim domu była stara i trochę sfatygowana, co nadawało salonowi łączonemu z kuchnią i garażem dość obskurny wygląd. I choć miałam pieniądze nie chciałam tego zmieniać. To miejsce było dobre takim jakim było.

Podeszłam do małego aneksu kuchennego, ukucnęłam przed lodówką, ostrożnie otworzyłam drzwiczki i sięgnęłam po puszkę piwa gdy poczułam zapach wody kolońskiej. Wzięłam dwie puszki i wyprostowałam się powoli.

-Co robisz w moim mieszkaniu?- zapytałam tak obojętnie jak potrafiłam. Doskonale wiedziałam kto mnie odwiedził.

-Nie odbierałaś telefonów.- Powiedział Alan Bradley.

W odpowiedzi jedynie. spojrzałam na niego krytycznie.

-Co u ciebie?-Zapytał z troską w głosie.

-Doceniałam twoją troskę jak miałam 12 lat, ale teraz możesz odpuścić. Radze sobie.- Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

Alan pokiwał ironicznie głową i rozejrzał się po moim mieszkaniu.- Właśnie widzę.

-O co ci chodzi, chcesz mi pomóc w odrabianiu lekcji?- Rzuciłam mu puszkę z piwem. Starszy mężczyzna zrobił zaskoczoną minę i ledwo udało mu się złapać puszkę.

Gdy ją złapał uśmiechnął się z lekkim rozbawieniem na twarzy, a ja w tym czasie zdążyłam wziąć już pierwszy łyk napoju.

-Masz z stąd ładny widok.- Zaczął Alan.

Prychnęłam cicho, odwróciłam się tyłem do mojego chrzestnego, odstawiłam puszkę na szafkę kuchenną i zaczęłam ściągać swoją przepoconą koszulkę. Usłyszałam za sobą głośny świst wypuszczanego powietrza. Wiedziałam że moja obojętność na jego obecność go zirytuje.

-Ponoć wykonałaś ładne salto skacząc z wieży Enconu.- Powiedział gdy sięgnęłam po nową koszulkę leżąc w koszu z czystym praniem.

Nagle poczułam że mężczyzna wpatruje się w rany po paskach spadochronu.

-Twarde lądowanie, co?

-Mogło być gorzej.- Ubrałam koszulkę, wzięłam moje piwo i usiadłam na kanapie.

-Słyszałem też że przekazałaś zabawną wiadomość zarządowi.-Usiadł na fotelu.

-Podobało ci się?-Uśmiechnęłam się i wskazałam ręką psa który właśnie jadł karmę ze swojego dozownika.- To był pomysł Merva.

Alan westchnął ciężko. Doskonale wiedziałam o co mu chodzi.

-Naprawdę chcesz do tego wracać? Czy ja wyglądam na osobę która chce zażądać wielką korporacją?- Zapytałam ironicznie.

-Nie. I szczerze mówiąc firma też tego nie chce.

-Z pewnością.- Wyszczerzyłam zęby.

-Dzięki temu mogą robić co im się żywnie podoba.- Powiedział poważniejąc.

Odstawiłam piwo na stolik i wzięłam z niego jakąś gazetę. Zaczęłam ją przeglądać. Miałam nadzieje że Alan do sobie spokój i odejdzie widząc brak mojego zainteresowania.

-Zastanawiają mnie tylko te dobroczynne datki,- Kontynuował.- okazjonalny dowcip wycięty zarządowi. Wiesz jak unikać rozgłosu.

-Po co tu przyszedłeś?- Zapytałam nie odrywając wzroku od gazety.

-Zostałem wczoraj wezwany.- Odpowiedział.

Uniosłam twarz znad gazety i dostrzegłam w dłoni mężczyzny pagera.

-Nadal używasz pagera?- Zapytałam nie kryjąc wesołości.

Alan uśmiechnął się delikatnie.- Grunt to być na czasie. Twój tata kazał mi z nim spać. Robię

Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z mojej twarzy na samą wzmiankę o ojcu. Rzuciłam gazetę na stolik i spojrzałam na mojego lodowato na mojego chrzestnego.

-Dostałem wezwanie z biura twojego ojca.- Ciągnął dalej.

-No i?-Zapytałam zaciskając pieści ze złości.

-Numer odłączono 20 lat temu.- Spojrzał na mnie jakoś tak dziwnie.- Kilka tygodni przed zniknięciem przyszedł do mnie do domu, mówił coś o jakimś cudzie, że zmieni oblicze świata. Nie porzucił by tego.- Wstał z fotela i usiadł przymnie.- Ani ciebie.

Poderwałam się z kanapy i podeszłam do bramy otwartej od strony rzeki. Pragnęłam by Alan sobie poszedł. Bym mogła się wykrzyczeć w samotności, by już nie krzywdził mnie wspomnieniem ojca.

-Tylko ty wierzysz że wróci. Albo jest martwy, albo wygrzewa się gdzieś na Kostaryce. Przepraszam, jestem zmęczona. Możemy się spotkać za następnych kilka lat?

Alan podszedł do mnie i podał mi pęk kluczy.

-To klucze do biura. Jeszcze tam nie byłem. Powinnaś tam pójść.

-Mówisz tak jakbym miała go zastać za biurkiem. Hej mała, jak ten czas zleciał.

-To by było coś.- Skomentował, spojrzał na mnie smutno i wyszedł.

Westchnęłam głośno i spojrzałam na klucze w mojej ręce. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Mogłam po prostu wrzucić klucze do rzeki i zapomnieć o sprawie, lub pojechać do biura ojca i to sprawdzić.

-Pieprzony Alan.- Powiedziałam cicho i mimowolne zachichotałam.

Stary programista wiedział że wdałam się w ojca i sprawdzę to wezwanie.

* * *

Gdy dotarłam do opuszczonego salonu gier w którym znajdowała się biuro mojego ojca czułam się paskudnie. To miejsce przypominało mi tatę. Przypominało mi jego uśmiech, śmiech i to że uwielbiał dzieci. Jego marzenia i aspiracje wręcz wylewały się kiedyś z tego zapuszczonego miejsca.

Podeszłam z duszą na ranieniu do drzwi budynku. Drżącą ręką wyciągnęłam klucze które dał mi Alan. Wybrałam właściwy, włożyłam go do zardzewiałego zamka i przekręciła. Weszłam do środka z obawą i malutką iskierką nadziei że tu będzie. Chciałam go znów zobaczyć, przytulić, powiedzieć mu że go kocham i wybaczam mu to że mnie opuścił i skrzywdził bajkami o Sieci. Chciałam żeby tu był. Podeszłam do włącznika zasilania i przestawiłam wszystkie wajchy. Salon i zakurzone automaty zalśniły barwnymi światłami, a z głośników poleciała głośna muzyka.

-Prawie jak za starych dobrych czasów.- Pomyślałam i zaczęłam iść na górę do biura ojca.

Na miejscu zastałam tylko zakurzone biurko i białe, przykryte folią kanapy. Żadnego śladu taty. Westchnęłam cicho i już chciałam wrócić do automatów gdy coś mnie tknęło.

-Kanapa w biurze taty była brązowa.- Wyszeptałam.

Nagle wspomnienia zaczęły do mnie wracać.

_Szłam z tatą przez sale z automatami. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed tym z grą TRON._

-_To będzie nasza tajemnica mała.- Powiedział z uśmiechem._

Błyskawicznie zbiegłam po schodach i zaczęłam szukać automatu. Znalazłam go na głównym miejscu pod ścianą. Tato uwielbiał tę grę. Wiedziona instynktem złapałam automat i pociągnęłam do siebie. Urządzenie odsunęło się od ściany ukazując metalowe drzwi.

Serce zaczęło mi walić niczym młot pneumatyczny.

Otworzyłam drzwi i ujrzałam schody prowadzące do piwnicy. Zaczęłam iść.

Po chwili dotarłam do kolejnych drzwi. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam starą, rozpadającą się brązowo kanapę pokrytą dużą warstwą kurzu, tablice z notatkami i paroma moim zdjęciami jako dziecko , zakurzone biurko oraz jakieś dziwne urządzenie.

Chciało mi się wyć, płakać i walić głową w mur. To było biuro mojego taty. Dlaczego nikt go nie znalazł? Tu może być jakaś wskazówka co do miejsca jego pobytu.

W moim sercu poraz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zapłonęła nadzieja tak silna że nic niebyła w stanie jej zgasić.

Usiadłam przed biurkiem i starłam kurz z blatu. W jednej sekundzie blat zamigotał i pojawiła się na nim klawiatura oraz monitor.

-Nad czym pracowałeś tato.- Mruknęłam otwierając system.

Na ekranie pojawiła się prośba o login.

_-Login to backdoor.-_Usłyszałam w głowie głos ojca.

Wpisała. Był poprawny. Na ekranie zaczęły się wyświetlać informacje o kontroli laserowe. Nagle wyświetlił się komunikat.

-Przejście czyste?

Parsknęłam śmiechem i wcisnęłam ok. Nagle wszystko zrobiło się czarne.

Obudziłam się na podłodze. Wstałam niepewnie i rozejrzałam się po biurze. Zniknął kurz i wszystkie meble. Ściany był idealnie czarne i przebiegały przez nie świecące na biało linie.

-To niemożliwe...- Szepnęła i spojrzałam na siebie.

Miałam na sobie czarny, jednoczęściowy czarny kombinezon zakrywający całe moje ciało z wyjątkiem głowy i dłoni. Na rekach, nogach miałam długie świecące na biało układy oraz kilka mniejszych na tułowiu, a mogłam się założyć że na plecach również.

Na myśl o plecach sięgnęłam ręką do moich łopatek. Poczułam dysk tożsamości, a moje serce próbowało wyrwać się z piersi. Nie wierzyłam. To musiał być jakiś chory żart. Wybiegłam z budynku, ale odrazy po wyjściu stanęłam jak wryta. Okolica zmieniła się całkowicie. Wszystko wyglądało jak w moim dawno zapomnianym śnie.

-Ja śnie!- Krzyknęłam i zaczęłam biec przez puste ulice mając nadzieje że za chwile obudzę się z tego chorego koszmaru.

Nagle otoczyło mnie światło. Zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam w górę. Jakiś dziwny latający pojazd w kształcie odwróconego U zawisł nade mną.

-Stój.- Usłyszałam czyiś rozkaz.

Stałam bym i bez rozkazu. Byłam w zbyt dużym szoku.

Płyta chodnikowa na której stałam zaczęła się unosić. Zaczęłam oddychać ciężko. Dwa programy o świecono na pomarańczowo obwodach wciągnęły mnie na podest który zjechał po nogach pojazdu.

-Co zemną robicie?- Zapytałam.

Programy nie odpowiedział, tylko wsadziły nie na platformowe z innymi programami. Wsadzili moje stopy w jakieś korytka, które natychmiast po włożeniu w nie stup się zatrzasnęły. Po chwili pojazd ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, A ja stałam na tej przeklętej platformie wraz z innymi więźniami i poraz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie byłam w stanie nic wymyślić.

-To nie jest sen Samantho Alano Flynn. To nigdy nie był sen. To istnieje... - Powiedziałam w myślach.


	3. Rozdział drugi: Mistrz Areny

Kochacie to? Nienawidzicie? Proszę skomentujcie.

* * *

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział drugi: Mistrz areny

Pojazd mknął przez ciemność Sieci oświetlając sobie drogę swoim złowrogim, pomarańczowym blaskiem, a ja próbowałam sobie przypomnieć wszystko co wiedziałam o Sieci. Wiedziałam że jedyne co może mnie uratować to wiedza. Jeśli posiadałam wiedzę to zawsze byłam w stanie opracować jakiś plan. Niestety w tym wypadku jedynym źródłem informacji były bajki na dobranoc.

Spojrzałam na stojącego po mojej prawej spół więźnia. Jego twarz byłam młoda, bez wątpienia przystojna. Włosy miał czarne i lekko nastroszone, a oczy szare. Ubrany był w skórzana kurtkę, porwaną koszulkę i idealnie dopasowane spodnie. Cały jego strój był równie czarny co mój z tą różnicą że jego układy układy się zupełnie inaczej niż moje. Krótko mówiąc wyglądał na cwaniaka, a z doświadczenia wiedziałam że cwaniacy byli zawsze najlepiej poinformowani.

-Czy mówi ci coś imię Kevin Flynn?- Zapytałam cwaniaka stojącego koło mnie.

-Nie zadawaj głupich pytani, tylko skup się na przeżyciu.- Zmierzył nie wzrokiem.- Interesujące włosy.- Złapał koniec mojego warkocza.

Momentalnie trzasnęłam go po łapach.

-Zrób tak jeszcze raz, a stracisz rękę.- Powiedziałam ze wściekłością.- Nikt nie ma prawa dotykać moich włosów.

-Wybacz, po prostu nigdy nie widziałem tak długich włosów.- Zmierzył mnie jeszcze raz wzrokiem.- Nazywam się Ram.- Przedstawił się.

-Sam.- Odpowiedziałam.

-To nietypowe imię dla programu.

-Milczeć!- Warknął jeden ze strażników, czym zakończył naszą rozmowę.

Lecieliśmy jeszcze chwile aż na horyzoncie pojawił się jakiś ogromny stadion.

_-To koloseum-_Odezwał się cichy głos w mojej głowie niebywale podobny do głosu mojego chrzestnego. To był głos Trona.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinkę gdy pojazd wylądował. Platforma zaczęła się opuszczać Gdy była już na dole w naszym kierunku zaczęły iść trzy zamaskowane programy. Jeden z nich podszedł do nas i zaczął nas dokładnie oglądać. Przestał po kilku minutach i zaczął po kolei do nas pochodzić i za każdym razem wypowiadał tylko jedno słowo "Przeprogramowanie". Gdy zatrzymał się przymnie złapał mój warkocz i zaczął go uważnie oglądać. Nawet mimo tego że nie widziałam jego twarzy czułam że jego uśmiech nie jest taki jak być powinien, a we mnie zawrzała wściekłość.

Obiema dłońmi trzasnęłam mężczyznę w miejsce uszu, doskonale wiedząc że nawet po mimo ochrony jaką dawał mu kask zaboli go to, a następnie otwartą dłonią zadałam mu cios w mostek. Program z głośnym łupnięciem upadł na tyłek, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu. Niestety moja radość nie trwała długo. Program podniósł się z ziemi, podszedł do mnie i mocno uderzył mnie w twarz, po czym wysyczał: Igrzyska.

Momentalnie dwa pozostałe programy chwyciły mnie za ramiona i pociągnęły na inną platformę która gdy tylko postawiłam na niej stopy zaczęła zjeżdżać na dół. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się obejrzeć i zobaczyć smutny uśmiech Rama.

Platforma zaczęła sunąć przez tunel, a jedynym źródłem światła były obwody na moim kombinezonie.

-Skup się Sam. Tylko spokój może cię uratować.- Powiedziałam do siebie i zaczęłam analizować swoją obecną sytuacje.

Tunel niewątpliwie prowadził do koloseum, a program któremu przywaliłam wysłał mnie na igrzyska. Z tego co wiedziałam igrzyska składały się z wielu gier. Tunel mógł mnie wieść do jakiekolwiek z nich.

Nagle platforma zmieniła kierunek. Po chwili znalazłam się w małej, szklanej komórce. Podeszłam do jednej ze ścianek i zobaczyłam kilka innych komórek Sekundę po moim spostrzeżeniu rozległa się głośna elektroniczna muzyka, a komórki zaczęły unosić się ku górze. Gdy komórki ustawiły się naprzeciwko siebie dostrzegłam tłumy programów siedzących na widowni.

-Zawodnicy,- Zaczął neutralny kobiecy głos dobiegający zewsząd.- Przygotujcie się na Wojnę na Dyski.

Tłum momentalnie oszalał i zaczął krzyczeć:

-Wojna na Dyski! Wojna na Dyski!

Wystraszyłam się krzyku programów. Krzyku pragnącego naszej śmierci.

-Co tu się stało...- Wyszeptałam do siebie, ale nie miałam dużo czasu na myślenie, bo moja komórka otworzyła się i jakaś siła wypchnęła mnie z niej na platformę na której był już jeden program.

-Zawodnicy numer 3 i 11 Wojna na Dyski.- Rozległ się głos.

Program na przeciwko mnie zdjął swój dysk z pleców, zrobił zamach i żółcił nim we mnie. Udało mi się go uniknąć, ale przy okazji upadłam. Wstając zobaczyłam jak na sąsiedniej platformie dysk uderza w program, a ten z krzykiem rozpada się na miliony niebieskich kostek.

To nie było gra, to było życie.

Poniosłam się momentalnie i wyciągnęłam swój dysk. Postanowiłam posłuchać rady Rama i przeżyć.

Rzuciłam dysk w wrogi program. Zrobił unik i korzystając z tego że byłam bezbronna zaszarżował na mnie. W ostatniej chwili odskoczyłam, złapałam wracający do mnie dysk i uderzyłam ostrzem w płytkę podłogi na której stał mój rywal. Zgodnie z planem płytka rozpadła się, a mój przeciwnik spadł i po chwili rozbił się na kosteczki.

Tłum zawył radośnie z powodu zaspokojenia rządy śmierci. Już myślałam że to koniec, gdy platforma zaczęła się zmieniać i po chwili na drugim końcu płaszczyzny stał kolejny przeciwnik.

Gdy program mnie dostrzegł natychmiast cisnął we mnie dyskiem. Instynktownie pobiegłam w jego kierunku, zrobiłam ślizg i odbiłam lecący na mnie dysk swoim, a ten poleciał rykoszetem w program derezując go na miejscu.

Programy z którymi walczyłam nie były wojownikami. Były złapane na ulicy i wysłane do walki bez najmniejszego przygotowania. To nie były igrzyska, to była rzeź.

-Przygotowania do rundy finałowej. Zawodnik numer 3 kontra Rinzler.

Tłum po raz kolejny oszalał i zaczął skandować jego imię.

Do platformy podleciała szklana komórka z której wyszedł zamaskowany program. Jego nieliczne układy znajdujące się jedynie na kostkach, nadgarstkach, kciuku, palcu wskazującym i serdecznym świeciły złowrogo pomarańczowym blaskiem. Spojrzał na mnie i z jego gardła wydobył się drapieżny pomruk. To był wojownik, a ja ze swoimi umiejętnościami karate nie miałam przy nim szans. Program wyjął swój dysk, po czym rozdzielił go na dwa. Natychmiast spróbowałam zrobić to samo, ale bez skutku. Skoro Rinzler miał 2 dyski, to ja byłam martwa.

Program zaatakował. Poruszał się jak ninja i tancerz w jednym. Był szybki i bezlitosny. Jedyne co mogłam robić to odbijać jego ciosy i nie pozwolić podejść mu zbyt blisko, choć wiedziałam że to bez celowe. Program miał mnie tam gdzie chciał i bawił się mną jak kot złapaną myszą dając złudną nadzieje na ucieczkę Nagle mój przeciwnik zaczął wbiegać na ścianę. Zdziwiłam się, a sekundę później rozległ się dziwię przypominający dzwonek windy, a kobiecy głos ogłosił spokojnie:

-Zmiana grawitacji.

Zaczęłam spadać. Wylądowałam boleśnie na plecach, a Rinzler już robił salto by spaść na mnie niczym orzeł na ofiarę. Podniosłam się błyskawicznie i uderzyłam dyskiem w płytkę na której przed chwilą leżałam, modląc się w duchu by ta sama sztuczka udała się po raz drugi. Niestety w locie Rinzler rozłożył nogi i przy lądowaniu oparł stopy o krawędzie dziury. Podniósł się natychmiast i zaczął zemną walczyć w zwarciu. Wyglądało to jak taniec. On atakował ja robiłam uniki, blokowałam jego dyski i próbowałam atakować, na co on uchylał się i błyskawicznie uchylał się i wracał go pierwotnej pozycji. Było by to piękne gdyby nie to że ten taniec miał się skończyć moją śmiercią.

Moje zmęczenie rosło, a śmiertelny taniec trwał nieustannie, gdy nagle znów rozległ się ten piekielny dzwonek, a ja znów wylądowałam na plecach. Podniosłam się nie tak szybko jakbym chciała i rozejrzałam się dookoła, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegłam Rinzlera. Wtem usłyszałam jego złowrogi warkot. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam w górę. Program już na mnie leciał. Nie było czasu na reakcje. Gdy jego stopy uderzył w moją klatkę piersiową całe powietrze uleciało z moich płuc. Poje ciało boleśnie gruchnęło o podłogę po czym zostało przygniecione przez ciężar ciała wrogiego programu. Trzymał nie tak przyciśniętą do podłogi i obserwował mnie uważnie, a tłum wykrzykiwał niczym pieśń jedno słowo. "Derezacja". Poczułam że po moim policzku płynie coś ciepłego i że to właśnie temu przygląda się mój oprawca. Mężczyzna dotknął tego ciepłego czegoś płynącego mi po policzku, po czym przybliżył dłoń do swojej twarzy by zbadać obcą, czerwoną substancję. To była moja krew

-Użytkownik.- Powiedział chrapliwym głosem i ku zawiedzeniu publiczności odłożył swoje dyski na miejsce.

Wstał pociągając mnie za sobą i odwracając w stronę świecącą na pomarańczowo loży.

-Programie przedstaw się!- Rozległ się męski głos.

-Nie jestem programem!- Krzyknęłam na co widownia zaczęła buczeć.

-Przedstaw się!- Głos rozległ się po raz kolejny.

Ktokolwiek był w tej loży rządził Siecią. Jeśli był to mój ojciec gdy się przedstawię wezwie mnie do siebie, jeżeli to nie jest mój ojciec może skończyć się to moją śmiercią. W każdym bądź razie jeśli tata żyje zwróci to jego uwagę gdziekolwiek jest.

-Nazywam się Sam Flynn!- Zawołałam.

I nagle zrobiło się zupełnie cicho, a dłoń Rinzera zacisnęła się mocno na moim ramieniu.

Przeżyłam arenę, ale czułam że właśnie wpakowałam się w jeszcze większe kłopoty.

* * *

Prowadzono mnie do loży w mało delikatny sposób Lecz na razie mnie to nie obchodziło. Tam mógł być tata, a przynajmniej jakaś wskazówka o miejscu jego pobytu. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce postawa Rinzlera zmieniła się natychmiastowo. Prowadzą mnie do loży szedł dumnie, był wyprostowany i budził strach w innych strażnikach, ale od razu po wejściu do loży zgarbił się, spuścił głowę, jego kroki stały się niepewne, a jego place wręcz rozpaczliwie wbijały się w moje ramię. Bał się.

W loży znajdowali się dwaj mężczyźni. Jeden z nich był łysy, obwody świeciły na pomarańczowo, o oczy spoglądały na mój warkocz. Drugi miał na sobie kask i obfitą, czarną pelerynę. Jego obwody świeciły złowrogą żółcią

-Kim jesteś, i dlaczego wszyscy gapią się na moje włosy?- Zapytałam ze wściekłością.

Mężczyzna w pelerynie podszedł do mnie bez słowa. Jego kask zniknął, a ja zamarłam. Wyglądał jak tato w dniu kiedy po raz ostatni go widziałam. Ale to nie mógł być tata. Tata nie urządził by takich igrzysk.

-CLU...- Słowa same przyszły mi na usta.

-Zmieniłaś się, wyrosłaś od czasu kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałem.- Uśmiechnął się program.

-Gdzie jest mój tata?- Zapytałam chłodno.

-Na twoim miejscu zaczął bym się martwić o siebie, użytkowniczko.- Ponownie się uśmiechnął.

-Co z nim zrobiłeś?!- Wrzasnęłam.

-To samo co zrobię z tobą.- Spojrzał na swojego egzekutora.- Zabierz ją na platformę Rinzrel.

Program posłusznie kiwnął głową i pociągnął mnie do wyjścia.

Jechaliśmy windą sami w ciszy. Zastanawiałam się do jakiej gry wysyłam mnie CLU. Nie wiedziałam co mnie czeka, ale najbardziej bałam się że mój tata nie żyje. Winda zaczynała powoli zwalniać gdy egzekutor puścił moje ramie i starł zaschniętą krew z mojego policzka. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy i spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Nie spodziewałam się jakiekolwiek troski z jego strony.

-Musisz pobiec. Uważaj na wstęgi światła.- Wychrypiał, a przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz, jakby mówienie sprawiało mu ból.

-Dziękuje.- Powiedziałam cicho choć nie wiedziałam czy jest za co.

Winda się zatrzymała, a ja wyszłam z niej powoli. Moim oczom ukazała się ogromna wielopoziomowa platforma. Płyta na której stałam zaczęła mknąć do środka platformy. Równocześnie zemną pojawiły się tam cztery programy o białych obwodach, cztery o pomarańczowych i ku mojemu przerażeniu sam CLU.

Wszyscy zostaliśmy ustawieni w dwóch rzędach na przeciw siebie, a dwie ubrane na biało kobiety zaczęły rozdawać nam czarne pałeczki.

-To światłocykle.- Pomyślałam uradowana. Co jak co, ale na potrafiłam jeździć na motocyklu.

-Rozpocząć walkę światło cykli.- Ogłosił ten sam neutralny, kobiecy głos.

Wtedy zrobiłam to co poradził mi Rinzler. Pobiegłam. Sekundę później zmaterializował się pode mną światłocykł. Uśmiechnęłam się i ruszyłam przed siebie. Byłam w swoim żywiole. Włączyłam wstęgę światła i ruszyłam za jednym z pomarańczowych. Gdy byłam już blisko niego z drugiej strony pojawił się drugi. Byłam otoczona. Moi przeciwnicy byli coraz bliżej mnie, ale nie martwiło mnie to. Miałam małą przewagę Oni trzymali się nawierzchni, a ja nie. Gwałtownie poderwałam pojazd do góry, przeskoczyłam jednego cyklistę i zajechałam mu drogę wstęgą światła wypływającą z mojego pojazdu. Wróg uderzył w ściane białego światła i rozpadł się na kawałeczki. Publiczność zaczęła bić mi brawo, ale nie miałam z tego powodu żadnej radości. To było okrutne, a na dodatek z mojej drużyny zostałam tylko ja i jeden program. Namierzyłam go i podjechałam do niego.

-Musimy współpracować, to jedyna szansa!- Krzyknęłam

Program spojrzał na mnie uważnie, po czym kiwnął twierdząco głową.

Uśmiechnęłam się i wskazałam jednego z pomarańczowych.

-Ja go rozproszę, a ty zajedź mu drogę!- Powiedziałem i ruszyłam na nasz cel.

Tak jak się spodziewałam zaczął mnie gonić. Robił to co chciałam i nawet nie zauważył jak wpadł na wiązkę światła mojego sprzymierzeńca.

-I tak się to robi!- Zawołałam radośnie.

Program zaśmiał się, po czym spytał:

-To prawda że jesteś użytkowniczką?

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i twierdząco kiwnęłam głową.

-I jesteś córką Flynna?

-Tak, wiesz co się z nim stało?

-Przykro mi, ale nie.

-Dobra, dosyć gadania. Czeka następny klient.

Program kiwną głową i ruszyliśmy do ataku.

Zajechaliśmy go z dwóch stron i zaczęliśmy zbliżać się do siebie. Nasze wstęgi światła zmiażdżyły jego pojazd. Niestety program przed derezacją strącił mojego sprzymierzeńca ze światłocyklu, który znów stał się pałeczką.

-Trzymaj się!- Krzyknęłam i wyłączyłam swoją wstęgę światła.

Jednym płynnym ruchem zgarnęłam pałeczkę z ziemi i zaczęłam jechać w stronę przyjaznego programu. Już miał swoją pałeczkę w dłoni gdy nagle pojawił się CLU i przejechał przez mojego przyjaciela. Krzyknęłam i spojrzałam na pałeczkę na której nadal była ręka przyjaznego programu. Strząsnęłam ją i wsadziłam pałeczkę do kabury na nodze. Obejrzałam się. CLU jechał za mną.

Przyspieszyłam, gdy nagle usłyszałam świst powietrza i głośny zgrzyt, a mój światłocykl zaczął się rozpadać na miliony kostek. Po raz kolejny rąbnęłam boleśnie o ziemi. Wstałam chwiejnie. Ujrzałam jak twór mojego ojca zatacza wokół mnie szerokie koła, jak jego dysk lśni złowrogo w jego ręce i wtedy coś zrozumiałam.

Jeśli chciałby mnie zabić zrobił by to od razu, a nie bawił się ze mną w tą grę. On chciał zwrócić czyjąś uwagę. Byłam jego przynętą, pionkiem. Miał mnie tam gdzie chciał. Niewiele myśląc wyciągnęłam swój dysk i stanęłam w pozycji ataku. Miałam drugi światłocykl, mogłam dalej uciekać i tego właśnie chciał CLU, a ja tego mu dać nie chciałam.

Demon o twarzy ojca był coraz bliżej Już podnosił rękę do ciosu gdy biała wstęga światła zagrodziłam mu drogę Jego pojazd rozbił się, a on wyleciał w powietrze, daleko ode mnie.

Błysk eksplozji oślepił mnie na moment. Gdy ostrość widzenia zaczęła mi wracać zobaczyłam jakiś męski program na światłocyklu.

Spojrzałam na mojego wybawce uważnie i oniemiałam.

-Rinzler?- Wyszeptałam i zauważyłam że jego obwody zmieniły kolor na biały.

-Wsiadaj...- Wychrypiał.

Kiwnęłam posłusznie głową, usiadłam za nim na jego światłocyklu i złapałam go mocno w pasie. Ruszyliśmy. Jego pojazd był szybszy od tego przydzielonego mi w czasie gry. Wiatr rozwiewał mi włosy, a w oddali było słychać wrzaski wściekłego CLU.

-Trzymaj się mocno.- Powiedział mój wybawca i wyciągnął ze swojej kabury przy nodze jakiś dziwny przedmiot i rzucił nim w ścianę areny. Sekundę później nastąpił wybuch. Gdy pył opadł zobaczyłam wyrwę ukazującą widok na miasto. Rinzler przejechał przez nią. Przez krótki moment lecieliśmy, by uderzyć twardo w ulice miasta. Obróciłam się niepewnie i odkryłam że ściga nas jakiś 6 światłocykli.

-Mamy towarzystwo.- Powiedziałam.

W odpowiedzi program przyspieszył. Mknęliśmy przez puste ulice tak szybko jak się dało, unikając przy tym ataków strażników CLU. Nagle grunt się zmienił. Droga nie była już płatka, a goniące nas programy zatrzymały się. Był to definitywny znak że znaleźliśmy się na rubieżach.

-Jakim cudem twój pojazd... a zresztą nie ważne, jedź.- Powiedziałam i przycisnęłam twarz do pleców programu. Byłam taka zmęczona.

Zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero gdy światła miasta stały się niewidoczne. Zwinnie zsiadłam z pojazdu i spojrzałam niepewnie na swojego wybawce. Może i mnie uratował, ale nie wiedziałam jakie są jego zamiary. Mogła być to kolejna zabawa CLU.

Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie, wyciągnął rękę i drżącą dłonią dotknął mojej rany na policzku, a z jego gardła wydobył się złowrogi warkot.

-Derezacja?- Zapytał chrapliwie. W jego głosie wyczułam troskę.

-Nie, zagoi się samo, nic mi nie będzie.- Odpowiedziałam trzęsącym się głosem. Całe zmęczenie i stres ostatnich zdarzeń.

Program zaczął umarznie mnie oglądać jakby szukał potwierdzenia moich słów.

-Dziękuje Rinzler.- Powiedziałam.

Program wzdrygnął się na dźwięk swojego imienia. Z jego gardła wydobył się przerażający ryk. Cofnęłam się o krok. Moje plecy napotkały na litą skałę. Rinzler nie poruszał się, stał i wył rozpaczliwie, a jego nieliczne białe obwody zaczęły migotać. Po chwili zachwiał się i upadł na kolana. Jego zawodzenie przybrało na sile. Był to krzyk cierpienia ale i jednocześnie ulgi. Bóg jeden wie jak długo ten demon o twarzy mojego ojca go więził i co mu robił.

Niepewnie przybliżyłam się i ukucnęłam przednim.

-Będzie dobrze... CLU tutaj nie ma...

Na wzmiankę o CLU były egzekutor objął mnie mocno i przycisnął do siebie. Kołysał się lekko i tulił mnie do piersi jakby przyniosło mu to ulgę i jednocześnie chciał dać mi do zrozumienia że chce mnie chronić.

Moje dłonie powędrowały na jego plecy i zaczęły głaskać go delikatnie.

-Już dobrze, teraz już jest dobrze.- Powtarzałam spokojnie.

Po chwili program uspokoił się zupełnie, ale nadal mocno mnie trzymał.

-Czy wiesz co się stało z moim ojcem i Tronem?- Zapytałam cicho.

W odpowiedzi Rinzrel przytulił mnie jeszcze mocniej, a jego ciało zaczęło drżeć jakby powstrzymywał płacz.

-Już w porządku, rozumiem.- Po raz pierwszy oddałam uścisk, po czym zrobiłam coś czego nie robiłam od bardzo dawna.

Rozpłakałam się.

* * *

Drodzy czytelnicy, mam do was pytanie. Kiedy Sam ma się dowiedzieć kim jest Rinzler?

Pozdrawiam SamFlynn93.


	4. Rozdział trzeci: Pionki

Mam nadzieje że się wam spodoba. Miłego czytania programy.

* * *

TRON: Dziedzictwo

_Rozdział trzeci: Pionki_

Przyciskałam twarz do ramienia programu i płakałam cicho. Byłam zmęczona, obolała i mogłam się założyć że pod kombinezonem byłam fioletowa. Jedynym pozytywem sytuacji było to że Rinzler mnie w żaden bzdurny sposób nie pocieszał, a tylko trzymał mnie sobie na kolanach i tulił. Był przymnie i doceniałam to.

-Rinzler- zaczęłam cicho gdy udało mi się trochę uspokoić płacz- masz jakiś pomysł co dalej?

-Nie- wychrypiał.

Mimowolnie zachichotałam.

-Czyli po prostu postanowiłeś mnie uratować i pomyśleć później?- zapytałam i pociągnęłam nosem.

-Nie myślałem- odpowiedział.

-Jeszcze raz dziękuje-oparłam głowę o jego ramie.

Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy i wszechobecnym mroku Sieci. Bez słowa. W obecnej sytuacji i całym związanym z nią stresem potrzebowaliśmy siebie nawzajem.

Niespodziewanie z ciemnego, pełnego szarych chmur nieba, zaczął padać cyfrowy odpowiednik śniegu. Patrzyłam ze zdumnieniem jak maleńkie, lekko fosforyzujące białe rąby zaczęły pokrywać nas i najbliższą okolicę. Niepewnie wzięłam kilka śnieżynek do ręki i zaczęłam się im przyglądać. Ich ciepły blask trochę uspokoił moje skołatane nerwy. Zaczęłam myśleć nad obecną sytuacją i analizować opcje.

Jedynym sposobem na wydostanie się z Sieci jest dotarcie do portalu. CLU to wiedział i na pewno będzie tam na mnie czekał. Opcja powrotu na razie nie wchodziła w grę. Jeśli miałam tu zostać musiałam znaleźć dla nas jakieś schronienie, a potem znaleźć jakiś ruch oporu. Oczywiście jeśli jakiś istniał.

-Musimy znaleźć schronienie- powiedziałam strzepując śnieg ze swoich włosów.

Rinzler kiwnął twierdząco głową.

-To musi być gdzieś na rubieżach. Tu nas nie znajdą- wstałam i skrzywiłam się lekko z bólu.

Program również wstał po czym przechylił głowę w bok. Poczułam że przygląda mi się uwarznie. Po sekundzie zastanowienia sięgnął do swojej płyty dyskowej, wyciągnął z niej małą przezroczystą buteleczkę z niebieskim płynem i mi ją wręczył.

-Wypij… wszystko- wycharczał.

Posłusznie otworzyłam buteleczkę i wypiłam jej zawartość, która smakowała jak truskawkowa czekolada z strzelającym cukrem. Momentalnie moje żebra przestały mnie boleć i poczułam się jakby spłynęły na mnie nowe siły.

-Nigdy nie zdołam ci się odwdzięczyć- powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie.

Program w odpowiedzi poklepał mnie po plecach. Uśmiechnęłam się po raz kolejny do mojego nowego najlepszego przyjaciela. Mimo tego że jakąś godzinę temu chciał mnie zabić, naprawdę zaczynałam go lubić. Przypominał mi trochę Alana.

Potem Rinzler wsiadł na światłocykl i skinął ma mnie głową. Chciał żebyśmy jechali dalej. Bez słowa usiadłam za nim i obielam go w pasie. Maszyna ruszyła gwałtownie po nierównych skałach rubieży. Z każdą chwilą oddalaliśmy się coraz bardziej od miasta, a otaczające nas skały stawały się coraz bardziej nierówne i postrzępione. Nie wiedziałam dokąd jedziemy i miałam jakieś dziwne przeczucie że były egzekutor sam tego nie wie. Może po prostu chciał odjechać najdalej jak to było możliwe od swojego byłego pana. Może to była jego definicja bezpiecznego miejsca. Miejsca bez CLU.

Po pewnym czasie musieliśmy zrezygnować z opcji poruszania się światłocyklem bo teren stał się zbyt wyboisty dla jednośladu. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to że przy takiej rzeźbie terenu prędzej czy później musieliśmy znaleźć jakąś jaskinie w której moglibyśmy przeczekać wrzawę w mieście którą spowodowała spontaniczna akcja ratunkowa Rinzlera. Nie spodziewanie z jednej ze szczelin zaczęło wydobywać się delikatne, błękitne światło.

Program momentalnie stanął i wskazał w kierunku światła, po czym zaczęliśmy iść w jego kierunku. W szczelinie była jakaś niebieska ciecz.

-To energia… tata mówił że nie ma to jak energia prosto ze źródła- powiedziałam i nabrałam energi w dłonie, po czym zaczęłam ją pić.

Smak był trudny do opisania. Trochę jak słońce i powietrze po burzy. Obwody na moim kombinezonie zalśniły jaśniej. Byłam pełna sił i gotowa do walki.

-Też powinieneś się napić- powiedziałam do Rinzlera i otarłam brzegiem dłoni resztkę energii z warg.

Program powoli sięgnął lewą ręką po swój dysk i zaczął coś na nim zmieniać. Gdy skoczył umieścił dysk na swoim miejscu, a wtedy część kasku przy jego ustach się zdematerializowała ukazując blade usta i dużą, czarną bliznę biegnącą przy górnej wardze i znikającej pod kaskiem. Następnie mężczyzna ukucnął nad szczeliną i zaczął pić. Momentalnie jego obwody zaświeciły mocniej. Ukazało się również kilka nowych na ramionach i łydkach. Gdy skończył uśmiechnęłam się do niego, na co kąciki ust programu uniosły się minimalnie do góry.

-Jesteście daleko od domu, programy-niespodziewanie rozległ się czyjś zniekształcony głos.

Rinzler momentalnie zawarczał gniewnie i wyjął swoje dyski i stanął w pozycji obronnej. W następnej sekundzie również wyjęłam swój dysk. Stanęłam plecami do mężczyzny i zaczęłam wypatrywać obcego. Gdziekolwiek był w tej pozycji nie mógł nas zaskoczyć.

-Wyłaś tchórzu- powiedziałam- no pokarz się i walcz.

-Nie jestem tu by z wami walczyć- odpowiedział głos- jestem tu by zabrać was w bezpieczne miejsce.

-I ty myślisz że ci uwierzymy?

-Inaczej zginiecie. Samotne programy nie żyją długo na rubieżach.

Już chciałam odpowiedzieć że nie jestem programem, ale ugryzłam się w język. Gdy powiedziałam to zeszłym razem wpakowałam się w niezłe kłopoty i jakoś nie chciałam szybko tego powtarzać.

-Dobrze, ale wyjdź gdziekolwiek jesteś. Chce rozmawiać z tobą twarzą w twarz.

Wtedy zza jednego nasypów wyszła zamaskowana kobieta. Miała na sobie czarne leginsy, tunikę bez rękawów oraz długie rękawiczki sięgające jej do pach. Jej obwody świeciły na biało, ale jakoś mnie to nie uspokajało. Tego samego zdania był chyba również Rinzler, bo kiedy program zaczął się zbliżać stanął przede mną w pozycji obronnej. Jakieś 5 metrów od nas kobieta zatrzymała się.

-Więc to ty jesteś powodem tego zamieszania na arenie światłocyki- powiedziała- w cały mieście aż huczy od plotek o tym dlaczego wierny egzekutor CLU zdradził swojego pana.

-Może i jestem... A co ci do tego?- zapytałam

-Powinniście kogoś poznać, tam zostaną udzielone ci odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytania- odpowiedziała po czym zdjęła swój kaska ukazując bladą twarz i niebieskie, podkreślone czarną kredką oczy- Jestem Quorra- przedstawiła się.

Wtedy były egzekutor odłożył swoje płyty, a ja się trochę rozluźniłam.

-Miło cię poznać, nazywam się Sam, a to Rinzler ale to chyba już wiesz.

Quorra kiwnęła twierdząco głową i zaczęła iść w kierunku z którego przyszła. Podążyliśmy za nią. Nie do końca jej ufałam, ale miałam nadzieje że ten ktoś kogo musimy poznać to przywódca ruchu oporu. Po chwili marszu dotarliśmy do płaskiej, kamiennej ściany.

-To hologram- wyjaśniła Qwora po czym przeszła przez ścianę.

Spojrzałam na mojego przyjaciela i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Rinler w odpowiedzi złapał mnie za na nadgarstek i pociągnął do ściany. Gdy przeszliśmy przez hologram znaleźliśmy się na białych, oświetlonych schodach.

-No chodźcie programy- zawołała Quorra.

Weszliśmy po schodach i znaleźliśmy się w dużym, białym pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie panował przyjemny półmrok. Po prawej stronie pomieszczenia stał kominek dwa fotele i kanapa. Po lewej był szklany stół i krzesła. Kątem oka dostrzegłam korytarz prowadzący do innych pomieszczeń. Ale to nie było najważniejsze. Najważniejszy był ubrany na biało mężczyzna siedzący na poduszce i wpatrujący się w odległe światła miasta widoczne przez spory taras.

-Poczekajcie tu- powiedziała Quorra i podeszła cicho do mężczyzny.

-Śnił mi się Tron... pierwszy raz od lat...-powiedział mężczyzna, a moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić.

-To znak-odpowiedziała Quorra.

-To znak towarzyszko umęczonej duszy- przytaknął- gra się zmienia, czuje to.

-Zgadza się, mamy gości.

-To niemożliwe- mężczyzna wstał powoli, a wszystkie światła w pomieszczeniu zapaliły się.

Obrócił się niespiesznie. Jego twarz była stara i lekko pomarszczona. Miał siwą brodę i włosy. A jego oczy były niebieskie. Były tak samo intensywnie niebieskie jak moje.

Mężczyzna przechylił lekko głowę w bok i przyglądał mi się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

-CLU chciał ją zabić na arenie światłocykli, ale wtedy Rinzler zainterweniował. Zbuntował się i zabrał Sam na teren rubieży. Musiałam nieźle się natrudzić żeby ich znaleźć.

Ale jej towarzysz jej nie słuchał. Zaczął powoli iść w moim kierunku. Jego twarz z nieodgadnionej z każdym krokiem zmieniała się w niedowierzającą. Ręce delikatnie mu się trzęsły. Gdy stanął przede mną jeszcze raz spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

-Sammy...- wyszeptał- jaka ty jesteś podobna do swojej matki.

-Tato... tyle czasu...- zaczęło mi się zbierać na płacz.

-Żebyś wiedziała...- przytulił mnie mocno, wręcz brutalnie- Jesteś tu, przybyłaś- przerwał uścisk i jeszcze raz na mnie spojrzał- wyrosłaś.

-To prawda- uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

-Jak się tu dostałaś dzieciaku?- zapytał.

-Alan był u mnie, dostał twoją wiadomość. Przypomniałam sobie o twoim ukrytym biurze i oto jestem.

-Tak, wiadomość...- powiedział z zamyśleniem w głosie, a potem spojrzał na Rinzlera- Uratowałeś moją córkę?

-Tak- wychrypiał.

-Dziękuje ci- spojrzał na jego dłoń zaciśniętą na moim nadgarstku- porozmawiamy przy obiedzie- po czym odszedł w stronę stołu.

Nie było go przez 20 lat, a jedyne co zrobił to uściskał mnie. Tylko uścisk. Nic więcej. Chciało mi się wyć i walić głową w ścianę. Przez tyle lat go szukałam. Tęskniłam. Modliłam się o jego powód. A on tylko mnie przytulił i poszedł. Chciałam tyle mu powiedzieć,a teraz miałam tylko ochotę go trzasnąć.

-Myślał że już nigdy cię nie zobaczy- powiedziała niepewnie Quorra.

-Tak- odpowiedziałam cicho

-Wiesz, wyobrażałam sobie ciebie inaczej... myślałam że nazywasz się Sammy... Flynn zawsze jak mówił o tobie "Sammy".

-Nazywał mnie tak kiedy byłam mała. Teraz już nikt mnie tak nie nazywa.

-Chodźmy na obiad- powiedziała cicho.

Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową i zaczęłam iść powoli w stronę stołu na którym już stały cztery talerze i kieliszki z energią oraz pieczone prosie z jabłkiem w pysku na środku. Dopiero kiedy miałam usiąść były egzekutor puścił mój nadgarstek. Ktoś zupełnie obcy okazywał mi więcej uczucia niż ojciec. Spojrzałam na talerz. Była tam zielona fasolka, plasterki marchewki i kotlet.

Wzięłam widelec i zaczęłam dzióbać w talerzu. Nie byłam głodna. Spojrzałam na Rinzlera. Jadł i widać było że cieszy się swoim posiłkiem.

-Ile masz lat?- zapytała Qwora po chwili ciszy.

-Trzy dni temu skończyła 27 lat- odpowiedział za mnie tata i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

-Zgadza się.

-Studiujesz?- kobieta zadała kolejne pytanie.

-Tak, w CalTech.

-Tam gdzie ja- tata uśmiechnął się szeroko

-Dopóki rektor mnie nie wyrzucił za wybicie szyb w jego samochodzie- dodałam.

Ojcu wypadł z wrażenia widelec z dłoni, a Quorra zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. Rinzler tylko patrzył na mnie z widelcem w pół drogi do ust.

-Więc...-zaczął niepewnie tata podnosząc upuszczony widelec- pracujesz w Enconie?

Ciśnienie mi skoczyło. Encon. Znowu ta piekielna firma. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści.

-Robię im psikus raz do roku- powiedziałam z uśmiechem i wzięłam łyk energii z kieliszka- jestem hakerem.

-Co to haker?- zapytała zaciekawiona Quorra.

-To coś takiego jak programista, tylko mądrzejszy- posłałam ojcu mój popisowy uśmiech niewiniątka.

-Masz męża, chłopaka?- tata zadał kolejne pytanie, ale po oczach widziałam że jest trochę zdenerwowany.

-Mam psa, Merva, ze schroniska.

-Psy są fajne- odpowiedział tato z uśmiechem ale oczy miał smutne, jakby był zawiedziony.

Dalej jedliśmy w ciszy przerywanej jedynie kaszlnięciami Rinzlera. Biedak widocznie miał nie tylko kłopoty z mówieniem.

-Mogę ci pomóc z tym kaszlem, to tylko uszkodzone fragmenty kodu, jeśli dasz mi swój dysk...

-Nie- wychrypiał program i jakby skulił się w sobie.

-Jesteś pewien...

-Tato, on nie jest głupi- posłałam ojcu lodowate spojrzenie- jak mówi nie, to nie.

Ojciec zacisnął usta. Nie podobało mu się to jak się do niego odniosłam ale sam był sobie winien.

-Na pewno masz wiele pytań- zaczął po raz kolejny tata.

-Tylko jedno- otarłam usta serwetką.

-Dlaczego nie wróciłem.

Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową.

Tato wstał i zaczął iść w stronę kominka. Wstaliśmy i podążyliśmy za nim. Ojciec usiadł na fotelu, Quorra na drugim a Rinzler i ja na kanapie.

-Jak wiesz, gdy wychodziłem wieczorem do biura przychodziłem tu. Ludzka istota w cyberprzestrzeni to bardzo poważna sprawa, ale nie mogłem tu ciągle przebywać, miałem ciebie i Encon, potrzebowałem kogoś do pomocy.

-Trona i CLU- wyszeptałam.

-Zgadza się. Alan stworzył Trona dla starego systemu, przeniosłem go tu by nadzorował nowy projekt. CLU zaprogramowałem tak by stworzył tu system idealny. Szło nam świetnie, tworzyliśmy utopie. Godziny tutaj odpowiadały minutą w domu. Gdy myślałem że lepiej być nie może stał się cud.

-To były ISO prawda?

-Tak, masz dobrą pamięć- uśmiechnął się

-Ty je stożyłeś?

-Nie- zaśmiał się- sami się narodzili, są jak ogień, nie mają jednego źródła. Sprzyjające warunki sprawiły że zaistnieli. Przez wieki śniliśmy o bogach, kosmitach, inteligentnych formach życia...tutaj je znalazłem. Były niesłychanie ufne i niewiarygodnie inteligentne. Wszystko do czego dążyłem wcześniej straciło sens. Potencjał ich cyfrowego DNA... choroby to przeszłość, nauka, filozofia, wszystkie założenia o wszechświecie legły w gruzach. To cyfrowa rewolucja. ISO były moim darem dla ludzkości.

-A potem stał się CLU.

-Tak, CLU się stał- westchnął ciężko- Tego ranka, po twoich urodzinach postanowiłem wpaść przed pracą do Sieci. Niewiele brakowało żebym wziął cię ze sobą. Tron był trochę zawiedziony gdy cię przymnie nie zobaczył. Bardzo cię polubił...- głos mu zamarł na moment- Gdy odprowadzał mnie do portalu pojawił się CLU... zapytał czy ma stworzyć system idealny. Przytaknąłem mu, a wtedy pojawili się jego Czarni Strażnicy... to był zamach stanu...Tron kazał mi uciekać. Gdy ostatni raz go widziałem CLU pochylał się nad nim by zadać cios... przynajmniej nie cierpiał- spojrzał na mnie smutno.

-Nie próbowałeś walczyć?-zapytałam

-Próbował- odpowiedziała Quorra i spojrzała na podłogę.

-CLU karmił się moim oporem.

-A ISO?

-CLU zaczął uważać je za niedoskonałe, więc je zniszczył. Istne ludobójstwo.

Spojrzałam ze smutkiem na tatę. Pamiętałam ISO. Pamiętałam jakie były dla mnie miłe i jak się ze mną bawiły.

-Próbowałem wrócić- kontynuował tata-ale nie mogłem dostać się do portalu. Wymaga ogromnej mocy i nie może być wiecznie otwarty. Jest jak sejf, można go otworzyć jedynie od zewnątrz. Zostałem tu uwięziony, dlatego nigdy nie wróciłem.

-Kiedy tu przybyłam, otworzyłam portal. Razem możemy dać rade. CLU nie wie że mnie znalazłeś.

-Nie Sammy, on doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Wie że wyczuwam zmiany w Sieci.

-Ale...

-To on wysłał tę wiadomość, nie ja- przerwał mi- spodziewał się Alana, a nie ciebie. Ty wszystko zmieniasz Sammy. To jego gra, a ty jesteś jego najcenniejszym pionkiem. Jeśli zdoła cię złapać będzie wstanie zmusić mnie do wszystkiego, a wtedy zażąda mojego dysku. Wtedy będzie mógł stąd wyjść. A wtedy będzie koniec gry, on nie toleruje niedoskonałości a naszemu światu daleko do ideału.

-Więc chcesz tu siedzieć i czekać? Świetny pomysł- zakpiłam.

-Sammy, żeby wygrać tą grę trzeba spasować.

-Siedzisz tu od 20 lat i cały czas pasujesz, a CLU w tym czasie zniszczył Sieć. Świetny pomysł na życie, normalnie genialny- prychnęłam.

Nienawidziłam tchórzostwa. Zawsze walczyłam, nieważne jak beznadziejna była sprawa. Walka była dla mnie jak druga natura. Taka już byłam i nie miałam zamiaru tego zmieniać.

-Ale skuteczny- odpowiedział chłodno.

-Skuteczny, ale chyba mylisz życie z przeżyciem tato.

-Sammy posłuchaj, CLU coś kombinuje, programy znikają, narasta niepokój. Jeśli to przeczekamy możemy go pokonać.

-A ty znów to samo!- wstałam z kanapy i zaczęłam się przechadzać po saloniku- portal się zamyka, mamy coraz mniej czasu. Musimy działać. Nie chcesz wrócić?

-To czego chcemy nie zawsze jest dla nas najlepsze- odpowiedział.

-Zmieniłeś się tato. Nie tego mnie uczyłeś- posłałam mu chłodne spojrzenie.

Tata wstał z fotela i odszedł w stronę korytarza, a światła w pomieszczeniu zgasły.

-Dobranoc Sammy- powiedział zanim straciłam go z oczu.

Zrobiło mi się smutno. Kevin Flynn już nie był tym samym człowiekiem jak przed laty. I chyba już nie był moim tatą. Był ojcem. Tylko i wyłącznie ojcem.

Usiadłam na kanapie i schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Nie miałam planu, nie miałam perspektyw. Niespodziewanie poczułam dłoń Rinzlera na moim ramieniu. Spojrzałam na niego i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Był wojownikiem i na pewno rozumiał moją chęć walki.

-Pokaże wam wasze pokoje- powiedziała w końcu Quorra i wstała z fotela.

Podnieśliśmy się równocześnie i podążyliśmy za kobietą w stronę korytarza. Tam wskazała Rinzlerowi pierwsze drzwi od prawej jako jego pokój.

-Dobranoc Rinzler- powiedziałam i po raz kolejny uśmiechnęłam się do programu.

Mężczyzna zamruczał w odpowiedzi i sekundę później zniknął za drzwiami.

-Czy naprawdę myślisz to co powiedziałaś?- zapytała cicho moja przewodniczka gdy stanęłyśmy przed ostatnimi drzwiami.

-Tak- odpowiedziałam pewnie.

-Powinnaś przemyśleć słowa swojego ojca.

-Przemyślałam i to dokładnie. Z drugiej strony można zniszczyć CLU przy pomocy jednego klawisza. Taka okazja jest zbyt kusząca by odpuścić.

Kobieta spojrzała na mnie tak jakoś dziwnie i odeszła bez słowa. Westchnęłam cicho i weszłam do mojego pokoju. Ściany był białe i wisiało na niej kilka półek z jakimiś bibelotami. Na środku stało duże łóżko z szarą pościelą, a z boku biała komoda.

Usiadłam na łóżku i westchnęłam po raz kolejny. Zaczynałam tęsknić za moim domkiem nad rzeką, Mervem i Alanem. Za uroczym Alanem Bradleyem który przez tyle lat próbował zastąpić mi rodziców. Żałowałam wszystkich tych przykrych słów wypowiedzianych do niego w złości, że nigdy nie powiedziałam mu że go kocham.

Niespodziewanie ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

-Proszę- powiedziałam i obiecałam sobie w myślach że jeśli to będzie ojciec to czymś w niego rzucę.

-Mam coś dla ciebie- powiedziała cicho Quorra wchodząc do mojego pokoju, po czym wręczyła mi mały sześciokąt zapisany danymi- to sektor programu o nazwie Zuse, ponoć potrafi zaprowadzić każdego w dowolne miejsce w Sieci. Tylko on może ci pomóc w tym co planujesz.

-Jak go znaleźć?

-Wystarczy że znajdziesz się w jego sektorze, a sam cię namierzy- kobieta spojrzała mi w oczy- przemyśl to jeszcze Sam- i wyszła.

Spojrzałam niepewnie na sześciokąt. Jeśli umiejętności tego programu są prawdziwe, to miałam szanse się z tond wydostać i wszystko naprawić.

Wstałam gwałtownie i wyszłam z pokoju. Miałam plan. Zapukałam w drzwi pokoju Rinzlera. Program otworzył mi po kilku sekundach i wpuścił do środka.

-Potrzebuje twojego światłocyklu- powiedziałam bez owijania w bawełnę po czym pokazałam mu sześciokąt- mam całkiem dobry plan- dodałam.

-Nie...- wycharczał.

-Rinzler, ja już postanowiłam i żeby mnie powstrzymać będziesz musiał mnie związać- oznajmiłam.

-Nie... sama...- odpowiedział.

-Nie musisz.

-Chce.

-Jesteś takim samym wariatem jak ja- westchnęłam i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a znów pędziliśmy przez skaliste tereny rubieży. Ale tym razem nie uciekaliśmy. Teraz graliśmy w grę CLU. I zamierzaliśmy ją wygrać.


	5. Rozdział czwarty: Gra się zmienia

Rozdział dedykuje piorkofinistce.

* * *

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział czwarty: Gra się zmienia.

Światłocykl Rinzlera z gracją wymijał inne pojazdy poruszające się po czarnych, idealnie równych drogach miasta. Styl jazdy programu przypominał mi mój własny ale z tą różnicą że ja jeździłam tak dla zabawy, a on by uniknąć patroli Czarnych Strażników. Był zaradny. Podziwiałam go za to.

Gdy dotarliśmy do wyznaczonego sektoru miasta minęliśmy jeden z wrogich patroli. Mój przyjaciel natychmiast przyspieszył i wjechał w przestrzeń między dwoma budynkami. Były tam dwa programy w czarnych płaszczach popijających jakiś zielonkawy płyn butelki. Musieliśmy się jakoś zamaskować. Zbroja Rinzlera i moje włosy mogły zwrócić na nas uwagę. Zsiedliśmy z maszyny, a ta zdematerializowała się z powrotem w pałeczkę.

-Ej piękna!- zawołał jeden z programów- napijesz się z nami?- po czym zaśmiał się obleśnie wraz ze swym kompanem.

Rinzler warknął ale na mężczyznach nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Albo nie rozpoznali kim jest mój przyjaciel z powodu zmiany koloru obwodu, albo byli zbyt zalani.

-Weź uspokój swojego ochroniarza- powiedział ten drugi i znów zarechotał- a najlepiej dołóż się do następnej butelki.

Nagle mnie olśniło.

-Brakuje wam do butelki?-zapytałam zalotnie i podeszłam do nich powoli po czym wyciągnęłam z kabury światłocykl który zabrałam z areny- Może to wam pomoże...- pomachałam im pałeczką przed twarzami.

Twarze cybermeneli wręcz zaświeciły się radości.

-Ale nic za darmo- wymruczałam i zaczęła się bawić pałeczką.

-Czego chcesz w zamian maleńka? Może potrzeba ci prawdziwego programu...- mrugnął do mnie. -Albo może dwóch...- dodał ten drugi.

Rinzler warknął po raz kolejny. Zignorowałam go.

-Może innym razem... na razie potrzebuje waszych płaszczy...- uśmiechnęłam się do nich słodko.

Programy szybko ściągnęły swoje płaszcze i zarzuciły mi je na ramie.

-Jest wasz- dałam im pałeczkę.

-Dobrze robić z tobą interesy- powiedział jeden z cybermeneli po czym machnął na swojego kolegę- idziemy Zin, lombard powinien byś jeszcze otwarty.

-Wypijcie za zdrowie użytkowników- powiedziałam.

-Masz to u nas- odpowiedział Zin.

Gdy menele się oddaliły zaczęłam histerycznie chichotać. Czułam się jak bohaterka powieści szpiegowskiej.

-Wiesz Rinzler, czy to Sieć czy Świat Użytkowników faceci działają na tych samych zasadach- rzuciłam w niego jednym z płaszczy- ubieraj się, idziemy na miasto.

-Jesteś... szalona- wychrypiał program i zaczął wciągać płaszcz.

Po chwili oboje mieliśmy na sobie obfite czarne płaszcze z kapturami które doskonale maskowały nasz wygląd. Jedynym minusem było to że płaszcze zakrywały nasze dyski. W razie walki nasza reakcja będzie spowolniona.

-Gotowy?-zapytałam.

Program kiwnął twierdząco głową. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i obwinęłam rękę wokół ramienia programu.

Szliśmy cicho przez ulice miasta. Nikt nie zwracał na nas większej uwagi. Byliśmy jedną z wielu par przechadzającej się po tym sektorze.

-Witaj Sam, pamiętasz mnie?- niespodziewanie usłyszałam za sobą znajomy męski głos.

Odwróciłam się powoli i zobaczyłam kogoś kogo nie spodziewałam się już zobaczyć.

-Pamiętam cię. Dałeś mi dobrą radę w transportowcu.

-A ty jej posłuchałaś i wiesz mi, cieszy mnie to- program uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

-Fajnie, ale nie mamy czasu...

-Wiem że szukasz Zuzs- przerwał mi Ram.

-A co ci do tego? I właściwie co ty tutaj robisz, miałeś zostać przeprogramowany- zapytałam podejrzliwie.

-Mój szef mnie wyciągnął jaki i wysłał po ciebie- wyjaśnił

-Czy to Zuzs?

-Nie, ale to ktoś kto umawia z nim na spotkania.

-A skąd mam wiedzieć czy można ci ufać?

-A skąd wiesz że możesz ufać jemu?- wskazał palcem byłego egzekutora- Nie wiadomo nawet czy to program. Niektórzy mówią że to jakiś wysoko rozwinięty robak sieciowy.

Ciśnienie mi skoczyło. Nie lubiłam jak ktoś obrażał moich przyjaciół.

-Uważaj co mówisz programie- wysyczałam- Mam większe powody by mu ufać niż tobie.

-Jak tam chcesz- wzruszył ramionami- Mam cię doprowadzić na spotkanie i więcej mnie nic nie obchodzi... więc idziesz czy nie?

-Prowadź, pójdziemy za tobą- westchnęłam.

Program kiwnął głową i zaczął iść w jedynie sobie znanym kierunku. Podążyliśmy za nim.

Wszystko zaczynało się powoli układać. Wydostanie się z Sieci i pokonanie CLU stało się trochę bardziej realne. Byłam w stanie zrobić coś czego nie był w stanie zrobić tata przez cały czas swojego utknięcia w systemie. Na myśl o ojcu zrobiło mi się smutno. Żałował że go spotkałam. To było jak spełnienie marzenia po którym zostaje pustka. Jego obraz troskliwego, szalonego i kochającego taty z mojego dzieciństwa został przesłoniony przez starca który bał się własnego dzieła. Miałam nadzieje że z wiekiem nie stanę się taka jak on.

Kilka minut później stanęliśmy przed drzwiami windy bardzo wysokiej wieży.

-Do windy, szybko- powiedział Ram i gestem dłoni zaprosił nas do środka.

Gdy weszliśmy program nacisnął duży, trójkątny guzik znajdujący się na samej górze panelu kontrolnym. Winda wydała ciche ping i pomknęła w górę.

-Nie zdejmujcie płaszczy i postarajcie nie pakować się w kłopoty- powiedział nasz przewodnik chwile przed tym jak drzwi windy otworzyły się na ostatnim piętrze.

Blask pomieszczenia oślepił mnie na sekundę, a głośna muzyka boleśnie zaatakowała moje bębenki. Wyszliśmy bez słowa z windy. Rozejrzałam się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie były programy. Część siedziała przy czymś co było najpewniej tutejszą wersją baru, inne stały w małych gróbkach i rozmawiały cicho ale najwięcej z nich tańczyło.

Przeszliśmy koło dwóch groźnie wyglądających, ubranych na biało programów. Nie zwróciły na nas większej uwagi niż na innych klientów tego klubu.

-Chodźcie programy- ponaglił nas Ram i zaczął przeprowadzać nas przez tłum.

Gdy dotarliśmy do równoległej ściany program dał nam znak ręką żebyśmy się zatrzymali, a sam podszedł do dziwnego, białowłosego mężczyzny w białym surducie i płaszczu który rozmawiał z groźnie wyglądającym ciemnoskórym mężczyzną z dużą blizną na twarzy. W okół nich niczym straż stało kilka programów łypiących ostrzegawczo na wszystkich którzy obok nich przechodzili.

Nasz przewodnik zamienił kilka słów z białowłosym. Mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie, zaśmiał się radośnie, zrobił dwa, duże kroki, znalazł się przede mną i na sekundę zdjął mój kaptur, po czym założył mi go z powrotem. W tej krótkiej sekundzie mogłam przysiąc że usłyszałam jak program z blizną wypowiada słowo ''niemożliwe", a jego oczy były utkwione we mnie.

-Chodź- powiedział biały program, wziął mnie pod rękę i wręcz wyszarpał z uścisku Rinzlera- z dala od tych prymitywnych funkcji- zaczął mnie gdzieś prowadzić, a ekscytacja nie znikała z jego twarzy- córka Flynna, z wszystkich niezliczonych opcji trafiła prosto do mnie. Trzeba to utrzcić- zatrzymał się- Alkohol dla wszystkich!- wrzasnął, a programy wokół nas zaczęły klaskać i zbiegać się do baru- Jestem Castor- prowadził gdzieś mnie dalej- właściciel klubu Pod Grubą Linią, twój gospodarz. Zapewniam rozrywkę i atrakcje. Do usług- uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.

-Szukam Zuzs- powiedziałam, a mina Castora natychmiastowo stała się poważna.

-Nie ty jedna-odpowiedział.

-Gdzie go znajdę?- zapytałam poważnie.

-O tym porozmawiajmy na osobności, w mojej prywatnej loży- doprowadził mnie do białych schodów- sam ją zaprojektowałem...- pochwalił się.

Weszliśmy po schodach i przeszliśmy przez słabe pole siłowe. Muzyka stała się ledwo słyszalna. Światła prywatnej loży Castora były przytłumione. Z prawej strony był biały bar nad którym wisiały szklane półki z kolorowymi butelkami. Po lewej stała biała, skórzana rogowa kanapa. Było tu nawet przytulnie.

-Więc...-zaczął ale momentalnie zamarł i zaczął wpatrywać się w coś za mną.

Obróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam stojącego przed wejściem Rinzlera. Usta programu były zaciśnięte w wąską linie. Czułam że jest wkurzony.

-Więc to prawda...- powiedział program i przełknął głośno ślinkę- on się zbuntował...

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, złapałam byłego egzekutora za rękę i wciągnęłam do środka.

-Myślałam że cię zgubiłam- powiedziałam do mojego przyjaciela i poklepałam go po ramieniu.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wydał przyjazny pomruk, a przynajmniej przyjazny dla mnie bo właściciel klubu zrobił się jakiś mniejszy. Zignorowałam go, zdjęłam płaszcz i rzuciłam go na kanapę. Rinzler uczynił to samo. Castor uśmiechnął się niemrawo i podszedł do baru. Sięgnął po jedną z butelek i nalał ich zawartość do trzech wysokich szklanek które wyciągnął spod lady. Bez słowa usiadłam na jednym ze stołków barowych i upiłam mały łyk ze szklanki. Właściciel klubu trochę się odprężył, wziął swoją szklankę w dłoń i usiadł na ladzie. Były egzekutor stanął za mną całkowicie ignorując zaoferowanego mu drinka.

-Zuzs pamięta początki powstawania Sieci- zaczął nasz gospodarz-musi brać wszystko pod uwagę, ocenić oba fronty- wziął łyk ze swojej szklanki.

-Kiedy go poznam?

-Już poznałaś- mrugnął do mnie prawym okiem.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Był sprytny.

-Po wojnie musiałem się ukrywać, instynkt samozachowawczy- stuknął swoją szklanką o moją- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić Użytkowniczko?

-Muszę się dostać do portalu...- spojrzałam na Rinzlera- oboje musimy.

-Jak wiesz czas jest ograniczony, a droga bez ujawniania się będzie ciężka... twój ojciec dopilnował by nikt nie wymknął się nie zauważony.

-Pomożesz mi?

-Oczywiście- uśmiechnął się- ładna fryzura- dodał.

-Jesteś już czwartym programem który coś do nich ma- jęknęłam- może ty mi wytłumaczysz czemu- spojrzałam na niego.

-Są długie- odpowiedział wesoło.

-No i?

-Widziałaś jakikolwiek program z długimi włosami?

Zaczęłam się śmiać. To było tak durne że aż nierealne.

-Więc, wracając do sprawy... chce ci zadać dwa pytania. Pierwsze, kto cię przysłał?

-Nazywa się Quorra.

Program otworzył lekko usta ze zdziwienia.

-To ona żyje... myślałem...zresztą nie ważne- uśmiechnął się szeroko- teraz mi powiedź jak to zrobiłaś.

-Jak zrobiłam co?

-Jak przeprogramowałaś Rinzlera oczywiście. Od tysiąca cykli był najwierniejszym sługą CLU. To niemożliwe żeby tak nagle zmienił strony. Cała Sieć aż huczy od plotek.

-Nie przeprogramowałam go, to była jego decyzja- odpowiedziałam poważnie.

-Daj spokój, ze mną możesz być szczera- nalegał.

-Jestem szczera i nawet powiem ci coś jeszcze. Rinzler nie musiał tu ze mną przychodzić. Mieliśmy kryjówkę, byliśmy bezpieczni a on mimo to chciał iść ze mną i narażać swoje życie.

-Wierzysz w Użytkowników?- zapytał mojego przyjaciela.

-Wierze- wychrypiał i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.

-Ja też kiedyś wierzyłem ale po wojnie przestałem... a teraz... Sam Flynn w tobie jest coś więcej niż sądziłem na początku... chyba zaczynam w ciebie wierzyć- uśmiechnął się smutno- A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Gdy twój ojciec tworzył system, zapisał w nim wiele dyrektyw. Niektóre ważne, niektóre nie. Jedną z najważniejszych i nie do złamania jest wysyłka transportowca do portalu. Tego nie da się zmienić i z tego co wiem, CLU o tym nie wie. W tym sektorze, nieopodal klubu jest stacja. Gdy się tam znajdziesz jeden z transportowców zacznie szykować się do drogi. Jak najszybciej musisz wejść na jego dach. On zabierze cię prosto do portalu. A teraz droga Użytkowniczko, mam nadzieje że mi kiedyś to wybaczysz... zrozum zasady gry się zmieniły...

-O czym ty mówisz...- wtedy z klubu dobiegł nas czyiś przerażony krzyk.

Poderwałam się ze stołka i podeszłam do pola siłowego. Wszędzie biegały przerażone programy, a pośrodku tego wszystkiego stało jakiś dziesięciu Czarnych Strażników uzbrojonych w świetlne pałki.

-Gra na dwa fronty- powiedziałam z obrzydzeniem.

Rinzler warknął i wyciągnął swoje dyski. Wyciągnęłam swój i wyskoczyłam. Wylądowałam na prawym kolanie, zaraz przy barze. Ułamek sekundy później wylądował przymnie Rinzler.

-Stawić opór!- ktoś wrzasnął.

I zaczęło się piekło.

Przerażone programy były wszędzie. Nieliczni, w tym ci od mężczyzny z blizną, walczyli ze Strażnikami. Kostki które zostawały z zderezowanych programów chrzęściły pod stopami. Lecz najgorsza była muzyka która zdawała się wysysać wszystkim siły i przekazywać je naszym wrogą. Walczyłam z jednym ze Strażników. Szło mi kiepsko. Był zbyt szybki. Kątem oka dostrzegłam że Rinzler walczy z trzema. Nagle mój przeciwnik się rozpadł, a przede mną stanęła Quorra z dyskiem w dłoni. Nie miałam czasu o tym myśleć. Walka się jeszcze nie skończyła. Obróciłam się na pięcie i rzuciłam dyskiem w jednego z przeciwników mojego przyjaciela. Program rozpadł się na kawałki. Zrobiłam dwa kroki do przodu. Ktoś się na mnie zamachnął. Nim ramie opadło ogłuszyłam ciosem w szczękę. Wszystko stawało się proste. Kolejny wróg. Cios dyskiem w bok. Chybiłam. Pojawił się drugi. Uderza mnie prosto w twarz. Robi mi się ciemno przed oczami. Ktoś mnie popycha. Ląduje na podłodze. Otwieram oczy. To Rinzler mnie popchnął, a teraz jeden ze Strażników trzyma jego dłoń. Drugi chce go uderzyć pałką w ramię. Nie. Nie! Zanim udaje mi się podnieść cios już pada. Jego przedramię rozpada się. Jeden z dysków ląduje na posadzce, a zaraz potem jego ciało. Nie. Nie!

Nagle światła zgasły, a muzyka ucichła. Chaos zamienił się w porządek. Światło powraca, a muzyka się zmienia. Teraz dodaje sił. Błyskawicznie derezuje dwóch Strażników i klękam przy przyjacielu. Próbuje go podnieść. Jest za ciężki. Wtedy podbiega do mnie Quorra i tata. Nie wiem co tu robi i nie obchodzi mnie to. Teraz musiałam zabrać z tond Rinzlera.

-Łapcie go i do windy- rozkazał tata i wziął z podłogi jego dysk.

Obie z Quorrą jakoś dajemy rade donieść mężczyznę do windy. Jesteśmy już w środku. Drzwi się zamykają. Coś huknęło. Winda nabiera prędkości. Spadamy. Na ślepo próbuje naciskać windy.

Wtedy tato dotyka ściany windy. Pod jego palcami pojawia się klawiatura. Zaczyna pisać na niej szybko. Winda zwalnia.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą gdy drzwi otworzyły się na dole. Spojrzałam na tatę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam że kolor jego ubrania zmienił się na czarny. Wyglądał trochę jak wojownik jedi.

-Flynn, twój dysk zniknął- powiedziała z przejęciem Quora.

-Tak, wiem...- odpowiedział nieobecnie.

-Tato, musisz mu pomóc- zaczęłam- ja pobiegnę do portalu...

-Nie, trzymamy się razem.

-Poradzę sobie.

-Ty już swoje zrobiłaś!-krzyknął tata.

Spojrzałam na niego spode łba.

-Sammy naprawdę... burzysz mi równowagę Zen- powiedział i położył dłoń na szyi Rinzlera- jest stabilny.

-Co teraz zrobimy?

-Nie wiem, nie zrobimy nic... będziemy cicho- odwrócił się do nas plecami.

Spojrzałam pytająco na Quorre, a ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

-Dobrze, zrobimy po twojemu, pobiegniemy do portalu- powiedział nagle tata.

-No to migiem na stacje- złapałam Rinzlera za ramiona, kobiecy program złapał go za nogi.

-Skąd ty...

-Od Castor- przerwałam mu.

* * *

Stało się wedle słów właściciela klubu. Gdy tylko stanęliśmy na stacji światła jednego z transportowców rozbłysły. Szybko weszliśmy na dach. Po chwili z przodu maszyny rozwinęło się coś co przypominało skrzydła. Parę sekund później transportowiec mknął po białej wstędze światła. Teraz mogliśmy się zająć Rinzlerem.

Tata wziął oba jego dyski, scalił je jeden i kazał Quorze trzymać go nad ciałem programu. Jednym gestem ręki otworzył menu dysku. W kilku następnych ruchach przeszedł do jego kodu i nagle zamarł.

-Sammy, możesz zdjąć mu kask- poprosił tata – z tyłu powinien być mały przycisk.

Bez gadania zaczęłam szukać przycisku. Gdy go wcisnęłam kask zaczął się derezować. Na widok twarzy programu moje wnętrzności chyba wywinęły się na lewą stronę. Wiedziałam że ma bliznę na twarzy, ale nic nie mogło przygotować mnie na to co zobaczyłam. Program miał trzy głębokie blizny jakby podrapał go co najmniej tygrys. Jedna ze szram przechodziła przez pusty oczodół. Miał też straszliwą bliznę na gardle. Ale to nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to że znałam tę twarz. Widziałam ją setki razy na zdjęciach. To była młoda twarz Alana Bradleya. To była twarz Trona.

-Przyjacielu... co on ci zrobił...- powiedział tata cicho po czym zabrał się do pracy.

-On... on ryzykował dla mnie swoje życie- powiedziałam cicho.

-Niektóre rzeczy są warte ryzyka- odpowiedział tata i włożył dysk Trona na swoje miejsce. Momentalnie wszystkie rany programu zaczęły znikać, a brakujące elementy wracać na swoje miejsce.

-Nic mu nie będzie- powiedział tato po czym wziął mnie za rękę- musimy porozmawiać- oznajmił i zaprowadził mnie na drugi koniec transportera.

-Jesteś zły, prawda?- zapytałam cicho.

-Tak, ale nie na ciebie tylko na siebie. Zignorowałem jedną ważną rzecz.

Spojrzałam na ojca pytająco

-Jesteś flinowata- powiedział wesoło.

-Takie słowo nie istnieje.

-Istnieje, mała, istnieje- zachichotał- Alan je wymyślił gdy miałaś pięć lat. Dostałaś wtedy od niego lalkę na święta, a ode mnie figurkę światłocykul... do dziś nie mogę zapomnieć miny Alana gdy zobaczył że jego prezent wcale cię nie interesuje... wtedy powiedział że jesteś flynowata... teraz widzę że trafnie cię ocenił... jak to dobrze że nie odziedziczyłaś mojej brzydoty...

Nie wytrzymałam. Parsknęłam śmiechem. Tato uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło, a ja poczułam się jak za starych czasów kiedy co niedziele stawaliśmy bardzo wcześnie by zjeść na śniadanie jeszcze ciepłą szarlotkę w naszym ulubionym barze.

-Tęskniłam za tobą- przytuliłam go mocno.

-Ja też mała, myślałem o tobie każdego dnia- oddał uścisk- Często wyobrażałem sobie jak wygląda twoje życie.

-Dlatego byłeś taki zawiedziony przy obiedzie?

-Byłem smutny Sammy. Innych możemy oszukać swoimi uśmiechami, ale nie siebie nawzajem. Jesteś bardzo nieszczęśliwa i to z mojego powodu.

-To nie tak... ja po prostu... nie przepadam z ludźmi...

-Bo to idioci, prawda? Wszyscy wydają się tacy głupi. Widzisz to czego oni nie dostrzegają, a kiedy im o tym mówisz sami nazywają cię głupią bo nie są w stanie wyjść poza swój szablon myślenia.

-Tak właśnie jest- przytaknęłam mu.

-Z tego powodu postanowiłem stworzyć Sieć- uśmiechnął się smutno- Ciągle myślę o tym co by było gdybym podjął inne decyzje... wiesz, po tym jak umarła mama chciałem się z tobą tu przenieść na stałe.

-Naprawdę?- zapytałam zdziwiona.

-Tak... - westchnął- potem uznałem że to było by okrutne wobec moich rodziców...czy oni...

-Dziadek gdy miałam dwanaście lat, babcia rok później. Potem opiekował się mną Alan.

-Kochany, stary Alan. Będę musiał mu podziękować...- zamilkł- wiesz że do dziś żałuje że to nie ja wtedy oprowadzałem cię po Sieci? Oddał bym wszystko za jeszcze jeden dzień z tobą.

Spojrzałam niepewnie na tatę. Jego oczy wydawały się starsze niż powinny być.

-Powiedziałeś że tu czas płynie inaczej, ile minęło go dla ciebie?- zapytałam.

-Jetem tu uwięziony od tysiąca cyki- wyszeptał- nawet nie wiesz jak się zdziwiłem kiedy podałem dokładnie ile masz lat... a o urodzinach mówiąc, mam dla ciebie spóźniony prezent- sięgnął do kieszeni swojego płaszcza i wyciągnął z niej białe kanciaste coś nie większe od piłki od tenisa.

-Co to?- zapytałam zaciekawiona.

-To Bit- odpowiedział klepnął go drugą dłonią- wstawaj.

Bit uniósł się znad dłoni taty.

-Tak!- powiedział i zmienił się w żółty rąb a potem wrócił do dawnego kształtu.

Wyciągnęłam rękę i dotknęłam go delikatnie. Był zadziwiająco ciepły.

-Cześć mały- powiedziałam, a Bit z radosnym "tak" zrobił rundkę wokół mojej głowy i wylądował mi na ramieniu.

-Lubi cię- tata uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Tak! Tak! Tak!- wrzasnął Bit.

-Też cię lobię mały.

Tato parsknął śmiechem.

-To jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek...- zaczął tata, ale mu przerwałam.

-Masz tam jeszcze kucyka?

Ojciec wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy i patrzył na mnie tępo przez kilka sekund po czym oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

-Mam coś lepszego- odpowiedział gdy się trochę uspokoiliśmy- daj mi swój dysk.

Jednym ruchem wykonałam polecenie. Tata zaczął wpisywać jakiś kod do mojego dysku. Gdy skończył założył mi go. Poczułam dziwne mrowienie w czubkach palców.

-Cała wiedza na temat działania Sieci będzie powoli zgrywać na twój dysk- zaczął wyjaśniać mi tato- jeśli napotkamy jakieś kłopoty będziesz mogła pobawić się z uprawnieniami użytkownika.

-Tak jak ty w klubie?

-Między innymi- dał mi małą fiolkę z energią- niech Tron to wypije jak się obudzi. Ja pójdę pomedytować.

-To twoje Zen na coś działa?- zapytałam

-Pomaga się skupić- usiadł po turecku na dachu transportowca.

-Kocham cię tato- ukucnęłam przed nim i pocałowałam go w czoło.

-Ja ciebie też mała- poczochrał mnie po włosach.

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i poszłam na drugi koniec maszyny. Spojrzałam na Trona. Jego restart jeszcze się nie skończył. Następnie mój wzrok padł na czarnowłosą kobietę. Siedziała tuż za skrzydłami transportowa i patrzyła smutno na światło portalu.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytałam siadając obok.

-Przepraszam cię za Zuzs- zaczęła cicho- On... on był kiedyś inny, walczył po stronie ISO. W czasie wojny ukrył mnie i przemycił z miasta...- spuściła głowę- myślałam że jest przyjacielem.

-Nie wiem czy cię to pocieszy, ale przed pojawieniem się Strażników przeprosił mnie za to.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno.

-Jak poznałaś mojego ojca?- zapytałam mając nadzieje że zmiana tematu trochę ją rozweseli.

-Flynn uratował mi życie- uśmiechnęła się- w czasie wojny wszyscy których znałam zginęli. Zostałam sama, a potem zjawił się twój ojciec. Położył mi rękę na ramieniu i wtedy zostałam ocalona.

Nie wiem czy to kod który wgrał mi tato czy coś innego, ale nagle doznałam olśnienia.

-Jesteś ISO- wyszeptałam.

-Ostatnią z nich- uśmiechnęła się smutno.

-I przez cały ten czas tata cię chronił.

-Uczył mnie też altruizmu i pożyczał mi swoje książki. Mój ulubiony pisarz to Juliusz Verne. Znasz go?

-Znam.

-Jaki on jest?- zapytała ISO z ekscytacją w głosie.

-Jest fantastyczny- nie miałam serca powiedzieć jej że Verne już dawno nie żyje.

Quorra uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Tron powinien zaraz odzyskać przytomność, lepiej żebym przy nim była- wstałam i zrobiłam kila kroków w stronę mojego przyjaciela po czym usiadłam przy nim.

Wpatrywałam się w niego przez chwilę. Nagle jego oczy otworzyły się. Rozejrzał się dziko na około.

-Spokojnie Tron, jesteśmy bezpieczni- powiedziałam.

Program usiadł i wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę.

-Tata powiedział żebyś to wypił- podałam mu fiolę.

Mężczyzna bez słowa wypił jej zawartość.

-Nic ci nie jest?- zapytał w końcu.

-Jestem cała, dzięki tobie- uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

-Cieszy mnie to- zamilkł.

Siedzieliśmy tam razem w ciszy. Było prawie tak samo jak na rubieżach. Czułam spokój chodź miałam mnóstwo pytań. Niespodziewanie poczułam jak program coś kładzie mi na dłoni. Spojrzałam i nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. To była moja stara figurka Trona.

-Miałeś ją przez cały ten czas?- zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

-Była w skrytce w mojej płycie dyskowej. CLU o niej nie wiedział, więc nie mógł mi jej zabrać- wytłumaczył i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

-Dlaczego masz dwa dyski?- wypaliłam.

-Sam nie wiem, to się stało gdy walczyłem w obronie Flynna. Złapałem dysk zderezowanego Strażnika w czasie walki, a ten zamiast się zdezaktywować przyjął mnie. To sprawiło że CLU zamiast mnie zabić postanowił mnie... ulepszyć- posmutniał- ale ty mnie uratowałaś- uśmiechnął się.

-Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam...

-Zrobiłaś. Gdy zorientowałem się że to ty... dopiero wtedy udało mi się pokonać Rinzlera. Zawsze będę ci za to wdzięczny Sam.

Słowa mężczyzny zawstydziły mnie. Zawstydziły mnie! Osobę która robiła swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu mały pokaz golizny żeby go zirytować. Świat jaki znałam po prostu zaczął się kończyć.

-Przejdziesz z nami przez portal?- zapytałam.

-Tak- powiedział po chwili zastanowienia- ciebie trzeba pilnować.

-Ja rozumiem że masz taki program, ale to nie jest lekka przesada?

-Od dwustu cykli w Wojnie na Dyski nie brała udziału kobieta i kompletnie nie mam pojęcia co zrobiłaś koordynatorowi że cię tam wysłał.

-Tak go walnęłam że wylądował na tyłku.

Tron zaśmiał się cicho.

-I widzisz, ciebie trzeba pilnować- poklepał mnie po plecach.

-Tak!- zawołał Bit.

-Pytał się ktoś ciebie o zdanie?- zapytałam.

-Nie!- odparł Bit zamieniając się w czerwonego jeżowca.

-Skąd go wzięłaś?- zapytał.

-Dostałam go od taty. Jest całkiem fajny.

-Tak!- krzyknął po raz kolejny.

-Mam ci zmienić kolor na różowy?- zapytałam.

-Nie! Nie! Nie!- Bit wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w moją szyję.

Tron zaczął się śmiać. Jego śmiech był bardzo przyjemny i zupełnie inny niż śmiech Alana. Po tym co przeżył trudno było mi uwierzyć że był w stanie się śmiać. Do mojej głowy powrócił obraz poranionej twarzy mężczyzny. Wzdrygnęłam się.

-Czy coś się stało?- zapytał program.

-Nic, po prostu przypomniały mi się twoje blizny- zwiesiłam głowę.

-Nie musisz się tym martwić- objął mnie ramieniem-to nie twoje zmartwienie.

-Jesteś moim przyjacielem, to jest moje zmartwienie.

Program uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

A potem wszystko zaczęło się walić.


	6. Rozdział piąty: Wielka improwizacja

Wybaczcie że krótko. Obiecuje że przy następnym rozdziale spadną wam z wrażenia skarpetki. Wielkie podziękowania dla piorkofinistki. Bez jej wsparcia i opinii pisanie tego rozdziału zajęło by mi dużo więcej czasu.

Pozdrowienia programy!

* * *

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział piąty: Wielka Improwizacja

-Do środka! Szybko!- krzyknął tata.

Tron poderwał się z ziemi jak sprężyna, jednocześnie podnosząc mnie do pionu. Wtedy zobaczyłam że skrzydła transportera zaczęły się zwijać, a przed nami zamajaczyło jakieś wielkie coś o pomarańczowych obwodach. Więcej nie zdołałam dostrzec. Tron wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku schodków prowadzących na niższy poziom transportera.

-Nie powinno go tu być, CLU musiał zmienić punk docelowy- powiedział tata ze zdenerwowaniem.

Wtedy w komorach transportowych rozbłysły światła. Były tam setki programów. Stały prosto, oczy miały zamknięte jakby spały.

-Co to ma znaczyć...- wyszeptała Quorra.

-Wiem że CLU coś planował- zaczął poważnie Tron- Coś wielkiego, wspominał coś o przeznaczeniu...

-On nie potrafi tworzyć programów, może je tylko niszczyć lub zmieniać...

-Zmieniać w co?- zapytała ISO.

-W wiernych mu żołnierzy- odparł program ochronny

Wtedy transporter się zatrzymał. Szybko z niego wyszliśmy. Byliśmy w czymś co wyglądało jak wielki hangar. Wszędzie były równo poustawiane pojazdy. Nie zaszliśmy daleko gdy natknęliśmy się na patrol Czarnej Straży. Schowaliśmy się za jednym z pojazdów.

Zaklęłam w myślach. Sytuacja była patowa. Jeśli straż nas zobaczy, a było to tylko kwestią kilku sekund, zaalarmują wszystkich a wtedy będziemy mieć przerąbane. Zaatakować też ich nie mogliśmy by dało by to ten sam efekt. Jedyną opcją było odwrócenie czymś ich uwagi.

Niespodziewanie Quorra zdjęła swój dysk i wręczyła mojemu ojcu.

-Żegnajcie- powiedziała i pobiegła w stronę patrolu.

-Qworra nie...- wyszeptałam i chciałam wybiec za nią ale Tron złapał mnie w pasie i przycisnął do siebie.

-To jej decyzja- powiedział program.

-Ale kretyńska, jak CLU ją dopadnie to...

-A jak dopadnie ciebie to co zrobił ze mną wyda ci się pieszczotą- przerwał mi.

-Przestańcie się kłócić- powiedział tato- zachowujecie się jak para dzieciaków.

Zamilkłam. Patrzyłam jak straże rozbrajają ISO i gdzieś ją prowadzą. A ja stałam jak kołek. Nic nie mogłam zrobić. Chciało mi się krzyczeć z bezsilności.

-Musimy ją uratować- powiedziałam.

-Zrobimy to Sammy- odpowiedział tata- ale musimy iść, inaczej zaraz nas złapią.

Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. Ruszyliśmy. Tron prowadził nas przez korytarze. Szedł pewnie. Byłam pewna że był tu już. Jego wiedza była nieoceniona. Po pewnym czasie dotarliśmy na wyższy poziom hangaru. Dopiero z wysokości mogłam stwierdzić ogrom tego miejsca. Nagle zewsząd rozległ się głos CLU. Wygłaszał jakąś płomienną mowę do armii stojącej na placu. Mówił o tyrani Użytkowników. Wołał mojego ojca. Obiecał swym żołnierzom inny świat. Obiecał im Świat Użytkowników. Wtedy dotarło do mnie że nie znajdujemy się w hangarze. To był statek. Ogromny statek wojenny gotowy by dostać się do mojego świata.

-Jaki masz plan?- zapytałam taty.

-Pójdziesz z Tronem do portalu, ja w tym czasie...

-Nie ma mowy, zginiesz.

-Sammy...

-Tato, gramy w jednej drużynie- spojrzałam na niego poważnie.

-Bałem się że to powiesz- westchnął- więc, jaki jest twój plan?

-Mówiłeś że gra się zmienia- zaczęłam- a jak na razie gramy tak jak chce CLU. Chyba już czas zagrać po mojemu- uśmiechnęłam się do mężczyzn.

-Sammy, co ty knujesz?- zapytał tato.

-Nie chce dać CLU tego czego chce- odparł Tron- Tak samo jak na arenie.

-Nie rozumiem.

-Ja nie mam planu tato- uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i zdjęłam Bita z mojego ramienia i wręczyłam go tacie- będę improwizować, a wy chłopaki w tym czasie skombinujcie jakąś brykę

-Powinienem iść z tobą- zaprotestował Tron.

-Może i powinieneś- wyciągnęłam swój dysk- ale jeżeli CLU mnie złapie, nie zabije mnie od razu, najpierw spróbuje zwabić tatę. Na ten wypadek wolę mieć ciebie w grupie ratunkowej przyjacielu.

-Ma rację- mruknął tata.

Wyraźnie nie był zadowolony z tego powodu.

-Flynn... a zresztą co się będę z wami wykłócał i tak mnie nie posłuchacie- program ochronny przybliżył się do mnie i poprawił chwyt mojej dłoni na dysku- w ten sposób będziesz mogło mocniej rzucać dyskiem. Powinnaś też opierać cały ciężar ciała na lewej nodze, będziesz mogła łatwiej wyprowadzać ataki w zwarciu.

- Dzięki. Do zobaczenia na pokładzie startowym- powiedziałam i pobiegłam w kierunku mostka.

Kompletnie nie wiedziałam co robię. Nie miałam planu ani żadnych opcji. Mimo to nie mogłam przestać się uśmiechać. Byłam szczęśliwa. Byłam szczęśliwa jak nigdy w życiu. Adrenalina krążyła w moich żyłach. Mój tato został mi zwrócony po tylu latach. Wróg który okazał się sprzymierzeńcem był się moim bohaterem z dzieciństwa. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe i nie miało to nic wspólnego z biegiem. Nie czułam nigdy w swoim życiu takiej euforii. Musiałam wygrać. Inna opcja nie wchodziła w grę.

Gdy dotarłam przed pomieszczenie w którym znajdował się mostek bez zastanowienia wskoczyłam na mały parapecik znajdujący się nad drzwiami. W prawdziwym świecie nie byłam bym w stanie tego zrobić, ale tu i z wiedzą która pojawiała się na moim dysku nagięcie praw fizyki mnie było problemem. Następnie uderzyłam otwartą dłonią w ścianę. Poczułam delikatne mrowienie w palcach. Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się z cichym syknięciem. Kilka sekund później na zewnątrz pojawiło się dwóch strażników. Zeskoczyłam cicho z parapetu i wypchnęłam programy za barierkę oddzielającą chodnik od pustej przestrzeni. Strażnicy spadli i rozbili się na kawałki w ciszy.

Weszłam do środka. W pomieszczeniu była jeszcze dwójka strażników stojąca przy kolejnych drzwiach.

-Podaj swoją nazwę programie- powiedział jeden z mężczyzn.

-Nie jestem programem- dysk w mojej dłoni aktywował się- Jestem Sam Flynn i jestem Użytkowniczką- stanęłam w pozycji ataku.

Strażnicy doskoczyli do mnie w jednej chwili. Atakowali mnie w tym samym czasie ale ja byłam szybsza. Rada Trona i wiedza od taty sprawiła że byłam nie do pokonania. Nie minęło dużo czasu a strażnicy stali się tylko pomarańczowymi kostkami. Otworzyłam następne drzwi i zobaczyłam łysy program który poznałam po Wojnie na Dyski. Mężczyzna stał koło dziwnego panelu na którym był umieszczony dysk mojego ojca. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Gdy łysy mnie zobaczył zrobił krok w tył i wymruczał:

-Chwała Użytkownik.

Zignorowałam go i podeszłam do panelu. Wzięłam dysk. Włączył się alarm. Syreny zaczęły wyć. Czułam przyjemne mrowienie w karku. Coś się zmieniło i byłam pewna że na naszą korzyść. Podeszłam do łysego i złapałam go za szyję i przycisnęłam do ściany.

-Przyszłam tu z dziewczyną, gdzie ona jest?- zapytałam ze wściekłością w głosie.

Wtedy w drzwiach stanęła Quorra prowadzona przez jednego strażnika.

-Sam!- krzyknęła ISO.

Strażnik pchnął dziewczynę na podłogę.

Natychmiast rzuciłam dyskiem ojca w program. Uchylił się, a wtedy rzuciłam swoim. Strażnik nie spodziewał się tego. Trafiłam go prosto w głowę. W biegu złapałam wracające do mnie dyski. Podniosłam Quorre z ziemi i przecięłam kajdanki krępujące jej ręce. Gdy ISO była wolna przytuliłam mnie mocno.

-Sam, co ty tu robisz?- zapytała ze zdziwieniem.

-W Świecie Użytkowników to się nazywa akacja na pałę- uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

-Ale...

-Nie ma czasu na gadanie,- przerwałam jej- musimy dostać się na pokład startowy.

-CLU zaraz tu będzie, nie zdążymy.

ISO miała rację. Drogą którą tu przyszłam nie miałyśmy szans dostać się na pokład startowy. Trzeba było znaleźć inną drogę. Po raz kolejny mnie olśniło. Podbiegłam do jednej ze ścian na której wisiała półka z pałeczkami i urządzenie będące tutejszą wersją spadochronu. Wzięłam spadochron i założyłam go sobie na płytę dyskową.

-Wskakuj mi na plecy- poleciłam dziewczynie.

-Co ty... zaraz, ty chcesz wyskoczyć przez okno! Spadochron nas dwóch nie utrzyma!

-Utrzyma, tylko lądowanie będzie twarde. No dalej wskakuj.

Kiedy dziewczyna weszłam i na plecy zaczęłam biec w strome okna z dyskiem w wyciągniętej ręce. Ostrze dysku rozbiło szybę, a my wyleciałyśmy przez okno. Po kilku sekundach skrzydła spadochronu otworzyły się. Spadałyśmy wolniej, ale nadał trochę za szybko. Lądowanie jak przewidziałam było twarde. Rąbnęłam kolanem w podłogę pokładu startowego. Zabolało jakby ktoś przywaliłby mi w nie co najmniej łomem. Na szczęście Quorze nic się nie stało.

-Udało się- powiedziałam do ISO gdy ta pomagała mi wstać.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Sammy, Quorra tutaj!- usłyszałam głos taty dobiegający z stojącego nie daleko samolotu.

Pobiegłyśmy w stronę maszyny. Na miejscu zobaczyła że Tron siedzi już za sterami i szykuje samolot do lotu. Gdy wgramoliłyśmy się do środka i usiadłyśmy na tylnych siedzeniach program ochronny uruchomił silniki. Pomarańczowe obwody maszyny zamigotały i stały się białe. Samolot oderwał się od podłoża. W obecnej chwili CLU mógł nam naskoczyć. Wylecieliśmy ze statku. Pod nami rozciągało się Morze Symulacji ale było inne niż zapamiętałam. Kiedyś była w nim czysta energia, teraz było mroczne i martwe. Za pewnie kolejna robota tworu mojego ojca.

-Sammy, gdzie się tego nauczyłaś?- zapytał tato.

-Kilka dni temu zrobiłam podobny numer na Wieży Enconu- nachyliłam się i obielam go przez oparcie fotela przy okazji kładąc mu jego dysk na piersi- to chyba twoje, nie zgub tego, może się jeszcze przydać- pocałowałam go w policzek i wróciłam na swoje miejsce.

-Widzę że humor ci dopisuje- tato obrócił się na fotelu i spojrzał na mnie przyjaźnię- już drugi raz mnie dzisiaj pocałowałaś- zachichotał.

-A dziwisz się? Prawie jesteśmy w domu, a jak przejdziemy przez portal to ucałuje ciebie, Alana, Trona, Quorre, mój motocykl i cały zarząd Enconu- odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

-Jeździsz na motorze?- zapytał zdziwiony.

-Na twoim Ducati, odkąd go naprawiłam jeździ lepiej niż nówka.

-Popsułaś moją dziecinę?- zapytał wesoło tato.

-Przez dziesięć lat obrastała kurzem w szopie, potrzebowała trochę czułości- wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby.

-Musisz świetnie jeździć, skoro tak długo wytrzymałaś w Bitwie Światłocykli- odezwał się Tron.

-Jeżdżę trochę jak ty kiedy szukaliśmy Zuzsa, ale ty jesteś lepszy- odpowiedziałam.

Program westchnął cicho i jakoś dziwnie pokręcił głową.

-Gdybym nie znał cię tak długo stary pomyślałbym...- zaczął tata ale przerwało mu głośnie "nie" dobiegające z jego kieszeni.

-Ten mały czort...- warknął tata i wypuścił Bita z kieszeni.

Bit z radosnym "tak" zrobił parę rundek wokół mojej głowy i wtulił się w moją szyję.

-Sprawiał kłopoty?- zapytałam.

-Nie!- krzyknął Bit.

-Ciągle walił Flynna w głowę- odpowiedział Tron.

Parsknęłam śmiechem, a tato zrobił nadąsaną minę. Już miał coś odpowiedzieć gdy usłyszeliśmy cichy świst.

-Odrzutowce...- wyszeptał Tron.

No i właśnie CLU nam skoczył.

-Sammy, Quorra przejmijcie działa- powiedział tata, a wtedy jak na rozkaz nasze fotele zaczęły się cofać.

Znalazłyśmy się w kokpicie z tyłu maszyny. Każda z nas miała dwa joysticki do kierowania działami.

-Umiesz z tego korzystać?- zapytałam ISO.

-Trochę- odpowiedziała i zaczęłyśmy strzelać do sześciu pomarańczowych odrzutowców.

Wyobraziłam sobie że jestem w salonie gier taty i gram na jednym z automatów. Powtarzałam sobie że to tylko gra. Mimo euforii jaką czułam bałam się że właśnie teraz coś pójdzie nie tak. Wlecieliśmy w skupisko jakiś dziwnych latających skał. Odrzutowce były na tyle blisko że włączyły wstęgi światła. Widać Tron zza sterów też to zauważył bo sekundę później z naszego samolotu zaczęły wychodzić dwie białe wstęgi.

-Trzeba ich rozdzielić!- krzyknęłam gdy udało mi się zestrzelić jednego z wrogów.

Program ochronny zaczął kluczyć pomiędzy skałami. Dwa programy rozbiły się o nasze wstęgi światła. Chwile później Quorra zestrzeliła następnego. Obie zaczęłyśmy krzyczeć z ekscytacji. Bit latał wokół mojej głowy z głośnym "tak". Nawet on czuł że teraz to my wygrywamy. Moje obawy były bez postawne. Udało mi się uszkodzić jeden z pozostałych odrzutowców. Maszyna zaczęła ostro pikować, by po chwili zniknąć w odmętach Morza Symulacji. Został już tylko jeden. Wtem z mroku wyłonił się żółty odrzutowiec. Zaklęłam.

-CLU leci za nami!- krzyknęłam i zaczęłam strzelać na oślep.

Sama myśl o bliskiej obecności tego programu denerwowała mnie. Przez tego skurwysyna straciłam tatę. To on był winien wszystkich moich koszmarów i łez. Był winien wszystkich tych dziwnych bólów które paraliżowały moje ciało i nie pozwalały się ruszyć.

Walka stała się teraz trudniejsza. CLU i ten drugi strzelali w nas bez przerwy. Celnie. Bit miotał się po kokpicie jak oszalały i na przemian wykrzykiwał "tak" lub "nie". Trzeba było przyznać że w prosty sposób ocenił obecną sytuacje.

Pomarańczowy odrzutowiec ustawił się pomiędzy wiązkami światła naszego samolotu. Odstrzelił nasze działa.

-Zakręć!- wrzasnęłam mając nadzieje że Tron mnie zrozumie.

Zrozumiał mnie doskonale. Zaczął lecieć korkociągiem. Pomarańczowy program mimo tego manewru łatwo się przystosował. Był blisko. Miał nas jak na widelcu, ale nie strzelał. Leciał przez chwilę za nami, po czym uniósł się w górę. A po sekundzie jego miejsce zajął CLU. Zbliżył się do nas i prze chwilę jakby napawał się chwilą gdy niespodziewanie pomarańczowy program wypchnął go z linii strzału i obie wrogie maszyny rozbiły się o jedną ze skał.

Popatrzy na Quorre. Na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie.

-Czy widziałaś to co ja, czy mam zwidy?- zapytała.

-Też to widziałam... o Boże, tato, Tron to koniec! Wygraliśmy!

Fotele wróciły na swoje miejsce. Bit zaczął latać nam wszystkim nad głowami i krzyczał radośnie "tak". Tato śmiał się głośno, a Tron tylko się uśmiechał. Wygraliśmy.

-Tato- zaczęłam spokojnie, jeszcze nie mogłam wyjść z szoku po tym co zrobił pomarańczowy program- jeden z programów CLU nas uratował... on go zepchnął z linii strzału... to niebyła awaria maszyny, to było celowe działanie.

-Sammy, wiesz co to może oznaczać?- zapytał tato.

-To że Tron zapoczątkował rewolucje.

-Co?- zapytał program ze zdziwieniem.

-Wtedy na arenie gdy mnie uratowałeś, dałeś innym do zrozumienia że jeśli jego najwierniejszy sługa może się zbuntować to oni tym bardziej.

-Nie myślałem tak o tym- odparł mężczyzna.

Chwile później wylądowaliśmy na małym lądowisku obok portalu. Gdy stanęłam na płycie zobaczyłam dwie ogromne skały zza których wydobywało się ostre białe światło, a pomiędzy nimi były czarne podświetlane schody.

-Nie pamiętam tego miejsca- powiedziałam gdy szliśmy w stronę schodów.

-Bo spałaś mała- odpowiedział tata i zachichotał- tamtego dnia Tron bardzo cię wymęczył- uśmiechnął się delikatnie i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu- Nie mogę uwierzyć że nam się udało Sammy... świat pewnie bardzo się zmienił.

-Nie bardzo... no może oprócz WiFi.

-WiFi?

-Sieć bez przewodowa- wytłumaczyłam.

-Między urządzeniami?

-Tak.

-Myślałem o tym w 1985- odpowiedział.

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

Dotarliśmy do schodów. Pokonaliśmy je biegiem. Byliśmy już tak blisko. Tak blisko domu, Alana i miliarda pytań na które będzie musiał odpowiedzieć tato by wyjaśnić swoją dwudziestoletnią nie obecność. Tak blisko szczęścia. Przeszliśmy przez schody i stanęliśmy na wąskim moście prowadzącym do portalu. Blask był oślepiający. Gdy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do niego odkryłam że nie jesteśmy tu sami. W połowie drogi do portalu stał program. W dłoni ściskał pałeczkę z odrzutowcem.

-CLU...- wyszeptał Tron i zacisnął swoją dłoń na mojej.


	7. Rozdział szósty: Po pierwsze, chronić

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział szósty: Po pierwsze, chronić.

Po powrocie do miasta od razu skierowałem się do Wieży Głównej. Przed końcem tego mikro cyklu cyklu chciałem jeszcze przejrzeć raporty na temat nastrojów panujących w mieście. Odkąd pojawiły się pliki ISO utrzymanie porządku stało się trochę trudniejsze. Prawie codziennie mój zespół musiał interweniować. Na szczęście sama moja obecność zniechęcała programy do wszczynania zamieszek.

Siedziałem na łóżku w swoim pokoju na przed ostatnim piętrze Wieży Głównej i przeglądałem płytę danych dotyczącą ostatnich aktów wrogości wobec ISO. Mimo że na końcu raportu widniała adnotacja że CLU zajął się tą sprawą osobiście nie uspokoiło mnie to. Niespodziewanie ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi.

-Wejść- powiedziałem.

Drzwi się otworzyły, a do mojego pokoju wszedł inny program ochronny, mój przyjaciel Dyson. Zauważyłem że przyniósł ze sobą kilka płyt z danymi.

-Tak myślałem- powiedział Dyson- ty jak zwykle studiujesz raporty- uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

-Co cię do mnie sprowadza?- zapytałem.

-A czy zawsze muszę przychodzić do ciebie z jakąś sprawą?- zapytał- nie pomyślałeś że postanowiłem po prostu cię odwiedzić?

-Ja ciągle studiuje raporty, a ty przychodzisz jak coś się dzieje- odpowiedziałem.

Program zaśmiał się krótko po czym usiadł ma brzegu łózka.

-Przeglądałem dziś nagrania zarejestrowane w Wieży i jej najbliższej okolicy- zaczął wyjaśniać- i coś bardzo mnie zainteresowało- wyciągnął jedną ze swych płytek i wręczył mi ją.

Spojrzałem na płytę i od razu się uśmiechnąłem. Znajdowało się na niej zdjęcie małej Użytkowniczki i moje gdy wychodziliśmy z Wieży.

-Czy to jakiś nowy program?- zapytał.

-Nie, to Użytkowniczka- wyjaśniłem.

Oczy programu rozszerzyły się w szoku.

-Stwórca przyprowadził ze sobą innego Użytkownika?- zdziwił się- Tylko dlaczego jest taka mała?

-To nie jest pierwszy lepszy Użytkownik, to jego córka. A co do wzrostu to nie wiem. Flynn mówił że to stan przejściowy przed pełnym ukształtowaniem.

-To jest ta Sammy? CLU mówił mi że Stwórca często o niej opowiada.

-I wiesz mi, jest o czym opowiadać- spojrzałem jeszcze raz na zdjęcie- Kiedy Flynn znów ją przyprowadzi przedstawię ją tobie.

-Trzymam cię za słowo przyjacielu- odparł program po czym wstał- nie będę ci już dziś przeszkadzał- następnie skierował się do drzwi i wyszedł.

Siedziałem przez chwilę w ciszy i przyglądałem się zdjęciu. Miałem nadzieje że już wkrótce znów spotkam się z moją małą przyjaciółką. Sieć jest ogromna a ona zobaczyła dziś tylko jej maleńki fragment. Chciałem pokazać jej wszystko.

* * *

Nim światło na szczycie Wieży Głównej znów zajaśniało minęło czternaście mikro cykli. Natychmiast pojechałem po Flynna który niestety przybył sam. Mój zawód z tego powodu nie uszedł uwadze Użytkownika. W grodze do wieży poinformowałem go o narastających aktach agresji wobec ISO i że mimo że w tych sprawach interweniował sam CLU niepokoiłem się o bezpieczeństwo Sieci. Flynn obiecał że osobiście przyjrzy się sprawie. Uspokoiło mnie to odrobinę. Po dostarczeniu mojego przyjaciela do głównego programu administracyjnego udałem się na patrol. Wszędzie panował idealny spokój. Było cicho, wręcz za cicho. Zbyt długo byłem w tym i starym systemie by nie wiedzieć że cisza zawsze sprowadza gwałtowne zmiany. Albo ,jak często mówił mi CLU i Dyson, jestem zbyt przewrażliwiony.

Gdy odprowadzałem Flynna do stacji transportowej ten obiecał mi że gdy znów się zobaczymy będzie przy nim jego córka. Ucieszyłem się. Niespodziewanie na stacji pojawił się CLU. Miał na sobie zbroje wojownika, a jego obwody był żółte. W jego postawie było coś co sprawiało że moje oprogramowanie wzięło go za wroga. Zignorowałem to. Główny program administracyjny był moim przyjacielem.

-Czy nadal mam stworzyć system idealny?- zapytał.

-Tak- odpowiedział Flynn ze zdziwieniem w głosie.

W odpowiedzi CLU uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a jego twarz zasłonił kask. Zza kolumn stacji wyłoniła się piątka zamaskowanych wojowników o pomarańczowych obwodach i rzuciła się na mnie. Błyskawicznie chwyciłem swój dysk. Rozpoczęła się walka. W całym tym zamieszaniu przypadkowo chwyciłem dysk jednego z moich przeciwników i zdezerowałem go nim. Z dwoma dyskami było łatwiej. Szybko zdezerowałem pozostałych przeciwników i dopiero wtedy zauważyłem że zdobyty dysk się nie zdezaktywował. Patrzyłem na moje dłonie zaciśnięte na dyskach. Na AlanaOne, jak to było możliwe. Nie maiłem czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać. Teraz najważniejszy był Flynn. Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem mojego przyjaciela przypartego do jednej ze ścian stacji. Nad nim stał CLU z dyskiem w ręku, gotowy by zadać cios. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić.

-Flynn, uciekaj!- wrzasnąłem i skoczyłem na zbuntowany program.

Powaliłem go na ziemię. Zaczęliśmy się szarpać. CLU wtrącił mi z rąk moje dyski. Przygniótł mnie swoim ciężarem. Uniósł swój dysk i uderzył mnie w gardło. Krzyknąłem. A potem był już tylko restart.

* * *

_**NAZWA: **Tron_

_**NUMER SERYJNY :**301070_

_**UŻYTKOWNIK :** AlanOne_

_**CEL:** Chronić Użytkowników_

* * *

Gdy restart dobiegł końca odkryłem że jestem w małej komórce i leżałem przypięty do stołu medycznego. Na małym stoliku po prawej leżały moje dyski. Spróbowałem wstać ale klamry trzymały mocno moje kończyny. Szarpałem się. Nic z tego. Próbowałem krzyczeć ale z moich ust wychodziły tylko zniekształcone pomruki. Wtem drzwi komórki otworzyły się i stanął w nich Dyson. W pierwszej chwili ucieszyłem się. Potem dostrzegłem że układy na jego zbroi były pomarańczowe. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Moi najlepsi przyjaciele... oni...

-Witaj przyjacielu- powiedział Dyson swoim niezmiennym uśmieszkiem na twarzy- Jak się czujesz?

-Jak... mogłeś...- wycharczałem z trudem.

-Jestem programem ochronnym jak ty- pogładził mnie po policzku- robię wszystko dla dobra systemu, a Użytkownik i te jego usterki które nazwał ISO niszczyły go. Zrozum przyjacielu, teraz będzie lepiej. Będzie perfekcyjnie.

-Oszczędź... mi... swojego... ględzenia... i... po... prostu... mnie... zdezeruj...

-Ależ nikt nie chce cię zderezować, a wręcz przeciwnie. CLU chce dać ci szansę przyłączenia się do niego i wież mi że, bardzo mnie to cieszy. To bardzo hojna oferta, powinieneś ją przyjąć. Teraz gdy Użytkownika już niema...

Warknąłem. Jak to już niema?! To kłamstwo. Znałem Flynna, on nie dał by się łatwo złapać.

-Nie...

-Widziałem jego kasacje Tron. Użytkowników już nie ma w systemie i nigdy już nie będzie. A ty jesteś rozsądnym programem. Przyłącz się do nas przyjacielu, przyłącz.

W odpowiedzi pokazałem zdrajcy środkowy palec. Ten gest zobaczyłem kiedyś u Flynna. Gdy go zapytałem co oznacza jego twarz zmieniła kolor na czerwony i plątając się w słowach wytłumaczył mi że w Świecie Użytkowników ten gest mniej więcej oznaczał "odejdź z tond daleko i miej interfejs sam ze sobą". Wątpiłem że program zna znaczenie tego gestu ale miałem nadzieje że zrozumie jego negatywny przekaz.

Uderzył mnie w twarz. Zrozumiał. Miałem nadzieje że zaraz mnie zderezuje.

Flynn opowiadał mi kiedyś że Użytkownicy wieżą że jeśli za życia są dobrzy, to po kasacji ich egzystencja trafia do miejsca zwanego Niebem. Miałem nadzieje że programy trafiają do tego samego miejsca. Miałem nadzieje że, mimo że zawiodłem, też tam trafie. Że będą tam moi przyjaciele którzy zostali skasowani w czasie upadku starego systemu. Że będzie tam Kevin Flynn i jego żona za którą bardzo tęsknił.

-Nie zrezygnuje z ciebie przyjacielu- powiedział Dyson i sięgnął do stolika na którym leżały moje dyski, otworzył wcześniej niewidoczną dla mnie szufladę i wyciągnął z niej dziwne zakrzywione ostrze.

Program przybliżył ostrze do mojej twarzy. Wbił zakrzywiony koniec w środek lewego policzka i zaczął powoli rozrywać strukturę mojej twarzy. Zacisnąłem zęby. Nie chciałem krzyczeć. Nie chciałem mu dać tej satysfakcji.

Ostrze powoli brnęło do prawej strony mojej twarzy. Minęło usta od góry i zatrzymało się na początku policzka. Zdrajca wyjął ostrze z mojej twarzy po czym wbił je odrobinę wyżej niż po przednio. Przejechał mi przez nos. Moje ciało zaczęło się trząść. Tyle bólu. Starałem się skupić na figurce ukrytej w mojej płycie dyskowej. Myślałem o niewinnych niebieskich oczach córeczki Flynna. Dla niej chciałem przeżyć to wszystko w ciszy. Dla małej dziewczynki Flynna.

Trzeci raz wbił mi ostrze w czoło i zaczął kierować się do oka. Gdy je naruszył ktoś w pomieszczeniu zaczął krzyczeć. Ale byliśmy tam sami. Dotarło do mnie że to ja krzyczałem.

-Już zaczynałem myśleć że się na mnie obraziłeś- powiedział pogodnie Dyson gdy przestałem krzyczeć.

Wtem drzwi znów się otworzyły. Pojawił się w nich CLU. Program podszedł do mojego oprawcy.

-Jak idą postępy?-zapytał.

-Z własnej woli się do nas nie przyłączy- odpowiedział pomarańczowy program.

-Spodziewałem się tego- westchnął- szkoda go derezować, szczególnie teraz gdy zaadaptował nowy dysk- uśmiechnął się- na szczęście przygotowałem się na taką ewentualność- wziął moje dyski, scalił je w jeden i położył ma moim brzuchu.

Energia w moim ciele zaczęła krążyć szybciej gdy administrator wyciągnął z kabury na nodze mały, srebrny flesh danych. Następnie zdrajca podłączył mi go do dysku. Moim ciałem wstrząsnęły konwulsje. Czułem jak do mojego umysłu wkracza obca świadomość. Próbowałem walczyć, ale byłem za słaby. Obca świadomość nacierała na mnie ze wszystkich stron. Ból fizyczny potęgował ten psychiczny. Chciałem błagać o derezacje.

* * *

_**NAZWA: **Tron..._

_**BŁĄD!**_

_**NAZWA: **Tr... Rinzler_

_**NUMER SERYJNY:** 301070_

_**BŁĄD!**_

_**NUMER SERYJNY: **270607_

_**UŻYTKOWNIK:** AlanOne_

_**BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!**_

_**UŻYTKIWNIK: **Użytkownicy nie istnieją_

_**CEL: **Chronić Użytkowników_

_**BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!**_

_**CEL: **Chronić...CL.. Użytkowników..._

_**BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!**_

_**CEL: **Służyć CLU..._

* * *

Nie wiem ile cykli minęło nim zacząłem odzyskiwać samoświadomość. Zresztą nie miało to większego znaczenia. System nie był już taki jak kiedyś. Programy były łapane na ulicach i wysyłane do Gier by walczyć na śmierć i życie ze sobą. CLU rządził wszystkimi twardą ręką. Nienawidziłem go, nienawidziłem Dysona, nienawidziłem siebie. Wielokrotnie w czasie ładowania gdy świadomość Rinzlera była uśpiona sięgałem po dysk i próbowałem ze sobą skończyć. Nie chciałem już służyć CLU, nie chciałem już derezować niewinnych programów w Wojnie na Dyski. Za każdym razem gdy byłem bliski zadania ciosu Rinzler powracał do aktywności i mnie powstrzymywał. Następnie nasze jaźnie po raz kolejny zaczynały ze sobą walczyć. Rinzler zawsze wygrywał, ja przeżywałem.

Czasem w trakcie czasu ładowania Rinzler pozwalał mi trzymać w dłoniach figurkę którą dostałem od małej Użytkowniczki. Nie był to przyjazny akt. Gdy patrzyłem na prezent przypominało mi się kim byłem kiedyś. Smutek z tym związany bawił mojego intruza. Naśmiewał się ze mnie. I miał racje. Ja już taki nie byłem. Byliśmy potworem. Budziliśmy strach. Znak w kształcie litery T już dawno zgasł na naszej piersi wraz z innymi obwodami po których ktoś mógł rozpoznać kim się stałem, kim teraz jesteśmy.

Nadszedł czas na kolejną Wojnę na Dyski. Staliśmy w loży obok CLU którego oboje nienawidziliśmy. To była jedyna rzecz w jakiej się zgadzaliśmy. Rinzler przyglądał się zawodnikom, a ja odpoczywałem. Byłem zmęczony po ostatnie walce naszych jaźni. Nie wiedziałem jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam. To że mój intruz mnie usunie było z każdym mikro cyklem realniejsze. To była tylko kwestia czasu. Oboje to wiedzieliśmy.

Poczułem że Rinzler czymś się zainteresował. Spojrzałem. Na platformie walczył kobiecy program pierwszy raz od dwustu cyki. Walczyła niepewnie. Jakby po raz pierwszy miała dysk w dłoni. A może i miała? Może była świeżym programem, a jej egzystencja skończy się zanim się zacznie. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić to ją obserwować. Ze zdumieniem patrzyłem jak zaczyna sobie co raz lepiej radzić. Nawet CLU i ten jego łysy robak Jarvis zainteresowali się zawodniczką. Na szybie loży pojawiły się dane zawodników wraz ze zdjęciami. Przy zdjęciu dziewczyny nie było żadnych danych. Miałem racje była świeżym programem. Kilka klików później dziewczyna wygrała swoją pierwszą walkę. Jej druga walka trwała tylko moment. Jej przeciwnik cisnął w nią dyskiem, a ta go odbiła w taki sposób że ten trafił rykoszetem w właściciela. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co ujrzałem. Zresztą CLU tęż nie mógł bo wydał rozkaz by Zawodniczka numer trzy została natychmiast przekierowana do rundy finałowej.

-Nie derezuj jej od razu Rinzle, najpierw przetestuj jej umiejętności, czuje że może się przydać- powiedział Administrator.

Gdy dotarłem na platformę mogłem uważnie przyjrzeć się naszej przeciwniczce. Jej zgrabne ciało ciasno opinał czarny kombinezon. Podeszwy jej stroju były gładkie. Absolutny brak jakiegokolwiek obcasu. Była wojowniczką. Była stworzona do szybkości. Mówiła o tym jej budowa ciała, struj i obwody na ciele. Twarz kobiecego programu była ładna ale nie w stylu urody Syren. Syreny miały bardziej okrągłe twarze, a jej była wąska, twarda, zahartowana. Oczy miała niebieskie jak większość programów ale jednak jakieś inne. Jej włosy był długie, jasne i ułożone w jakąś dziwną symetryczną plątaninę sięgającą jej do pasa.

Wyciągnęliśmy swój dysk i rozdzieliliśmy go na dwoje. Widownia zaczęła skandować imię mojego intruza. Zauważyłam że nasza przeciwniczka również próbowała rozdzielić swój dysk. Bez skutecznie. Zobaczyłem strach w jej oczach. Bała się nas. Rozumiałem ją. Zaczęliśmy walczyć. Na odległość radziła sobie nie najgorzej. Starała się nie dopuścić mnie za blisko. Usłyszeliśmy dzwonek i wbiegliśmy na ścianę. Kobieta wylądowała na plecach zupełnie nie przygotowana na zamianę grawitacji. Rinzler na nią skoczył. Warknąłem na niego. Chciałem żeby przeżyła. Chciałem żeby ktoś przeżył chociaż raz. Chociaż ten jeden jedyny raz. Kobieta nie była głupia. Rozbiła płytę podłogową. Gdyby nie zrobiła tego w wcześniejszej walce może mogła by nas pokonać. Rozłożyłem nogi i oparłem stopy o krawędzie dziury. Przez krótki moment parzyliśmy jej prosto w oczy. Nie było w nich strachu. Był smutek i coś dziwnego czego nie potrafiliśmy nazwać. Jakby obietnica tego że to wszystko zaraz się skończy i nie będzie już nic. Wiedziała że nie wyjdzie z tond żywa. Być może nawet pogodziła się z tym. Zaczęliśmy walczyć w zwarciu. Radziła sobie lepiej. Atak, blok, unik. Atak, blok, unik. Atak, blok, unik. Wszystko bardzo płynnie choć chaotycznie. Kilka porządnych treningów i była by trudnym przeciwnikiem. Przy jednym z uników była zbyt wolna. Ostrze dysku musnęło jej policzek. Nie powstała żadna rana. Nawet tego nie zauważyła. Grawitacja się zmieniła. Nasza przeciwniczka spadła na podłogę. Rinzler ryknął i skoczył na nią. Nasze stopy uderzyły ją w pierś. Padła po raz kolejny. Przygnietliśmy ją naszym ciałem. Ręka z dyskiem była gotowa do ciosu gdy dostrzegłem czerwoną ciecz spływającą z jej policzka. Krew. To była krew. Pamiętałem że Flynn kiedyś spadł ze skały na rubieżach i uszkodził sobie kolano. Właśnie ten czerwony płyn wyciekał mu rany. A jeżeli z niej wyciekała krew, oznaczało to...

-Użytkownik- powiedziałem chrapliwie.

-Chce poznać ten program- usłyszeliśmy w kasku głos CLU.

Oznaczało to że nie dostrzegł krwi. Może dało się ją jeszcze uratować. Odłożyliśmy nasze dyski na miejsce. Tłum zaczął buczeć z niezadowolenia. Wstałem i pociągnąłem do pionu kobietę.

-Programie przedstaw się!- rozległ się głos CLU.

Skłam, powiedz że jesteś programem. Błagam cię Użytkowniczko. Błagam.

-Nie jestem programem!- odpowiedziała.

Widownia znów zaczęła buczeć. Miałem wrażenie że znam ten głos. Ale nie miało to znaczenia. CLU ją skasuje. Albo i gorzej. Była ładna. Jedyne co można było zrobić to szybko ją zdezerować.

-Przedstaw się!- rozkaz rozległ się po raz kolejny.

-Nazywam się Sam Flynn!- odpowiedziała.

Nagle zrobiło się zupełnie cicho. Moja dłoń zacisnęła się na jej ramieniu. Dziecko Flynna... jego mała córeczka była tu. Przy mnie. Całkowicie ukształtowana.

-Dawaj ją tu- usłyszeliśmy po raz kolejny głos w kasku.

Prowadziliśmy córeczkę Flynna na kasacje. Rinzler wył z radości w naszej głowie.

Rozmowa Użytkowniczki z Administratorem była krótka i agresywna. Kazał Rinzlerow zaprowadzić ją na platformę. Gdy byliśmy w windzie zorientowałem się na jaką grę ją prowadzimy.

Puściłem jej ramię i starłem zaschniętą krew z jej policzka. Spojrzała na nas. Jej oczy stały się jakieś większe.

-Musisz pobiec. Uważaj na wstęgi światła- powiedziałem z trudem.

-Dziękuje- odpowiedziała.

Po chwili winda zatrzymała się, a Sammy zniknęła mam z oczu. Było mi wstyd. Obiecałem Flynnowi że będę ją chronił. A poprowadziłem ją na kasacje.

Wróciliśmy do loży. Zaczęliśmy obserwować walkę światłocyki. Sammy radziła sobie świetnie. Mnie samemu trudno było by ją pokonać. Lecz pozostali członkowie jej drużyny już nie. Szybko została sama.

_-Dla mnie jesteś bohaterem-_ usłyszałem jej dziecięcy głos w głowie.

CLU życił w jej pojazd dyskiem. Trafił. Jej światłocykl się rozpadł. Podniosła się z ziemi. CLU zaczął zataczać wokół niej coraz ciaśniejsze kręgi. Użytkowniczka wyciągnęła swój dysk i stanęła w pozycji ataku. Chciała zostać skasowana z bronią w rękach.

-Nie!- ryknąłem i zaatakowałem jaźń Rinzlera całą resztką sił jaka mi pozostała. Albo on albo ja.

* * *

_**NAZWA: **Rinzler_

_**BŁĄD!**_

_**NAZWA: **Tron_

_**NUMER SERYJNY:** 270607_

_**BŁĄD!**_

_**NUMER SERYJNY: **301070_

_**UŻYTKOWNIK:** Użytkownicy nie istnieją_

_**BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!**_

_**UŻYTKIWNIK: **AlanOne_

_**CEL: **Służyć CLU_

_**BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!**_

_**CEL: **Chronić...CLU..._

_**BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!BŁĄD! BŁĄD! BŁĄD!**_

_**CEL: **Chronić Użytkowników, chronić Sam Flynn._

* * *

Otworzyłem oczy. Byłem sam, Rinzlera już nie było. Wyjrzałem przez szybę. Zdrajca zbliżał się do Sam. Rozbiłem szkło dyskiem i skoczyłem. Wyciągnąłem z kabury na nodze mój światłocykl i otworzyłem go tuż nad ziemią. Gdy tylko koła dotknęły powierzchni platformy ruszyłem w kierunku Użytkowniczki. CLU już prawie przy niej był. Włączyłem wstęgę światła i przyspieszyłem. W ostatniej chwili przeciąłem mu drogę. Zatrzymałem się przy Sam.

-Rinzler?-wyszeptała.

-Wsiadaj...- wychrypiałem.

Kiwnęła twierdząco głową i usiadła za mną. Jej ręce obwinęły mnie mocno w pasie. Ruszyliśmy.

Wysadziłem ścianę by uciec koloseum. Byliśmy ścigani. Jechałem coraz szybciej i szybciej. Czułem że kończy mi się energia. Że za chwile czeka mnie kasacja. Musiałem zabrać Sam jak najdalej od miasta i CLU.

Gdy wjechaliśmy na teren rubieży pościg został przerwany. Dziewczyna przycisnęła twarz do mojej płyty dyskowej. Poczułem jakieś dziwne ciepło wewnątrz mnie.

Zatrzymałem się dopiero gdy światła miast stały się niewidoczne. Zsiedliśmy z pojazdu.

-Derezacja?- zapytałem chrapliwie.

Chciałem się upewnić że przed końcem mojego istnienia że jest cała i bezpieczna.

-Nie, zagoi się samo, nic mi nie będzie- odpowiedziała trzęsącym się głosem.

Obejrzałem ją uważnie czy mnie na ciele inny ran.

-Dziękuje Rinzler- powiedziała nagle.

Wzdrygnąłem się. Nie byłem już Rinzlerem. Zacząłem wyć. Byłem wolny. Już nigdy więcej Wojny na Dyski. Już nigdy więcej CLU. Upadłem na kolana. Moje obwody zaczęły migotać. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem że są białe. Może dzięki temu miałem szansę na Niebo.

Niespodziewanie Sam ukucnęła przymnie.

-Będzie dobrze... CLU tutaj nie ma...- powiedziała cicho.

Bez myślenia objąłem ją mocno i przycisnąłem do siebie. Nie chciałem być teraz sam. Zacząłem się z nią lekko kołysać.

-Przepraszam cię Sam, przepraszam że cię zawiodłem- powiedziałem w myślach- Wybacz mi ale już nie mam siły...

Wtedy poczułem jak dłonie Użytkowniczki dotykają wygasłych obwodów na moich plecach. Poczułem przyjemne mrowienie, a moje obwody przestały migotać. Energia zaczęła wypełniać moje ciało.

-Już dobrze, teraz już jest dobrze- powtarzałam spokojnie.

Czułem jej zapach i ciepło ciała. Byłem w stanie uwierzyć jej we wszystko. Ocaliła mnie. Była moją Użytkowniczką.

-Czy wiesz co się stało z moim ojcem i Tronem?- zapytała cicho gdy minęło kilka chwil.

Przycisnąłem ją mocniej do siebie. Zacząłem się trząść. Gdyby tylko wiedziała...

-Już w porządku, rozumiem- powiedziała i odwzajemniła uścisk.

_Nie rozumiesz. I oby tak zostało._

Zobaczyłem że z jej oczu leciały łzy. Łzy były oznaką smutku u Użytkowników. Usiadłem i wziąłem ją sobie na kolana. Przycisnęła głowę do mojego ramienia. Poczułem w moim wnętrzu przyjemne ciepło. Przysiągłem sobie że drugi raz nie zawiodę. Że nie dam skrzywdzić mojej Sam.

* * *

Potem wszystko zaczęło dziać się bardzo szybko. Dalsza podróż w głąb rubieży i nieoczekiwane spotkanie z Flynnem. Flynn żył. Był bezpieczny. Ale bardzo się zmienił. Znikła jego spontaniczność i wesołość. Twarz była jakaś zużyta. Ta zmiana zabolała Sam. Widziałem to w jej oczach. Widziałem tęsknotę. Przy obiedzie mówiła wszystko by zdenerwować Flynna. A gdy ten próbował namówić mnie bym dał mu swój dysk by mógł mnie naprawić osiągnęła szczyt bezczelności. Cieszyłem się że to zrobiła. Nie chciałem by ktokolwiek dowiedział się kim jestem. Zwłaszcza oni. Flynn nie był zadowolony z tego co mówi, ale ja ją rozumiałem. Chciała jego dotyku, jak ja chciałem jej.

Później pokłócili się o plan działania. Nie chciała czekać. Chciała walczyć. Czemu Flynn tego nie rozumiał? Przecież Sam była wojowniczką.

Powrót do miasta był łatwy. Sam była pewna siebie. Wierzyłem w nią. Wierzyłem że nam się uda. A potem Użytkowniczka pokazała mi że jest nie tylko wojowniczką. Była kusicielką gdy załatwiała dla nas płaszcze. Była strategiem gdy obwinęła rękę wokół mojego ramienia.

Wszystko szło dobrze. Cały system zdawał się kształtować do jej woli. Zuzs powiedział że znów zaczął wierzyć. Wyjaśnił nam jak dostać się do portalu. A potem okazał się zdrajcą. Czarna Straż była wszędzie. Chcieli skrzywdzić moją Użytkowniczkę. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić.

* * *

Gdy odzyskałem świadomość byłem zdezorientowany.

-Spokojnie Tron, jesteśmy bezpieczni- usłyszałem przyjazny głos Sam.

Wiedziała kim jestem, a mimo to nie potępiła mnie. Ale skąd to wiedziała...

Zrobiłem sobie szybką diagnostykę. Mój kod był naprawiony. Zaczynało mi się coraz lżej myśleć.

Usiadłem i zacząłem uważnie przyglądać się Sam. Wyglądała jakoś inaczej, spokojniej. Uśmiechała się do mnie delikatnie.

-Tata powiedział żebyś to wypił- powiedziała i jak ja wcześniej wręczyła mi fiolkę z leczącą formułą energii.

Wypiłem.

-Nic ci nie jest? -zapytałem.

Jak dziwnie było słyszeć z powrotem swój głos.

-Jestem cała, dzięki tobie- uśmiechnęłam się do mnie.

Ciepło które czułem stało się mocniejsze.

-Cieszy mnie to- odpowiedziałem.

Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Chciałem z nią porozmawiać ale nie wiedziałem jak zacząć. Bałem się że powiem coś głupiego. Że ją czymś urażę. Kiedy była dzieckiem łatwiej mi się z nią rozmawiało. Wpadłem na pomysł. Wyciągnąłem figurkę ze skrytki i położyłem jej ją na dłoni. Użytkowniczka spojrzałam na mnie z szokiem.

-Miałeś ją przez cały ten czas?- zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

_Oczywiście że ją miałem. Dzięki niej zostałem przy zdrowych zmysłach._

-Była w skrytce w mojej płycie dyskowej. CLU o niej nie wiedział, więc nie mógł mi jej zabrać- wytłumaczyłem i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

Była taka piękna.

-Dlaczego masz dwa dyski?- wypaliła.

-Sam nie wiem, to się stało gdy walczyłem w obronie Flynna. Złapałem dysk zderezowanego Strażnika w czasie walki, a ten zamiast się zdezaktywować przyjął mnie. To sprawiło że CLU zamiast mnie zabić postanowił mnie... ulepszyć- zawahałem się na moment- ale ty mnie uratowałaś- uśmiechnąłem się.

-Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam...

_Jakaś ty słodka..._

-Zrobiłaś. Gdy zorientowałem się że to ty... dopiero wtedy udało mi się pokonać Rinzlera. Zawsze będę ci za to wdzięczny Sam.

-Przejdziesz z nami przez portal?- zapytała.

-Tak- odpowiedziałem- ciebie trzeba pilnować.

-Ja rozumiem że masz taki program, ale to nie jest lekka przesada?

-Od dwustu cykli w Wojnie na Dyski nie brała udziału kobieta i kompletnie nie mam pojęcia co zrobiłaś koordynatorowi że cię tam wysłał.

-Tak go walnęłam że wylądował na tyłku.

Zaśmiałem się cicho.

-I widzisz, ciebie trzeba pilnować- poklepałem ją po plecach.

-Tak!- zawołał Bit przytulony do jej szyji. Wcześniej go nie zauważyłem.

-Pytał się ktoś ciebie o zdanie?- zapytała.

-Nie!- odparł Bit.

-Skąd go wzięłaś?- zapytałem.

-Dostałam go od taty. Jest całkiem fajny.

-Tak!- krzyknął po raz kolejny.

-Mam ci zmienić kolor na różowy?- zapytała.

-Nie! Nie! Nie!- Bit wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w jej szyję.

Zacząłem się śmiać. Na AlanaOne, Sam była taka jak Flynn.

Do strzegłem że dziewczyna przygląda mi się. Nagle się wzdrygnęła.

-Czy coś się stało?- zapytałem.

-Nic, po prostu przypomniały mi się twoje blizny- zwiesiła głowę.

-Nie musisz się tym martwić- objąłem ją ramieniem-to nie twoje zmartwienie.

-Jesteś moim przyjacielem, to jest moje zmartwienie.

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Źle ją określiłem tyle cykli temu. Ona nie była jak promień światła, ona była światłem. Moim światłem.

* * *

Potem wszystko zaczęło iść źle. Transporter zatrzymał się w statku wojennym CLU. Prawie nas złapano. Uratowała nas samobójczy akt poświęcenia programu o nazwie Quorra. Sam chciała ją powstrzymać, ale jej nie pozwoliłem. Użytkowniczka była zbyt cenna.

Poprowadziłem Użytkowników na wyższy poziom. Wiedziałem że tu nie będzie patroli. Sam chciała iść odbić Quorre. Chciałem iść z nią. Odmówiła. Powiedziała że jeśli ją złapią woli żebym był w grupie ratunkowej. Flynn niechętnie przyznał jej racje. Rozdzieliśmy się. Zaprowadziłem starszego Użytkownika na pokład startowy. Tam Kevin Flynn przeprogramował strażnika pilnującego samolotów. Zrobił to tak delikatnie że program nawet tego nie poczuł.

Wsiedliśmy do samolotu i czekaliśmy w ciszy.

-Tron...- zaczął Flynn- chce cię przeprosić, gdybym wiedział że to byłeś ty...

-Nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć- odpowiedziałem, a Bit lewitujący przy głowie Stwórcy przytaknął.

-Ale mogłem jakoś działać by obalić CLU, Sam ma racje, stałem się tchórzem,

-Ona wcale tak nie powiedziała.

-Ale tak pomyślała. Wiem to bo na jej miejscu pomyślał bym tak samo- uśmiechnął się.

-Sam jest mądra- powiedziałem niepewnie.

Flynn zachichotał.

-Lubisz ją prawda?- zapytał z uśmiechem.

-Bardzo.

Gdy to powiedziałem mój przyjaciel uśmiechnął się tak jakoś dziwnie.

-Widziałem was jak rozmawialiście i jak objąłeś ją ramieniem, to nie wyglądało na zwykłe lubienie.

Zabrakło mi słów. Czy Kevin właśnie zasugerował że Sam i ja... że coś nas łączy.

-Im dłużej jestem w Sieci tym staje się czulszy, teraz żeby poznać wspomnienia wystarczy że przez moment dotknę czyjegoś dysku- wytłumaczył- widziałem co przeżyłeś i wiem co teraz czujesz.

Niespodziewanie Bit dostał szału. Latał jak oszalały po kokpicie i co chwila uderzał Flynna w głowę. Dopiero po chwili udało się nam go złapać i wepchnąć do kieszeni Użytkownika

-Co mu się stało?- zapytałem.

-Nie mam pojęcia, może coś wyczuł- westchnął- wracając do tematu... jakie masz zamiary wobec mojej córki stary?- spojrzał na mnie poważnie.

-Ja... nie rozumem o co ci chodzi Flynn.

-Zależy ci na niej, tak czy nie?

-Zależy.

-Jak bardzo?

-Dałbym się za nią zderezować- odpowiedziałem bez zastanowienia.

-I o to mi chodziło stary- poklepał mnie po plecach.

Nagle rozległ się alarm.

-Sam...- wyszeptałem.

Zacząłem modlić się w myślach do mojego Użytkownika by dziewczyna była bezpieczna. Jakby w odpowiedzi na moją modlitwę usłyszałem brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Spojrzałem w górę. Sam z Quorrą na plecach wyskoczyła z mostka.

-Wdeche... -powiedział Flynn kiedy otwożył się skrzydła spadochronu.

Chwile później dziewczyny były już w samolocie. Wystartowaliśmy. Ukradkiem spojrzałem na Sam. Była szczęśliwa. Rozmawiała wesoło z ojcem i mówiło coś o całowaniu. Gdy usłyszałem że po przejściu przez portal pocałuje i mnie przyspieszyłem. Spróbowałem nawiązać rozmowę z Użytkowniczką ale wyszło mi to głupio. Potem nadleciały odrzutowce. Kluczyłem między skałami, a dziewczyny zajmowały się działami. Szło nam świetnie aż nie pojawił się CLU. Oberwaliśmy kilka razy i gdyby nie zdolności Flynna maszyna szybko by runęła do Morza Symulacji. Niespodziewanie Sam krzyknęła że to koniec, a następnie wytłumaczyła nam co się stało. Zaczęła mówić o tym że rozpocząłem swoim buntem rewolucje. Zastanowiłem się nad jej słowami. Miała racje, ja nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. Była mądrzejsza ode mnie.

* * *

Wylądowaliśmy twardo przed przejściem do portalu. Sam i Flynn rozmawiali pogodnie o swoim świecie. Nie mogłem się doczekać by go zobaczyć. Gdy dotarliśmy do platformy z mostem prowadzącym do portalu przez chwilę oślepiło mnie jasne światło. Po chwili dostrzegłem że na mostku ktoś jest.

-CLU...- wyszeptałem i wiozłem Sam za rękę.

-Zostańcie tu, ja się tym zajmę- powiedział starszy Użytkowi i podszedł powoli w stronę wrogiego programu- Czułem że tu będziesz.

-Cykle są bezlitosne, co?- odpowiedział.

-Nie wyglądasz tak źle- skomentował Flynn.

Poczułem że dłoń Sam zaciska się mocniej na mojej.

-Zrobiłem wszystko co mi kazałeś.

-Wiem.

-Wykonałem plan- zbliżył się do Flynna.

-Po swojemu- odpowiedział Użytkownik.

-Obiecałeś mi że razem zmienimy świat, nie dotrzymałeś słowa!

-Zrozumiałem to niedawno...

-Wykorzystałem cały potencjał systemu- przerwał mu, w jego głosie wyczuwało się rozpacz- stworzyłem system doskonały.

-Ideał jest nieodgadniony, nie osiągalny, a jednak na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie wiedziałem o tym gdy cię tworzyłem, przepraszam- wyciągnął ręce do uścisku- przykro mi.

CLU podszedł do niego, złapał za ramię i przerzucił do tyłu. Mężczyzna upadł z łoskotem za plecami programu.

-Nie!- wrzasnęła Sam i wyrwała mi rękę.

Nim zdążyłem zareagować podbiegła do CLU i uderzyła go pięścią w twarz. Jej cios nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Gdy zamachnęła się do kolejnego ciosu złapał ją za ręce, uderzył w twarz i kopniakiem posłał w tył.

Wtedy to ja krzyknąłem. Wyciągnąłem moje dyski i stanąłem w pozycji ataku przed leżącą Użytkowniczką. Starałem się zachować spokój chodź miałem ochotę rozerwać program na strzępy gołymi rękoma.

-Widzię że czujesz się już lepiej przyjacielu- Powiedział CLU i zaczął powoli zbliżać się w naszym kierunku.

Warknąłem gniewnie.

-CLU!- zawołał Flynn- Nie zapominaj po co tu przyszedłeś!

Momentalnie program odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do leżącego mężczyzny.

Korzystając z okazji odwróciłem się by sprawdzić co z Sam. Dziewczyna stała podtrzymywana przez Quorre, a jej twarz zalewała krew wydobywająca się z jej głowy.

-Wiedziałeś że wygram- wskazał ręką Sam- Dla niej się narażałeś?- parsknął śmiechem i wyszarpał dysk spod pleców Flynna.

-Tato!- krzyknęła Sam i wyrwała się Quorre.

Błyskawicznie schowałem dyski i złapałem zataczającą się Użytkowniczkę.

-Tron, zabierz je stąd!- krzyknął Kevin i podnosząc się z ziemi. Następnie pochylił się i dotknął dłońmi podłoża.

Wtedy fala energii rozniosła się po pomieszczeniu. CLU zatrzymał się dwa kroki przed portalem.

-Dlaczego!?- wrzasnął program i obrócił się twarzą do Stwórcy.

-To moja córka!- odpowiedział Flynn.

Wtedy Sam zaczęła mi się wyrywać.

-Puść mnie, puść mnie!- krzyczała.

Nie wiedziałem co robi mój przyjaciel, ale wiedziałem że nie mogę jej puścić.

-Tron, zabierz je stąd, szybko!

-Nie zostawię cię!

Wtedy Kevin obrócił głowę. Dostrzegłem że jego twarz jest cała we łzach.

-Żegnaj mała- powiedział.

Użytkowniczka momentalnie przestała się wyrywać. Wykorzystałem to. Wziąłem ją na ręce i pobiegłem do samolotu. Tym razem to Quorra pilotowała, a ja z Sam zajęliśmy tylne miejsca. Gdy trochę oddaliśmy się od portalu usłyszeliśmy eksplozje, a maszyna zatrzęsła się gwałtownie. Wtedy zrozumiałem co się stało. To była reintegracja. Kevin Flynn i CLU właśnie przestali istnieć. Spojrzałem na Sam. Jej zalana krwią twarz mnie miała żadnego wyrazu. Wyglądała jak zagubiony program.

* * *

Udało się nam wylądować niedaleko kryjówki Flynna. Przez całą drogę powrotną niosłem Sam która kilka klików przed lądowaniem przeszła w restart. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce położyłem Użytkowniczkę na jej łóżku po czym Quorra zaczęła szmatką nasączoną energią ścierać zaschniętą krew z jej twarzy.

-Rana jest niewielka, jeśli będzie dużo odpoczywać powinna szybko dojść do siebie- powiedział rzęski program gdy skończył oczyszczać jej twarz- Teraz jeśli pozwolisz przejdę w tryb ładowania, muszę odpocząć.

Kiwnąłem twierdząco głową i kobieta wyszła. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka. Zacząłem myśleć o tym co się stało. Flynna i CLU już nie było, a w wyniku eksplozji statek wojenny musiał zostać zniszczony. Miałem nadzieje że Dyson też tam był.

-Gdzie ja jestem?- usłyszałem cichy głos Użytkowniczki.

-W kryjówce na rubieżach- odpowiedziałem i podałem jej ze stolika szklankę z energią- powinnaś ją wypić.

Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i powoli opróżniła szklankę.

-Taty już nie ma prawda?- zapytała cicho.

-Tak.

Wtedy dziewczyna się rozpłakała. Szybko przysunąłem się do niej i przytuliłem mocno. Jedną ręką zacząłem gładzić ją po plecach, a drugą głaskałem ją po włosach.

-Już dobrze, jestem przy tobie- powiedziałem.

Płakała jeszcze przez kilka chwil.

-Powinnaś przejść w ładowanie- powiedziałem cicho- musisz odpocząć.

-Zostaniesz ze mną?- zapytała cicho- Nie chce byś teraz sama.

Kiwnąłem twierdząco głową. Po chwili leżałem w łóżku z przytuloną do mnie Użytkowniczką. Ciepło które czułem w piersi paliło przyjemnie. Wsłuchiwałem się w spokojny oddech dziewczyny.

W ciągu ostatniego mikrocyklu widziałem wszystkie jej oblicza, ale to pogrążone w ładowaniu było najpiękniejsze. Była moim światłem. I już wiedziałem czym jest to ciepło które czułem. Było miłością do niej. Kochałem ją.

Upewniłem się że jest głęboko w ładowaniu, po czym dotknąłem ustami jej warg.

-Kocham cię moja Użytkowniczko- wyszeptałem.

* * *

Podobało się?


	8. Rozdział siódmy: Początki

Z dedykacją dla piorkofinistki za to szczucie Rinzlerem. Na samo wspomnienie dostaje głópawki.

* * *

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział siódmy: Początki

_Krew zalewała mi twarz. Wyrywałam się, ale program był silniejszy_

_-Puść mnie, puść mnie!- krzyczałam._

_Chciałam być przy tacie, nie chciałam znowu go stracić._

_-Tron, zabierz je z stąd, szybko!- krzyknął tato._

_-Nie zostawię cię!- krzyknęłam po raz kolejny._

_Wiedziałam co planuje. Nie mogłam pozwolić by był teraz sam. Nie chciałam go stracić, chciałam zginąć razem z nim._

_Tato odwrócił głowę i spojrzał mi w oczy._

_-Żegnaj mała..._

Przebudzenie było gwałtowne. Serce waliło mi jak szalone, nie mogłam złapać oddechu, a głowa bolała. Było ciemno i coś trzymało mnie w pasie. Szarpnęłam się. Musiałam się z stąd wydostać. Uścisk się zacieśnił. Zaczęłam się szarpać.

-Sam spokojnie, to ja- powiedział Tron i przycisnął mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Szarpałam się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym uspokoiłam się zupełnie. Potem się rozpłakałam. Miałam wszystkiego dość. Miałam dość mojego cholernego życia. Tego że wszystkich traciłam. Najpierw mama zginęła w wypadku samochodowym gdy miałam dwa lata, nawet jej nie pamiętałam Potem zniknął tata i zaczęły się ataki dziadzienia Nigdy nie zapomnę tego jak przyczaili się pod moją szkołą i rzucili się na mnie gdy wychodziłam. Przekrzykiwali się przez siebie, zadawali mi pytania, a ja nie wiedziałam czego chcą. Wtedy jakby znikąd pojawił się Alan. Wyciągnął mnie z tej chmary hien i jednemu bardzo natrętnemu dziennikarzynie dał po mordzie. To był jedyny raz kiedy mój chrzestny stracił przymnie kontrole. Pięć lat później dziadek zmarł na zawał. Rok później pewnego ranka babcia po prostu nie wstała Na szczęście była mądrą kobietą i zawczasu załatwiła dokumenty adopcyjne dla Alana. Dzięki temu jeszcze tego samego dnia zamieszkałam u niego i nie musiałam zaliczyć izby dziecka. Gdy miałam lat dwadzieścia i wywalono mnie z uczelni pokłóciłam się z Alanem. Pokłóciłam się z nim o tą pieprzoną firmę. Jakbym nie miała innych problemów z nią związanych. W tamtym czasie miałam wiele problemów przez lovelasów lecących na kasę. A teraz gdy odnalazłam ojca, po kilku godzinach znów go straciłam i żeby było śmieszniej zostałam uwięziona w Sieci. Od dawna wiedziałam że życie jest parszywe, ale to był zupełnie nowy, wyższy poziom.

-Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?- zapytał nagle program.

-Mógłbyś mnie puścić, chciałam bym usiąść- powiedziałam cicho.

Momentalnie mężczyzna zabrał ręce po czym oboje usiedliśmy. Otarłam resztki łez z twarzy i pociągnęłam nosem. Spojrzałam na mężczyznę Zauważyłam że na jego zbroi pojawiła się litera T. Gdy zasypiałam jeszcze jej tam nie było.

-Jak się trzymasz?- zapytałam.

-Dobrze...- odpowiedział niepewnie, chyba moje pytanie go zaskoczyło- a ty?

-Trochę boli mnie głowa...- zaczęłam się bawić końcówką mojego rozwalającego się warkocza.

Milczeliśmy przez chwilkę.

-Wybacz że nie udało mi się ochronić Flynna- powiedział nagle- znowu zawiodłem...

-Nie zawiodłeś- spojrzałam mu w oczy- sprawiłeś że tata wygrał.

-Nie rozumiem.

-Ja miałam za cel wyjść z systemu i zniszczyć CLU, a tato- westchnęłam on chciał tylko żebym była bezpieczna i... i gdyby nie ty... ja bym z nim została... ja... chciałam tam zginąć razem z nim...

Niespodziewanie program mnie przytulił. Czułam jak energia pulsuje w jego ciele.

-Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej... popracujemy nad twoimi umiejętnościami walki- powiedział trochę niepewnie- jesteś szybka ale twoja postawa pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Tron był dobry w pocieszaniu na swój własny sposób.

-Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel- oparłam głowę o jego ramię- najlepszy jakiego kiedykolwiek miałam.

-Przyniosę ci trochę energii- powiedział nagle program i przerwał uścisk po czym wstał z łóżka, a światła w pokoju automatycznie się uruchomiły.

Gdy wyszedł uśmiechnęłam się po raz kolejny. Program był jak Alan. Słodki, troskliwy i kochany.

Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do małej umywalki wbudowanej w ścianę nad którym wisiało okrągłe lustro. Spojrzałam na swoją twarz.

Byłam rozczochrana, a warkocz trzymał się jedynie na słowo honoru Na policzkach miałam lekkie zacieki od łez zmieszanych z tuszem do rzęs, a oczy przekrwione. Miejsce w którym uszkodziłam sobie głowę było prawie zagojone, a ranka na policzku będąca pozostałością po Wojnie na Dyski była cieniutką, ledwo widoczną blizną.

Odkręciłam kurek i z kranu poleciała energia. W przeciwieństwie do tej którą piłam ta w ogóle nie świeciła. Zapewne miała niską zawartość mocy i dlatego była przeznaczona do mycia. Umyłam pożądanie twarz i wytarłam ręcznikiem który był w szufladzie wraz z tuszem do rzęs, która zaraz po zakręceniu kranu wysunęła się ze ściany. Gdy umalowałam oko jak na zawołanie wysunęła się kolejna szuflada w której znajdowała się szczotka do włosów i czarna frotka z białym obwodem po środku.

-Proszę, niech teraz wysunie się szuflada z piwem- powiedziałam i spojrzałam z nadzieją na ścianę.

Niestety nic się nie wydarzyło.

Westchnęłam i wzięłam się za rozplątywanie starej fryzury, a następnie zaczęłam rozczesywać włosy. Gdy prawie skończyłam usłyszałam za sobą jakiś dziwię Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam stojącego w drzwiach Trona z tacą w rękach na której stał dzbanek z energią i wysoka szklanka. Usta programu były lekko otwarte, jakby coś go zdziwiło. Nie wiedziałam czemu, ale poczułam się trochę niezręcznie.

-Wiesz może jak się ma sytuacja w mieście?- zapytałam i zaczęłam zaplatać włosy.

-Większość sił CLU była na statku wojennym ale to co pozostawił w mieście wystarczy do utrzymania władzy jego generała- powiedział poważnie program i postawił tace na szafce nocnej- Wygłoszono również specjalne obwieszczenie o tym że CLU poświęcił się by powstrzymać powrót tyrani Flynna...

-Co?!- krzyknęłam i spojrzałam dziko na program- jak ja dorwę tego... tak w ogóle skąd ty to wiesz?- zbliżyłam się do mężczyzny.

-Najpierw wypij energię, potem ci wszystko wytłumaczę.

-Nie ma czasu, trzeba...- zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści.

Ja nie byłam zdenerwowana. Ja byłam wkurwiona jak nigdy w życiu. Jak ktokolwiek mógł powiedzieć, choćby pomyśleć że mój tata ... i że CLU...

Światła w pokoju zaczęły migotać jak szalone. Czułam jak w moim ciele wzbiera energia. Czułam jak przepływa przez moje żyły i wręcz rozsadza je do środka. Bolało jak diabli. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegła Quorra. Spojrzała na mnie w z przerażeniem w oczach. Szybko podeszłam do mnie i przytuliła mnie mocno. Jej ręce zaczęły gładzić mnie po plecach.

-Musisz się uspokoić Sam- powiedziała cicho.

-Ale oni...

-Wiem, też jestem zła ale musisz się uspokoić albo skończy się to źle- przerwała mi- Teraz weź głęboki wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech...

Posłuchałam się ISO. Im stawałam się spokojniejsza tym światła migotały coraz słabiej aż ustały.

-Udało się- westchnęła kobieta z wyraźną ulgą i przerwała uścisk.

-Co się właściwie stało?- zapytał program ochronny.

-Wkurzyłam się ostro i to odbiło się na otoczeniu- powiedziałam cicho.

-Tak- przytaknęła mi Quorra- Raz gdy Flynn bardzo się zdenerwował... skutek był taki że musieliśmy szukać nowego miejsca na kryjówkę- położyła mi rękę na ramieniu i spojrzała w oczy- Musisz uważać Sam.

-Przepraszam- zwiesiłam głowę i opadłam na łóżko.

- To nie twoja wina- powiedział Tron i usiadł przy mnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie do programu.

-Skąd macie te informacje z miasta?- zapytałam.

-Znasz mój warunek- odparł program.

Spojrzałam na mężczyznę pode łba Nie zareagował. Wstałam, westchnęłam męczeńsko, podeszłam do szafki nocnej, nalałam sobie pełną szklankę energii i wypiłam duszkiem.

-Zadowolony mamo?- zapytałam.

-Bardzo- odparł spokojnie.

Wtedy ISO zaśmiała się głośno.

-Jesteście tacy zabawni- powiedziała wesoło.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzałam na program ochronny. Jego twarz wyglądała nadal tak samo.

-Szczególnie ten wesołek- poklepałam Trona po ramieniu.

Obie z Quorrą wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem.

-Nie rozumiem co was tak bawi- powiedział program czym spotęgował naszą głupawkę.

Śmiałyśmy się jeszcze przez chwilę.

-Dobra- powiedziałam próbując uspokoić oddech po napadzie głupawki- koniec żartów, czas na działanie.

Program kiwną głową, wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju. Podążyłyśmy za nim. Przeszliśmy przez korytarzyk i trafiliśmy na schody prowadzące na górę których wcześniej nie dostrzegłam. Weszliśmy na piętro i znaleźliśmy się w kolejnym korytarzu. Tron otworzył pierwsze drzwi po lewej stronie i przepuścił nas przodem. W pokoju na jednie ze ścian wisiał olbrzymi ekran pokazujący kilkanaście małych obrazów na raz. Pod ekranem znajdowała się olbrzymia konsola sterująca przy której dryfował Bit.

-Co to jest?- zapytałam podchodząc do konsoli, a Bit od razu usiadł mi na ramieniu.

-To system monitorujący. Pozwalał twojemu ojcu obserwować co się dzieje w mieście- wyjaśniła Quorra- przechwytuje też transmisje publiczne, stąd dowiedzieliśmy się jaką ogłosili wersję ostatnich wydarzeń.

-Monitoruje wszystkie ulice?

-Tak.

-A wnętrza budynków?

-Nie, to by było zbyt niebezpieczne- gdy to powiedziała zapaliła się jakaś czerwona kontrolka.

Quorra podeszła do konsoli i nacisnęła kilka klawiszy.

-To kolejna transmisja publiczna- odpowiedziała na moje nieme pytanie.

Ekran zamigotał i na całej jego powierzchni pojawiła się twarz programu. Miał czarne włosy, małe niebieskie oczka i duży niekształtny nos. Jeśli tata tworzył go osobiście to albo bolała go głowa albo miał kaca giganta.

-Pozdrowienia programy- zaczął- Chce wam ogłosić radosną nowinę. Ostatni ze zdrajców odpowiedzialnych za kasacje naszego Administratora CLU został pochwycony- w rogu ekranu pojawiła się blada twarz Castora- Pod koniec tego cyklu nastąpi jego publiczna egzekucja na Głównym Placu sektoru Beta. Liczę na waszą obecność- transmisja dobiegła końca.

Spojrzałam na reakcję programów. Tron był spokojny ale po zmarszczonych brwiach zorientowałam się że na czymś się zastanawia. Za to twarz Quorry wyrażała smutek, strach i rozpacz jednocześnie. Może i Castor mnie zdradził ale wcześniej walczył po stronie ISO. Może kiedy wszystko było jeszcze w porządku znali się osobiście. Przyjaźnili się. Może nawet ten blady skurwysyn pomógł jej przetrwać czystkę.

-Kim był ten program?- zapytałam.

-To generał Tesler, teraz on rządzi- odpowiedział Tron.

-A co oficjalnie stało się z nami?

-Zostaliśmy skasowani przez CLU.

Wpuściłam głośno powietrze z płuc. Źle, było bardzo źle. Nadzieja jaką mógł dać innym bunt mojego przyjaciela została zarżnięta. A to oznaczało dalsze panowanie dyktatury i poświęcenie taty poszło by na marne. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić. Zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam myśleć. Przejęcie władzy za pomocą umiejętności Użytkownika nie wchodziły w grę. To by była tylko zmiana rządzącego, a trzeba było zmienić system. Potrzebna była rewolucja. Potrzebny był...

-FLYNN LIVES- powiedziałam głośno.

-Co?- zapytała zdziwiona Quorra.

-FLYNN LIVES to organizacja która powstała po zaginięcia taty. Grupa jego zwolenników. Uważali że tata gdzieś jest i podąża swoim marzeniem cybernetycznej przestrzeni która zmieni oblicze świata. Kilka razy nawet kontaktowałam się z założycielem. I ci ludzie robili wszystko by nikt o nim nie zapomniał. Robili niezłe akcje, przy kilku nawet pomagałam. Hakowali masowo komputery, protestowali, zakłócali konferencje Enconu... mój pierwszy oficjalny psikus wycięty firmie założyciel określił "...i zdarzyło się coś pięknego"... Oni dawali nadzieje i ja muszę zrobić to samo.

-My- poprawił mnie Tron.

-TAK!- krzyknął podekscytowany Bit.

-Cała nasz trójka- dodała ISO

-Nie!- krzyknął Bit i zaczął latać wokół mojej głowy.

-No dobrze, czwórka- poprawiła się- Więc, jaki masz plan?

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

-Odbić Castora tuż przed samą egzekucją, tak żeby wszyscy widzieli- odpowiedziałam.

-Nie podoba mi się to ale pomysł wydaje się logiczny- powiedział program ochronny- Jakie są szczegóły twojego planu?

* * *

Siedziałam wraz z Tronem na dachu wieżowca znajdującego się przy Placu. Kryjówka była idealna. Olbrzymie ekrany znajdujące się na ścianach budowli otaczających Główny Plac sektoru Beta skutecznie uniemożliwiały dostrzeżenie nas przez kogokolwiek znajdującego się poniżej.

Obserwowałam programy zbierające się wokół sporego wywyższenia na Placu. Z każdą chwilą było ich coraz więcej.

-Transport jest dwie przecznice od celu- usłyszałam w głos Quorry w małej słuchawce w uchu.

-Zrozumiałam.

Spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza. Przyglądał mi się uważnie.

-Czy coś nie tak?- zapytałam.

-Nie...- westchnął- denerwujesz się?- zapytał.

-Trochę- odpowiedziałam- A ty?

-Również- uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

-Twój znak powrócił- powiedziałam.

-Tak- westchnął po raz kolejny- Sam byłem zaskoczony. Myślałem że ten fragment moich obwodów wygasł już na zawsze... -spojrzał na mnie- myślę że w czasie ładowania musiałaś go przypadkiem dotknąć.

-I tylko z tego powodu się zapaliły?- zadziwiłam się.

Mężczyzna parsknął.

-Może i Flynn przekazał ci wiedzę na temat budowy struktury systemu ale nie przekazał ci wiedzy praktycznej. Ty jako Użytkowniczka masz w sobie więcej energii niż połowa miasta. Samym dotykiem jesteś w stanie uratować program przed kasacją z powodu wyczerpania. Przywrócenie obwodu, nawet przypadkiem nie jest niczym szczególnym.

-A jakbym dotknęła sprawnego obwodu?

-Lepiej żebyś nie dotykała, to bardzo... niewłaściwe. Możesz tym urazić inny program.

Chciałam zadać kolejne pytanie ale wtedy w słuchawce rozległ się głos ISO.

-Sam, Tron transport przybędzie na Plac za kilka klików, szykujcie się.

Chwilę później na wywyższeniu wylądował statek z którego wyszło dwóch żołnierzy prowadzącego skutego Castora. Kiwnęłam głową do Trona. Odpowiedział tym samym gestem i na jego głowie pojawił się kask. Zrobiliśmy mały rozbieg i skoczyliśmy Nasze spadochrony otworzyły się kilka sekund później. Udało się nam wylądować na wywyższeniu. Wyciągnęliśmy dyski zaatakowaliśmy żołnierzy. Szybko udało się nam zderezować dwójkę trzymającą Castora.

-Użytkowniczko co ty tu robisz?- wyszeptał.

-Ratuje ci skórę- rozcięłam mu dyskiem kajdanki.

-Co tu się dzieje!- ktoś wrzasnął za moimi plecami.

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam że ze statku wyszedł żołnierz o szczurkowatej twarzy i wyższy rangą od pozostałych, a za nim jakaś piętnastka podległych mu żołnierzy. Nim zdążyłam zareagować drony rzuciły się do ataku. Walczyliśmy w trójkę plecami zwróconymi do siebie. Tłum zebrany na placu milczał jak zaklęta. Przypatrywał się nam i ekranom na których pokazywane były zbliżenia z walki. Niespodziewanie szczurzej twarzy udało się rozbić naszą wzajemną ochronę. Udało mu się oddzielić mnie od reszty i pchnąć w swoich żołnierzy. Usłyszałam wściekły krzyk Trona. Zderezowałam program który się na mnie zamachnął, ale za nim stał następny. Chciał uderzyć, ale jego ręka zatrzymała się w powietrzu i zadrżała. To nie wyglądało jakby się wahał tylko podtrzymywał. Skorzystałam z okazji i uderzyłam go w kask. Żołnierz padł na ziemie nieprzytomny. Sekundę później moi sprzymierzeńcy dotarli do mnie. Wtedy sprawy potoczyły się szybko. Zdezerowaliśmy pozostałych żołnierzy, a szczurza twarz uciekła na statek i odleciała. Teraz musieliśmy się z stąd jak najszybciej wypość zanim przybędą posiłki. Ale coś mi tu nie grało. Tłum był za cichy. Nie wiedział co robić.

- Witajcie programy!- zawołałam, a wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się na mnie- Nazywam się Sam Flynn i chce wam powiedzieć że zeszłego mikro cyklu mój ojciec Kevin Flynn, poświęcił własne życie by zniszczyć CLU. Myślałam że jego poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne, a tu co widzę Ten koślawy program Tesler przejął władze i zachowuje się tak samo jak CLU i traktuje was jak swoją własność. Tesler, jeśli mnie słyszysz wiedz jedno: niedługo po ciebie przyjdę i uwolnię system! Możesz być tego pewien!

-Flynn żyje!- krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

Zawtórowały mu inne głosy. Dwie sekundy później wszyscy skandowali te dwa słowa "Flynn żyje"

-Sam, musimy uciekać!- krzyknął do mnie Tron.

Kiwnęłam głową i wyciągnęłam mój światłocykl. Spojrzałam na nieprzytomnego żołnierza. Przeklęłam w myślach. Podbiegłam do niego, zmieniłam na chwilę kodowanie i zarzuciłam go sobie na plecy.

-Co ty robisz!?- krzyknął program ochronny.

-Nie mam kurwa pojęcia!- wsiadłam na światłocykl i wjechałam w tłum który rozstąpił się przede mną niczym morze czerwone przed Mojżeszem.

* * *

Gdy dotarliśmy do kryjówki stały się następujące zdarzenia. Castor gdy zobaczył Quorre chciał ją przytulić ale ta na powitanie walnęła go w twarz tak mocno że ten się przewrócił. Co dziwniejsze nawet nie powiedział słowa skargi.

Tron powiedział mi że jestem lekkomyślna i mogłam narazić siebie i wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo Powiedział tylko tyle i nawet nie podniósł głosu co bardzo mnie zdziwiło. Spodziewałam się opieprzu równego temu jaki zrobił mi Alan gdy złapał mnie na paleniu papierosów. Nie wspominając o tym że mój chrzestny kazał mi potem wypalić całe cygaro, czym zakończył moją tytoniową przygodę raz na zawsze.

Program ochronny bez słowa pomógł mi zanieść żołnierza na drugie piętro do ambulatorium. Położyliśmy go na stole medycznym. Gdy przykułam go do niego Tron skrzywił się nieznacznie.

Wyciągnęłam niepewnie dysk żołnierza i położyłam na jego brzuchu.

- Co chcesz z nim zrobić Użytkowniczko?- zapytał Castor gdy wraz z Quorrą dołączyli do nas.

-Nazywam się Sam jakbyś zapomniał- odpowiedziałam- a co do niego... muszę coś sprawdzić – otworzyłam kod tworzący żołnierza.

Wiedziałam uszkodzony kod Trona ale to było jeszcze gorsze. Na pierwotny kod programu naniesiony był inny, mniej skomplikowany ale o większej sile. Był jak ameba. Powoli i ostrożnie zaczekam "ściągać" intruza z pierwotnego kodu. Ręce zaczęły mi się trząść w połowie procesu. Obawiałam się ze ta cybernetyczna ameba mogła doprowadzić kod programu do stanu z którego nie da się go uratować. Gdy skończyłam pęczek pomarańczowych danych wyleciał mi z dłoni, pokołował się chwilę w powietrzy po czym rozpadł się nie zdolny do samodzielnej egzystencji. Odłożyłam dysk żołnierza na miejsce. Jego obwody zmieniły kolor na biały. Rozpoczął się restart.

-Chciałaś go uratować- powiedział cicho Tron za swojego kasku.

-Wszystkich ratujesz, co Sam Flynn- białowłosy wyszczerzył do mnie zęby- Najpierw Rinzlera, potem mnie i tego drona... kiedy ty staniesz się Administratorem system stanie się wspaniałym miejscem- westchnął i spojrzał na mojego przyjaciela- Dlaczego masz znak Trona na piersi?

Mężczyzna zdezerował swój kask.

-O mój Użytkowniku!- krzyknął- To ty! To naprawdę ty! O moja Użytkowniczko...- padł przede mną na kolana i podał mi swój dysk.

-Zuse-113466- powiedział pochylając głowę i wlepiając wzrok w moje stopy.

Czegoś takiego w najdzikszych fantazjach nie przewidziałam.

-Wstawaj kretynie i się nie wygłupiaj- powiedziałam.

Program posłusznie wstał. Oddałam mu dysk.

-Twój ojciec był Stwórcą, a ty jesteś... Zbawicielką- powiedział z ekscytacją.

Zignorowałam go.

-Co mu jest?- zapytałam.

-Uwierzyłem!- odpowiedział- Uwierzyłem i to jak!

-Quorra, możesz pokazać Castorowi jego pokój?- zapytałam.

-Oczywiście- odpowiedziała ISO i wręcz wyciągnęła siłą program z pomieszczenia.

-Tron, czy inne programy mogą zachować się podobnie?- zapytałam.

-Wysoce prawdopodobne.

-O kurwa...- położyłam dłoń na czole.

Tron zaśmiał się cicho.

-Tu się nie ma z czego śmiać- prychnęłam.

Wtedy program przykuty do stołu zaczął się szarpać i krzyczeć przeraźliwie. Tron przytrzymał jego ciało, a ja zderezowałam jego kask.

-Spokojnie, jesteś wśród przyjaciół, nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi- powtarzałam cicho.

Po chwili program się uspokoił. Przyjrzałam się jego twarzy. Był młody i całkiem ładny. Włosy oraz oczy miał brązowe.

-Zdejmę ci teraz kajdany ale musisz obiecać że nie będziesz szaleć, dobrze?

Program kiwnął twierdząco głową. Gdy zdjęliśmy mu kajdany. Były żołnierz powoli usiadł po czym podkurczył nogi pod brodę i obiął je rękoma, a głowę oparł na kolanach. Przyglądał nam się ze strachem.

-Jak się nazywasz?- zapytałam delikatnie.

W odpowiedzi program zaczął się trząść i rzucać nam przerażone spojrzenia. Zrobiło mi się go naprawdę żal. Był zagubiony i przerażony. Chciałam mu jakoś pomóc. Niewiele myśląc uklękłam an jednym kolanie i zaczęłam wpisywać kod w klawiaturę która pojawiła się pod moimi palcami Po kilku chwilach w moich rękach pojawił się duży i miękki koc. Okryłam nim szczelnie przerażony program tak że widać było jedynie jego twarz. Po kilku chwilach były żołnierz przestał się trząść, a jego spojrzenie było trochę mniej przerażone.

-Nazywam się Beck- powiedział cicho.

* * *

Wszystkie programy w kryjówce były w ładowaniu, a ja siedziałam na tarasie i obserwowałam odległe światła miasta. Byłam ciekawa co teraz się tam dzieje. Rzecz jasna mogłam to sprawdzić na systemie monitorującym, ale bałam się tego co tam zobaczę. Chciałam poczekać do jutra.

-Dlaczego nie jesteś w ładowaniu?- zapytał Tron pojawiając się jakby znikąd po czym usiadł obok mnie.

-To samo pytanie mogę zadać tobie.

-Byłem pierwszy.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Z takim argumentem nie mogłam się spierać.

-Myślę o tym co się stało w mieście. O Becku. O tym co krzyknął ten program z tłumu.

-Flynn żyje?

-Tak... ja coś wtedy zrozumiałam, zrozumiałam te słowa "...i zdarzyło się coś pięknego". W nich chodziło o to że Flynn powrócił, że powrócił we mnie, że to było piękne- oparłam głowę o jego ramię – a czemu ty nie jesteś w ładowaniu?

-Mam... różne myśli...

-O przeszłości?

-Tak- odparł po sekundzie zastanowienia.

- A może, dziś też przejdziemy w ładowanie razem?- zapytałam- wczoraj to nam trochę pomogło.

Mężczyzna kiwnął twierdząco głową. Chwile później tuliliśmy się do siebie w łóżku. Może i było to dziwne i trochę nienormalne ale potrzebowaliśmy tego. Potrzebowaliśmy bliskości drugiej, przyjaznej istoty która nie zadaje zbędnych pytań i po prostu była tam dla ciebie.

W filmach bohaterowie po jakieś niezwykłej przygodzie w jakiś bzdurny sposób zakochują się w sobie. Zawsze się z tego śmiałam, ale teraz wiem że jest w tym ziarnko prawdy. To co przeżyliśmy zbliżyło nas do siebie. Między nami utworzyła się jakaś więź. Żeby walczyć plecami do siebie trzeba znać ruchy partnera, a my robiliśmy to automatycznie, bez jakiejkolwiek komunikacji.

Obecnie moja przyszłość była bardzo niebezpieczna ale nie bałam się jej. Wiedziałam że nie będę w niej sama. Że mój przyjaciel Tron będzie przy mnie do samego końca.


	9. Rozdział ósmy: Kruche światy

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział ósmy: Kruche światy

_Stałam na środku areny Wojny na Dyski. Trybuny były puste. Było cicho. Byłam sama. Nagle usłyszałam dziwne mruczenie dobiegające zza moich pleców. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Rinzlera. Jego obwody świeciły się na pomarańczowo. Odruchowo sięgnęłam po swój dysk. Nie było go tam. Program zaśmiał się ochryple i zaczął zbliżać się do mnie. Zrobiłam krok do tyłu. Moje plecy trafiły na ścianę platformy. Spojrzałam dziko na program znajdujący się kilka kroków ode mnie i skoczyłam na niego z pięściami. Egzekutor bez wysiłku uchylił się przed atakiem po czym złapał mnie za gardło i zaczął dusić Próbowałam mu się wyszarpać, zabrać jego dłoń z mojej szyi ale im bardziej walczyłam tym szybciej opadałam z sił. Gdy zaczęłam widzieć czarne plamki przed oczami rzucił mnie na podłogę jak szmacianą lalkę. Łapczywie brałam kolejne oddechy, płuca paliły a z oczu leciały łzy. Program usiadł na mnie okrakiem i wyciągnął swój dysk po czym delikatnie przejechał ostrzem po moim policzku. Zadrżałam. Bałam się. Strach wręcz mnie paraliżował. Mężczyzna złapał rąbek mojego kołnierza i zaczął rozcinać kombinezon ostrzem dysku..._

* * *

Obudziłam się ale mimo to nie miałam odwagi otworzyć oczu.

_-..._spokojnie Sam, spokojnie... jestem przy tobie, zawsze będę- usłyszałam cichy głos Trona.

Głos programu uspokoił mnie ale nie na tyle bym otworzyła oczy. Bałam się że mężczyzna zapyta co mi się śniło. Wolałam udawać że śpię.

Poczułam jak jego dłoń gładzi mój policzek. Przez mój kręgosłup przeszedł dreszcz. To było takie... inne.

-Spokojnego ładowania moja Użytkowniczko- wyszeptał.

Nie wiem jakim cudem nie wyskoczyłam z łóżka jak sprężyna. Jego słowa i gesty były takie... czułe. Ale nie w zwykły sposób. To nie było jak pocieszenie. To było jak obietnica. Jakby obiecywał coś sobie i mi. Nie wiedziałam czemu to robi. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi a to zabrzmiało jak coś z poza jej granic. A może ,tak samo jak Alan, próbował zastąpić mi ojca? To mogło mieć sens. Program mógł wciąż postrzegać mnie jako małą dziewczynkę którą poznał tak dawno temu. Nie wiedziała, po prostu nie wiedziałam. Równie dobrze mogłam wszystko wyolbrzymiać. Teraz gdy ponownie straciłam tatę musiałam znów uczyć się żyć bez niego. W ciągu dnia dawałam rade się jakoś trzymać ale teraz nie miałam no to sił. A do tego ten koszmar. Nie wiem skąd mi się to wzięło Przecież przez pewien czas miałam Rinzlera za przyjaciela puki nie okazało się kim naprawdę był były egzekutor.

Odczekałam kilka chwil by program ochronny przeszedł w ładowanie po czym wyślizgnęłam się z łóżka i wyszłam z pokoju. Wiedziałam że będę żałować tego co teraz zrobię ale po prostu musiałam. Musiałam poczuć bliskość taty, a były na to tylko dwa sposoby. Albo zrobić coś niebezpiecznego i brawurowego lub poprzeglądać jego rzeczy. Sposób pierwszy odpadał. Gdybym coś wywinęła w mieście i przeżyłam bym to, Tron by mnie zabił. Pozostało tylko przeglądanie rzeczy. Przeszłam przez korytarz i weszłam do pokoju taty. Światła pomieszczenia automatycznie zajaśniały.

Sypialnia ojca była urządzona podobnie jak moja, z tymi jednak różnicami że pod jedną ze ścian stał duży regał zapełniony książkami, a na stoliku przy łóżku leżało kilka płytek z danymi. Podeszła do szafki i usiadłam po turecku na podłodze. Wzięłam jedną z płytek i zaczęłam przeglądać zapisane na niej dane. Notatki taty były bardzo chaotyczne. Raz mówiły o usunięciu zatrucia z Morza Symulacji i naprawie zniszczeń poczynionych w niektórych sektorach by następnie przejść do bardzo osobistych spraw mówiących o tęsknocie za mamą, dziadkami ale przede wszystkim za mną. Tato wielokrotnie opisywał jak wyobrażał sobie moje życie. W jego wyobraźni byłam panią prezes, miałam kochającego męża i dwójkę dzieci. Wymarzył mi idealne życie. Poznanie prawdy musiało być dla niego bolesne. Bo co osiągnęła w życiu jego ukochana córka? W wieku dwudziestu siedmiu lat nie miałam ani męża, ani chłopaka, ani dzieci. Za swoją pracę uważałam wrzucanie gier do internetu i hobbystyczne naprawianie motocykli.

Westchnęłam ciężko i wzięłam parę głębokich wdechów na uspokojenie. Nie mogłam się zdenerwować. Jeśli się zdenerwuje będą się dziać złe rzeczy. Wtedy zobaczyłam że coś jest pod łóżkiem. Sięgnęłam i wyciągnęłam do połowy opróżnioną butelkę z niebieską, fosforyzującą cieczą. Wyjęłam korek z szyjki butelki i powąchałam zawartość. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Energia. Wysoko procentowa, specjalnie rafinowana energia. Alkohol Wzięłam łyk. Alkohol palił w usta i przełyk, rozgrzewał żołądek Smakiem przypominał paliwo lotnicze. Tego właśnie potrzebowałam. Wzięłam kolejny łyki i zabrałam się za dalsze przeglądanie notatek. Teraz tato pisał o czymś co zostawił w Wieży Głównej.

-Sam, tu jesteś- usłyszałam głos Trona i oderwałam wzrok od płytki danych.

Program ochronny stał w drzwiach pokoju i wyglądał na lekko zdenerwowanego.

-Myślałem że wymknęłaś się do miasta- powiedział podchodząc do mnie i siadając na podłodze.

-Za słabo je znam by wymykać się sama- pociągnęłam kolejny łyk z butelki i wróciłam do czytania. Jakoś nie mogłam spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-To alkohol?- zapytał.

-Tak, chcesz?- podałam mu butelkę.

Program patrzył przez chwilę na naczynie po czym wziął mały łyk.

-Mocne...- wykrztusił krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

-Ale przyjemnie grzeje- odłożyłam płytkę na łóżko i odgarnęłam włosy z twarzy- tata pisał że zostawił coś ważnego w Wieży Głównej, wiesz może co to może być?

-Flynn trzymał tam wiele ważnych rzeczy, to może być cokolwiek...- zawahał się na moment- jeśli chcesz możemy to sprawdzić.

-Nie sądzisz że to zły pomysł? Po ostatnim numerze w sektorze beta straże będą bardziej czujne. Zwłaszcza w wieży.

-Wieża znajduje się w sektoże alfa. Są tam praktycznie same gruzy i nikt tam nie mieszka, a sama wieża jest nie naruszona. CLU od czasu swojej zdrady próbował się tam dostać ale budynek jest zamknięty dla wszystkich ale...

-...dla mnie powinien się otworzyć- dokończyłam za niego- i jeśli polecimy odrzutowcem na granicy chmur nikt nie powinien nas wykryć.

-Świetny pomysł- odgarnął kilka kosmyków z mojej twarzy i włożył je za ucho- W tej fryzurze wyglądasz ładniej niż w tym splocie- powiedział cicho.

-Może i wyglądam ładniej ale wtedy bardzo mi przeszkadzają.

-No tak, jesteś wojowniczką a nie syreną- zrobił minę jakby się speszył- pójdę do garażu po odrzutowce...

-Weź jeden, ja i tak nie potrafię nim sterować.

Mogłam przysiąc że końcówki ust programu uniosły się minimalnie do góry. Gdy mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami wzięłam duży łyk alkoholu.

-Przestań wyobrażać sobie coś czego nie ma- powiedziałam do siebie i poszłam się uczesać do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Lot do Wieży Głównej był... ciasny. Odrzutowiec były przystosowany dla jednego pasażera i żeby zmieścić się w dwójkę musiałam bardzo mocno przylgnąć do pleców programu ochronnego. Nie minęło dużo czasu a wylądowaliśmy na dachu wieży. Podeszłam do krawędzi i moim oczom ukazała się panorama zniszczonego sektora. Nie rozumiałam tego. CLU dążył do perfekcji więc dlaczego zostawiał zniszczone sektory same sobie? Może chciał w ten sposób przypominać programom co może się stać jeśli będą nie posłuszni.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Tron podchodząc do mnie.

-Tak, tylko...- westchnęłam- te zniszczenia...

Program położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.

-Masz zdolność by to wszystko naprawić i wierzę że ci się to uda- powiedział- powoli zaczęłaś naprawiać programy, więc budynki nie powinny sprawić ci większych problemów.

-Dziękuje za wiarę we mnie- uśmiechnęłam się do niego i odeszłam od krawędzi.

Podeszliśmy w stronę drzwi na dachu. Niepewnie położyłam na nich rękę. Poczułam iskrzenie pod palcami, a drzwi się rozsunęły ukazując wnętrze windy. Weszliśmy, a winda zjechała jeden poziom niżej. Wyszliśmy z windy i oniemiałam. Wszędzie walały się części od pojazdów, stosy pałeczek i wielu innych cosi. Po środku tego stała duża kanapa a na niej leżał szary koc.

-Ostatnie piętro było całkowicie przeznaczone dla Flynna- powiedział program.

-Widać...- podniosłam z pierwszą z brzegu pałeczkę i rozsunęłam ją delikatnie by sprawdzić jej zawartość. Na podłodze zmaterializował się czarny światłocykl. Wyglądał jak jedna z figurek które dostałam od taty z tą różnicą że pojazd był jakby delikatniejszy, smuklejszy od przeciętnego światłocykla.

-Stworzony do szybkości- powiedział Tron z uznaniem- idealny dla ciebie.

-Tak uważasz?- zdematerlizowałam pojazd i włożyłam pałeczkę do kabury na nodze.

-Z całą pewnością- uśmiechnął się delikatnie- poszukajmy tu tego czegoś co zostawił tu Flynn.

-Nie trzeba szukać, trzeba pomyśleć. Mówimy tu o moim tacie, więc...- podeszłam do kanapy i odrzuciłam koc. Na siedzeniu leżała duża, gruba, jakby szklana, książka.

-Skąd wiedziałaś?- zapytał program.

-W Świce Użytkowników zawsze zostawiał rzeczy na kanapie- wzięłam książkę, o tworzyłam ją na pierwszej stronie i aż opadłam na kanapę z wrażenia.

Spodziewałam się wszystkiego, jakiś tajnych kodów, planów tuneli ale nie tego. Nie zdjęcia mamy i moje zaraz po powrocie ze szpitala. Kurde! Ważną rzeczą jaką zostawił w Wieży był album ze zdjęciami.

-Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał program i usiadł przy mnie.

-Tak, po prostu nie spodziewałam się że to album.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na zdjęcie.

-To Jordan- powiedział- ale czym jest to coś co trzyma na rękach?

-To ja- powiedziałam.

-Nie możliwe. To nawet ciebie nie przypomina. Jest małe, prawie bez włosów... nos może trochę podobny.

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

-Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy? Byłam wtedy o wiele mniejsza, mogłeś podnieść mnie jedną ręką.

-Racja, byłaś ale nadal mogę cię podnieść jedną ręką.

Zaśmiałam się głośno. Miałam racje, nie ważne jaki to świat, facet to facet. Tron to po prostu facet.

Oglądaliśmy zdjęcia. Niektóre były z Sieci inne ze Świata Użytkowników. Opowiadaliśmy sobie o miejscach i osobach na nich uwiecznionych. Było nam przy tym wesoło. Cała ta sytuacja nie była związana z CLU ani rewolucją. Ta chwila była nasza. Byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa.

Nie doszliśmy nawet do połowy albumu gdy zdjęcia się skoczyły.

-Szkoda że się skończyły- westchnęłam i przycisnęłam album do piersi.

Tata w swoich notatkach określił go jako "coś ważnego" i absolutnie się z tym zgadzałam. Te zdjęcia przypominały o czasach kiedy wszystko było dobrze.

-Po czekaj tu przez chwilę- powiedział nagle program i pobiegł do windy.

Mężczyzna wrócił po kilku minutach przynosząc ze sobą dwa pudełka i coś co przypominało aparat.

-Mam więcej zdjęć powiedział stawiając pudełka koło kanapy- i aparat- dodał po czym chwycił urządzenie i zrobił mi zdjęcie. Kilka sekund później aparat zapiszczał cicho i "wypluł" szklaną płytkę z moim zdjęciem.

-Ładnie wyszłaś- powiedział program i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

-Skąd go wziąłeś?- zapytałam.

-Z mojego mieszkania piętro niżej- odpowiedział, usiadł przy mnie i wziął jedno z pudełek- kiedyś w wolnym czasie lubiłem robić zdjęcia wyjaśnił i zdjął pokrywkę z pudła.

Były tam zdjęcia budynków, programów, kilku miejsc na rubieżach. Tron czasem o jakimś programie opowiedział lub opisywał jego funkcje.

-Nazywał się Shadox- pokazał mi zdjęcie ciemnoskórego programu stojącego przy światłocyklu. Miałam dziwne wrażenie że skądś znam tą twarz- Był programem ochronnym z mojego zespołu. Nie wiem co się z nim stało.

-Czy czasem z kimś podobnym nie rozmawiał Castor kiedy byliśmy w klubie?- zapytałam.

-Możliwe- Tron zmarszczył brwi- Przez tamtą muzykę miałem problem ze skupieniem się na czymkolwiek.

-Po powrocie trzeba go zapytać, coś czuje że jeśli to on, to będzie świetnym sprzymierzeńcem.

-Było by miło gdyby to było on- uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wziął w następną płytkę z pudełka.

Spojrzałam na nią. Na zdjęciu znajdował się Tron i jakiś program o lekko spiczastej twarzy i krótkich, czarnych włosach.

Czekałam aż program mi o nim opowie ale ten tylko milczał i wpatrywał się w zdjęcie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a jego dłonie kurczowo zaciskały się płytce.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytałam i położyłam dłoń na jego dłoni.

Program zwrócił wzrok na mnie. Rozchylił usta i już chciał coś powiedzieć gdy płytka pękła z głośnym trzaskiem Jeden z odłamków skaleczył mnie w palec. Syknęłam i natychmiast włożyłam palec do ust.

-Sam, przepraszam, nic ci nie jest?- zapytał mężczyzna z przejęciem w głosie.

-Nie- wyjęłam palec z ust- To tylko skaleczenie. I nie masz za co przepraszać, to był przecież wypadek. No i zaczęłam ci wierzyć że możesz mnie podnieść jedną ręką.

Program uśmiechnął delikatnie.

-Ten program... ze zdjęcia...

-Był moim przyjacielem... nazywał się Dyson- spuścił głowę- chyba powinniśmy wracać, inni mogli już odkryć naszą nieobecność.

-Masz rację- zaczęłam odkładać płytki do pudełka- Może później poprzeglądamy je wszystkie i dołączymy część do albumu?

-Świetny pomysł- uśmiechnął się.

Nie wiem czemu ale od tego uśmiechu zrobiło mi się jakoś tak ciepło przy sercu.

* * *

To że udało nam się dolecieć nie tłukąc niczego po drodze było istnym cudem. Następnym było to że Quorra nas nie zatłukła. Była zła że nie zostawiliśmy jej żadnej kartki oraz że zostawiliśmy ją samą z Castorem.

-Czy wy zdajecie sobie sprawę jaki on jest denerwujący?- zapytała nas gdy wracaliśmy z garażu- usta mu się nie zamykają i ciągle narzeka że się nudzi.

-Trzeba go było znokautować- wyszczerzyłam się do ISO- Jak tam Beck?

-Gdy ostatnio sprawdzałam był w ładowaniu. Biedaczek przez cały czas trzyma rękę na swoim dysku... on chyba nie do końca wie gdzie się znajduje... a tak w ogóle co ze sobą przynieśliście?

-Album taty i trochę rzeczy Trona- wyjaśniłam.

-Mogę obejrzeć?- zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

-Jasne- podałam jej album.

ISO uśmiechnęła się szeroko i po chwili podziwialiśmy jej plecy gdy znikała w korytarzu. Program ochronny spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Przeszliśmy do pokoju Trona i zostawiliśmy w nim pudełka po czym przeszliśmy do głównego pomieszczenia.

-Nareszcie jesteście!- zawołał Castor zrywając się z kanapy- Gdzieście się podziali? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

Bezsłowna złapałam program za kołnierz i pchnęłam na fotel.

-Kim był ten program z którym rozmawiałeś wtedy w barze? Ten z blizną na twarzy- zapytała stając nad nim.

-Widzę że się nie patyczkujesz- wyszczerzył zęby- podoba mi się to Sam.

-Daruj sobie- powiedziałam.

-Dobrze, już dobrze... nawet pożartować sobie nie można...- mruknął.

-Można ale nie jestem w nastroju. Jak będę w nastroju to się nawet z tobą napije.

-A będzie można liczyć w czasie pica na coś więcej?- próbował mnie podpuścić Język masz ostry to pewnie...- nie dokończył bo Tron wręcz zmaterializował się za nim i strzelił mu otwartą dłonią w tył głowy.

Program krzyknął krótko i zaczął pocierać miejsce uderzenia.

-Odnoś się do niej z szacunkiem- powiedział Tron.

Z trudem powstrzymałam śmiech. Zuse próbował mnie dla zabawy podpuścić ale efekt przerósł jego oczekiwania. Zamiast mnie, sprowokował Trona. Przynajmniej wiedziałam jedno. Castor był inteligentny i sprytny. Naprawdę sprytny. Miałam cholerną ochotę zagrać z tym sukinsynem szachy.

-Odpowiesz na moje pytanie czy nie?

-Tak, przecież wiesz że się z tobą droczę- uśmiechnął się do mnie.

-Wiem- odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

-To Shadox, powinieneś go znać- spojrzał na program ochronny- z tego co mi wiadomo był w twoim zespole.

-Był- odpowiedział chłodno.

-Przeżył tą bojkę?

-Tak, a wraz z nim większość grupy z którą przyszedł. Chciał bym zjednoczył frakcje i poprowadził powstanie.

-Ty?- parsknęła śmiechem.

-Też się zdziwiłem. Lubie władze ale ta rola nie była dla mnie za to ty- spojrzał na mnie znacząco- swoją przemową ze zeszłego cyklu porwałaś za sobą mnóstwo programów, w tym mnie. Nie zdziwił bym się jeśli frakcje już teraz zaczęły się łączyć.

-Nie przesadzaj.

-Nie przesadzam...- parsknął śmiechem- Czy mogę coś jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić Użytkowniczko.

-Możesz umówić mnie na spotkanie?

-Żeby cię umówić musiałbym skorzystać z usług moich ludzi, a teraz jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Za to mogę cię do niego zaprowadzić. Co ty na to?

-Kiedy możemy ruszać?

-Pod koniec tego cyklu, odpowiada?

-Może być- odpowiedziałam.

Wtedy niespodziewanie Tron znalazł się przy mnie, złapał mnie pod ramię i wyprowadził z salonu.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?- zapytałam gdy znaleźliśmy się na korytarzy.

-Nie chce byś przebywała w jego towarzystwie- powiedział zaciskając szczęki ze złością.

-On tylko mnie podpuszczał i wiesz mi, to co powiedział to jest nic. Puki trzyma łapy przy sobie to jest naprawdę wielkie nic.

Program patrzył na mnie badawczo przez kilka sekund analizując moje słowa. Nagle zaczął wyglądać na bardzo wnerwionego, a ja zaczęłam żałować swojego doboru słów.

-Czy ktoś zachowywał się wobec ciebie niewłaściwie?

O kurwa...

-Tron- zaczęłam spokojnie i w myślach przeklinałam swoją niewyparzoną gębę. Zwykle nie obchodziło mnie jak inni reagują na moje teksty ale to był naprawdę wyjątkowy przypadek- to był tylko taki przykład... zresztą, jakby ktoś czegoś próbował... no wiesz, nie bez powodu wylądowałam w Wojnie na Dyski.

-Najchętniej zamknął bym cię w pokoju żeby mieć pewność że nic ci się nie stanie- westchnął głośno- ale obawiam się że czego bym nie zrobił, to mi uciekniesz.

Lekko mnie zamurowało. Tron był wobec mnie bardzo opiekuńczy ale to... było dziwne. I cała ta niezręczność którą czułam, spowodowana była tym że mój chory mózg wyobraża sobie coś czego nie ma, nie było i nie będzie. Tron był dobrym przyjacielem, najlepszym jakiego można mieć i powinnam wbić to sobie do mojego zakutego łba.

-Masz racje, zrobiłam bym to- odpowiedziałam spokojnie po kilku sekundach milczenia.

Program jakoś tak dziwnie potrząsnął głową.

-Chodźmy do sali treningowej, chciałbym dokładnie sprawdzić twoje umiejętności przed nową misją- powiedział.

-Dobrze ale najpierw trzeba sprawdzić co z Beckiem i wyjaśnić mu obecną sytuacje. On nawet nie wie kim jesteśmy i jakie mamy wobec niego zamiary.

-Ale potem trening- oznajmił program po sekundzie zastanowienia.

-Oczywiście- odparłam równie poważnym tonem.

-Nie będzie litości.

Parsknęłam śmiechem, a kąciki ust mężczyzny uniosły się ku górze.

-Ani odrobiny- uśmiechnęłam się szeroko- tym razem to ty dostaniesz lanie.

-Chce to zobaczyć.

-Zobaczysz.


	10. Rozdział dziewiąty: Igrając z ogniem

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział dziewiąty: Igrając z ogniem

Szedłem pół kroku za Sam do pokoju byłego żołnierza. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć obecnego zachowania Użytkowniczki. W ciągu tego mikro cyklu była nie do opisania. W jednej chwili rozmawiała ze mną poważnie, by zaraz potem zachować się jak syrena. To zachowanie sprawiało że ciepło wewnątrz mnie powoli rosło. Rosło z każdym klikiem i nawet mnie to nie dziwiło. Wtedy w Wieży Głównej gdy oglądaliśmy razem zdjęcia jej uśmiech był najpiękniejszą rzeczą w całym systemie. Chciałem by zawsze uśmiechała się w ten sposób. Chciałem by poczuła do mnie to samo co ja do niej. Nie chciałem być jedynie przyjacielem ale wiedziałem że, jeśli ona nie będzie miała do mnie innych uczuć będę musiał się jakoś z tym pogodzić.

Sam zapukała do drzwi pokoju programu po czym otworzyła drzwi i weszliśmy do pomieszczenia.

Dostrzegłem że męski program siedział na środku łóżka i bawił się swoim dyskiem. Moje oprogramowanie drgnęło ostrzegając mnie o minimalnym poziomie niebezpieczeństwa grożącemu mojej Użytkowniczce. Nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na kolejną porażkę.

-Jak się czujesz Beck?- zapytała Sam i usiadła na rogu łóżka. Stanąłem za nią.

-Lepiej- odpowiedział i zwiesił głowę- Co się teraz ze mną stanie?- zapytał.

Użytkowniczka uśmiechnęła się do niego w ten sam sposób co do mnie kiedy siedzieliśmy na dachu transportowca. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Nie podobało mi się to.

-Spójrz na mnie- powiedziała delikatnie. Program spojrzał na nią niepewnie- Nic ci tu nie grozi, nikt nie chce cię skrzywdzi.

-Naprawdę?- zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

-Oczywiście- parsknęła- A co sobie myślałeś? Nie po to cię ratowałam żeby teraz skasować.

-Racja, mogłaś mnie skasować tam na placu, pamiętam to dokładnie... ja... to coś kazało mi ciebie zaatakować ale ja nie mogłem... nie jestem taki, nie derezuje programów...- zawahał się przez chwile- jakim cudem to coś ze mnie zniknęło?- zapytał.

-Usunęłam to- powiedziała.

-Ale... ale jak... kim ty jesteś?- zapytał.

-Nazywam się Sam Flynn- uśmiechnęła się.

-Sam... inni żołnierze o tobie rozmawiali... mówili że jesteś Użytkowniczką... jesteś?- spojrzał na Sam z nadzieją.

-Jestem i nawet się nie wasz robić z tego jakieś bzdurnej afery- powiedziała i spojrzała krytycznie na program.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

-Widzę że z tobą nie ma dyskusji Użytkowniczko- powiedział- Pewnie gdybym spróbował pacnęłabyś mnie moim dyskiem...

Sam wytrzeszczyła oczy i przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się tępo w program. Ja zresztą też. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w taki brak szacunku w stosunku do Sam. Zuse mogłem jeszcze znieść, był nam potrzebny ale ten były żołnierz był całkowicie zbyteczny. Chciałem coś powiedzieć gdy niespodziewanie dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać.

-Niezły jesteś, naprawdę- starła łzę z oka i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do programu.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech.

-Więc...- zaczęła ponownie Sam- Możesz mi powiedzieć w jaki sposób stałeś się żołnierzem Wiem że to dla ciebie bardzo nieprzyjemne ale muszę wiedzieć. Jeśli oprócz was reszta żołnierzy ma świadomość tego co robi można będzie ich ocalić.

Była taka mądra. Myślała zawsze dwa ruchy do przodu.

-Was?- zdziwił się program po czym rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Musiał dopiero co mnie dostrzec. Wiedziałem już nie jego funkcją nie jest ochronna- Jeśli to co mówili inni to prawda to ty musisz być Rinzlerem- zwrócił się do mnie.

-Byłem- odpowiedziałem chłodno- ale zwalczyłem wgrane mi oprogramowanie, jestem Tron.

-Przecież ty zostałeś skasowany przed moim powstaniem...

-Kłamali- odpowiedziałem i zacisnąłem usta. Nie chciałem tu kolejnego programu. Im było nas więcej tym kryjówka stawała się mniej bezpieczna.

-Beck, proszę powiedź mi jak stałeś się żołnierzem- powtórzyła dziewczyna.

-To było jakieś czternaście mikrocykli temu. Zasiedziałem się z przyjaciółmi z warsztatu w barze i musieliśmy wracać po godzinie policyjnej. Wtedy znalazł nas patrol...- zamilkł na chwile i zawiesił głowę- na szczęście Bodhiemu, Zedowi i Marze udało się uciec... potem zabrali mnie i kilka innych programów do jakiegoś budynku i wsadzano nas do jakieś dziwnej maszyny... potem stałem się żołnierzem. Byłem na wpół świadomy tego co się ze mną dzieje... wszystko stało się jasne dopiero gdy obudziłem się przy was...- spojrzał na Sam- Pomogłem ci jakoś?

-I to bardzo- uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Chcesz uwolnić System, prawda?- zapytał.

-Tak- odpowiedziała.

Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi. Nie wiedziałem do czego ten program zmierza.

-Chce ci pomóc, chce walczyć- powiedział.

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Nie chciałem by ten program zbliżał się do Użytkowniczki. Może i jego intencje były dobre ale był potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla Sam. Wystarczająco się już narażała wychodząc do Miasta. Jakiś młody program kręcący się przy niej był ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnąłem.

-Jaka jest twoja funkcja?- zapytałem.

-Jestem mechanikiem- odpowiedział.

-I myślisz że nadajesz się do walki?

-Tron- Sam posłała mi gniewne spojrzenie. Zaskoczyło mnie to- jeśli Beck chce walczyć to nie można mu tego zabronić a wręcz przeciwnie. Trzeba mu pomóc i wspierać w tym. W obecnej sytuacji liczy się każdy program, nie zależnie od jego funkcji.

Nie podobało mi się to ale jej zdanie było w pełni logiczne i sensowne. To że czyjąś funkcją nie było bycie wojownikiem nie oznaczało że nie mógł dobrze walczyć. Jeszcze w starym systemie za czasów panowania MCP w obozie gier poznałem program kalkulacyjny któremu udało się tam przetrwać przez ponad dwieście mikrocyki. Przetrwał tam dłużej niż ktokolwiek.

-Jeśli chcesz, mogę go trenować razem z tobą- zwróciłem się do Sam.

-Chcę- uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ciepło wewnątrz mnie zmów stało się trochę gorętsze- A co ty na to Beck?

-Bardzo chętnie- uśmiechnął się szeroko do Użytkowniczki, a ta odwzajemniła uśmiech.

-No to wstawaj, czas na trening- wstała, załapała męski program za rękę i wyciągnęła z łóżka.

* * *

Sala treningowa w kryjówce była przestronna i dobrze wyposażona. Była tam nawet maszyna do symulacji. Dwójka moich uczniów stała przede mną i patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco.

-Sam, Beck zabezpieczcie swoje dyski i stoczcie walkę- poleciłem- chce ocenić wasze zdolności.

Użytkowniczka i program posłusznie wypełnili moje polecenie i zaczęli sparing. Obserwowałem ich uważnie. Z zadowoleniem zauważyłem że moja Użytkowniczka radzi sobie lepiej niż na Arenie. Jej ruchy były pewniejsze, a dzięki radzie na temat postawy które dałem jej dwa mikrocykle temu ataki miały większą siłę Było o wiele lepiej ale wciąż trzeba było popracować nad postawą. A Beck... no cóż... jak na mechanika radził sobie wprost świetnie. Trzeba będzie nad nim sporo popracować bo niewątpliwie, młody program miał talent.

-Stop- przerwałem im w pewnym momencie.

Oboje zastygli w bezruchu. Podszedłem do nich i zacząłem poprawiać postawę Becka.

-Ramiona bardziej miękko, plecy prosto, dysk trzymaj w ten sposób ustawiłem jego dłoń w optymalnej pozycji do zadawania jak najskuteczniejszych ataków- nie opieraj ciężaru ciała na obu nogach, rób to tylko na lewej, będzie ci łatwiej zmieniać pozycje.

Następnie wziąłem się za Sam.

-Szerzej ramiona... nie tak szeroko- ustawiłem ją w prawidłowej pozycji- nie opieraj ciężaru ciała na samych palcach bo możesz się uszkodzić. I najważniejsze, nie trzymaj tak sztywno nadgarstków, to nie walka na pięści, będziemy to trenować jak opanujecie walkę na dyski.

-Tak jest Sir- odpowiedziała dziewczyna i zachichotała cicho.

W odpowiedzi mechanik parsknął śmiechem, a ja pokręciłem przecząco głową. Charakter miała czasem zbyt zbliżony do charakteru swojego ojca. Odsunąłem się od nich.

-Walczcie- poleciłem.

Moi uczniowie wrócili do walki. Czułem się jak za początków tego Systemu kiedy szkoliłem młode programy ochronne. Aukcjonowanie było wtedy łatwiejsze. Miałem wielu przyjaciół. Teraz większość z nich została skasowana. To bolało ale nie tak mocno jak zdrada CLU i Dysona.

-Wystarczy- przerwałem im ponownie po jakiś dziesięciu klikach- teraz będziecie walczyć ze mną- spojrzałem na mechanika- Ty pierwszy, Beck.

Sam odsunęła się pod ścianę.

-Dawaj- powiedziałem.

-Nie wyciągniesz najpierw dysku?- zapytał.

-Żeby cię pokonać nie potrzebuje dysku- odpowiedziałem.

Program wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Lepiej załóż kask- poradziłem mu.

-Nie potrzebuje- zaatakował.

Pozwoliłem mu się od siebie zbliżyć. Za każdym razem gdy atakował robiłem lekkie uniki w bok. Po kilku klikach takiej zabawy program się zirytował i zaczął tracić rytm. Wtedy przy kolejnym uniku podstawiłem mu nogę. Beck runął bezwładnie na twarz. Korzystając z okazji przycisnąłem go kolanem do podłogi i wykręciłem do tyłu rękę w której miał dysk.

-W czasie walki nigdy nie wolno dać ponieść się gniewowi, to rozprasza- powiedziałem i uwolniłem program po czym złapałem go za ramiona i doprowadziłem do pozycji pionowej- niewolno też lekceważyć przeciwnika- spojrzałem poważnie na mechanika- myślałeś że mnie pokonasz, prawda?- zapytałem.

-Tak...- potarł swoją twarz po czym westchnął.

-Musisz popracować nad swoim opanowaniem i nad szybkością, a teraz idź pod ścianę. Sam teraz twoja kolej.

-Niezła walka- Sam poklepała program po ramieniu po czym podeszła do mnie.

Spojrzałem na nią uważnie. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, a jej oczy lekko błyszczały. Byłem prawie pewien że coś kombinuje. A może po prostu właśnie w tej chwili wyglądała tak ładnie. Bez słów wyciągnąłem swój dysk. Sekundę później na mojej twarzy pojawił się kask.

-Na nią potrzebujesz dysku?- zapytał mechanik.

-Ona w przeciwieństwie do ciebie już wie to co ci przekazałem.

-Chłopaki, ona tu jest i słyszy- wyciągnęła swój dysk, a na jej twarzy pojawił się kask- Walczymy czy mam was zostawić na pogaduchy?

Uśmiechnąłem się i ruszyłem do ataku. Użytkowniczka odbiła mój atak i błyskawicznie wprowadziła swój. Zrobiłem unik. Złapałem ją za lewą rękę i przerzuciłem przez ramię. Udało jej się wylądować na stopach i wyprowadzić cios w bok. W ostatniej chwili zasłoniłem się dyskiem. Byłem z niej dumny. Uczyła się bardzo szybko. Obróciłem się i wyprowadziłem cios w żebra. Nie zdoła zrobić uniku. Syknęła cicho, odtrąciła mój dysk od siebie i uderzyła mnie łokciem w klatkę piersiową. Zabolało. Zrobiłem dwa kroki do tyłu, spozorowałem cios dyskiem a drugą ręką wytrąciłam jej dysk z dłoni. Na ułamek sekundy ją zamurowało po czym zrobiła coś czego się nie spodziewałem. Rzuciła się na mnie. Gdy jej ciało uderzyło w moje straciłem równowagę i wylądowałem na plecach. Przez dwie sekundy siedziała na mnie okrakiem i próbowała wyrwać mi dysk. Ciepło paliło powoli moje wnętrze. Była tak blisko. Gdyby nie te przeklęte kaski mógł bym ją pocałować. Ale nie tak jak wtedy gdy była w ładowaniu. W tej chwili gdyby nie te kaski i ten przeklęty mechanik pocałował bym ją właściwie. Otrząsnąłem się ze zdziwienia. Obróciłem się i korzystając z wywołanego tym rozproszenia złapałem Sam za nadgarstki. Teraz to ja byłem na górze. Kolanami przygniatałem jej nogi. W jednej ręce ściskałem mocno jej nadgarstki, a drugą przystawiałem dysk do jej gardła. Nasze twarze były tak blisko... gdyby nie te kaski i ten przeklęty mechanik...

-Wygrałeś- powiedziała Użytkowniczka.

-Na pewno?- spytałem. Po niej można było spodziewać się wszystkiego.

-Tak, a teraz ze mnie zejdź, ciężki jesteś i zaraz mnie zmiażdżysz.

Z lekką niechęcią zszedłem z niej, a następnie pomogłem jej wstać.

-Jesteś coraz lepsza- pochwaliłem ją- dobra akcja z uderzeniem łokciem ale nadal za słabo trzymasz dysk.

-Chciałam cię pokonać- powiedziała i zdezerowała swój kask.

-Kiedyś ci się uda- pozbyłem się kasku.

-Chyba w czasie ładowania i kijem- skwitowała.

Zaśmiałem się krótko i pchnąłem ją lekko w ramię. Użytkowniczka uśmiechnęła się i również mnie pchnęła Spojrzałem na nią. Włosy miała lekko rozczochrane. Na czole widoczne były krople potu. Oczy błyszczały jeszcze bardziej niż przed walką. Wtedy dostrzegłem że wzrok mechanika również spoczywa na mojej Użytkowniczce. Ciepło w moim wnętrzu nagle wzrosło ale teraz nie paliło mnie przyjemnie tylko parzyło boleśnie.

-Sam, możesz iść się oczyścić, ja zostanę tu jeszcze trochę z Beckiem, chce z nim o czymś porozmawiać- powiedziałem.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie niepewnie. Zastanawiała się nad czymś, byłem tego pewien.

-Dobrze, jakby co później będę u siebie- powiedziała i wyszła.

Sekundę po tym jak Sam zniknęła za drzwiami przycisnąłem mechanika do ściany i przystawiłem dysk do gardła.

-Czy wiesz jaka jest moja funkcja?- zapytałem.

-Jesteś programem ochronnym- powiedział cicho. Bał się.

I słusznie.

-Zgadza się, a wiesz jaka jest moja główna dyrektywa?

Program pokręcił przecząco głową. Tak jak myślałem.

-Moją główną dyrektywą jest ochrona Użytkowników. Więc teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie programiku, jeśli narazisz ją na niebezpieczeństwo albo jeśli coś się jej przez ciebie stanie zdezeruje cię piksel po pikselu. Zrozumiano?

-Tak- odpowiedział.

-To dobrze- puściłem go- I radze ci to sobie wyraźnie zakodować.

* * *

Byłem w swoim pokoju i przeglądałem swoje rzeczy. Nie było tego wiele. Oprócz zdjęć i aparatu miałem jeszcze kilka płytek z danymi zawierające moje osobiste zapiski oraz płaszcz. Wybrałem kilka moich ulubionych zdjęć i ustawiłem je na półkach wykutych w ścianie. Trzy najważniejsze z nich postawiłem na szafce przy łóżku. Były to zdjęcia Flynna ze mną, małej Użytkowniczki i moje gdy wychodziliśmy z Wieży Głównej tak wiele cyki temu oraz to zrobione na początku tego mikrocyklu na ostatnim piętrze Wieży.

Próbowałem odciągnąć swoje myśli od zachowania mechanika. Wciąż widziałem przed oczami Becka wpatrującego się w moją Użytkowniczkę. Wprawiało mnie to w złość i wściekłość, chciałem go rozerwać na strzępy jednak nie mogłem go za to winić. Dobrze wiedziałem co obecnie czuł. Wiedziałem jakim bólem jest nadpisanie czyjejś świadomości na swoją własną. Ktokolwiek cię z tego uratuje na zawsze zapisuje się w pamięci jako ktoś wypadkowa. A Sam sama w sobie jest wyjątkowa Jeśli ten program darzył ją jakimś uczuciem byłem w stanie to zrozumieć ale nie zaakceptować. Ja ją znałem a on nie. To do mnie tuliła się w czasie ładowania. To ja uspokajałem ją gdy miała koszmary. To mi została powierzona nad nią opieka.

* * *

Zbliżał się czas wyjazdu. Czekałem wraz z Castorem i Quorrą na Sam. Oboje zmieniliśmy nasz wygląd. Nasz przewodnik zmienił kolor swoich włosów na brązowy, a swój struj zmienił na typowy czarny kombinezon. Ja zmieniłem wygląd swojej zbroi. Nam łatwo było ukryć to kim jesteśmy, większe kłopoty miała z tym Użytkowniczka. Jej włosy ułożone były w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób. Tego nie dało się nie zauważyć. Byłem ciekawy co w związku z tym wymyśli.

-Jeśli za pięć klików się nie zjawi pójdę po nią- powiedział Castor.

Wtedy Quorra uderzyła go w ramię.

-A to za co?- zapytał i oburzeniem.

-Za całokształt- odpowiedziała kobieta.

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Powoli zaczynałem lubić ten rzęski program.

Zuzs chciał coś powiedzieć gdy nagle u wylotu korytarza pojawiła się Syrena. Miała na sobie biały kombinezon i wysokie obcasy. Jasne włosy miała ułożone w schludny kok, a na twarzy miała bardzo dokładny makijaż. A jej oczy... mój Użytkowniku, to była Sam!

-I jak?- zapytała i obróciła się wokół własnej osi- jestem nie podobna do siebie?

-Nie do poznania- powiedział męski program.

Użytkowniczka podeszła do nas, a ja nie mogłem wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Miałem ochotę złapać ją w ramiona, zamknąć się z nią w pokoju i nie wychodzić z niego przez najbliższe kilka mikrocykli. Odsunąłem od siebie tą myśli. Teraz były, niestety, ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.

-Tron, wszystko w porządku?- zapytała i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. Nawet nie zauważyłem jak do mnie podeszła.

-Tak, jest dobrze- powiedziałem spokojnie.

Kłamałem. Nic nie było dobrze. Chciałem jej, potrzebowałem jej. Musiałem się w końcu zebrać na odwagę i z nią o tym porozmawiać. AlanieOne módl się za mnie kiedy ta chwila nastąpi.


	11. Rozdział dziesiąty: Próba wiary

Rozdział dedykuje piorkofinistce i jej mężowi za to że jako dzwonek w telefonie ustawił sobie The Son of Flynn. To właśnie ta melodia zainspirowała mnie do stworzenia tego opowiadania.

* * *

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział dziesiąty: Próba wiary

Gdy Tron powiedział że chce porozmawiać z Beckiem miałam przeczucie że program ochrony nie chce sobie z nim przyjaźnie poplotkować. Od samego początku za bardzo za nim nie przepadał W pierwszej chwili nie chciałam zostawiać ich samych ale uznałam że mój przyjaciel jest poważnym, dojrzałym programem i nie zrobi nic mechanikowi. Wyszłam z sali treningowej i skierowałam się łaźni, bo inaczej tego pomieszczenia nazwać się nie dało. Pomieszczenie było duże, pięknie ozdobione i na środku znajdował się duży basen. Znajdowała się tam jeszcze duża wanna chyba pożeniona z jacuzzi oraz kabina z której ze ścian po naciśnięciu guzika wydobywała się para. Jakby nie wystarczył zwykły prysznic. Był to wyraźny akcent zamiłowania mojego taty do przechwałek.

Po dotarciu do łaźni zamknęłam drzwi na zamek. Dla pewności sprawdziłam jeszcze dwa razy czy dobrze zamknęłam drzwi. W kryjówce był znudzony Castor. Nie chciałam ryzykować paść ofiarą jakiegoś rąbniętego dowcipu.

Zdezerowałam swój kombinezon i podeszłam do lustra wiszącego na ścianie. Na żebrach miałam świeży siniak po ciosie zadanym w czasie treningu. Na klatce piersiowej był cienki zarys stup Trona. Paskudny siniec po skoku z wieży Enconu wyglądał równie paskudnie co pierwszego dnia. Wszystko się goiło porucz nich. Nie wiedziałam czemu. Może dlatego że zostały zadane w Świecie Użytkowników nie wpływała na nie energia ani czas jaki dla mnie minął. Jeśli będą się goić w czasie mojego świata będę miała je jeszcze przez długi czas. Na szczęście nie bolały, a kombinezon zakrywał je całkowicie. A bez niego i tak mnie nikt nie oglądał. I raczej nikt nigdy nie będzie. Może i miałam dwadzieścia siedem lat ale nie ciągnęło mnie do znalezienia męża ani założenia rodziny. Do tej pory było to dla mnie zbędne, a teraz całkowicie niemożliwe. O ile dobrze się orientowałam dla programów Użytkownik jest swego rodzaju bogiem. Z taką renomą znalezienie sobie kogokolwiek będzie trudne, a jeśli dodamy do tego cerbera w postaci Trona który nie chce dopuszczać do mnie innych programów, co na przykładzie Becka rzuciło mi się w oczy, jest praktycznie niemożliwe. O ironio losu. Nie dość że moje życie się wydłużyło do maksymalnie jakiś trzech tysięcy cykli to jeszcze będę sama. Ale to mi nie przeszkadza... co ja pieprze w obecnej sytuacji to mi przeszkadza! Nie chciałam być teraz sama, chciałam mieć kogoś. No cóż, Tron był ciągle przymnie, ale źle się czułam wykorzystując go jako emocjonalny materac.

Westchnęłam cicho i weszłam do kabiny z parą. Nacisnęłam guzik i para zaczęła wydobywać się ze ścian. Jakoś dałam rade się umyć. Byłam strasz nie wkurwiona że że nie było prysznica. Gdy byłam już czysta, sucha i ubrana podeszłam do lustra i zaczęłam na nowo zaplatać włosy. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatni raz je ścinałam ale nie mogłam. Mimo tego że byłam tu tak krótko żeby przypomnieć sobie dawne życie musiałam mocno się skupić. Nie tęskniłam za tamtym światem. Było mi przykro że już nie zobaczę Alana, Merva ani moich przyjaciół ale nie tęskniłam. Wręcz przeciwnie, cieszyłam się z tego że tu jestem.

Szczotka wypadła mi z rąk. Cieszyłam się, ja się kurwa z tego wszystkiego cieszyłam! Chciałam zwymiotować ale nie mogłam. Nie było czym. Tu nie było prawdziwego jedzenia. Tu był tylko kodowany substytut zawierający smak. Smak i nic więcej.

Ukucnęłam na podłodze i objęłam swoje kolana. Moje najnowsze odkrycie sprawiło że zrobiło mi się słabo. Cieszyłam się z tego że jestem tu uwięziona. To było jakbym cieszyła się ze śmierci taty. Ja... ja... dlaczego ciągle ja? Dlaczego myślę tylko osobie? Dlaczego nie myślę o innych? Przecież Quorra... ona z nim spędziła tysiąc cykli, a ja nawet nie zapytałam jak się czuje. Byłam suką. Byłam suką odkąd pamiętam i dopiero teraz zaczęło mi to przeszkadzać. Chyba w końcu dorosłam. Tylko za jaką cenę?

Po kilku minutach udało mi się wziąć w garść i wstać. Wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów i poklepałam się po twarzy. Teraz oczekiwało się ode mnie bardzo wiele i tym razem nie mogłam powiedzieć że "pierdole tę jebaną firmę"ani zniknąć gdzieś w kraju i codziennie rano budzić się na podłodze innego baru.

Wyszłam z łaźni i skierowałam się do pokoju ISO. Jeśli chciałam zmienić coś w swoim postępowaniu musiałam zacząć od Quorry. Potem już jakoś samo powinno pójść.

Zapukałam do jej drzwi. Po kilku sekundach rzęski program otworzył mi drzwi i zaprosił do środka.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłam oglądać albumu jak...- zaczęła ale jej przerwałam.

-Jak się czujesz?- zapytałam. Ręce zaczęły mi się lekko trząść.

-Dobrze- zmarszczyła brwi- Twoje ręce...- szepnęła i usadziła mnie na rogu swojego łóżka po czym usiadła przymnie i objęła mnie ramieniem- Powiedz mi co się stało- powiedziała cicho.

Spojrzałam na nią w szoku. Nie wiedziałam co mówić ani myśleć. Nie mogłam przecież jej powiedzieć " hej, jak się czujesz po stracie osoby z którą spędziłaś ostatnie tysiąc cykli? Pewnie kiepsko".

-Chce cię przeprosić- zaczęłam powoli- po tym co się stało z tatą... ja... skupiłam się tylko i wyłącznie na sobie, a przecież ty... spędziłaś z nim tak wiele czasu... ciebie też to przecież boli...

-Zajęło ci to mniej czasu niż Flynnowi- uśmiechnęła się do mnie smutno.

-O czym ty mówisz?

-Na początku Flynn mówił tylko i wyłącznie o tobie. On cię tak bardzo kochał... gdy minęło kilka cykli przeprosił mnie za to że nie dostrzegał tego iż straciłam wszystkich których znałam- westchnęła i spojrzała na mnie badawczo- Ty jesteś jak jego ulepszona wersja.

-Flynn 2.0?- zapytałam starając się brzmieć pomarznie.

ISO spojrzała mi w oczy, a następnie obie wybuchłyśmy śmiechem.

Lody już przełamałyśmy, teraz trzeba było przepłynąć przez biegun.

-Nie skupiłaś się całkowicie na sobie- powiedziała Quorra gdy nasz wybuch wesołości miną- Skupiłaś się na zmianie Systemu. Chcesz walczyć za wolność wszystkich programów.

-Ja tego tak nie postrzegam.

-A jak to postrzegasz?

-No cóż... nie wiem jak to postrzegam, ale na pewno nie tak.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

-To ciekawe jak postrzegasz te nocne wycieczki Trona do twojego pokoju, bo ja mam kilka ciekawych teorii.

Rozdziawiłam usta w zdziwieniu ale szybko się otrząsnęłam.

-My jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi- odpowiedziałam szybko.

-To dlaczego on do ciebie przychodzi?- zapytała i uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie.

-A dlaczego miałaś taką zakochaną minę gdy dowiedziałaś się o egzekucji Castora?

Tym razem to ją zatkało.

-Wcale nie!- zaprzeczyła gwałtownie i klepnęła mnie w ramię.

Zachichotałam.

-Ja nie mam nic do Trona, tak samo jak ty do Castora.

Quorra spuściła głowę i powiedziała coś niezrozumiałe.

Oh...

-No nie mów...- powiedziałam z niedowierzaniem.

-To było bardzo dawno temu, jeszcze przed czystką... my... radkowaliśmy...

-Coś ty w nim widziała?

-Rozśmieszał mnie- odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Chciałam coś powiedzieć gdy nagle drzwi się otworzyły i w pokoju pojawiła się głowa Zuse.

-Quorra, nie wiesz przypadkiem zaczął ale zamilkł gdy mnie dostrzegł- a tu jesteś Sam, chciałem ci powiedzieć żebyś zmieniła swój wygląd, tam gdzie idziemy lepiej żebyś na początku nie ujawniała tego kim jesteś. Niektórzy uważają że tylko podajesz się za Użytkowniczkę. Jeśli zobaczy cię ktoś kto nie powinien może być źle i nie mówię tu o żołnierzach ani Czarnej Straży.

-Dzięki- powiedziałam.

-Dobra, to ja już sobie pójdę... Quorra, możesz ją wypytać o co chodzi z tym wspólnym ładowaniem, jestem bardzo ciekawy.

-Ty też to wiesz?- zapytałam.

-Mistrzami kamuflaży to w nie jesteście, szczególnie Tron. Patrzy się na ciebie jakby...

-Nas nic nie łączy- jęknęłam- lubimy się i nic więcej. Nie róbcie z tego nie wiadomo jakiej afery.

_Między nami nic nie ma, Tron jest po prostu bardzo opiekuńczy i troszczy się o moje bezpieczeństwo. Nic więcej. Nic. _

-Tak, akurat- zachichotał.

-Wiesz co,- zwróciłam się do ISO- ty go przytrzymasz a ja go zleje, co ty na to?

-Kuszące- Quorra uśmiechnęła się szeroko- Co ty na to Zuse?

-Ja jednak spasuje- powiedział poważnie i wycofał się z pokoju.

Rzęski program parsknął śmiechem. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco.

-Z nim trzeba krótko wyjaśniła- On zawsze taki był, chciał wszystko wiedzieć i we wszystkim maczać palce więc nie przejmuj się jego gadaniem. Jeśli mówisz że tylko przyjaźnisz się z Tronem to ja ci wierze.

-Dzięki Quorra i jeszcze raz przepraszam że nie pomyślałam o tobie.

-Nic nie szkodzi- uśmiechnęła się. Automatycznie odwzajemniłam go- Ciesze się że do mnie przyszłaś- zachichotała- Flynn tyle o tobie opowiadał ale ty w ogóle nie jesteś słodka i urocza.

-Jestem słodka niczym sól- odpowiedziałam po czym obie po raz kolejny się zaśmiałyśmy.

Biegun był zdobyty.

* * *

Siedziałam w swoim pokoju przy małym biurku które sama stworzyłam i studiowałam notatki taty. Co ciekawsze i obiecujące projekty oraz wynalazki przenosiłam na pustą płytkę. Większość z nich była nie dokończona, a te dokończone nie maiły nawet prototypu. Jak na razie najciekawszy wydał mi się projekt filtru percepcji. Dane były trochę chaotycznie zapisane i było w nich parę błędów ale przy odrobinie wysiłku byłam w stanie je poprawić. Byłam jedną z niewielu osób na świecie która rozumiała sposób kodowania mojego ojca.

Po pewnym czasie wstałam by rozprostować nogi. Zrobiłam parę kroków gdy usłyszałam że coś wali w drzwi. Otworzyłam je niepewnie i wtedy do mojego pokoju zleciał Bit.

-Już nie siedzisz przy konsoli monitorującej?- zapytałam zamykając drzwi.

-Nie!- odparł radośnie Bit.

-Przez prawie dwa mikrocykle mnie ignorowałeś, a teraz przylatujesz tu jak niby nigdy nic i nawet piwa ze sobą nie przynosiłeś?- zapytałam.

-Nie-odpowiedział wyraźnie speszony po czym zaczął wtulać się w moją szyję. Domyśliłam się że chce mnie przepość.

-No już w porządku mały- pogłaskałam go- dla wszystkich to był trudny czas.

-Tak.

Uśmiechnęłam się i sięgnęłam po moje notatki związane z filtrem percepcji.

-Sądzisz że to ma szanse zadziałać?- zapytałam pokazują stworkowi poprawione dane.

Bit jakby przez chwilę studiował dane po czym powiedział "Tak" i ponownie zaczął się wtulać w moją szyję. Ten Bit był chyba rozchwiany emocjonalnie.

Usiadłam na łóżku i wyjęłam swój dysk. Był najwyższy czas zacząć przygotowania do kolejnego wypadu na miasto. Weszłam w menu wyglądu i zaczęłam od fryzury. W katalogu było kilka podstawowych uczesań. W oczy rzucił mi się kok jakie miały na głowach te ubrane na biało kobiety, chyba były nazywane Syrenami. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Miałam pomysł na takie przebranie że nikt mnie nie pozna. Wybrałam kok a następnie ustawiłam sobie wygląd makijażu. Gdy przyszła kolej na zmianę wyglądu ubrania po prostu zmieniłam jego kolor na biały i dodałam obcasy. Po ukończeniu przebrania odsunęłam od siebie Bita i założyłam dysk. Piksele mojego stroju zamigotały. Podeszłam do lustra i zaśmiałam się radośnie. Wyglądałam jak Syrena. Po Syrenie nikt się nie spodziewa że walnie ci w szczękę i przystawi dysk do gardła.

-Wyglądam ładnie Bit?- zapytałam.

-Tak!

-To świetnie, teraz muszę iść do miasta, bądź grzeczny.

Wtedy w stworka wstąpił jakiś diabeł Podfruną do drzwi i wrzasnął "Nie". Nie trzeba było być geniuszem żeby domyślić się że nie chce mnie wypuścić. Zignorowałam go i podeszłam do drzwi. Wtedy Bit z bojowym okrzykiem "NIE!" zaatakował mnie ciosem w głowę. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Cofnęłam się od drzwi a ten się uspokoił. Musiałam go jakoś spacyfikować. Niewiele myśląc zwaliłam kołdrę z łóżka, ściągnęłam prześcieradło i zarzuciłam je na Bita. Stworek wrzasnął i zaczął miotać się po pokoju, a ja w tym czasie związałam końce prześcieradła w wyniku czego po mojej sypialni latał wkurwiony cyfrowy Cacper.

Szybko wyszłam z pokoju i skierowałam się do salonu. Gdy stanęłam u wylotu korytarza zobaczyłam że Tron, Quorra i Castor już na mnie czekają. Oba męskie programy również zmienili swój wygląd. Tron zmienił wygląd swojej zbroi i usunął z niej literę "T", a Zuse kolor włosów i zmienił swój surdut na podstawowy, czarny kombinezon.

-I jak?- zapytałam i obróciłam się wokół własnej osi-jestem nie podobna do siebie?

-Nie do poznania- powiedział Castor i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

Podeszłam do nich i spojrzałam na Trona. Program ochrony patrzył na mnie tak jakoś dziwnie, poczułam się lekko nieswojo. Za uwarzyłam również że lekko przygryza dolną wargę.

-Tron, wszystko w porządku?-zapytałam i położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Tak, jest dobrze- powiedział spokojnie.

Nie za bardzo mu uwierzyłam. Coś mu było.

-A więc- zaczęłam pewnie, a przynajmniej starałam brzmieć pewnie- Gdzie masz zamiar nas zaprowadzić?- zapytałam Castora.

-Shadox i jego programy mają swoją kryjówkę w barze Progres- zaczął- to będzie nasz cel, podałem już Quorze współrzędne będzie nas obserwować przez System Monitorujący i w razie czego poinformuje nas o zagrożeniu- wyjaśnił.

-Wybacz że będę sceptyczna ale... znowu bar? Jak ostatnio w jakimś z tobą byłam...

-Ja miałem klub, przychodziły tam znaczące programy a ten bar przyciąga same prymitywne funkcje.

-Oj nie dąsaj się cwaniaczku- klepnęłam go w ramię- podpuszczam cię.

Program spojrzał na mnie w szoku.

-Ja to muszę ale ty?

Zaśmiałam się. Zuzs niebyły nawet taki zły.

-Chyba cię polubię- stwierdziłam.

-Z wzajemnością- odpowiedział i wyszczekawszy się do mnie.

-Powinniśmy już ruszać- powiedział Tron.

Kiwnęłam głową i całą trójką weszliśmy do garażu. Zuzs zdjął jedną z pałeczek ze śwaitłocyklami zawieszonymi na ścianie a program ochronny i ja wyciągnęliśmy swoje z kabur na nogach. Uśmiechnęłam się do Trona, a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech. Poczułam ekscytacje związaną z pierwszą jazdą na nowym światłocyklu. Wyjechaliśmy z garażu w ciemność Siedzi. Jechaliśmy przez rubieże. Castor prowadził, ja jechałam w środku a Tron na końcu. Było cudownie. Czułam wiatr we włosach i na twarzy. Otaczał mnie mrok. Jak wtedy w dzień po moich urodzinach gdy jechałam do Wieży Enconu, jak wtedy gdy jechałam do salonu gier, jak wtedy gdy uciekłam dziadkom te kilka miesięcy po zaginięciu taty. To uczucie było pewne, trwałe i stałe. Poczułam się pewniej.

Wjechaliśmy do miasta. Mijaliśmy pojazdy i patrole. Światłocykl rwał do przodu jak szalony. Cudownie, było cudownie. Jakbym nic innego w życiu nie robiłam.

Zatrzymaliśmy się w jakieś nie miło wyglądającej dzielnicy. Zsiadłam z mojej maszyny i zdezerowałam ją do postaci pałeczki po czym włożyłam ją do kabury. Tron podszedł do mnie. Na twarzy miał kask z odsłoniętymi ustami. Bez zbędnych słów obwinęłam rękę wokół jego ramienia. Ten manewr mieliśmy już przećwiczony. Para zawsze wzbudzała u innych mniejsze podejrzenia niż jedna osoba.

-Jesteś gotowa?- zapytał cicho.

-Bardziej niż teraz nie będę- odpowiedziała.

Program uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

-Wierze w ciebie.

Zrobiło mi się ciepło przy sercu. Chciałam coś powiedzieć ale wtedy odezwał się Castor.

-Chodzicie kochasie zanim sprzątnie nas jakiś patrol.

-Zaraz ja coś ci zacznę insynuować.

-Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

-Chcesz to sprawdzić?- uniosłam jedną brew- Możesz mnie wypróbować ale to może się źle skończyć.

-Dobra, wygrałaś ale tylko na razie. Odegram się.

-Liczę na to- wyszczekawszy zęby- a teraz już chodźmy bo naprawdę zgarnie nas jakiś patrol.

Weszliśmy za Zuzsem do budynku w którym znajdował się bar. Wnętrze było dosyć ciemne, głośna, elektroniczna muzyka dawała po uszach. Na parkiecie tańczyło wiele par. W zatoczkach po bokach siedziały programy i popijały swoje drinki. Szliśmy przez tłum gdy nagle dostrzegłam w jednej z zatoczek dwóch Czarnych Strażników.

-Spokojnie, są zajęci- szepnął Tron.

I rzeczywiście tak było. Gdy byliśmy trochę bliżej dostrzegłam że na ich kolanach każdego z nich siedzi kobieta i się do niego mizia.

W końcu dotarliśmy do jednej z pustych zatoczek. Usiedliśmy.

-Przynieść wam po drinku?- zapytał nasz przewodnik.

-Chętnie- powiedziałam. Jedna kolejka na odwagę na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

-Jakie chcecie? Żółty, zielony, fioletowy...

Nie wiedziałam jakie znaczenie mają kolory ale fioletowy był moim ulubionym kolorem, więc...

-Przynieś nam dwa niebieskie- powiedział Tron zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć.

-Ale z ciebie nudziarz- westchnął program i udał się w stronę baru.

-Dlaczego wybrałeś za mnie?- zapytałam marszcząc brwi.

-Bo chciałaś wybrać fioletowy.

-Skąd...

-To twój ulubiony kolor, Flynn mi to kiedyś powiedział.

-Ale dlaczego nie mogę wypić fioletowego?

Tron westchnął cicho.

-Podstawowy kolor energii to niebieski. Jeśli cokolwiek pijesz i jest to niebieskie nie ma się czego bać. Inne kolory to energia z domieszkami. Po zielonym mogłaś by zapomnieć po co tu przyszłaś, a po fioletowym...- zamyślił się na sekundę- skończyłaś byś jak te dwie kobiety które mijaliśmy.

-Oh... dzięki, będę pamiętać.

-Nie ma sprawy- uśmiechnął się

-A co by się stało po żółtym?- zapytałam.

-Stałabyś się agresywna.

-Bardziej niż jestem na co dzień?

-Teoretycznie- uśmiechnął się delikatnie- Ty i bez wspomagaczy potrafisz w sekundę stać się agresywna i dać komuś po twarzy.

-Taki mój urok- zrobiłam minę niewiniątka- Chodź niektórzy sądzą że wada.

-To twój urok- odpowiedział.

Nie wiedziałam czemu ale moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Czy Tron właśnie... nie... uspokój się kretynko, on nie jest twoim emocjonalnym materacem. Nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć. Z opresji uratował mnie jakiś męski program podchodzący do naszego stolika.

-Cześć... zatańczyłabyś ze mną?- zapytał nieśmiało i spojrzał na mnie swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.

-Ona jest zajęta- powiedział Tron i obwinął rękę wokół mojej tali. Szybko się uczył kamuflować, nie ma co.

Obcy program zmierzył mojego ochroniarza wzrokiem po czym się wycofał.

-Nie powinnaś przebierać się za Syrenę- powiedział.

-Dlaczego?

Tron westchnął i już miał coś powiedzieć gdy przed naszym stolikiem pojawił się Castor w towarzystwie dwóch groźnie wyglądających programów. Jednego z nich chyba widziałam w klubie.

-Musimy iść na zaplecze- powiedział Zuse pomarznie.

Spojrzałam na program ochronny. Ten kiwnął twierdząco głową. Wstaliśmy i poszliśmy za obcymi. Dotarliśmy na zaplecze. Programy prowadziły na przez puste korytarze. Zaszliśmy do piwnicy i znów kluczyliśmy by znów zejść niżej. W końcu dotarliśmy do dużego pomieszczenia. Było tam jakieś piętnaście programów, na ziemi leżały posłania. Wszyscy patrzeli się na nas, a co niektórzy szeptali między sobą. Dostałam pietra. Byli nieufni i jak na razie nieprzychylnie nastawieni, a z tego co mówił mi wcześniej Castor nie wszyscy byli przekonani o tym że jestem Użytkowniczką. Miałam nadzieje że ci mi wierzyli, a przynajmniej wierzyli w moje intencje. Poczułam jak dłoń Trona zaciska się na mojej. Spojrzałam na niego ukradkiem. Kąciki jego ust były lekko uniesione ku górze. Przedstawienie czas zacząć więc przestań się bać kretynko.

-Masz sporo odwagi skoro masz czelność tu przychodzić Castorze- Shadox wyszedł z tłumu i podszedł do naszego przewodnika- po tym co odstawiłeś w swoim klubie i po tym co się stało w czasie twojej egzekucji żeby ocalić się przed kasacją z mojej strony powinieneś przyprowadzić tych co cię uratowali a nie najemnika i Syrenę.

-Nie wierzysz że uratowała mnie Użytkowniczka?

-Użytkowniczka w Sieci wszczynająca bunt przeciw obecnej władzy?- prychnął- to zbyt piękne aby było prawdziwe.

-Lepiej w to uwierz, Użytkowniczka jest w Systemie- powiedział Tron.

Po oznaczonej blizną twarzy Shadoxa przeszedł dreszcz.

-Kim jesteś?- zapytał.

-Nazywano mnie Rinzlerem- odpowiedział.

Wszystkie programy jak na komendę dobyły dysków.

-Jeśli jesteś Rinzlerem to ty...- spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie- jesteś tym programem który wywołał to całe zamieszanie na Arenie Światłocykli?

-Można tak powiedzieć- dotknęła dłońmi mojego kombinezonu i wysłałam do niego mały impuls energii. Piksele wokół mnie zafalowały i znów wyglądałam jak zwykła ja- pamiętam cię z klubu, to ty rzuciłeś hasło "Opór" o ile dobrze pamiętam.

-Tak, dobrze pamiętasz. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz chce porozmawiać z tobą na osobności.

-Ale on idzie razem ze mną- wskazałam głową program ochrony.

-Dobrze- spojrzał mi w oczy po czym spojrzał na programy które nas tu przyprowadziły- Kron, pilnuj Castora, a ty Riven pójdziesz z nami.

Shadox poprowadził nas do końca pomieszczenia. Znajdowały się tam drzwi. Przeszliśmy przez nie i znaleźliśmy się w niewielkim gabineciku w którym znajdował się stół i kilka krzeseł. Usiedliśmy. Przypatrzyłam się Rivenowi. Był chudy, maił przyjemną elfią twarz, niebieskie oczy i czarne włosy.

-Po co tu przyszłaś?- zapytał ciemnoskóry program.

-Chce uwolnić system od obecnej władzy... zupełnie tak jak mówiłeś.

-Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, jestem w Systemie już bardzo długo. Widziałem go przed tym jak CLU objął władze. Nie mam pewności że jesteście tymi za kogo się podajecie, to wszystko może być prowokacją i...

Dalej nie słuchałam. Ogarnęło mnie przerażenie. Mogliśmy zostać zdezerowani w każdej chwili. I dlaczego do cholery Tron nie reaguje? Nie po to tata naprawił mu gardło żeby teraz milczał jak...

-Blizny na twojej twarzy nie jest w stanie uleczyć żaden medyk, prawda? Jest za głęboka z tego co widzie.

-Tak i co ci do tego- powiedział rozgniewany.

-Moge ci udowodnić kim jestem, musisz dać mi po prostu swój dysk- powiedziałam. Czemu Tron nie reagował?

-Myślisz że jestem taki głupi i dam się na to nabrać.

Myśl kretynko myśl. Dysk jest dla programu wszystkim więc... na to Tron zareaguje.

-Dam ci w zamian mój, jeśli czegoś spróbuje będziesz mógł mnie zniszczyć.

Męskie programy patrzyły na mnie zszokowane.

-Nie zgadzam się- powiedział mój program ochrony.

-Wiem co robię- zdjęłam powoli swój dysk i położyłam go na stole- umowa stoi?

Program z blizną nieufnie zdjął dysk i położył go obok mojego. Następnie równocześnie sięgnęliśmy po nie swoje dyski. Spojrzałam na program który trzymał w dłoniach mój dysk. Nawet nie chciałam wiedzieć co by się stało gdyby złamał go na pół. Z duszą na ramieniu otworzyłam menu jego dysku i w kilku ruchach przeszłam do kodowania. Znalezienie i odtworzenie uszkodzonego fragmenty kodu zajęło mi chwilkę.

-Proszę- oddałam mu dysk.

Shadox spojrzał na mnie nieufnie, podał mój dysk Rivenowi a następnie umieścił swój na miejscu. Piksele na jego twarzy zamigotały. Blizna znikła bez śladu.

Program dotknął swojej twarzy.

-Jak ty to... naprawdę jesteś Użytkowniczką, tą samą o której opowiadał mi Tron.

-Dokładnie stary przyjacielu- mój program ochronny zderezował swój kask ukazują swoje oblicze.

Prawdziwa gra zaczęła się dopiero teraz.


	12. Rozdział dwunasty: Słodki sen

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział jedenasty: Słodki sen

-Tron, ty...- zaczął Shadox i zamilkł. Jego dotąd stoicki wyraz twarzy zmienił się w głęboki szok i zdziwienie. Rozumiałam to. Przeżyłam to samo-... jak?- zapytał w końcu.

Uśmiechnęłam się w myślach. Przestałam się bać. Wiedziałam już że tu nikt mnie nie weźmie za uzurpatorkę Udało mi się udowodnić kim jestem, a ujawnienie nie się Trona przybiło ostatni gwóźdź do trumny. Teraz już nie było odwrotu.

-To dość skomplikowana historia i chętnie ci to wytłumaczę- Tron spojrzał znacząco na mój dysk który Riven kurczowo ściskał w dłoniach- ale najpierw oddaj dysk Sam.

Ciemnoskóry program wziął dysk z rąk swojego podwładnego.

-Wybacz że ci nie wierzyłem Użytkowniczko- powiedział z szacunkiem i wręczył mi mój dysk.

-Nic nie szkodzi, sama na twoim miejscu byłam bym nieufna- odłożyłam dysk na miejsce- i mów mi Sam- uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Miałam nadzieje że wyszło mi to szczerze. Szczery uśmiech był jedynym którym nie dysponowałam na zawołanie.

-Dobrze... Sam...- zamilkł jakby próbował brzmienia mojego imienia- Riven, przynieś nam energii- rozkazał.

Mężczyzna bez gadania wystrzelił z miejsca i dwie sekundy później zniknął za drzwiami.

Zapadła sekunda niezręcznej ciszy.

-Więc, przez ten cały czas to ty byłeś Rinzlerem- powiedział Shadox- ale jak to się stało?

Tron zacisnął szczęki. Domyśliłam się że to dla programu bolesny temat.

-CLU go przeprogramował- wyjaśniłam- i z tego co odkryłam wielu żołnierzy, jeśli nie wszyscy, zostali przeprogramowani.

-Wiecie to od tego żołnierza którego zabraliście z placu.

-W rzeczy samej- odpowiedział Tron.

-Dobrze, zostałeś przeprogramowany ale jak to się stało że wróciłeś? Nie mogę tego pojąć.

-Złamałem program, moje podstawowe oprogramowanie było zbyt silne.

Shadox rozszerzył oczy w głębokim szoku.

-Wiedziałem że jesteś uparty ale to już jest nie do pojęcia.

Mój program ochrony uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wtedy do pokoju przyszedł Riven. Trzymał w dłoniach tacę na której stał dzbanek z energią i trzy szklanki. Program postawił tace na stole.

-Coś jeszcze sir?- zapytał.

-Nie, możesz odejść- odparł Shadox. Gdy program zniknął po raz kolejny za drzwiami westchnął cicho- To spotkanie jest bardzo miłe ale wątpie że przyszliście tu tylko pogadać, mam racje?

-Masz- odparłam- Castor powiedział nam że chcesz połączyć frakcje, chcemy ci w tym pomóc.

Ciemnoskóry program uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Twoim udziałem to może się udać...- zamyślił się na sekundę- trzeba będzie zorganizować spotkanie, najlepiej jedno ze wszystkimi na raz, to zmniejszy ryzyko wykrycia.

-Wszyscy przywódcy w jednym miejscu, to trochę nieroządne- zauważyłam

-Racja- przytaknął mi Tron- ale jeśli ktoś cię wygada i w miasto pójdzie plotka o tych spotkaniach ktoś spróbuje wykorzystać okazje i cię złapać.

-Szczególnie że Tesler wyznaczył za ciebie niezłą nagrodę- dodał Shadox- On się ciebie i tego co mu obiecałaś boi- uśmiechnął się.

-I słusznie- odpowiedziałam na co ciemnoskóry program się zaśmiał i nalał nam po szklance energii. Upiłam łyk.

-Więc- zaczął Tron i wziął łyk ze swojej szklanki- gdy ty zajmiesz się organizowaniem spotkania, my ułożymy jakiś dalszy plan działania, Sam jest w tym bardzo dobra.

-Dobrze, jak będę mógł się z wami skontaktować?

-Pojedź na rubieże, sami cię znajdziemy- odparłam.

* * *

Potem już wszystko poszło gładko. Omówiliśmy z Shadoxem wszystkie ważne sprawy. Tron nawet trochę pożartował. Moja pewność siebie wzrosła chodź obawy całkowicie nie zniknęły Zostawała bardzo poważna sprawa maszyny która przeprogramywuje programy i nieuchronność jednego z Praw Murrfiego: Jeśli wszystko idzie dobrze, coś na pewno w końcu musi się schrzanić. Tego można było być pewnym. Zawsze.

Do kryjówki wróciliśmy również bez kłopotu. Bawiło mnie to. Wielka armia, żądny mojej kasacji generał, a my sobie tak po prostu kiedy chcemy przenikamy do miasta, omijamy patrole i wracamy bez kłopotu. To było śmieszne i jednocześnie tragiczne. Trudno było mi zrozumieć w jaki sposób stara władza nie została jeszcze obalona. Być może dlatego że nie miał kto nimi odpowiednio potrząsać i pokierować. W końcu były to tylko i aż programy. Zrażały się od tego wyjątki takie jak Tron albo Beck ale to było stanowczo za mało. Miasto potrzebowało Głównego Administratora. Nie podobało mi się zbytnio wizja że ja nim zostanę ale jeśli programy będą tego chciały zrobię to, zrobię chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu to czego się ode mnie oczekuje.

Gdy dotarliśmy do garażu pierwsze co zobaczyłam była lekko przerażona twarz Beck.

-Czy coś się stało?- zapytałam dezerując mój światłocykl do postaci pałeczki.

-Twój Bit...- zaczął niepewnie- zdemolował twój pokój.

-Co?- zapytał zdziwiony Tron i podszedł do mnie.

-Bit Sam zdemolował jej pokój i to doszczętnie. Nawet nie wiedziałem że bity mogą być takie silne.

Niewiele myśląc pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Stanęłam w drzwiach i aż mnie wryło. Wszystkie bibeloty leżały w kawałkach na podłodze. Lustro było stłuczone. Umywalka nadkruszona, a łóżko złamane na pół. Nad tym całym pobojowiskiem unosił się Bit uwolniony ze swojego przesieradłowego więzienia. Gdy mnie dostrzegł podleciał do mnie i zawisł na linii moich oczu.

-NIE!- wrzasnął i uderzył mnie w ramię- NIE!

-Co nie?- zapytałam – Nie ty to zrobiłeś czy co?

-NIE!- kolejne uderzenie.

-Słuchaj ty mały...- zaczęłam ale poczułam czyjąś obecność.

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam za sobą wszystkich mieszkańców kryjówki.

-Zawsze myślałem że bity są słabe- powiedział Castor- podrasowałaś mu kod czy co- zwrócił się do mnie.

-Nic przy nim nie grzebałam...

-Pamiętam że Flynn coś przy nim robił- odezwała się niepewnie Quorra.

-I sprezentował mi Bita obronnego?- zapytała.

Beck i Castor parsknęli śmiechem na co Tron posłał im krytyczne spojrzenie.

-NIE!-znów wrzasnął Bit.

-O co ci chodzi!- wydarłam się na niego. Wiedziałam że to było głupie, ale inaczej z nim nie mogłam.

-Chyba wiem o co mu może chodzić...- powiedział niepewnie Tron.

-O co?- zmarszczyłam brwi.

-O twój strój- odpowiedział lekko speszony.

Spojrzałam na siebie. Wciąż byłam w przebraniu syreny. Spróbować nie zaszkodzi Wysłałam impuls energii do mojego kombinezonu i po sekundzie wyglądałam po staremu. Bit obejrzał mnie uważnie po czym po "Tak" usiadł mi na ramieniu i wtulił mi się w szyję. To dopiero było dziwne.

-Ja nawęd nie chce wiedzieć o co mu dokładnie chodziło- powiedziałam i wskazała Bita palcem.

-Pewnie o to...- zaczął Castor ale Quorra złapała go za ucho i pociągnęła do góry- Auu! Za co to?

-Za całokształt- odparła ISO- a teraz idziemy do panelu monitorującego, teraz twoja kolej na dyżur- poprowadziła go w stronę schodów.

-Ja lepiej też już pójdę- Beck podrapał się po karku- miłego ładowania- powiedział i szybko zniknął w drzwiach swojego pokoju.

Stałam i tępo wpatrywałam się w pustą przestrzeń korytarza.

-Kolejny zwykły dzień w zakładzie psychiatrycznym- skomentowałam.

-W czym?- zapytał Tron.

-Taki ośrodek dla Użytkowników z uszkodzonym procesorem- wytłumaczyłam mu i weszłam do mojego pokoju. Wśród połamanych mebli udało mi się znaleźć pudełko z notatkami taty. Na szczęście zawartość była nieuszkodzona.

-Możesz przejść w ładowanie razem ze mną- powiedział nagle Tron stając przymnie.

Nie powinno mnie to zdziwić ale zdziwiło.

-Jeśli to nie będzie to dla ciebie kłopotem- odpowiedziałam spokojnie.

-Nie będzie- uśmiechnął się delikatnie- lubię wiedzieć gdzie jesteś.

Poczułam się troszeczkę mniej winna z powodu wykorzystywania programu ochronnego jako emocjonalnego materaca. Przez długi czas radziłam sobie sama i byłap pewna że i teraz poradziłam bym sobie bez większych problemów, tylko że program ochrony był pod ręką i do tego bardzo chętny żeby mnie pocieszać, chronić i tulić do snu. Może i oboje potrzebowaliśmy swojej obecności, może ja nawet bardziej od niego ale to było złe. Życie było dziwką, a ja nigdy nie oczekiwałam że się we mnie zakocha. Tych na których najbardziej mi zależało w ten czy inny sposób traciłam. A gdy traci się wszystkich nadchodzi czas destrukcji. Ja swój czas ledwo przeżyłam. Przez ponad rok chlałam, ćpała i rżnęłam się z kim popadnie. Cudem było to że niczego nie złapałam. Robiłam wszystko by zapełnić pustkę, by nie czuć tego pieprzonego bólu który z każdym swoim silniejszym atakiem odrywał kawałeczek mojego człowieczeństwa.

Po tym jak program ochrony uratował mnie z areny światłocykli stał się dla mnie bardzo ważny. Nie wiedziałam kim jest, a jakąś godzinę wcześniej chciał mnie zabić ale stał się ważny. Pojawił się kiedy najbardziej go potrzebowałam. Zależało mi na nim. Powinnam się tego już domyślić po bójce w klubie. Tak się bałam że umrze. Wcześniej tego nie dostrzegałam. Nie dorosłam do tej świadomości. Teraz sama czuje że myślę inaczej. Dorastałam. Już dawno przegoniłam dorosłość odpowiednią dla swojego wieku. Musiałam szybko się do tego przystosować inaczej oszaleje.

-Wszystko w porządku?- poczułam na ramieniu dłoń Trona. Jego ciepłe, brązowe oczy przyglądały mi się badawczo- przez chwilę stałaś zupełnie w bezruchu.

-Zamyśliłam się, to wszystko- uśmiechnęłam się radośnie do programu. Miałam nadzieje że oczy nie zdradzają mojego nastroju.

-Na pewno?

-Tak- parsknęłam śmiechem i zdjęłam Bita z mojego ramienia- ty śpisz tu panie Demolka- cisnęłam go na jedną z poduszek.

W odpowiedzi Bit posłał mi bardzo nadąsane "tak".

* * *

Siedziałam na łóżku w pokoju Trona i nanosiłam jeszcze kilka poprawek do projektu filtru percepcji.

-Co robisz?- zapytał program siadając przymnie. Zauważyłam że jego zbroja wróciła do pierwotnego wyglądu.

-Nanoszę parę poprawek na projekt- pokazałam mu dane.

-Sam, nie zostałem zaprogramowany do przetwarzania tego rodzaju danych- powiedział cicho, jakby się trochę wstydził.

-To filtr percepcji- wyjaśniłam- Będzie sprawiał że osoba go nosząca stanie się nie zauważalna... trochę jak wtedy gdy się w kimś zakochasz a ta osoba nawet nie wie o twoim istnieniu- naniosłam ostatnią poprawkę, zapisałam zmian i odłożyłam płytkę do pudełka.

-To może być przydatne- odparł Tron neutralnie.

-I będzie- rozplątałam włosy. Wtedy zauważyłam na szafce nasze wspólne zdjęcie a dokładniej nasze dwa wspólne zdjęcia Jedno zrobione na początku mikrocyklu w Wieży Głównej, a drugie zapewne w czasie mojej pierwszej wizyty w Systemie.

-Skąd je masz?- zapytałam marszcząc brwi- nie pamiętam żeby ktoś nam robił wtedy zdjęcie.

-To klatka nagrania z monitoringu, chciałem mieć jakąś pamiątkę- wyjaśnił lekko speszony.

-To dobre wspomnienie- powiedziałam bezwiednie.

-Bardzo dobre- odpowiedział.

Następnie oboje położyliśmy się na łóżku. Gdy światło zgasło ramiona mężczyzny obwinęły się wokół mnie. Oparłam głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Był taki ciepły.

-Byłaś dziś bardzo odważna- powiedział nagle program.

-Dlaczego tak uważasz?-Zamknęłam oczy. Dlaczego coś tak dobrego musiało być złe.

-Bałaś się konfrontacji z Shadoxem.

-Wcale nie- zaprzeczyłam. Nie mogłam się bać, musiałam być silna.

-Twoje dłonie.

-Co "twoje dłonie"?

-Spociły się- otworzyłam oczy. W delikatnym świetle naszych obwodów dostrzegłam że się uśmiecha.

-No dobra, trochę się bałam.

-Wiesz że nie pozwoliłbym by cokolwiek ci zrobiono.

-Wiem.

Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi w tej rozmowie. Byłam zmęczona. Chciałam spać, chciałam dotrzymać słowa.

-Naprawdę nikt na ciebie nie czeka na ciebie w Świecie Użytkowników?

-Jestem sama- zamknęłam oczy. Coś w mojej głowie zaczęło mnie alarmować. Zignorowałam to.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo to boli- wyszeptałam bezwiednie-skrzywdzone zaufanie boli, wiesz o tym.

-Wiem... więc, dlaczego mi wtedy zaufałaś na Arenie.

-Najpierw bo nie miałam wyjścia, potem bo poczułam że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy.

Tron coś powiedział ale nie zrozumiałam. Poczułam jak jego palce zatapiają się w moje włosy. Było mi tak miło. Chciałam by to trwało wiecznie.

* * *

-Sam- ktoś mną potrząsnął- obudź się Sam.

Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam lekko uśmiechniętego Trona.

-Spadaj- powiedziałam i opadłam na poduszkę. Mój wewnętrzny zegar wyraźnie mi powiedział że jest za wcześnie.

-Sam, wstawaj. Masz klik na wyjście z łóżka.

Jakoś udało mi się wstać. Przetarłam pięściami oczy.

-Co się stało?- zapytałam i ziewnęłam.

-Chce ci coś pokazać, chodź- podszedł do drzwi.

-A mogę najpierw umyć twarz?- zapytałam.

-Dobrze, tylko szybko.

Podeszłam do umywalki i umyłam twarz. Program ochrony wziął mnie za rękę i zaczął prowadzić przez korytarz Gdy przeszliśmy koło wyłamanych drzwi mojej sypialni z pokoju wyleciał Bit. Pan Demolka poleciał za nami. Tron wyprowadził mnie z kryjówki i szedł zemną przez rubieże.

-Dokąd mnie prowadzisz?- zapytałam w końcu.

-Niespodzianka- przyspieszył kroku. Musiałam nieźle wyciągać nogi by zanim nadążyć.

Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach doszliśmy do średniej wielkości nasypu. Wydawało mi się że dobiegają zza niego jakieś głosy i światło. Spojrzałam na program pytająco. Ten w odpowiedzi położył palec na ustach nakazując milczenie. Wspięliśmy się po nasypie i ostrożnie wystawiliśmy po za niego głowy. To co zobaczyłam sprawiło że od razu się uśmiechnęłam. Na terenie powyżej nasypu znajdowało się małe jeziorko energii na którym unosiły się bity. Setki bitów.

-Skąd się tu wzięły?-zapytałam szeptem.

-Za bardzo nie wiem jak powstały, ale wiem że są dzikie, bez jakiegokolwiek przypisanego do nich programu.

-Przypisanego?- zapytałam.

-Bit powstaje z fragmentu kodu programu. Tak samo jak twój powstał z twojego.

-Ale mój nie powstał z mojego. Myślę ze stworzył go tata.

-Tak- odezwał cię cicho Demolka i przycupnął na moim ramieniu.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Czułam się lepiej niż pod koniec zeszłego mikrocyklu.

-Jak je znalazłeś?- zapytałam.

-Widziałem jak przelatują i postanowiłem to sprawdzić. One zawsze ciągną do źródeł energii. Zawsze warto wiedzieć o okolicznych źródłach. Pomyślałem że to ci się spodoba. Byłaś wcześniej trochę smutna.

-Dzięki- uśmiechnęłam się i nie wiem co mnie do tego podkusiło ale pocałowałam go w policzek- jesteś kochany.

Poczułam się podle. Nie powinna tego zrobić. Tron był przyjacielem. Najlepszym jakiego miałam w życiu i tak powinno pozostać. Z wyobrażania sobie tego czego niema mogła stać mi się tylko krzywda.

-Próbuje tylko... ci się odwdzięczyć- odpowiedział prawie niesłyszalnie.

-Już ci mówiłam że nie ma za co. Jedyne co zrobiłam to nie dałam się za szybko skasować.

Mężczyzna przypatrywał mi się przez chwilę. Otworzył usta i już chciał coś powiedzieć gdy nagle lunęło jak z cebra. Wystraszyłam się i sunęłam się z nasypu, a Tron poleciał za mną. Program złapał mnie i postawił do pionu.

-Nic ci nie jest?- zapytał.

-Nie- potarłam ramiona- chciałeś coś powiedzieć.

-Teraz to już nie ważne, chodzimy do kryjówki za mim znajdą nas jakieś pluskwy- powiedział.

-TAK!- zawołał Demolka.

Ruszyliśmy biegiem do kryjówki.

Zastanawiałam się co program chciał mi powiedzieć.


	13. Rozdział dwunasty: Włamywacz

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział dwunasty: Włamywacz

Po minucie bieg do kryjówki przestał mieć jakikolwiek sens. Oboje byliśmy kompletnie przemoczeni i równie dobrze mogliśmy iść sobie spokojnie spacerkiem. Zresztą nie sądziłam że bieg w tych warunkach był bezpieczny. Pogoda na rubieżach była podobna do tej w górach, a gdy padało w górach lepiej było tam nie biegać.

-To nie ma sensu- powiedziałam stając- i tak jesteśmy mokrzy. A do tego zrobiło się ślisko, a jak się wywrócę i złamie nogę to będzie niewesoło.

Tron spojrzał na mnie badawczo.

-Racja- powiedział po sekundzie zastanowienia.

Poszliśmy dalej.

-Gdy położyliśmy się spać, coś mi powiedziałeś... to pod sam koniec...kompletnie nic nie zrozumiałam, byłam zbyt zmęczona. O co ci chodziło?

Twarz mu lekko drgnęła.

-Życzyłem ci dobrego ładowania.

Skłamał. Wyczułam to, ale nie chciałam się dopytywać. Zasłużył na prywatność. Zasłużył ode mnie na szacunek jak nikt inny. On też miał swoje demony, byłam tego pewna.

Szliśmy dalej w milczeniu. Jedynym dźwiękiem jaki nas otaczał były krople deszczu uderzające o skały i gwałtowne podmuchy lodowatego wiatru. Przez to połączenie szybko zaczęłam szczękać zębami.

-Sam, co się dzieje z twoją szczęką?- zapytał zaniepokojony program.

-Nic, po prostu jest mi zimno.

-Nie możesz po prostu zwiększyć temperatury swojego ciała?

-Użytkownicy czegoś takiego nie potrafią.

Gdy tylko to powiedziałam mężczyzna położył swoją rękę na moim ramieniu. Był gorący.

-Wy Użytkownicy możecie zrobić cudowne rzeczy z kodowaniem, możecie tworzyć zmieniać otoczenie, przywracać programy znad granicy wyczerpania energetycznego dotknięciem, a nie możecie się ogrzać kiedy jest wam zimno-spojrzał na mnie poważnie- trudno uwierzyć w to że jesteś taka potężna, a jednocześnie taka krucha.

-Nie jestem krucha- odpowiedziałam.

-Zaczynasz przypominać program ochronny.

-To chyba dobrze.

-Dobrze, tylko... martwię się że coś ci się stanie.

-To czy coś mi się stanie nie jest najważniejsze, teraz liczy się System- odpowiedziałam.

-Wierzysz w to, prawda?-zapytał.

-Wieże w co?- zmarszczyłam brwi.

-Że teraz liczy się tylko System.

-Tak. Wierze w to- odpowiedziałam pewnie- Zorbie wszystko żeby znów był wolny- spojrzałam na niego poważnie- Jest to pierwsza od bardzo dawna rzecz na której naprawdę mi zależy. Chce żeby programy były szczęśliwe, nawet jeśli to oznacza że zostanę Głównym Administratorem.

-A ty nie chcesz nim być?- zapytał.

-Nie- uśmiechnęłam się blado- miło że pytasz. Wiesz, w Świecie Użytkowników wszyscy oczekiwali ode mnie że przejmę firmę taty. Gdy inne dzieci pytano kim chcą zostać gdy dorosną mnie pytano jaka będzie moja pierwsza decyzja jako prezesa firmy. Nikt nigdy nie zapytał mnie czy w ogółem chce zarządzać tą firmą, nawet Alan... teraz wiem że chciał dla mnie jak najlepiej, ale on nie widział tego jak ja bardzo tej firmy nienawidzę Zawsze będę miała o to do niego trochę żalu- spojrzałam poważnie na program- oddałam bym wszystko by móc się z nim pożegnać.

-AlanOne na pewno się o ciebie martwi- powiedział niepewnie Tron.

-Wiem- westchnęłam- wiesz że, po śmierci moich dziadków zaopiekował się mną? Byliśmy wtedy bardzo blisko, opiekował się mną jak ty teraz.

-Bardzo ci go przypominam?- zapytał. Jego oczy miały jakiś dziwny wyraz.

-Na początku bardzo, ale teraz wiedzę wiele różnic między wami. Ty martwisz się o mnie ale zachęcasz mnie do działania i wspierasz nawet jeśli to co robię to kompletna głupota. Alan wolał żebym się nie narażała.

-Też bym wolał ale już ci mówiłem że cokolwiek bym nie zrobił to ty i tak zrobisz to co będziesz chciała, więc wole mieć cię na oku.

-Racja mądralo- pchnęłam go lekko w bok.

Program uśmiechnął się i również mnie pchnął. Zaśmiałam się. W mojej głowie pojawiło się mgliste przeświadczeniem o tym że wszystko może się udać, że wszystko co do joty skończy się szczęśliwie. Lecz momentalnie to przeświadczenie zgasło. To nie był film gdzie wszyscy na koniec machają łapkami na tle zachodzącego słońca. To było życie. To był mój świat, moje życie i może nawet przeznaczenie. Nie liczyłam na happy end. Liczyłam co najwyżej na death end.

* * *

Siedziałam przy konsoli systemu monitorującego i obserwowałam na ekranie ulice miasta. Było w miarę spokojnie, jeśli nie liczyć patroli zaczepiających niektóre programy. Okolic Koloseum w ogóle nie oglądałam. Nie chciałam wracać do tamtych wspomnień. Było mi smutno gdy obserwowałam miasto w stanie wojennym. Stara ja za to by podskakiwała z radości z powodu wywołania takiej pięknej paniki. Zresztą nowa ja też maiła z tego lekką radochę chodź wiedziała że to nie na miejscu. Nagle wszystkie transmisje w mieście na sekundę się wyłączyły. Potem wszystkie dane wskazywały na to że na wszystkich ekranach w mieście pojawiła się jedna audycja. Włączyłam nagrywanie i zrobiłam zrzut na pełen ekran. To co zobaczyłam wręcz wmurowało mnie w krzesło.

Na ekranie pojawiła się scena jak Tron/Rinzler wyskakuje z loży i ratuje mnie przed CLU. Ekran stał się czarny i pojawił się biały napis RINZLER WIERZY. Potem pokazało się nagranie, chyba z jakiegoś monitoringu, jak nokautuje koordynatora. Znów nastąpiło zaciemnienie ekranu i pojawił się kolejny napis UŻYTKOWNICZKA WALCZY. Następnie pojawił się scena na placu Beta, to jak biorę Becka na plecy i jak tłum rozstępuję się przed nami skandując: Flynn Żyje. Na końcu pojawiło się zbliżenie mojej twarzy gdy składam obietnice Teslerowi że po niego przyjdę Na ostatnim zaciemnieniu pojawił się napis: UŻYTKOWNICZKA PRZYJDZIE PO CIEBIE TESLER.

Obraz zamigotał i wszystko wróciło do normy. Leciały ogłoszenia o nagrodach za Trona/Rinzlera, Castora i mnie. Wszystko trwało jakieś piętnaście sekund. Jakby nic się nie stało. Wstałam niepewnie. Mózg mi się wyłączył od natłoku informacji. Podeszłam do drzwi i zawołałam resztę.

Pierwszy przyleciał Bit, potem Tron, Quorra i Castor, a na końcu Beck.

-Czy coś się stało?- zapytał zaniepokojony program ochronny.

Bez słowa włączyłam im nagraną audycje. Gdy ją obejrzeli prawie wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie badawczo.

-Czy to twoja sprawka?- zapytał Tron.

Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Myślałam. Głęboko myślałam.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Beck i pomachał mi dłonią przed oczami.

-Tak...po prostu się zdziwiłam- opadłam ciężko na krzesło- ktokolwiek to wymyślił jest genialny. To idealna propagita.

-Dziękuje- powiedział Castor z uśmiechem- Sam wybierałem hasła.

-CO?!-cała nasza czwórka powiedziała równocześnie.

-Myśleliście że co robię przez cały mikrocykl? Staram się was zdenerwować? Przeanalizowałem ostatnie wydarzenia, wybrałem odpowiednie momenty i dodałem do nich hasła. Gdy byliśmy w Progresie namierzyłem jednego z moich programów i wydałem mu stosowne polecenie. Musze przyznać że ładnie wyszło- pogładził się po brodzie.

-Ty to wymyśliłeś?-zapytałam.

-No przecież mówię że ja, masz coś z układem audio?- podszedł do mnie i pstryknął mi palcami przy uchu. Cofnęłam się.

-Nie, wszystko w porządku. A teraz powinnaś mnie pochwalić.

-Pochwalam cię- powiedziałam tłumiąc parsknięcie śmiechu.

Program zrobił obrażoną minę.

-Mało wiarygodnie- powiedział.

Zaśmiałam się głośno i przytuliłam mężczyznę.

-Nie cierpię cię stary, ale teraz cię uwielbiam, wręcz kocham- poklepałam go po plecach.

-Rozumiem czemu Tron lubi się do ciebie przytulać, to bardzo miłe.

-Nie przyzwyczajaj się- przerwałam uścisk. Spojrzałam na mój program ochrony. Jego twarz nie miała żadnego wyrazu ale oczy wydawały się wręcz ciskać gromy. Będę musiała z nim porozmawiać o moich kontaktach z innymi.

* * *

Gdy skończył się mój dyżur i moje miejsce zajęła Quorra poszłam na trening. Tron i Beck już na mnie czekali. Uśmiechnęłam się do mężczyzn.

-Jestem gotowa na kolejne lanie- zwróciłam się do Trona.

Program uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

-Dziś będziecie jednocześnie walczyć przeciwko mnie- powiedział program ochrony- dobry wojownik musi umieć walczyć w parze.

-Plecami do siebie?-zapytałam.

-Nie, to pozycja obronna przy znacznej przewadze liczebnej przeciwnika, a chce was nauczyć jak w takiej sytuacji atakować- program wyciągnął swój dysk i rozdzielił go na dwa, a na jego głowie pojawił się kask- Na co czekacie, atakujcie.

-Zaczynasz mówić jak ja- powiedziałam wyciągając dysk.

Wraz z mechanikiem zaatakowaliśmy jednocześnie. Tron bez większego problemu odparował ciosy.

-Źle- powiedział program i wyprowadził cios w Becka- znajdźcie swój błąd.

Atakowaliśmy jeszcze przez chwile ale bez skutku. Mój program ciągle nam mówił że mamy znaleźć nasz błąd. Nagle mnie olśniło. Atakowaliśmy jednocześnie od frontu, a nasz przeciwnik miał dwa dyski. Odbijał nas bez większego problemu. Ale z nas kretyni.

-Beck, chodź tu- machnęłam na do niego i powiedziałam mu parę słów na ucho. Mechanik kiwnął twierdząco głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Znaleźliście swój błąd?- zapytał. Był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Uśmiechnęłam się słodko do programu i skoczyłam na niego. Miałam nadzieje że uda mi się odwrócić jego uwagę od Becka. Atakowałam go bez ustanku. Próbowałam go zmusić do cofnięcia się. Gdy mi się to udało mechanik natychmiast skoczył za naszego przeciwnika i ukucnął. Zgodnie z moim planem Tron się potknął Nie potknął się ale się zachwiał I to mi wystarczyło. Skoczyłam na niego. Lewym ramieniem wybiłam mu dyski z rąk. Przygwoździłam go do podłogi i przyłożyłam dysk go gardła.

-A czy ty znalazłeś swój błąd?- zapytałam.

-Tak, jest tam gdzie twój- zanim mogłam się zorientowałam uderzył mnie z byka.

Ogłuszył mnie i sekundę później znalazłam się pod nim z własnym dyskiem przystawionym do gardła.

-Gdzie jest twój błąd?- zapytał.

-Nie założyłam kasku...- jęknęłam i dotknęłam swojej głowy. Bolało jak cholera.

Tron zdezerował swój kask, a następnie pomógł mi się pozbierać z podłogi. Musiałam oprzeć się na jego ramieniu żeby nie upaść.

-A jaki błąd popełniłeś ty Beck?- zapytał.

-Ja...nie wiem...

-Mieliście walczyć razem, a ty zamiast mnie zaatakować gdy obezwładniłem Sam tylko stałeś. Miałeś świetną okazję a z niej nie skorzystałeś. Gdyby to była prawdziwa walka skończyło by się to kasacją- skarcił go- A teraz jakie wyciągnęliście wnioski?

-Że plan był dobry, tylko wykonanie gorsze... muszę usiąść- usiadłam na podłodze po turecku.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał mój ochroniarz.

-Trochę za mocno uderzyłeś ale nic mi nie będzie, wież mi bywało gorzej.

-Na pewno?

-Tak, chwilkę odpocznę i mogę wrócić do treningu.

-Dobrze, odpocznij przez kilka klików a ja w tym czasie ustawie dla was symulacje- wyjął z kabury fiolkę z leczniczą formułą energii i wręczył mi ją- wypij, kiepsko wyglądasz.

-Dzięki- powiedziałam i natychmiast wypiłam zawartość fiolki. Momentalnie poczułam się lepiej.

Tron podszedł do konsoli stojącej pod ścianą. Wtedy Beck niepewnie usiadł przymnie.

-Przepraszam- powiedział cicho i spuścił głowę- chyba nie nadaje się na wojownika, zawiodłem cię.

-Nie przesadzaj. Na początku gdy uczę się czegoś nowego też zawsze idzie mi kiepsko.

-Ale ty potrafisz walczyć- westchnął- Myślałem że skoro wygrywam walki dla zabawy ze swoimi przyjaciółmi to sobie poradzę zamilkł na sekundę- nie powinienem wykraczać po za moją funkcję.

-A właśnie że powinieneś. Wszystkie programy powinny brać z ciebie przykład. Chcesz być wojownikiem i dążysz do tego.

-Nie chce być wojownikiem, chce żeby moi przyjaciele byli bezpieczni, dlatego chce walczyć.

-Więc tym bardziej powinni brać z ciebie przykład.

Beck uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

-Mój szef Able opowiadał nam kiedyś o Użytkowniku. Wtedy myślałem że jesteście wyniośli, a teraz widzę że jesteś jak zwykły program... to znaczy normalna... nie chciałem w ten sposób powiedzieć że jesteś nienormalna...

-Rozumiem- przerwałam mu i uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko- Jestem zaszczycona że tak uważasz.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak i powiem ci coś jeszcze, w Świecie Użytkowników zajmuje się naprawą motocykli.

-Jesteś mechanikiem?- zdziwił się.

-Bywam. I wież mi nie ma nic lepszego niż znalezienie jakiegoś wraku i wyremontowanie go żeby chodził lepiej niż nówka.

-Mówisz jak mój szef.

-Więc to bardzo mądry program.

* * *

Po zakończeniu treningu byłam skonana. Tron przygotował nam taką symulację że po wyjściu z niej miałam ochotę wepchnąć go w nią. Na szczęście kąpiel w gorącej wodzie/energii pomogła mi pozbyć się bólu w ciele. Gdy byłam już czysta skierowałam się do swojego pokoju i w asyście Bita-Demolki zaczęłam naprawiać zniszczenia Naprawianie mebli przy pomocy kodowania było całkiem niezłą zabawą i pomogło odgonić zmartwienia związane z uwolnieniem Systemu. No i sprawą Trona. Uwielbiłam go i ufałam mu ale jego zachowanie zaczynało mnie lekko niepokoić, a do tego ten niby pociąg który do niego czułam sprawy mi nie ułatwiał. Po prostu potrzebowałam kogoś a on był pod ręką i do tego chętny więc mój chory mózg sobie coś ubzdurał. Koniec bajki i pozamiatane.

Gdy skończyłam porządki położyłam się na łóżku. Bit robił spokojne kółeczka nad moją głową. Było cicho i spokojnie. Po raz pierwszy doceniłam to że tato stworzył tu bezpieczne schronienie. Nie musiałam się martwić że ktoś niepożądany tu wtargnie. Westchnęłam cicho. Chciałam żeby tata tu był. Gdybyśmy utknęli tu oboje było by doskonale, moglibyśmy nadrobić stracony czas. Gdybym nie była taka narwana pewnie by jeszcze żył. W końcu jakoś byśmy się pogodzili, a Tron na pewno by się ujawnił.

Kiedy tato zniknął najbardziej brakowało mi tego jak zawsze kładł mnie do snu. Tego jak głaskał mnie po włosach i opowiadał o Sieci. Tego że nieważne co się działo całe niedziele poświęcał tylko i wyłącznie mi. Kochał mnie i udowodnił to swoim ostatecznym poświęceniem. Umarł z wiedzą że zostawia mnie w dobrych rękach. Cholernie mu tego zazdrościłam. Chciałam tam zginąć razem z nim. To że los odebrał mi go po raz drugi było zbyt okrutne jak na jedno ludzkie życie.

Nagle poczułam że coś spływa mi po policzku. Odruchowo to otarłam i spojrzałam na dłoń. Energia. To była energia. Ale skąd? Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do lustra. Płakałam. Płakałam czystą energią. Ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości do tego czy byłam jeszcze człowiekiem.

Umyłam szybko twarz. Upewniłam się że łzy już nie lecą z moich oczu i wyszłam wraz z Bitem pokoju i skierowałam się do garażu. Musiałam coś porobić, a sprawdzenie mojego światłocykla wydało mi się najciekawsze.

Gdy zeszłam do garażu zobaczyłam że na środku pomieszczenia stoi świetlny ścigacz a spod niego para nóg.

-Jak tam Beck?- zapytałam.

Od strony pojazdu dobiegło głośnie puknięcie a następnie syk. Zaśmiałam się.

-Dobrze- program wysunął się spod pojazdu- A z tym ścigaczem wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku- uśmiechnął się.

-A sprawdziłbyś mój światłocykl?- wyjęłam pałeczkę z kabury.

-Nie ma sprawy- wziął ode mnie pałeczkę i zmaterializował moją maszynę- Ładny model. Wyraźnie klasyczny. Według mnie niezbyt bezpieczny ale bardzo szybki- ocenił.

-Tak!- zawołał Bit.

-Razem z Bodhim naprawialiśmy kiedyś podobny- westchnął smutno-Chciałbym dać mu znać że nic mi nie jest.

-To twój najlepszy przyjaciel?- zapytałam.

-Tak, znamy się od początku- zaczął grzebać przy silniku- A ty jak długo znasz Trona?

-Poznałam go jeszcze przed tym jak CLU zaczął rządzić... czemu o to pytasz?

-Bo w ogóle się go nie boisz, ja na sam jego widok dostaje ciarek... a jak sobie przypomnę że to on był Rinzleren- wzdrygnął się- wiem że został przeprogramowany ale naprawdę podziwiam cię że jesteś w stanie przejść przy nim w ładowanie.

-Tron może i na początku wydaje się przerażający ale przy bliższym poznaniu wiele zyskuje. Wiesz mi, to bardzo przyjazny program.

-On mnie nie lubi- odpowiedział- a przyjazna to jesteś ty.

-Nie zna cię i tyle, przesadzasz.

-Dał mi to wyraźnie do zrozumienia i powiedział że chce żebym trzymał się od ciebie z daleka.

-Chcieć to on sobie może- odpowiedziałam.

Beck zaśmiał się głośno.

Skoro Tron chciał bym trzymała się od innych z daleka postanowiłam dać mu małą nauczkę. Nie chciałam żeby myślał że jestem bez niego całkowicie bezradna.

-Co powiesz na małą wycieczkę do miasta?- zapytałam- damy znać twojemu przyjacielowi że nic ci nie jest.

-To niebezpieczne i Tron się wkurzy.

-Co do niebezpieczeństwa Tesler to idiota, nie uda mu się nas złapać. A Trona to biorę to na siebie- zdjęłam swój dysk i zaczęłam sobie ustawiać nowe przebranie. Tym razem przybrałam wygląd programu medycznego. Obwody na moim kombinezonie przybrały zielony kolor, a na ramionach pojawiły się duże plusy. Jako fryzurę ustawiłam sobie standardowy kok.

-Z moim światłocyklem wszystko w porządku?- zapytałam.

-Tak- uśmiechnął się.

-No to zakładaj kask jedziemy do miasta.

* * *

Do miasta tak jak przypuszczałam wjechaliśmy bez problemu. Dla bezpieczeństwa do sektoru w którym pracował Beck pojechaliśmy pociągiem. Było bardzo miło. W czasie jazdy rozmawialiśmy głownie o światłocyklach. Nikt nas nie zaczepiał. Jako program medyczny nie wzbudzałam dużego zainteresowania. No może oprócz tego że miałam Bita na ramieniu, ale bałam się go zostawić po tym co się stało zeszłym razem.

Po jakieś półgodzinie od opuszczenia rubieży znaleźliśmy się na dachu budynku sąsiadującego bezpośrednio z warsztatem. Chciałam młodemu coś pokazać. Nie tylko Tron mógł go czegoś nauczyć.

-Czy w dachu jest jakiś świetlik?- zapytałam.

-Tak, zaraz koło wejścia do szatni, czemu pytasz i dlaczego jesteśmy tutaj?

-Chce cię czegoś nauczyć. W Świecie Użytkowników robiłam to nagminnie i szkoda by było żeby ta wiedza się zmarnowała- uśmiechnełam się. Byłam w swoim żywiole- znasz rozkład budynku?

-Na pamięć.

-No to idziemy.

Skoczyliśmy na dach warsztatu i szybko odnaleźliśmy świetlik. Położyłam na nim dłoń i wysłałam mały impuls energii. Klapa momentalnie się otworzyła. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwałam czy nikt nie idzie. Gdy stwierdziłam że jest czysto wślizgnęłam się do środka, a Beck zaraz za mną.

-Powiedz gdzie możemy znaleźć twojego przyjaciela samego.

-Najpewniej w jego kwaterze pracowniczej. Zaraz będzie przerwa, więc na pewno się tam uda.

-Więc prowadź, tylko stawiaj miękko stopy, nie wydawaj najmniejszego hałasu.

Szliśmy w ciszy, nieuwarzeni przez żadnego z pracowników. Dotarliśmy do kwater pracowników. Mechanik wskazał mi odpowiednie drzwi. Już chciałam zabrać się za zamek gdy usłyszałam jakiś zgrzyt. Blisko. Mieliśmy przerąbane. Nie zdążyłam się odwrócić gdy usłyszałam czyjś głos.

-Co tu robicie programy?

Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i zobaczyłam przed nami ciemnoskóry program o poznaczonych siwizną włosach.

Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Dawno nikomu nie udało się mnie podejść. Niespodziewanie Beck zdezerował swój kask.

-Cześć Able- powiedział cicho.

-Beck... co ty tu robisz, myślałem że zginałeś w Grach...

-Długo by wyjaśniać, a to nie jest najlepsze miejsce- powiedziałam.

-Racja- Able podszedł do jednej ze ścian i dotknął jej dłonią, a ta znikła.

-Pole siłowe- powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się. Tajne przejście, tak mnie podszedł.

Program poprowadził nas przez ukryty korytarza do pomieszczenia które musiało być jego biurem. Następnie przyjrzał mi się uważnie po czym wskazał nam kanapę stojącą pod ścianą.

-Więc, Sam Flynn, przyprowadziłaś do mnie mojego mechanika- powiedział poważnie.

-Skąd...

-Swego czasu znałem Flynna, masz jego oczy- uśmiechnął się delikatnie- czemu tu jesteś, to niebezpieczne.

-To prze zemnie- odezwał się Beck- Chciałem tylko dać że nic mi nie jest...

-Rozumiem- pogładził się po brodzie- ale powinniście jak najszybciej zniknąć. Wojsko chce tu przyprowadzić czołgi na przegląd. Tu nie jest dla was bezpiecznie. Zwłaszcza dla ciebie Sam Flynn.

-Wystarczy Sam.

-Dobrze, a teraz wyprowadzę was z budynku.

-Mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę?- zapytałam nagle. Miałam pomysł.

-Oczywiście.

-Jak sprowadzą wam te czołgi mógłbyś zainfekować je wirusem tak żeby po krótkim czasie stały się bezużyteczne?

-Da się załatwić- spojrzał na mnie uważnie- Planujesz coś?

-Tak.

-Po plotkach które o tobie słyszałem chyba zaczyna mi się robić żal Teslera...-zamyślił się ma sekundę- czy to prawda że po twojej stronie jest Rinzler?

-Tak, czemu wszyscy mają na tym punkcie taką obsesje?

-Uważaj na niego Sam, on robił straszne rzeczy. Taki potwór od tak nie staje się dobry.

-Nie znasz go, więc go nie oceniaj. To mój przyjaciel.

* * *

Gdy Able wyprowadził nas kolejnym ukrytym przejściem z warsztatu miałam paskudne samopoczucie. Doszłam do wniosku że Tron chciał żeby inne programy trzymały się ode mnie z daleka żebym nie dowiedziała się tego co robił jako Rinzler. Biedaczek na pewno obawiał się odrzucenia z mojej strony.

Droga na stację minęła nam bez większych problemów. Nie napotkaliśmy żadnego patrolu. Ale Prawo Murfiego dało o sobie znać. Gdy pociąg do którego mieliśmy wsiąść zatrzymał się wyszli z niego żołnierze, a z głośników na stacji rozległa się informacja o skanowani dysków.

Wpadliśmy. Nie mogliśmy uciekać. Złapano by nas od razu.

Myśl kretynko, myśl.

Wtem podszedł do nas jakiś program o biało czerwonych obwodach.

-Widzę że też nie chcecie by poznali wasze spotnienia.

-Nie, my tylko nie chcemy spóźnić się do pracy- powiedział Beck.

-Uważaj bo uwierzę .. słuchajcie, macie swoje powody by nie dać do skanu waszych dysków a ja swoje. Nie interesuje mnie to ale w tych czasach trzeba sobie pomagać więc przestańcie stać tu jak te dzikie bity i chodzicie za mną.

Spojrzałam na zamaskowanego mechanika.

-Nie mamy wyjścia-powiedział.

Miał rację. Podążyliśmy za obcym programem. Przeprowadził nas dyskretnie przez tłum na stacji i wskazał na pociąg stojący na innym peronie.

-Szybko, on zaraz odjedzie- powiedział.

Zrozumiałam. Chwyciłam Becka za rękę i skoczyłam na wnękę między wagonami. Dwie sekundy później cała nasza trójka wyjechała ze stacji. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

-Dzięki- powiedziałam.

-Dla tak pięknego programu jak ty zawsze do usług.

Przyjrzałam się przelotnie jego twarzy. Miał hiszpański typ twarzy.

-Nie jesteś w moim typie- powiedziałam.

-Szkoda- westchnął.

-Nie!- krzyknął Bit na co Beck parsknął śmiechem.

Resztę drogi do następnej stacji przejechaliśmy w milczeniu. Gdy pociąg się zatrzymał mechanik pierwszy zeskoczył z wnęki po czym pomógł mi zejść. Gest całkowicie nie potrzebny ale bardzo miły. Chwile później pociąg ruszył. Nowo poznany program wychylił się zza wnęki i pomachał do nas dyskiem. Nagle poczułam w brzuchu wielką kulę lodu. Niepewnie sięgnęłam po swój dysk ale moje palce natrafiły na pustkę.

-Pięknie, po prostu pięknie- powiedziałam cicho.


	14. Rozdział trzynasty: Niepamięć

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział trzynasty: Niepamięć.

Po skończonym treningu udałem się na mój dyżur przy monitoringu Byłem bardzo dumny z postępów które robiła Sam. Udało się jej przystawić mi dysk do gardła. Dzięki wykorzystaniu pomocy innego programu wybiła mnie z rytmu. Gdyby była programem jej funkcją na pewno by była ochrona Systemu.

Za to postępy Becka były jedynie zadowalające. Program był zbyt nieśmiały, a do walki potrzebna była bezczelność której z kolei Sam miała zbyt dużo. Razem tworzyli by świetny zespół. Na chwile obecną było by to najlepsze rozwiązanie ale nie chciałem by Użytkowniczka spędzała z mechanikiem więcej czasu niż było to konieczne. Mniej programów w jej najbliższym otoczeniu zmniejszało ryzyko zagrożenia.

Gdy mój dyżur dobiegał końca byłem w stanie myśleć tylko o mojej Użytkowniczce. Chciałem z nią jeszcze raz porozmawiać o tym co czuje. Poprzednie próby skończyły porażką. Przy pierwszej próbie przeszła w ładowanie i jedyne co mi wtedy pozostało to przytulenie jej mocno do siebie. Ładowałem się wtedy przez pewien czas. Potem po przejściu w aktywność wpatrywałem się w nią przez chwilę. Była taka piękna i silna. Wstałem i poszedłem na taras by trochę odetchnąć i pomyśleć. Zobaczyłem przelatujące stado bitów. Taka duża chmara zbierała się tylko wtedy gdy miały wystarczająco dużo energii by się wyżywić. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić.

Miałem rację. Niedaleko schronienia znajdowało się jeziorko energii które najwyraźniej było żerowiskiem dzikich bitów. Jak na rubieże to miejsce było całkiem przyjemne i byłem pewien że mojej Użytkowniczce ten widok się spodoba. Szybko wróciłem do kryjówki i wyciągnąłem ją z ładowania. Zaprowadziłem ją do jeziorka. Rozmawialiśmy. Było wspaniale. Chciałem znów jej powiedzieć o tym co czuje ale wtedy nagle lunął deszcz i wszystko zepsuł Odwaga na tą rozmowę jaką w sobie zebrałem prysła. Walczyłem z robakami sieciowymi, zmierzyłem się z setkami rojów pluskiew, przeżyłem siedemdziesiąt cztery mikrocykle w obozie gier i uciekłem a bałem się porozmawiać z kobietą którą kochałem o tym że chce być z nią.

W końcu przyszedł czas mojej zmiany. Czekałem na Becka który za parę klików powinien się zjawić by mnie zmienić. Miałem zamiar porozmawiać teraz Sam i tym razem skutecznie nawet jeśli miałbym w tym celu zamknąć się z nią na klucz w pokoju.

Gdy minęło dziesięć klików a mechanik dalej nie przychodził postanowiłem po niego pójść Skierowałem się do jego pokoju ale go tam nie było. Sprawdziłem też pokój Sam. Sypialnia mojej Użytkowniczki była już doprowadzona do porządku, a przy łóżku stało pudełko z jej rzeczami Zacząłem mieć złe przeczucia. Przeszedłem do części wypoczynkowej kryjówki. Znalazłem tam Quorre i Castora grających w szachy.

-Widzieliście Sam?- zapytałem spokojnie choć moje oprogramowanie wyło na alarm.

-Jest z Beckiem w garażu- odpowiedział żeński program.

Zesztywniałem. Moje oprogramowanie wyło jak szalone ale nie z powodu zagrożenia. Byłem zazdrosny o tego przeklętego mechanika z ładną buźką. Idąc do garażu obiecałem sobie że jeżeli ten programik będzie miał łapy na mojej kobiecie to zdezeruje go na miejscu. Lecz garaż również był pusty, a na ścianie brakowało jednej pałeczki ze światłocyklem.

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Nie było ich tu. Energia w moim ciele zaczęła krążyć szybciej. Oprogramowanie wyło w mojej głowie jak oszalałe i nie wiedziałem czy to z zazdrości czy z tego że moja Sam mogła być w niebezpieczeństwie. Szybko wbiegłem na piętro.

-Nie ma ich- powiedziałem starając się ukryć złość która we mnie kipiała- ten mechanik ją gdzieś zabrał- zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści.

Wtedy jak na zawołanie usłyszałem cichy świst windy prowadzącej do garaży. Odwróciłem się i po chwili na małej platformie zobaczyłem Becka i Sam przebraną za program medyczny. Szybko podszedłem do mojej Użytkowniczki i zacząłem ją uważnie oglądać by upewnić się czy nie ma żadnych ran. Jej twarz była jakaś przygaszona a oczy jakby straciły odrobinę dawnego blasku. Zmroziło mnie. AlanieOne niech to nie będzie to co myślę. Złapałem ją za ramiona i obróciłem Jej płyta dyskowa była pusta.

-Tron, ja...- zwróciła się twarzą w moją stronę ale ja nie słuchałem.

Uderzyłem mechanika pięścią w twarz. Upadł. Szybko do niego dopadłem i zacząłem walić pięściami na oślep.

-Ostrzegałem cię! Ostrzegałem cię że jeśli przez ciebie jej coś się stanie to cię skasuje!

-Tron, przestań!- krzyknęła Sam.

Poczułem jak wiele par rąk odciąga mnie od mechanika. Pozwoliłem im się odciągnąć o leżącego na ziemi programu.

Użytkowniczka ukucnęła przy nim szybko i zaczęła dotykać palcem uszkodzeń w strukturze jego twarzy, a te momentalnie znikały. Gdy skończyła spojrzała na mnie poważnie.

-Co w ciebie wstąpiło?- zapytała lodowato.

-Przez niego...

-Nie, nie przez niego- wstała i spojrzała mi w oczy- To był mój pomysł, sama jestem sobie winna. Teraz mnie też uderzysz?- zapytała.

-Nie- odpowiedziałem.

-A powinieneś.

Energia w moim ciele zamarła na moment. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Chyba nikt nie wiedział. Stałem tam jak ten bit i patrzyłem na nią. Niespodziewanie Quorra podeszła do Sam i przytuliła ją mocno, a w tym samym czasie Castor pomógł wstać mechanikowi.

-Odzyskamy twój dysk Sam, zobaczysz- powiedziała Quorra- jeszcze będziemy się z tego śmiali...

-Dzięki siostrzyczko...-powiedziała i zakryła dłonią usta- Ja to powiedziałam na głos?

-Naprawdę uważasz mnie za siostrę?- zapytała.

-A to takie dziwne? Przecież spędziłaś tyle czasu z tatą... musiałaś być dla niego jak córka... dobrze że nie był sam...- Sam odepchnęła od siebie kobiecy program- Czemu ja to mówię?- spojrzała na nas przerażeniem.

-Rozpoczął się u ciebie proces utraty pamięci- powiedziałem.

-Ale... ale... tata też stracił dysk i ni mu nie było...

-Flynn był starszy od ciebie, cały proces zajął by u niego o wiele więcej czasu.

-No to zawaliła jak nigdy w życiu- zwiesiła głowę.

Nie mogłem patrzeć na to jak się męczy. Była moją Użytkowniczką, moim światłem. A teraz jeśli się nie pospieszę moje światło może zgasnąć na zawsze. Podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem ją delikatnie.

-Znajdziemy twój dysk- obiecałem.

-Dobrze że jesteś- powiedziała cicho i oparła głowę na moim ramieniu- to na prawde dobrze.

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

-W Purgos istnieje czarny rynek dysków tożsamości- powiedział Castor- tam najlepiej będzie zacząć poszukiwania. A sokoro nasza Sam przestała kontrolować granicę między słowami a myślami to trzeba się spieszyć. Pójdę z wami, znam kilku właścicieli lombardów którzy mogą pomóc.

-Dobrze- przerwałem uścisk i wyjąłem swój dysk by założyć moje przebranie- Beck, przydaj się w końcu na coś, i przygotuj świetlny ścigacz.

-Nie traktuj go tak- Sam pchnęła mnie łokciem w bok- To mój przyjaciel i nie pozwolę nikomu go tak traktować.

Chłód w jej głosie zabolał mnie. Ale miała trochę racji. Źle potraktowałem ten młody program.

-Dzięki Sam, ale on już wyrobił sobie o mnie zadanie- powiedział Beck i zjechał windą do garażu.

Załadowałem moje przebranie i ponownie zdjąłem mój dysk po czym rozdzieliłem go na dwoje.

-Załóż go- podałem Sam jeden z nich- nie powinnaś paradować z pustą płytą dyskową, to może zwrócić niechcianą uwagę.

-Dzięki- założyła mój dysk.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej delikatnie. Poczułem ulgę gdy go odwzajemniła.

Chwilę później winda z mechanikiem wróciła. Sam odwróciła się gwałtownie i skoczyła na program przykładając mu dysk do gardła.

-Kim jesteś i co tu robisz?- zapytała.

-Sam, to ja Beck- powiedział- znamy się, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi...

-Nie znam cię- powiedziała.

-Sam, znasz go- położyłem dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Dziewczyna odłożyła dysk i i zeszła z programu.

-Co się ze mną dzieje?- zapytała.

-Zaczynasz zapominać- odpowiedziałem- Castor, nie możesz iść z nami, jeśli zapomni i ciebie może to się źle skończyć.

-Masz racje,- przytaknął mi i podał mi namiary na kilka lombardów- A jeśli zapomni i ciebie.

-Mnie zna najdłużej, więc mam najwięcej czasu.

Nie tracąc czasu zjechałem z moją Użytkowniczką do garażu. Pierwsze co tam zobaczyłem to Bita Sam oglądającego uważnie masz pojazd. Gdy tylko nas zobaczył natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie pojazdem i skierował się ku nam.

-Tak!- krzyknął i wtulił się w szyję Sam.

-Dzięki mały- powiedziała i wzięła Bita w dłonie- ale nie możesz z nami iść, może ci się stać krzywda.

-Nie.

-Proszę, Bit, zostań tu i miej wszystko na oku, będę się wtedy lepiej czuła. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

-Tak- powiedział cicho i podfrunął prosto przed moją twarz.

-TAK!- wrzasnął i odleciał.

* * *

Podróż przez rubieże przebiegała w ciszy. Nigdy nie byłem typem gaduły, lubiłem ciszę ale tym razem czułem się przez nią nieswojo.

-Gdzie jedziemy?- zapytała nagle Sam.

-Do sekrora zwanego potocznie Purgos. Kiedyś był to piękny sektor, teraz jest to śmietnik. Nie wchodzi się tam jeśli nie potrafisz o siebie zadbać.

-Acha... Jesteś na mnie zły?

-Trochę- przyznałem.

-Nie dziwie się, zawiodłam na całej linii...

-Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

-Wierzysz w to?

_Oczywiście że wierzyłem. Wierzyłem w ciebie Sam. _

-Tak.

-Dzięki- przysunęła się do mnie i oparła głowę na moim ramieniu.

Poczułem jak ciepło wewnątrz mnie zaczeła przyjemnie palić

-Dlaczego wymknęłaś się do miasta?- zapytałem.

-Sama nie wiem, może po prostu miałam dość siedzenia w kryjówce. Ja na prawdę nie wiem, po prostu wtedy wydawało mi się to dobrym pomysłem.

-Mówisz jak Flynn.

-Mówisz jak Alan- odpowiedziała.

Zaśmiałem się cicho.

* * *

Gdy dojechaliśmy do wyznaczonego sektora zmaterializowałem swój kask i pomogłem Sam wysiąść ze ścigacza po czym zdematerializowawszy go do postaci pałeczki i włożyłem do kabury. Natychmiast po tym jak zaczęliśmy iść w stronę pierwszego ze wskazanych przez Castora lombardów Użytkowniczka obwinęła rękę wokół mojego ramienia. Robiła to zawsze gdy byliśmy wśród innych programów. Ale tym razem było jakoś inaczej. W jej oczach nie było tych iskier które zawsze widziałem. Zapominała, a za kilka hexów jeśli nie odnajdę jej dysku stanie się Przybłędą. To kim jest zniknie na zawsze. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić Nie chciałem jej stracić. Egzystencja bez tej upartej, bezczelnej i szalonej Użytkowniczki była dla mnie niemożliwa do zaakceptowania. Musiałem się spieszyć.

Wizyty w pierwszych dwóch lombardach zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Sprzedawcy wyganiali nas ze swoich sklepów grożąc że ich ochrona przetrzepie nam piksele jeśli jeszcze raz nas zobaczą. To wszystko nie wpływało dobrze na Sam. Wyraźnie gasła. Martwiło mnie to. Do trzeciego lombardu musieliśmy pojechać pociągiem. Czterokołowe pojazdy były rzadkością w Purgos, a nie chciałem używać światłocyklu. Bałem się że moja Użytkowniczka może zapomnieć jak się prowadzi. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na stacji zobaczyłem że koczują tam członkowie gangu. Zaczęliśmy się zbliżać. Wiedziałem że chcą Sam. Była przebrana z program medyczny a takiego gangi zawsze chciały mieć przy sobie. Musiałem szybko myśleć. Ale wtedy dziewczyna zaskoczyła mnie po raz kolejny. Złapała mnie mocno za rękę ściskając przez przypadek obwody na moich palcach czym zwiększyła palący mnie żar, pociągnęła w stronę torów i skoczyła tuż pod nadjeżdżający pociąg. Wylądowaliśmy płasko tuż pod liną torów. Pociąg sekundę później zatrzymał się nad nami. Byliśmy bezpieczni. Spojrzałem na nią.

-Skąd wiedziałaś że będzie tu wystarczająco dużo miejsca żeby nas nie zmiażdżyło?- zapytałem dezerując kask.

-Miałam przeczucie- uśmiechnęła się do mnie i spojrzała w górę- Jakie to piękne...

Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem na podwozie pociągu. Cały spód środka transportu mienił się wielobarwnym, neonowym graffiti Najbardziej w oczy rzuciły się dwa najczęstsze napisy, a mianowicie "CLU MUSI ODEJŚĆ" oraz "FLYNN ŻYJE".

-Tak, to bardzo ładne- powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

-A kim jest ten Flynn?

Było źle. Bardzo źle.

-To twój tata- powiedziałem.

-Ach tak... zapomniałam.

Wspięliśmy się do wagonu i usiedliśmy na jednym z podwójnych miejsc.

-Dużo zapominam?- zapytała gdy pociąg ruszył.

-Tak.

-Jest bardzo tragicznie, prawda?

-Nie-nie mogłem powiedzieć jej prawdy.

-Kiepsko kłamiesz, wiesz- uśmiechnęła się smutno.

-Pierwszy mi to mówisz- objąłem ją ramieniem.

Chciałem ją jakoś pocieszyć ale nie wiedziałem jak. Chciałem spojrzeć jej w oczy, pocałować i obiecać że odnajdę jej dysk. Ale nie mogłem, nie tu.

-Mogę mieć do ciebie proźbę?- zapytała nagle.

-Oczywiście- odpowiedziałem bez zastanowienia.

-Kiedy kompletnie zapomnę kim jestem i nie będzie już żadnej nadziei... skasuj mnie.

Coś ścisnęło mnie w piersi. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co słyszę.

-Nie. Nie zrobię tego. Zapomnij.

-Ale to przecież już nie będę ja. To będzie tylko ciało, bez wspomnień. Będę tylko ciężarem dla innych.

-Jedyne co mogę ci obiecać w tej sprawie to to że się tobą zaopiekuje.

-Nie chce tego.

-Posłuchaj- zacząłem spokojnie chodź miałem ochotę krzyczeć- widziałaś napis i puki ty żyjesz programy mają nadzieje.

-Flynn żyje można zmienić na Tron żyje.

-Ale ty jesteś rewolucją.

-Tylko tak sobie wmawiasz- odtrąciła moje ramię i odsunęła się ode mnie.

-AlanieOne proszę cię, błagam cię niech uda mi się odzyskać jej dysk. Wiem że Sam jest dla ciebie bardzo ważna jak i dla mnie, błagam wysłuchaj mnie- pomodliłem się w myślach do mojego Użytkownika.

* * *

Gdy dotarliśmy do trzeciego lombardu odczekałem aż zostaniemy tam sami ze siwowłosym sprzedawcą. Wtedy podszedłem do lady połączonej z szybą i wprost zapytałem go o dyski.

-Nie bardzo wiem czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Pytasz mnie czy mam dysk? Prawdziwy dysk?- jego długa, kańciasta twarz wygięła się w dziwnym grymasie.

-Wiem że masz gdzieś tajny zapas.

-Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Prowadzę tu czysty interes. Jeśli chcesz handlować skradzionymi przedmiotami musisz rozejrzeć się gdzie indziej.

Wtedy Sam podeszła do nas i położyła mi rękę na ramieniu.

-Proszę, byliśmy już w dwóch różnych lombardach. Jeśli wiesz cokolwiek powiedz nam o tym.

-Jak się nazywasz skarbie?- zwrócił się do moje Użytkowniczki. Energia we mnie zawrzała. Gdyby nie oddzielała mnie od niego szyba przywaliłbym mu.

-Miko- skłamała bez najmniejszego zająknięcia.

-Więc posłuchaj mnie Miko. Wiem kiedy program ma kłopoty. Pomogę wam. Popytam w okolicy ale tylko dla tego że ładnie mnie poprosiłaś.

-Pójdziemy z tobą- powiedziałem twardo. Moje oprogramowanie uznało go za wroga. Chciałem nieć go na oku.

-Ja sam. Przepraszam, ale tak już to wygląda- wstał z krzesła-Za rogiem jest Kantyna. Tam się spotkamy Nazywam się Kobol. Dobrze że na mnie trafiłaś skarbie, w Purgos nie można nikomu ufać- zniknął na zapleczu.

Wyszliśmy z lombardu i poprowadziłem nas do ciemnej uliczki. Chciałem z nią spokojnie porozmawiać.

-Kłamał- zdezerowałem swój kask.

-Kobol? Jak dla mnie to najlepszy sprzedawca. Jako jedyny nie postraszył nas ochroną.

-Jeżeli naprawdę jest sprzedawcą- westchnąłem- Jak się czujesz?

-Lepiej. Przestałam zapominać. Wiem że ty to ty, że Castor to Zuse, że Quorra to ISO i że Beck jest moim przyjacielem i że jestem zła na ciebie za to że go uderzyłeś.

-Quorra to ISO?- zapytałem zdumiony.

-Tak, myślałam że wiesz.

-Nie wiedziałem ale teraz to nieważne. Twoja poprawa jest wstępem do następnego etapu utraty pamięci. Teraz w jednej chwili jesteś sobą a w następnej nie pamiętasz nawet tego jak się nazywasz. Ale wydobrzejesz z tej usterki. Przynajmniej na początku.

-A później?

-Wieczna amnezja. Ale nie martw się, znajdziemy program który ci to zrobił.

-I damy mu popalić. Oj na długo mnie zapamięta.

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Miałem nadzieje że czas jaki jej pozostał wystarczy na znalezienie dysku. Nagle poczułem czyjąś obecność. Zmaterializowałem swój kask.

-Mamy towarzystwo. Nie martw się, zajmę się tym.

Po chwili otoczył nas zamaskowani członkowie jednego z wielu gangów znajdujących się w tym sektorze.

-Nie chcemy kłopotów. Tylko tędy przechodzimy- powiedziałem.

Wtedy z tłumu wyłonił się wysoki program, najwyraźniej przywódca. Moje oprogramowanie zaczęło wyć w mojej głowie.

-To nasz obszar. Te ulice należą do mnie i musisz zapłacić żeby przez nie przejść. Jeśli oddasz nam swojego medyka puścimy cię wolno- powiedział i wyciągnął swój dysk. Jego banda uczyniła to samo.

-Nie- dobyłem swojego dysku. Zauważyłem że Sam zrobiła to samo.

Gang zaatakował. Cieszyłem się że Sam pamiętała jak walczyć plecami do siebie w ataku. Tworzyliśmy dobry zespół za każdym razem gdy walczyliśmy wspólnie i czułem się bardzo pewnie mając moją Użytkowniczkę za plecami. Teraz tylko jej ufałem w pełni. Udało się nam zdezerować kilku opryszków. Wszystko szło dobrze do czasu aż Sam niespodziewanie upuściła mój dysk. Rozproszyłem się. Jeden z naszych przeciwników odepchnął mnie od mojej Sam, a inny program powalił ją na ziemię.

Zawarczałem jak za czasów kiedy byłem Rinzlerem. Przebiłem pięścią program który odepchnął mnie od mojej kobiety ale pięć kolejnych zastawiło mi drogę. Musiałem się spieszyć. Przywódca już pochylał się nad Sam. Nagle z dachu pobliskiego budynku zeskoczyła Syrena uzbrojona w świetlną pałkę. Znokautowała napastników otaczających Użytkowniczkę po czym zdetonowała bombę dymną.

-Chodzićie!- krzykneła i pobiega gdzieś ciągnąc za sobą Sam.

Szybko zabrałem mój drugi dysk i pobiegłem za nimi. Syrena poprowadziła nas przez wąskie uliczki między budynkami. W końcu zatrzymała się przed drabiną prowadzącą na dach.

-Na górę. Szybko- powiedziała i zaczeła się wspinać.

Moje oprogramowasnie uznało ją za niewielkie zagrożenie. Wspiołem się za nią a Sam podążyła za mną. Gdy wszedłem na dach pomogłem Użytkowniczce wejść na górę.

-Chyba miałam swoją pierwszą usterkę- powiedziała cicho.

Przytuliłem ją delikatnie. Miałem nadzieje że doda jej to otuchy. Przerwałem uściski i podszedłem do Syreny. Zauważyłem że ma kruciutkie, nie typowe dla Syren, włosy.

-Dlaczego nam pomogłaś?- zapytałem.

-Bo byliście w potrzebie- przewróciła oczami- Tak przy okazji nie ma za co. Jestem Lux.

-A ja Miko, a to mój przyjaciel Alan- Użytkowniczka położyła mi dłoń na ranieniu.

Zdziwiłem się.

-Widziałam już takie programy jak ty Miko.

-Co masz na myśli?- zapytała.

-Przybłędy.

-Nie jestem jeszcze przybłędą.

-Ale to tylko kwestia czasu.

Sam zwiesiła głowę. Podszedłem do niej i zacząłem gładzić ją po plecach.

-Troskliwy z ciebie przyjaciel Alan- powiedziała Lux i uśmiechnęła się- Pomogę wam. Popytam w Purgos- skoczyła z dachu i po chwili zniknęła mi z oczu.

* * *

Po rozstaniu z Lux poszliśmy do Kantyny. Nie mieliśmy większego wyboru. Usiedliśmy przy stoliku przy ścianie i zamówiliśmy po szklance energii. Moje oprogramowanie wyło na alarm. Castor mówił że do Progresu przychodzą same prymitywne funkcje ale przy tym barze tamto miejsce było jak najlepszy klub w mieście. Wszyscy w tym lokalu wyglądali groźnie. Za to Sam wyglądała jak przerażony program medyczny. Gdyby była tu sama w tym stanie szybko stała by się dla innych łatwą ofiarą. Na szczęście ja wyglądałem najgroźniej więc nikt nas nie zaczepiał i nawet nie obwarzył się poprosić mojej Użytkowniczki do tańca. Tu wszyscy odkąd weszliśmy zrozumieli że to moja kobieta i że każdego kto chciałby zmienić ten stan rzeczy czekała bolesna derezacja. Nie zmieniało to faktu że wszyscy jej się przyglądali ale to mogłem jeszcze znieść. Pół hexa po naszym przybyciu do baru weszła Lux. Od razu jak nas dostrzegła podeszła.

-Sprawdziłam swoje wtyczki i żadna nie wie nic o ostatnich kradzieżach dysków- powiedziała.

Westchnąłem cicho. Podejrzewałem że tak będzie. Kontem oka dostrzegłem że pewien program znów zerka na Sam. Rozbił to częściej niż inni.

-A Kobola ciągle nie ma- Użytkowniczka odezwała się pierwszy raz od rozmowy na dachu.

-Tamten program ciągle ci się przygląda- wskazałem jej go dyskretnie.

-To on mnie okradł- powiedziała.

Zacisnąłem pięści. Mógł jeszcze mieć dysk przy sobie.

-To Galt. Złodziej małego kalibru- wyjaśniła Syrena.

Nagle Galt wstał i skierował się w stronę zaplecza. Szybko podążyliśmy za nim. Gdy dotarliśmy na zaplecze ujrzałem Galta szarpiącego się z drzwiami.

-Galt!- krzyknęła Sam a program podskoczył- nie znałam twojego imienia ostatnim razem. Kiedy ukradłeś mi dysk.

-Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Jaki dysk?- zapytał nerwowo.

-Podobny do tego- warknąłem i przystawiłem mu dysk do gardła.

-Dobra, zabrałem go. Ale już go nie mam- powiedział z przerażenie w głosie.

-Komu go sprzedałeś?

-Myślisz że ci powiem? On nie jest tak miły jak wy- spojrzał na Sam- wszyscy poznają twój sekret u...- nie dokończył zdania bo czyjś dysk przebił ścianę i zranił go w brzuch. Program w mgnieniu oka rozsypał się na piksele.

Bez myślenia złapałem dysk zdezerowanego programu i wyważyłem drzwi kopniakiem. Ktokolwiek zdezerował tego złodzieja chciał zatrzeć ślady po transakcji dysku. Zobaczyłem że program ucieka na światłocyku. Wyciągnąłem swój i ruszyłem za nim. Po chwili pościgu dostrzegłem że kobiety jadą za mną. Dla Sam w tym stanie było to niebezpieczne ale trzeba było zaryzykować. Ten program mógł mieć jej dysk lub doprowadzić nas do tego kto go ma. Uciekinier włączył czerwoną wstęgę światła. Nagle zauważyłem że Sam nie skręciła na zakręcie tylko pojechała prosto i przeleciała przez budynek by dwie sekundy później wyjechać z drugiej strony i zbliżyć się do uciekiniera.

Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie. Ona naprawdę jeździła lepiej niż ja.

Nagle pojazd Sam się zdezerował. Jej bezwładne ciało uderzyło o wiązkę światła. Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie. Szybko podjechałem do mojej Użytkowniczki nad którą pochylała się już Lux. Żółciłem światłocykl i jednym ruchem wziąłem moją Sam na ręce. Byłem na siebie zły. Mogłem jej powiedzieć by nie jeździła.

-Wygląda na to że jest cała- powiedziała Syrena- ale musi odpocząć. Mam mieszkanie niedaleko.

Bez słowa podążyłem za Lux.

-Bardzo dbasz o swojego medyka- powiedział nagle rzęski program.

-To moja przyjaciółka, nie medyk.

-To dziwne, wyglądasz na taki program który powinien mieć przy sobie medyka. Widziałam jak walczysz. Nie zły z ciebie zabijaka.

Zignorowałem ją. Teraz liczyła się dla mnie Sam, a nie plotkowanie z Syreną.

Kilka klików później dotarliśmy do mieszkania żeńskiego programu. Lux wskazała mi kanapę i wyszła do innego pomieszczenia. Położyłem na niej ostrożnie Sam. Pogłaskałem ją delikatnie po twarzy. Wtedy przeszła w aktywność.

-Cześć- powiedziała cicho i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

-Cześć- odwzajemniłem uśmiech- jesteś cała?- zapytałem.

-Oparłam sobie trochę dłonie i kolana ale nic nie przecieka- usiadła- bywało gorzej, nie nart się.

Pokręciłem głową i usiadłem przy dziewczynie. Wziąłem dysk Galta i zacząłem wyszukiwać w nim informacje na temat kradzieży. Niestety dane były już bardzo uszkodzone a bez specjalistycznego sprzętu nie mogłem się zbyt wiele dowiedzieć. Jedyne to co udało mi się ustalić to to że Galt był szumowiną.

-I co?- zapytała Sam która do tej pory wpatrywała się we własne stopy. Z każdym klikem gasła coraz szybciej.

-Udało mi się odtworzyć moment kradzieży- włączyłem nagranie.

Gdy na nagraniu pojawiła się ona usłyszałem najstraszniejsze pytanie jakie mogła mi zadać.

-Kto to jest?

-To ty Sam.

-Co ja tam robię?

-Rozpoczynasz rebelie- odpowiedziałem.

-Jakiej rebelii?- poderwała się z kanapy.

Uczyniłem to samo.

-Sam, zostań ze mną- złapałem ją za ramiona ale szybko się wyswobodziła.

-Kim jest Sam? Kim ty jesteś? Dlaczego ukrywasz twarz?

Chciałem jej odpowiedzieć ale nagle przeszło przeze mnie silne wyładowanie elektryczne. Przeszedłem w restart.

* * *

Gdy wróciłem do aktywności byłem przykuty do bajerki na dachu a Lux próbował zdjąć mój kask.

-Jego maska nie chce zejść- powiedziała i cofnęła się ode mnie.

Wtedy obaczyłem moją Sam i stojącego przy niej Kobola. Energia we mnie zawrzała.

-Zostaw to. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie- wskazał Sam promień sygnalizujący znajdujący się w pobliżu- Widzisz to światło? Tam spotkamy się z twoimi przyjaciółmi.

-Nie słuchaj go. Ten promień wzywa wojsko, skasują cię- powiedziałem.

-Kobol powiedział mi że jestem częścią wojska.

-Nie! On cię okłamuje.

-Nie słuchaj do Miko. Jesteś oficerem medycznym w armii Teslera. Po prostu zgubiłaś swój dysk. Jeśli pójdziesz z Kobolem odzyskasz go.

-Ona cię okłamuje. Oboje to robią!

-Wystarczy- powiedział wściekłe Kobol i wyją swój dysk by mnie zdezerować ale Lux go powstrzymała

-Jeśli go zdezerujesz stracisz jej zaufanie.

-Jak śmiesz się mi sprzeciwiać- ścisnął Syrenę za nadgarstek- pilnuj go do mojego powrotu.  
Wziął Sam pod ramię i poszedł z nią w stronę promienia. Musiałem coś szybko wymyślić.

-Musisz mnie wypuścić. Kobol prowadzi ją na kasacje- zwróciłem się do Syreny.

-Nie. On ma cel. Moim zadaniem było śledzenie was puki ta uzurpatorka nie zapomni kim jest. A nawet jeśli prowadzi ją na skasowanie to nawet lepiej. Widziałam jej dysk. Z jej wspomnień nie można nic odczytać. Wszystko się na siebie nakłada. Ona jest uszkodzona Alan.

Poraz kolejny w ciągu tego mikrocyklu zawarczałem jak Rinzler. Kobiecy program gwałtownie się odemnie cofnął. Rozpoznała mnie.

-Rinzler- wyszeptała.

-Uwolnij mnie- zażądałem- Kobol skasował Galta, o mało nie skasował mnie, wkrótce przyjdzie twoja kolej.

-Kobol mnie nie skrzywdzi. Kocha mnie. Zresztą co ty możesz wiedzieć o miłości. Jesteś zabójcą.

-Kobol właśnie prowadzi na kasacje kobietę którą kocham!- wrzasnąłem ze wściekłością.

Lux stała przez chwilę oniemiała po czym wyjęła swój dysk i przecięła moje kajdanki.

-No to ją ratuj- powiedziała.

Poderwałem się szybko z ziemi i pobiegłem do promienia. Miałem nadzieje że nie było już za późno.

W kilka klików dotarłem do promienia. Zobaczyłem że Kobol stoi przy mojej Sam i coś jej mówi.

-Odsuń się od niej!- krzyknąłem i aktywowałem swój dysk.

-To jest dysk którego szukasz?- zapytał program wyciągając ze swojej płyty dyskowe dwa dyski po czym rzucił się do ataku.

Na początku próbował mnie ciąć ale zrobiłem szybki unik i odepchnąłem od siebie przeciwnika, a wtedy ten cisnął we mnie swoim dyskiem. Odbiłem go i posłałem go daleko od programu.

-Kim jesteś?- zapytał Kobol gdy starliśmy się po raz kolejny. Znów go odepchnąłem po czym rozdzieliłem swoje dyski i zaatakowałem. Zobaczyłem na jego twarzy strach Skorzystałem z tego i wybiłem mu dysk Sam z dłoni. Program upadł i błyskawicznie wyciągnął z kabury świetlną pałkę. Zrobił nią parę młynków i natarł na mnie. Wybiłem mu ją bez trudu po czym kopnąłem go w bok. Upadł. Pochyliłem się nad nim by go skasować gdy wyczułem za sobą czyjąś obecność. Obróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem wycelowaną we mnie pałkę trzymaną przez Sam. Odsunąłem się od Kobola. W tym stanie moja Użytkowniczka mogła być nieprzewidywalna bardziej niż zwykle.

-Skasuj go. To wróg- powiedział mój przeciwnik.

Usłyszałem zbliżające się silniki Rozpoznawacza. Czas nam się kończył.

Sam pokiwała przecząco głową.

-Skasuj go! Rozkazuje ci!- wrzasnął na nią.

-Wiem że wciąż tam jesteś Sam- zacząłem spokojnie. To mogła być ostatnia szansa by z nią porozmawiać- Usterka nie zabrała wszystkiego. Ty nie kasujesz programów jeśli nie musisz- zdezerowałem swój kask.

Sam cofnęła się w szoku i upuściła pałkę, a Kobol coś powiedział ale nie obchodziło mnie to.

-Tu chodzi o coś więcej niż rebelie- kontynuowałem Kocham cię. Nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej bo nie bałem się odrzucenia i to był mój błąd. Jesteś nadzieją dla wszystkich programów. Jesteś moim światłem. O to kim jesteś. Bądź sobą. Nie potrzebujesz do tego pamięci.

Wtedy nagle program leżący obok mnie poderwał się i wstrzyknął mi coś w bok. Złapałem się za miejsce ukłucia. Paliło. Nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć.

-Na co czekasz?! Skasuj go.

-Nie- odpowiedziała Sam.

-W takim razie ja skasuje ciebie- złapał dysk Użytkowniczki i zakatował ją.

Jakoś udawało się jej unikać jego ataków ale to nie mogło potrwać długo. Musiałem coś zrobić. Mimo bólu ogarniającego moje ciało wstałem i rzuciłem się programowi na plecy. Wyrwałem mu dysk i rzuciłem w kierunku Sam. Dziewczyna złapała go z łatwością i wsadziła go sobie na plecy. Piksele wokół niej zafalowały. Jej wygląd wrócił do normy. Wtedy Kobolowi udało się zrzucić mnie z pleców ale był już za późno. Użytkowniczka podbiegła do niego, skoczyła i znokautowała go ciosem kolana w szczękę. Byłem z niej dumny. Potem Sam znalazła się przy mnie i pomogłam mi wstać.

-Oprzyj się na moim ramieniu- powiedziała i dotknęła powiększającej się ranki na moim boku. Poczułem jak z jej palców spływa na mnie energia. Ból zelżał.

Poczułem wiatr we włosach. Obróciliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy lądujący Rozpoznawacz.

-Musimy uciekać- powiedziałem.

-A Kobol, zna twoją tożsamość.

-Już mnie to nie obchodzi.

-Nigdzie nie pójdziecie- powiedział program podnosząc się z ziemi po czym cisnął w Sam tą samą igłą którą ukuł mnie ale na Użytkowniczce nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia.

-Jak to moż...- nie dokończył zdania bo przebił go biały dysk. Sekundę później stanęła przed nami Lux.

-Gdybym tylko wiedziała że to ty- spojrzała na mnie- czy ty jesteś prawdziwa?- zapytała Sam.

-Tak.

-Nie możemy pozwolić im was złapać- wręczyła Użytkowniczce dysk- to dysk Kobola, zniszczcie go. Ja powstrzymał wojsko- wyciągnęła z kabury przy nodze świetlnął pałkę i pobiegła do wychodzących z maszyny żołnierzy.

-Jej dysk- szepnęła Sam. Spojrzałem. Pod dyskiem wrogiego programu znajdował się również dysk Syreny- Lux nie!

-To jej decyzja Sam, musimy uciekać.

Użytkowniczka spojrzała na mnie z rozpaczą na twarzy po czym kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

* * *

W czasie drogi powrotnej na rubieże to Sam prowadziła. Jechaliśmy w milczeniu. Użytkowniczka nic nie powiedziała na temat mojego wyznania Bałem się że mnie odrzuci. W połowie drogi przez pustkowia dziewczyna skręciła gwałtownie w prawo. Kilka klików później znaleźliśmy się nad jeziorkiem które pokazałem jej na początku tego mikrocyklu tylko że z tą różnicą że nie było już tam bitów. Sam wyszła z światłocyklu i otworzyła hologram twarzy Lux na jej dysku po czym położyła go ostrożnie na tafli energii Po chwili dysk zniknął w głębinach jeziorka. Następnie Użytkowniczka wzięła dysk Kobola i mocno go ścisnęła a ten zmienił się w kupkę czarnego pyłu który szybko rozwiał wiatr. Podszedłem nie pewnie do mojej Użytkowniczki ale ta jakby mnie nie zauważała. Przejechała palcem po swoim kombinezonie powyżej kolan. Materiał znikł pokazując mi je podrapane i pozbawione obwodów nogi. Zdziwiło mnie to. Następnie Użytkowniczka usiadła przy brzegu i zaczęła moczyć stopy w jeziorku. Usiadłem prz niej. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.

-Czy mówiłeś wtedy prawdę?- zapytała- o tym że mnie kochasz?

-Tak- odpowiedziałem cicho- Jeśli czujesz do mnie jedynie przyjaźni chce żebyś wiedziała że to nie zmieni naszej relacji- spuściłem głowę.

-Już sama nie wiem co do ciebie czuje- poczułem na sobie jej spojrzenie- ale sadzę że tej relacji powinno się dać szansę... oczywiście jeśli chcesz.

Uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na nią w szoku. Czy chciałem? Oczywisicie że chciałem.

-Chce- spojrzałem na nią nie pewnie- czy pozwolisz mi... czy mógłbym...

-Po prostu pocałuj mnie kretynie- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Bez zbędnych słów nachyliłem się na dnią i pocałowałem ją tak jak od dawna chciałem. Mój język zaczął gładził delikatnie wewnętrzną stronę jej policzków. Odpowiedziała mi tym samym. Poczułem jak je palce zagłębiają się w moje włosy. Byłem w niebie i rozszarpię na piksele każdego kto sprubuje mi je odebrać


	15. Rozdział czternasty: Ciemność

TRON:Dziedzictwo

Rozdział czternasty: Ciemność

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć Po prostu nie mogłam. Tron mnie kochał. Na początku czułam się z tym nieswojo ale potem to już kompletnie zgłupiałam. Mój mózg przeszedł w tryb awaryjny i wykombinował że ja też coś czuje do programu ochrony. Tylko że zanim wykombinował co dokładnie czuje przestawił się na zwykły tryb funkcjonowania i zostawił mnie z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie. Jedyne co zdołałam wymyśleć było stwierdzenie "a co mi szkodzi" co skończyło się naprawdę zajebistym pocałunkiem. Tylko co kurwa dalej!

Siedziałam z Tronem nad jeziorkiem w ciszy. Moczyliśmy nogi w energii, a ja próbowałam się skupić na nogach programu do kolan pozbawionych zbroi. Łatwiej było się zastanawiać czemu programy mają obwody na skórze niż spojrzeć w oczy facetowi który wyznał ci że cie kocha. Na prawdę chciałam zrozumieć czemu program bezpieczeństwa obdarzył mnie takim uczuciem. Przecież krótko się znaliśmy a żeby dojść do tak poważnych wniosków o kimś innym trzeba czasu.

Nagle poczułam jak dłoń mężczyzny zaciska się na mojej. Spojrzałam na niego. Uśmiechał się w ten dziwny sposób który widziałam u Alana bardzo dawno temu gdy zapytałam się go dlaczego nie ma żony. Stary programista odpowiedział mi wtedy że był kiedyś zakochany w jednej kobiecie ale nie znalazł w sobie odwagi by powiedzieć jej o swoim uczuciu i że zanim się obejrzał związała się z kimś innym. Właśnie wtedy gdy mój chrzestny myślał o tamtej kobiecie uśmiechał się w ten sposób A skoro Tron ma tyle cech osobowości Alana i uśmiecha się w TEN sposób patrząc na mnie byłam pewna jednego. On nie kłamał. Był szczery. Zaufał mi w tak delikatnej sprawie. Dlaczego, do cholery, ten facet musiał być w ten sam uroczy i słodki sposób nieśmiały co Alan Bradley?! Przecież on się nawet wstydził zapytać czy może mnie pocałować! Nie wspominając że się zapytał zamiast po prostu to zrobić.

Otworzyłam usta żeby coś powiedzieć ale wtedy Tron wsunął rękę pod moje kolana a drugą objął mnie przez plecy po czym uniósł mnie i posadził sobie na kolanach.

-Jesteś moja- powiedział cicho i pocałował mnie delikatnie.

Jeśli Bóg istnieje musiał mieć w tamtej chwili ze mnie niezły ubaw.

-Nie wiem co powiedzieć- była to moim zdaniem jedyna rozsądna odpowiedź.

-Nic nie musisz mówić- pogładził kciukiem linię moich ust.

Wtedy zachciało mi się płakać. Tak po prostu, zwyczajnie, bez powodu chciałam popłakać. A może i nawet z powodem.

-Jak twoja rana?- zapytałam.

-Zabliźniła się i już nie boli- odpowiedział- a z tobą wszystko w porządku? Kobol też ci wbił igłę z tą toksyną.

-Oprócz ukłucia niczego nie poczułam- odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

-No tak, w tobie jest krew a toksyna działa na energie- powiedział mężczyzna po sekundzie zastanowienia- chyba powinniśmy już wracać, inni na pewno się o nas niepokoją.

-Masz racje- zsunęłam się z jego kolan i oboje wstaliśmy- może się przejdziemy?

-Jasne- Tron podszedł do ścigacza i zdezerował go do postaci pałeczki.

Wtedy podeszłam do programu i obwinęłam rękę wokół jego ramienia. Może powinnam okazać mu uczucia w jakiś bardziej wylewny sposób ale nie potrafiłam. A może nie chciałam? Nie wiem. Tron swoim wyznaniem odsłonił przede mną swoją najważniejszą kartę. Był to jego najsłabszy punkt, a ja nie chciałam pokazać nikomu swojego. Jeśli ktoś nie wie gdzie najlepiej uderzyć to cię nie zniszczy. Miałam nadzieje że nikt nie zniszczy Trona. Tyle ryzyka. Rebelia przy tym to pikuś.

Rozegrałam w życiu wiele gier. Z ludźmi korporacjami a nawet ze samą sobą lecz przy tej grze wszystkie inne traciły jakikolwiek sens. W tej grze chodziło o coś więcej. O coś tak ważnego że nie potrafiłam tego nazwać.

* * *

Po dotarciu do kryjówki i znalezieniu się na piętrze coś we mnie uderzyło z taką siłą że gdyby nie błyskawiczna reakcja programu ochrony wylądowałam bym na podłodze. Owym cosiem okazał się Bit-Demolka.

-TAK! TAK! TAK!- wrzeszczał na zmianę tuląc się do mnie i uderzając w klatkę piersiową.

-Też się ciesze że cię widzę, a teraz przestań mnie uderzać bo narobisz mi siniaków.

Bit uspokoił się i wylądował na moim ramieniu.

-Sam!- usłyszałam krzyk Quorry dobiegający z korytarza.

Chwile później otaczały mnie trzy podekscytowane programy.

-Tak się o ciebie martwiłam- ISO rzuciła mi się na szyję prawie dusząc mnie przy okazji.

-Quorra, powietrza- wykrztusiłam.

-Przepraszam- uśmiechnęła się i puściła mnie.

-Dziewczyno ale ty masz siłę w rękach- potarłam szyję- nic dziwnego że się wywaliłeś jak cię walnęła- spojrzałam na Castora.

-Dla własnego dobra nie zaprzeczę- mruknął program.

Uśmiechnęłam się i pokiwałam przecząco głową. Bez tego czubka było by mi po prostu smutno.

-Co dokładnie stało się przy promieniu?- zapytał Beck- to że ten monitoring nie ma audio jest irytujące.

-Obserwowaliście nas zamiast wojska?- zapytałam marszcząc brwi.

-A czego się spodziewałaś?- zapytał Castor- że będziemy obserwować jak wojsko nic nie robi zamiast patrzeć czy ci się uda odzyskać dysk? No pewnie że będziemy obserwować ciebie i Trona. Zależy nam na tobie kretynko.

Zrobiło mi się bardzo miło. Tak samo nazywała mnie moja przyjaciółka Jade. Zawsze nazywała mnie blond kretynką i karmiła Marvina kiedy siedziałam w areszcie. Miałam nadzieje że ta psycholka zauważy moje zniknięcie i zaopiekuje się moim psem.

-Dzięki, doceniam to- pchnęłam delikatnie w ramie białowłosy program- a co do tego co się stało przy promieniu- spojrzałam znacząco na mechanika- to nie wasza sprawa. A teraz idę się umyć a potem spać. Jestem zmęczona i na dzisiaj mam dość. Słodkich snów programy- odeszłam kołysząc biodrami.

W ostatniej chwili odwróciłam delikatnie głowę i zobaczyłam jak Tron i Beck mierzą się wzrokiem. Postanowiłam już dzisiaj nie myśleć. Jutro. Wszystkim zajmę się jutro.

* * *

W łazience zmusiłam się do nalania wody do wanny. Odkąd pamiętałam odczuwałam lęk przed pełnym zanurzeniem w wodzie. Ale teraz tego potrzebowałam. Chciałam się rozluźnić i chociaż na chwilę nie-myśleć. Jakoś udało mi się wejść do wody i nawet w miarę rozluźnić. Gdy wyszłam szybko się wytarłam i rozczesałam włosy. Następnie otworzyłam drzwi łazienki i zobaczyła Trona.

-No nareszcie- powiedział mijając mnie w drzwiach- myślałem że już nie wyjdziesz.

-Trzeba było zacząć stukać, to bym się pospieszyła- odpowiedziałam.

Program wzruszył ramionami. Uśmiechnęłam się. Strategia nie-myślenia pomagała. Już nie czułam się tak paskudnie. Było już prawie dobrze gdy pewna myśl przebiła się przez blokadę.

Czy powinnam spać sama czy z Tronem? To pytanie było niczym gwóźdź do psychicznej trumny. Po wyznaniu programu spanie z nim w jednym łóżku nabierało nowego aspektu. Następna myśl była już totalnym horrorem. A co jeśli Tron zacznie się do mnie dobierać? Może i był troskliwy i czuły ale przede wszystkim był facetem. A faceci to faceci. W końcu ustaliłam że nie wiem co przyniesie następny dzień, że jutro mogę być martwa i że taka mała odrobinka szczęścia by mi nie zaszkodził.

Wszedłam do pokoju programu ochrony i lekko mnie wryło. W koncie pokoju stało moje biurko wraz z krzesełkiem. Na biurku stało pudełko z notatkami, szczotka oraz tusz do rzęs. Nad całością lewitował Bit. Od razu domyśliłam się że Tron musiał je tu przenieść. Miałam do niego lekki żal że nie zapytał mnie o zgodę ale wiedziałam że program miał na pewno dobre intencje i najprawdopodobniej w ten sposób chciał poprosić mnie o to bym przeniosła się do niego na stałe by żadne z nas nie musiało wymyślać jakiś wymówek by spać razem. To by było sensowne i najmniej kłopotliwe.

Westchnęłam cicho, wyrzuciłam Bita z pokoju i położyłam się do łóżka. Światła zgasły i opatuliłam się kołdrą. Chciałam jak najszybciej zasnąć i zapomnieć. Zapomnieć o niebieskich oczach Lux, zapomnieć o tym że przez moją lekkomyślność musiała się poświęcić. Nie chciałam by ktokolwiek się za mnie poświęcał. Nie chciałam być dla nikogo ciężarem. Nie byłam już tym pierdołowatym dzieckiem co kiedyś. Nie chciałam ktokolwiek znów płacił za moje decyzje.

Nagle poczułam jak znajome ręce obwijają się wokół mojego ciała.

-Już jestem- powiedział cicho Tron.

Przytuliłam się do niego jak zwykle. Jego dłoń zagłębiła się w moich włosach. W świetle naszych obwodów dostrzegłam jego oczy. W tych ciepłych, brązowych oczach dostrzegłam coś co kiedyś dostrzegałam w swoich. Tęsknotę.

Jaka ja byłam głupia. Przecież on spędził tysiąc lat jako wiezień we własnym ciele i z tego co słyszałam robił na prawdę straszne rzeczy. Przez tysiąc lat jedyne słowa jakie były kierowane do niego to rozkazy CLU i błagania ofiar. Do niego jako Rinzlera prawie nikt się nie odzywał. Wszystkie pytania były kierowane do mnie. Jakby był zwierzęciem a nie istotą rozumną. I wtedy po ucieczce z Areny, mimo tego że wcześniej próbował mnie zabić, potraktowałam go normalnie. Zaufałam mu bo cierpiał, a cierpienie to jedyna z emocji której nie można udać. Można ją ukryć ale nie udać. Serce zaczęło mi mocniej bić. On mnie kochał. Po prostu mnie kochał.

Jeśli czegoś chciałam brałam to zanim ktoś mógł mi to odebrać, a w tej chwili chciałam Trona.

Przylgnęłam do jego ciała i pocałowałam go. Na początku był trochę zaskoczony ale po sekundzie jego język zaczął odpowiadać na ruchy mojego. Pchnęłam go na plecy nie przerywając pocałunku. Byłam na nim. Wplotłam dłonie w jego jego włosy. Był mój. Poczułam jak jego ręce jak jego ręce delikatnie obejmują mnie w pasie. Nim zdążyłam zareagować pocałunek został brutalnie przerwany, a ja znalazłam się pod programem bezpieczeństwa Mężczyzna siedział na mnie okrakiem. Zaczęłam się szarpać ale mój kochanek szybko złapał mnie za nadgarstki i przycisnął rękoma do materaca. Przestałam walczyć, nie miało tu już sensu.

Program spojrzał na mnie poważnie. Jego wargi były ściągnięte w wąską linię.

-Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego do czego prowadzi twoje zachowanie?- zapytał z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

-Nie jesteś pierwszy- odpowiedziałam.

Twarz programu na moment się skrzywiła.

-Ale będę ostatnim- powiedział z taką pewnością w głosie że się przeraziłam- Rozumiesz mnie?

Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. Program puścił moje nadgarstki i pochylił się by mnie pocałować. Nie sprzeciwiłam się mu. Pocałunek był krótki, intensywny i brutalny. Właśnie takiego potrzebowałam.

Mężczyzna wsunął lewą rękę pod moje plecy i nacisnął środek mojej płyty dyskowej. Piksele mojego stroju zafalowały i zniknęły zupełnie. Program przyglądał się uważnie mojemu ciału. Byłam ciekawa co o nim myśli. Po chwili mężczyzna położył się na mnie delikatnie i oparł ciężar ciała na łokciach. Ostrożnie rozchyliłam nogi żeby było nam wygodniej.

-Jak to się stało?- dotknął siniaków po skoku z wierzy Enconu.

-Źle dopasowałam paski spadochronu- wyjaśniłam.

-Tak nieostrożna- wymruczał po czym sięgnął za swoje plecy i po chwili on też był nagi.

Nie mogłam zobaczyć w tej pozycji niektórych szczegółów anatomicznych mężczyzny ale wyraźnie czułam na udzie że akurat ten najważniejszy szczegół jego anatomii jest i działa zupełnie jak u człowieka. Jego klatka piersiowa i ramiona były przepięknie umięśnione i przechodziło przez nie wiele linii obwodów które przy brzegach zaczęły przybierać fioletową barwę.

Nieśmiało pogładziłam środkowego kwadracika w literze "T". Program wydał z siebie zaskakująco ludzki dźwięk Po moim ciele przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz. Tron pocałował mnie po raz kolejny. Jego dłoń zaczęła gładzić mnie po ciele. Jego szorstka dłoń badała każdy dostępny jej zasięgowi kawałek skóry.

Złapałam go za ramiona i przyciągnęłam jego twarz bliżej swojej. Pocałowałam go. Moje ręce powędrowały na jego plecy i zaczęły masować go po obwodach znajdujących się na plecach. Jękną. Zachichotałam. Po chwili takiego masażu przeplatanego z pocałunkami obwody programu stały się całkowicie fioletowe.

Nagle mężczyzna uniósł się odrobinę i zaczął muskać ustami moją szyję. Odchyliłam szyję do tyłu, wbiłam paznokcie w jego plecy. Byłam w niebie. Po kilku chwilach takiej pieszczoty zrobiłam kilka sugestywnych ruchów biodrami.

Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, krew dudniła w uszach, ciepły oddech mojego kochanka drażnił skórę. Chciałam go już, teraz, natychmiast.

I po chwili tak się stało. Od bardzo dawna nie czułam się tak żywa.

* * *

Leżałam przytulona do mojego kochanka i odpoczywałam po tym jak kilka chwil wcześniej kochaliśmy się. Ten akt śmiało można było nazwać "kochaniem się", było uczucie, była troska, była bliskość. Było cudownie.

Poczułam jak program całuje mnie w czoło. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i pogładziłam dłonią jego policzek. W tamtej chwili nie istniały dla mnie żadne zmartwienia.

-Sam- zaczął spokojnie Tron- chciałbym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

-Tak?- spojrzałam na niego pytająco.

-Więc...- zamilkł na chwilę- chce żebyś mi coś wytłumaczyła... wtedy w pociągu... dlaczego chciałaś żebym cię skasował?

A było tak miło.

-Widziałeś jaka stawałam się nieporadna. Gdybym kompletnie wszystko zapomniała co był by ze mnie za pożytek? Byłam bym ciężarem, a tego bym nie zniosła.

-Tobie najwyraźniej zależy bardziej na rewolucji niż na własnej egzystencji- powiedział cicho Tron.

-Najwyraźniej- uśmiechnęłam się szeroko- A do tej pory była ze mnie straszna egoistka. To chyba zamiana na lepsze- zaśmiałam się.

-To nie jest śmieszne- odpowiedział mój kochanek.

-Wiem.

-To dlaczego się śmiejesz?

-Bo nie mogę przestać- poczułam jak po moich policzkach zaczynają płynąć łzy.

Wszystkie zabezpieczenia mojej psychiki, a przynajmniej tego co z niej zostało, pękły.

-Sam- szepnął Tron i dotknął mojego policzka po czym gwałtownie cofnął rękę.

Spojrzałam na jego dłoń. Na palcach miał kilka kropel energii które samoistnie podążały do jego obwodów. Gdy w nie wniknęły program się wzdrygnął, a po chwili obwody na całym jego ciele zaświeciły mocniej.

-Nie wiem dlaczego płaczę energią- wyprzedziłam pytanie programu i spuściłam głowę.

Tron nawet się nie odezwał, tylko złapał mnie za podbródek i zmusił bym spojrzała mu w oczy. Następnie uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przytulił mnie mocno do siebie.

Nienawidziłam bycia nieporadną i zależną od innych ale w tej właśnie chwili poczułam się bardzo bezpiecznie w ramionach programu ochrony.

-Wiesz Tron, rodzice byli dobrzy, dziadkowie byli dobrzy... Alan był dobry, tylko ja wyszłam jakoś dziwnie- wtuliłam twarz w jego ramię.

-Nie jesteś dziwna, jesteś niezwykła.

Zaśmiałam się.

-Ty nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się ciesze że jesteś.

-Domyślam się- pocałował mnie w czubek głowy- wiesz mi że się domyślam.

Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty spierać się z nim w tej sprawie.

* * *

Gdy się obudziłam nadal znajdowałam się w objęciach programu bezpieczeństwa Nadal trudno było mi pojąć to dlaczego się we mnie zakochał ale teraz nie wprawiało mnie to w zakłopotanie. Miło było mieć świadomość że jest się kochanym.

Pchnęłam program delikatnie w ramię.

-Pora wstawać- powiedziałam.

Mężczyzna momentalnie otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilkę.

-Co?- zapytałam marszcząc brwi.

-Nic- pocałował mnie- jesteś taka piękna- zamierzył się do drugiego pocałunku ale się odsunęłam.

-O nienienie...-położyłam mu palec na ustach- nie zaczynaj, jeśli będziesz to kontynuował skończy się to tak że przez cały mikrocykl nie wyjdziemy z łóżka, Quorra, Castor i Beck zaczną się martwić, wejdą tu i jak zobaczą co robimy to jestem pewna że Castor nie da nam żyć. Chętnie bym zaryzykowała ale jak się denerwuje to może coś wybuchnąć.

-Masz rację... niestety- westchnął Tron i rozluźnił uścisk.

-Pierwszy raz nie ciesze się że mam rację- skrzywiłam się.

Program zaśmiał się krótko. Prychnęłam, wyszłam z łóżka i podeszłam do lustra. Dostrzegłam że na szyi mam ślady po zębach programu bezpieczeństwa.

-Gdybym miała kombinezon z osłoniętą szyją te ślady były by równoznaczne tak samo jakbyś napisał mi na czole "Własność Trona"- przywróciłam moje ubranie- Okropnie terytorialny z ciebie typ- umyłam twarz. Gdy wycierałam ją ręcznikiem coś do mnie dotarło- Oh!

-Co?

Odwróciłam się. Mój facet zdążył już wstać z łóżka i założyć swoją zbroję. Szkoda, bo na te mięśnie naprawdę było miło popatrzeć a kiedy miał na sobie zbroje nikt nie mógł nawet pomyśleć że je ma.

-Ty jesteś zazdrosny o Becka, że wcześniej się nie domyśliłam- palnęłam się w czoło- Jaka ze mnie kretynka.

-Nie jestem zazdrosny- powiedział z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

-Kazałeś mu się trzymać z dala ode mnie- spojrzałam na niego i uśmiechnęłam się- To mi nawet pochlebia ale... no cóż... przesadzasz- zaplotłam w kilku szybkich ruchach włosy.

-Wcale nie przesadzam- odpowiedział po czym położył dłoń na ustach gdy uświadomił sobie co powiedział.

-No i właśnie mi się przyznałeś- uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

-Byłabyś dobra w przeprowadzaniu przesłuchań- mruknął.

-Oj nie przejmuj się. Programy tak samo jak ludzie uwielbiają zaprzeczać- umalowałam oko- mechanizm prosty acz skuteczny. I mnie masz powodu do jakiejkolwiek zazdrości, przyjaźnie się z Beckiem, jest mniej więcej w moim wieku i mamy podobne zainteresowania. Dobrze się nam ze sobą gada i tyle. Proszę, daj mu szansę. Jemu naprawdę na tym zależy- podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam się delikatnie.

-Dobrze- odparł program po chwili zastanowienia- właśnie poczułem się zmanipulowany- dodał.

Zaśmiałam się i dałam mu szybkiego buziaka w usta. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi pokręcił przecząco głową i przycisnął mnie ramieniem do siebie.

Nagle drzwi pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem.

-Przepraszam, ale...- zaczął Beck ale zamilkł gdy nas zobaczył- wy jesteście razem?

-Tak, masz z tym jakiś problem?- zapytałam.

-A powonieniem?

-Nie.

-To nie mam.

-Po co przyszedłeś?- zapytał lodowato Tron.

Pchnęłam program bezpieczeństwa w łokciem w bok.

-Daj spokój Sam, on nie zmieni zdania.

-Chłopaki dajcie spokój - jęknęłam odsuwając się od Trona- nie lubicie się, trudno, ale moglibyście się chociaż trochę szanować i nie warczeć na siebie przy każdej wymianie słów.

-Ja nie warczę- odpowiedział mechanik.

-To była metafora- położyłam dłoń na czole- Mów po co tu przyszedłeś.

-Jakiś program wjechał na teren rubieży.

-To pewnie Shadox- stwierdził Tron- wyjadę po niego. A ty- spojrzał na Becka- jak następnym razem będziesz przynosił informacje to mów od razu a nie wdawaj się w ploty.

Gdy mój chłopak to powiedział wręcz mogłam usłyszeć uszami wyobraźni jak w głowie mechanika coś pęka. Sekundę później Beck rzucił się na Trona z pięściami.

-Mam tego dosyć!- krzyknął wyprowadzając pierwszy cios.

Próbowałam go powstrzymać ale mechanik pchnął mnie na łóżko.

Pierwszy atak Becka dosięgnął twarzy programu ale następny został zablokowany. Tron złapał pięść programu i zmusił go do tego by uklęknął. Niespodziewanie Beck wyrwał rękę z uścisku programu ochrony i rzucił się na niego całym ciałem. Powalił go na podłogę. Wtedy oba programy zaczęły tarzać się po ziemi i tłuc po głowach. Dopiero wtedy oprzytomniałam. Poderwałam się z łóżka i błyskawicznie złapałam ich za uszy i pociągnęłam.

Dwaj mężczyźni równocześnie jęknęli i oderwali się od siebie. Postawiłam ich do pionu.

-Kto by pomyślał że na programy też to zadziała- szarpnęłam ich znowu w skutek czego musieli się pochylić- A teraz słuchać mnie uważnie programy. Po pierwsze, macie u mnie kompletnie przerąbane. Po drugie, ty Tron- pociągnęłam jego ucho- pojedziesz po Shadoxa. Po trzecie, jak jeszcze raz odwalicie taki numer to przysięgam pourywam wam uszy. Zrozumiano?- szarpnęłam po raz kolejny.

-Tak- powiedzieli równocześnie.

Puściłam ich uszy, a oba programy zaczęły pocierać obolałe miejsce. Programy spojrzały na siebie. Przez moment bałam się że będzie powtórka z rozrywki ale Tron tylko podszedł do mechanika i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Bedze z ciebie dobry wojownik- powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju.

Beck spojrzał na mnie niepewnie.

-Nie pytaj mnie, ja z nim się tylko całuje- odpowiedziałam.

-Co z nim robisz?-zapytał.

-Nie mam nastroju na głupie rozmowy- powiedziałam i wyszłam z pokoju.

W połowie drogi przez korytarz dopadł mnie Bit-Demolka. Zaczął robić kółka wokół mojej głowy. Szybko go złapałam, pogłaskałam delikatnie i położyłam sobie na ramieniu. Stworek wydał radosne "TAK!" i wtulił się w moją szyję. Przeszłam do części socjalnej i usiadłam przy kominku na kanapie. Chwilę później dosiadł się do mnie Castor.

-Czemu nasz taką skwaszoną minę?- zapytał szczerząc do mnie zęby.

Posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie.

-Nie robi to na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia- spojrzał na mnie uważnie- chodzi o Trona czy o Becka?

-O obu. Pobili się.

-To trzeba było mnie zawołać. Uwielbiam oglądać walki.

-W takim razie pokaże ci jak się skończyła- złapałam program za ucho i szarpnęłam Białowłosy jęknął z bólu- Złapałam ich za uszy i zagroziłam że jeśli jeszcze raz się to powtórzy to im je pourywam- szarpnęłam po raz kolejny i puściłam ucho.

-Musisz być taka brutalna?- zapytał z wyrzutem.

-NIE!-krzyknął Bit.

-Pytał cię ktoś o zdanie?

-Nie!

Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Po chwili w pokoju zjawił się Beck. Podszedł do nas nieśmiało i usiadł na jednym z foteli.

-Przepraszam...- powiedział cicho.

Przewróciłam oczami. Castor chciał coś powiedzieć ale pchnęłam go łokciem. Wtedy program, zapewne dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, przesiadł się na fotel. Ciszę przerwał szum windy garażowej. Po chwili na piętrze pojawiły się dwa programy bezpieczeństwa.

-Witaj Sam- Shadox podszedł do mnie w kilku dużych krokach i skłonił lekko głowę, po czym usiadł na fotelu przeciwko mnie. Sekundę później Tron usiadł przymnie.

-Udało mi się zorganizować spotkanie- zaczął program ochrony- musi mieć miejsce jak najszybciej, sytuacja jest napięta. Programy chcą walczyć bez względu na cenę.

-Rozumiem- położyłam dłoń na czole- ale jak się rzucą bez ładu i składu to armia ich zniszczy. Trzeba zaatakować równocześnie i szybko żeby Tesler się nie zorientował Jeśli znajdziemy budynek w którym znajduje się urządzenie do przeprogramowania i zaatakujemy w tym samym czasie co siły głównodowodzące, zmiażdżymy ich.

-A armia?- zapytał Castor.

-To głównie przeprogramowane programy, bez dowódców zgłupieją.

-To przerażające że znasz się na tym- skomentował Shadox.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się.

-Użytkownicy od początków swojego istnienia prowadzą wojny. Każdy Użytkownik uczy się o nich od najmłodszych lat. Fajnie macie że nie wiecie zbyt wiele o wojnach.

Poczułam na sobie spojrzenia czterech programów. Skoro uważali Użytkowników za bogów niech wiedzą w co dokładnie wierzą. Tron chciał coś powiedzieć ale ucieszyłam go gestem dłoni. Bit zaczął szaleć. Wrzeszczał "NIE!" i obijał nam się o głowy. Wstałam i spojrzałam w stronę tarasu z którego było widać było odległe światła miasta. Poczułam znajome mrowienie w karku.

-Coś się zmieniło- powiedziałam.

Ułamek sekundy później to pokoju wbiegła Quorra.

-Wojsko się ruszyło! Wszystko wskazuje na to że Poszukiwacze lecą tutaj. Będą tu za jakieś piętnaście klików.

-Nie możliwe, uważałem...- powiedział Shadox wstając z fotela.

Po chwili wszyscy również poderwali się z miejsc.

-Daj światłocykl- powiedział twardo Beck. Zdziwiła mnie pewność w jego głosie.

Program bezpieczeństwa bez słowa podał mu swój pojazd. Wtedy mechanik go zmaterializował i obejrzał uważnie. Pochylił się nad kołem i po sekundzie wyciągnął z niego małe kwadratowe urządzenie.

-Namierzacz- rzucił urządzenie Tronowi- w warsztacie widziałem takich setki. Idioci zawsze montują je w tym samym miejscu.

-Lecą tu, musimy natychmiast się ewakuować i wysadzić to miejsce- powiedział Tron.

-Nie śmiem się nie zgodzić- musiałam teraz szybko myśleć. Uklękłam i stworzyłam trzy toreb przewieszanych- Beck spakuj wszystkie pojazdy, mogą się przydać- rzuciłam mu jedną z toreb- Quorra, spakuj sprzęt medyczny- rzuciłam jej drugą torbę- Ja spakuje notatki taty, a wy- zwróciłam się do programów bezpieczeństwa i Castora- zróbcie tu duże bum.

Bez gadania wszyscy się rozbiegli Wbiegłam do naszego pokoju i wpakowałam notatki taty do torby. Mogły być bezcenne i nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na ich stratę. Już miałam wybiec, ale coś mi nie pozwoliło. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na zdjęcia stojące na szafce nocnej. Były cenne. Szczęśliwe. Szybko je złapałam, zabezpieczyłam przed zniszczeniem i wsunęłam do torby. Wybiegłam na korytarz i prawie wpadłam na Quorre z przewieszoną przez ramię torbą i albumem w rękach. Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie.

-Dawaj go tu, mam jeszcze miejsce- otworzyłam torbę.

ISO włożyła ostrożnie album do środka. Wtedy ze schodów zbiegły dwa męskie programy.

-Szybko dziewczyny, szybko!- krzyknął Castor wymijając nas.

Nawet nie przypuszczałam że potrafi tak szybko biegać.

Gdy cała nasza siódemka znalazła się w garażu ruszyliśmy bezzwłocznie. Gdy oddaliliśmy się na pewną obecność usłyszałam głośny wybuch. Odwróciłam głowę i zobaczyła płonącą kryjówkę oraz kilka Poszukiwaczy.

Coś ścisnęło mnie w piersi. Poczułam się bardzo bezbronna. W całym Systemie nie było już stu procentowo bezpiecznego miejsca, a do tego w ruchu oporu był jakiś szpieg.

Ciemność ruszyła do boju.


	16. Rozdział piętnasty: Nadzieja

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział piętnasty: Nadzieja

Po ewakuacji zdecydowaliśmy że najlepiej będzie jeśli jak najszybciej przenikniemy do miasta. W każdej chwili armia mogła zacząć patrolować teren graniczny a wtedy nie było by opcji żeby prześlizgnąć się niezauważonym. Na szczęście wjazd do miasta odbył się bez kłopotów.

-Gdzie jedziemy?- zapytałam Shadoxa przez intercom w kasku.

-Do Progresu. Wśród moich programów jest zdrajca. Wykryje go, a potem zmieńmy kryjówkę. Nie musisz się o nic martwić Użytkowniczko, wszystkim się zajmę- odpowiedział spokojnie ale w jego głosie można było wyczuć złość.

Poczułam jak dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. Dłonie zaciśnięte na kierownicy światłocyklu trzęsły się nieznacznie, a w ciele czułam chłód. Trochę żałowałam że nie jechałam razem z Tronem. Program bezpieczeństwa zawsze był ciepły. Otoczona jego ramionami czułam się bezpiecznie. Nie miało to żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia ani sensu ale tak było.

Odrzuciłam od siebie te myśli. To niebyła pora na użalanie się nad sobą ani na żadne romantyczne rozmyślania.

Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce i zsiedliśmy z naszych pojazdów zachwiałam się lekko. Moje nogi były jak gumy.

-Wszystko w porządku?- Tron złapał mnie delikatnie za ramię.

-Tak- uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i wysłałam impuls energii do mojego stroju. Po sekundzie wyglądałam jak program medyczny.

Mój chłopak miał minę jakby mi nie za bardzo uwierzył.

-Na pewno? Zrobiłaś się biała na twarzy.

-Tak, to tylko lekki stres... i jakbyś nie zauważył to inni się na nas gapią.

Po tym argumencie program tylko pokręcił głową i założył swój kask.

Po wejściu do baru moje uszy zaatakowała głośna muzyka, a z tłumu wyłonił się Riven. Zamienił kilka słów z Shadoxem. Przeszliśmy na zaplecze, a potem do tuneli pod ziemią. Z każdą chwilą zbliżaliśmy się do kryjówki ciemnoskóry program wydawał się coraz bardziej wkurzony. Zresztą mój chłopak też ale on miał zupełnie inne powody.

Tron był bardzo ochronny i opiekuńczy wobec mnie. Kilkakrotnie dał mi do zrozumienia że jestem jego. Wątpiłam czy program ochrony kiedykolwiek pozwoli mi od siebie odejść. Ten związek był trochę jak złota klatka. Miałam w nim wszystko, Tron staną by na uszach jeśli miałam bym taką zachciankę. Zabił by wszystkich którzy próbowali by mnie skrzywdzić co by było dla niego jednoznaczne z próba odebrania mu mnie. Może i było to dość toksyczne podejście ale po zastanowieniu zupełnie mi nie przeszkadzały. Bo po co szukać czegoś czego może nigdy się nie znajdzie skoro miało się przy sobie kogoś kto cię kocha i nie wymaga niczego w zamian? Takiego faceta powinno się łapać i nie puszczać za nic w świecie.

Dotarliśmy do pomieszczenia. Shadox szedł pierwszy. Przed oczami zaczęły mi się pojawiać czarne plamy. Gdyby nie ramię programu ochronnego na pewno już dawno padłam bym na ziemię. Przełknęłam ślinę. Musiałam być twarda.

Przywódca buntowników zaczął mówić coś do swoich programów lub do nas. Nie byłam w stanie tego rozróżnić Serce biło jak oszalałe, czułam suchość w gardle. Coś było w powietrzu.

Nagle jeden z programów zaatakował inne. Chciałam wyjąć swój dyski i zainterweniować ale ręce Trona obwinęły się mocno wokół mnie.

-Poradzą sobie Sam- powiedział cicho program.

Kiwnęłam posłusznie głową. Wszystko wirowało. Program zrobił zmartwioną minę.

-Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

-Tak- do moich uszu dobiegł dźwięk kostek rozsypujących się z zdezerowanego programu.

Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Położyłam odruchowo dłoń na ustach a potem wszystko stało się czarne.

* * *

Obudziłam się sama w małym pokoiku. W świetle swoich obwodów widziałam przerażające gołe, szare ściany pomieszanie Leżałam na wąskim, twardym łóżku przykryta cienkim kocem.

-Tron!- zawołałam cicho. To miejsce napawało mnie przerażeniem.

Usłyszałam cichy szelest od strony podłogi i po chwili przed moją głową wyrosła twarz programu ochrony.

Westchnęłam z ulgi i zarzuciłam programowi ręce na szyję po czym nachyliłam się do pocałunku. Mężczyzna się zachwiał. Poleciałam na niego. Oboje leżeliśmy na podłodze i całowaliśmy się bez opamiętania. Po pewnym czasie program delikatnie odepchnął mnie od siebie.

-Jak się czujesz kochanie?- zapytał cicho.

-Lepiej...- spojrzałam bacznie na pomieszczenie- Gdzie my jesteśmy?

-Wszystko po kolei- powiedział program i pocałował mnie w czoło- najpierw ty wracasz do łóżka.

-Dobra- wiedziałam że nie ma sensu się z nim kłócić. Już miałam wstawać gdy dostrzegłam koc leżący na ziemi- czy ty spałeś tu na podłodze?

-Tak wyszło.

-Położę się tylko i wyłącznie jeśli położysz się ze mną. Nie będziesz leżał na podłodze.

Tym razem to Tron wyczuł że spieranie się o to ze mną nie ma sensu. Zmieszczenie się razem w tym wąskim łóżku było trudne, ale nie nie możliwe. Koniec końców skończyłam w objęciach mężczyzny mocno przyciskana do jego piersi. Mi to pasowało.

-Opowiadaj- powiedziałam cicho.

-A co pamiętasz?

-Jak weszliśmy do kryjówki Shadoxa... chyba zaczęła się walka... ty mnie trzymałeś, pytałeś jak się czuje, a potem zemdlałam.

-Jeden z programów Shadoxa zaraz gdy zaczęło się przesłuchiwanie przyzna sięł. Powiedział że zrobił to dla innych, że wtedy władza pozwoli żyć innym z grupy. Inni nie podzielali jego zdania.

-Zdezerowali go, prawda?- zapytałam cicho.

-Tak.

-On się bał- powiedziałam cicho- ja to czułam. On się po prostu bał, dlatego to zrobił.

-To go nie usprawiedliwia- odparł program.

-Nie w twoich oczach ale w moich tak. On bał się śmierci swoich przyjaciół i był w stanie nawet zdradzić to co ich łączyło niż ich stracić.

Tron spojrzał na mnie smutno. Nawet nie pytał. Na przyszłość będę musiała uważać co przy nim mówię. Program domyślił się znaczenia mojej wypowiedzi.

-Gdy zemdlałaś- kontynuował mężczyzna- Quorra zbadała cię pobieżnie i stwierdziła że to ze stresu i że musisz gdzieś odpocząć bo twoje serce, cokolwiek to jest, bije jak szalone.

-To jest serce- wzięłam jego dłoń i położyłam w odpowiednim miejscu- czujesz?

-Tak, zastanawiałem się co to jest, ale głupio było mi zapytać- zamilkł na chwilę- wtedy Shadox postanowił zabrać cię do kryjówki programów medycznych. One nigdy nie odmawiają. I poszło całkiem nieźle póki jakiś z ich pacjentów nie rozpoznał mnie jako Rinzlera. Tylko sprzęt medyczny jaki dała im Quorra przekonał ich do nie wyrzucania nas z tego miejsca.

-Czyli to tajny podziemny szpital?- zapytałam.

-Mniej więcej tak to wyglądał.

Uśmiech się. Taka organizacja podziemia dobrze rokowała na przyszłość.

-Oni nie wiedzą kim naprawdę jesteś?- zapytałam.

-Nie...- westchnął- czuje się jeszcze niepewnie pokazując swoją twarz. Tak długo musiałem ją ukrywać... trudno jest się od tak odzwyczaić.

-Nic na siłę- pocałowałam go delikatnie- kiedy będziesz gotowy ujawnisz się. A teraz najważniejsze pytanie, jak długo byłam nieprzytomna?

-Mamy właśnie koniec tego mikrocyklu- powiedział.

No to sobie pospałam.

-A co z spotkaniem?

-Spokojnie mamy czas- poczułam jak jego uścisk się zaciska- prześpij się trochę.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Miałam nadzieje że pewnego dnia uda mi się go pokochać.

* * *

Gdy się obudziłam nadal znajdowałam się w ramionach programu bezpieczeństwa Było to trochę zabawne. Przez wiele lat udowadniałam wszystkim że doskonale daje sobie sama radę a teraz tuliłam się do faceta jak jakaś durna panienka w niebezpieczeństwie Było to złamaniem wszystkich wcześniejszych zasad jakie postawiłam sobie w życiu ale jakoś nie czułam się źle z tego powodu. A wręcz przeciwnie. Teraz czułam się pełniejsza, jakbym znalazła brakujący kawałek puzzli.

Poczułam jak uścisk wokół mnie się zacieśnia.

-Zgnieciesz mnie- pchnęłam go delikatnie łokciem w bok.

Program otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie trochę nie przytomnie po czym pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.

-Wybacz- rozluźnił uścisk.

Zachichotałam.

Następne kilka chwil spędziliśmy na wstawaniu z łóżka. Więcej w tym było pocałunków niż wstawania ale jakoś daliśmy radę. Potem Tron założył swój kask i wyszliśmy z naszego pokoiku. Mijały nas poranione programy. Zobaczyłam wiele twarzy przez które przechodziły blizny. Brak oka był czymś normalnym Widziałam dziwne kontuzje rąk. W powietrzu dało wyczuć się smutek. Wszystkie te programy były tu z jednego powodu. CLU nie tolerował niedoskonałości, a ich ciałom było do niej daleko. Tych ran nie mógł uleczyć żaden program medyczny. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać czemu u książkach do historii nigdy nie piszą o tej drugiej, mniej chwalebnej, stronie wojny. Nigdy nie pisano o tym jak cierpieli cywile. Zawsze tylko suche, czyste fakty.

W końcu dotarliśmy do dużego pokoju z wysokim sufitem Ściany tak jak w naszym pokoiku były szare i pozbawione jakichkolwiek ozdób. Po środku stał duży basen z niskiej jakości energią. Wśród wielu grup rozmawiających ze sobą programów szybko dostrzegłam grupę Shadoxa. Podeszliśmy do nich a po chwili zostałam wyściskana przez rozchichotaną Quorrę z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię.

-Quorra, przerabiałyśmy już to, zaraz mnie udusisz- powiedziałam.

-Wybacz- ISO mnie pościła- to twoje- podała mi torbę.

-Dzięki- przerzuciłam torbę przez ramię- gdzie jest Bit?- zapytałam.

-Tutaj- nagle przede mną pojawił się Beck z Bitem na ramieniu- nie rozumiem jak ty możesz wszędzie chodzić z nim na ramieniu, to bardzo niewygodne.

-Dla mnie to w ogóle nie jest nie wygodne... wygląda na to że jesteś bardzo delikatny- wyszczerzyłam zęby. Kilku otaczających nas wojowników zaśmiało się.

Mechanik zrobił lekko obrażoną minę po czym popchnął mnie w bok. Nabiegłabym sobą gdybym mu nie oddała.

-Gdzie Shadox?- zapytał Tron.

-Wraz z Castorem rozmawia z Medykami- powiedział Riven ze szacunkiem w głosie.

W tej grupie wszyscy wiedzieli kim naprawdę jest zamaskowany wojownik podążający pół kroku za mną. Wręcz mogłam wyczuć szacunek jakim go darzyli. W końcu to był Tron. Legendarny program bezpieczeństwa starszy od całej Sieci, program przyjaźniący się z Użytkownikami. Oni jako młode programy ochrony mogli jedynie marzyć by osiągnąć to co mój chłopak.

Wzięłam Bita z ramienia Becka i posadziłam go na swoim. W naszej grupie panowała wesoła atmosfera. Nie pasowało mi to inni byli smutni, ranni, przygaszeni. Jak mogła istnieć jakakolwiek radość w sąsiedztwie takiego smutku?

Zaczęłam iść w stronę basenu z energią. Czułam się jak we śnie. Ta niskiej jakości energia trzymała ich przy życiu. Pili jej jedynie tyle by nie uschnąć. Jej większe ilości by im zaszkodziły.

Poczułam że Tron łapie mnie za rękę i ściska mocno. Stanęłam w półkroku i spojrzałam na niego. Kąciki ust programu unosiły się lekko do góry. Doszłam do wniosku że wie co planuje. Rozejrzałam się na boki. Zobaczyłam że kilka z programów Shadoxa stało w odległości kilku kroków naokół mnie. Kiwnęłam głową.

Gdy zbliżyłam się do basenu uklękłam przed nim i wyciągnęłam rękę. Moja dłoń dotknęła chłodnej tafli. Uśmiechnęłam się. Czas rozpocząć czary.

Zaczęłam wysyłać do wody energię z mojego ciała. We mnie było jej mnóstwo Na początku nic się nie działo. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach energia zaczęła bulgotać i nabierać błękitnego blasku.

Po zakończeniu procesu w pomieszczeniu było zupełnie cicho. Wszyscy stali i gapili się na mnie klęczącą tyłem do zbiornika. Po paru sekundach wszyscy otrząsnęli się z szoku i jakby zapomnieli że klęczy przymnie największy zabijaka w Systemie Programy zaczęły do mnie podchodzić, dotykać i błagać o uzdrowienie. Gdyby nie parę wrogich ruchów Trona i starania strażników których wcześniej wyznaczył mój program zapewne wleciałam bym do basenu. Ale gdy ochroniarze zaczęli odciągać ode mnie innych rozpętało się istne piekło. Bałam się że dyski pójdą w ruch. Wtedy z niewielką pomocą Trona wstałam, wydarłam się na wszystkich żeby byli cicho i że mają się ustawić w kolejce. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki znów zapanował spokój. Cieszyłam się że psychologia tłumu działa również na programy.

Usiadłam tam gdzie przedtem i po kolei z uśmiechem na ustach, zaczęłam uzdrawiać programy. Uszkodzenia były proste i banalne ale mimo to uleczenie każdego programu dawało mi ogromną satysfakcje. Jeśli byłam bogiem dla programów to dopiero w tej chwili zasłużyłam na to miano. Kilka programów nazwało mnie Mesjaszem. Było to jednocześnie smutne i zabawne.

Z każdym uśmiechem wdzięczności, z każdym pocałunkiem na dłoni czułam się coraz bardziej odpowiedzialna za programy żyjące w Systemie. Od dziecka powtarzano mi że Encon jest moim dziedzictwem, że jestem za niego odpowiedzialna. Każdy kto mi to mówił choć w to wierzył kłamał. Tu było moje dziedzictwo. Tu w Sieci. Tu była moja odpowiedzialność. Byłam odpowiedzialna za wszystkie żyjące programy. I chciałam tej odpowiedzialności bo była moja. Była moja od chwili mojej pierwszej wizyty w Sieci. Ja nie dziedziczyłam po ojcu bajecznej fortuny, ja dziedziczyłam świat piękniejszy niż mogłam sobie wyobrazić. Tu była moja przyszłość, miłość i może pewnego dnia dziecko.

Nagle poczułam jak ktoś lekko ciągnie mnie za końcówkę warkocza. Obróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam lekko uśmiechniętego Trona. Dałam mu znak ręką by się przybliżył i ku przerażeniu programu którego dysk właśnie trzymałam zaczęłam mu dokładnie tłumaczyć co robię. I muszę przyznać że program ochrony był pierwszym facetem który nie ziewał z nudów kiedy mówiłam o programowaniu. No może oprócz tych studentów których poznałam w CalTech ale to się nie liczy.

Niespodziewanie śród programów nastąpiło jakieś poruszenie. Tłum się rozstąpił i zobaczyłam że w naszym kierunku idą dwa męskie programy medyczne w towarzystwie Castora i Shadoxa. Gdy dotarli do nas usiedli przed nami a wyższy z dwóch medyków zaczął mówić.

-Nazywam się Caleb i jestem programem medycznym administrującym to schronienie- skłonił lekko głowę- miło mi cię poznać Użytkowniczko.

Odkłoniłam się i przyjrzałam się naszemu gospodarzowi i jego koledze. Obaj mieli niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy. Byli bardzo podobni do siebie. Jedynym wyjątkiem było to że od Caleba można było wyczuć doświadczenie wielu przeżytych cykli, a od patrzenia na jego towarzysza odnosiło się wrażenie jakby wypił jeden kubek kawy za dużo.

-Nazywam się Sam, a to mój najlepszy przyjaciel Rinzler- spojrzałam na siedzący przy moim boku program- miło nam cię poznać i w imieniu całej naszej grupy dziękujemy ci za udzielenie schronienia- powiedziałam z moim uśmiechem niewiniątka.

-Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę...- zaczął ten niszy ale mu przerwałam.

-Tak, w pełni zdaje sobie sprawę co robił mój przyjaciel i zupełnie mnie to nie obchodzi- powiedziałam chłodno.

-Tak, więc... dziękuje ci Sam za uzdrowienie naszych pacjentów i za... uzdatnienie energii- spojrzał niepewnie na basen za moimi plecami- Jeśli można wiedzieć, jak to zrobiłaś? Uzdrawianie mogę jeszcze pojąć, ale to już wychodzi po za zakres moich kompetencji.

-Oddałam do energii w zbiorniku odrobinę własnej.

-I nie osłabiło cię to?- zapytał drugi medyk.

-Nie, ale wole na razie nie wstawać, a jeżeli już to z tobą przy boku- spojrzałam na Trona i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech. Byłam prawie pewna że niedługo cała Sieć będzie plotkować o tym że mamy się ku sobie. A niech gadają. Jak już miałam zamiar z kimś być, to nie miałam zamiaru się tego wstydzić.

-On skasował Liz- powiedział nagle drugi medyk.

-Nie wiemy czy to on- odpowiedział Caleb.

Źle! Zaczęło dziać się bardzo źle.

-To na pewno on!- krzyknął mężczyzna i nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować wyciągnął dysk i zaatakował Trona.

Z tej pozycji i odległości mój chłopak nie miał szans na jakąkolwiek obronę. Rozległ się wysoki pisk i blask. Oślepiło mnie na ułamek sekundy. Gdy odzyskałam ostrość widzenia zobaczyłam dysk programu medycznego zatopiony do połowy ciała mojego Bita który własnym ciałem obronił mój program ochrony przed ciosem. Po chwili jeden z programów Shadoxa wyprowadził medyka z pomieszczenia. Czułam wzrok wszystkich programów na sobie, a ja mogłam skupić się jedynie na uszkodzonym Bicie w moich dłoniach. Po takim uderzeniu nie powinien już istnieć a mimo to wydawał się całkiem żywy.

-Potrzebny mi stół medyczny- powiedziałam cicho.

Natychmiast zostałam poprowadzona do małego pokoiku z odpowiednim sprzętem. W środku zostali ze mną tylko Tron, Beck i Quorra.

-Da się go uratować?- zapytała ISO.

-Nie wiem- powiedziałam płaczliwie i położyłam Bita na stole.

Zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić do tego małego, latającego wariata i nie chciałam go stracić.

Gdyby Bit miał dysk cała operacja była by łatwiejsza. Dotknęłam ciała stworka, rozwinęłam nić jego kodu bazowego i aż wryło mnie z wrażenia. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widziałam. Szybko przełożyłam kod do postaci graficznej. Ukazały mi się dwie helisy. To był model ludzkiego DNA.

-Tata?- zapytałam cicho.

-Tak- odpowiedział Bit.

Dostałam histerii. Rzuciłam się na stojącego za mną Trona i zaczęłam ryczeć mu w ramię.

-Ja nie wiem co zrobić- powiedziałam między atakami szlochu.

Wtedy stało się coś czego się nie spodziewałam. Mężczyzna złapał mnie za ramiona, odsunął od siebie i dał w twarz.

-Jak ja dałem radę pozbierać się wtedy na rubieżach to ty też dasz radę- powiedział twardo.

Pomogło. Momentalnie przestałam ryczeć a mój mózg przestawił się na najwyższe obroty.

-Potrzebny mi czysty dysk- powiedziałam.

Beck momentalnie pobiegł po dysk. Wrócił dwie minuty później, a ja mogłam przystąpić do operacji. Zaczęłam powoli przenosić kod z ciała Bita na czysty dysk. Z każdym przeniesionym fragmentem kodu miałam wrażenie że przenoszę coś jeszcze. Jakbym trzymała w dłoniach kawałki duszy taty.

Minęło jakieś półtorej godziny zanim skończyłam. Ręce mi się trzęsły, a na czole pojawiały się coraz to nowe krople potu które na zmianę ścierał mi któryś z programów. Gdy uporałam się ze wszystkim dysk zaczął świecić i wirować. Po kilku sekundach światło stało się tak jasne że musiałam zamknąć oczy. Gdy je otworzyłam zobaczyłam że na stole leży ubrana na biało postać. Podeszłam nieśmiało. To był tato. Jeszcze nie przytomny ale jednak tato. Nieśmiało dotknęłam jego dłoni. Bałam się że to wszystko może być jakimś wrednym snem.

-Tato?- wyszeptałam cicho.

Wtedy starszy mężczyzna zatrzepotał powiekami i spojrzał na mnie.

-Moja mała Sammy...

Zemdlałam.


	17. Rozdział szesnasty: Gry wojenne

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział szesnasty: Gry wojenne

Było mi ciepło i miło. Nie chciałam otwierać oczu. Bo i po co? Świat poza ciemnością był zły, zimny i ostry. W ciemności byłam bezpieczna. Ciemność była moja. Poczułam jak czyjeś palce zanurzają się w moich włosach. Było to przyjemne uczucie. Czułam czyjąś troskę i miłość. Z masą wątpliwości na karku otworzyłam oczy. Na początku obraz był niewyraźny, pełny światła. Dopiero po chwili zaczęłam widzieć pochyloną nade mną męską twarz.

-Tron?- zapytałam cicho.

-Tak, jestem tu- przy pochylonej nade mną twarzy pojawiła się druga, młodsza.

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie.

-Gdzie jestem?

-W bezpiecznym miejscu maleństwo- usłyszałam znajomy głos.

-Tato- wyciągnęłam rękę i dotknęłam pierwszej twarzy.

Świat powoli zaczął nabierać ostrości. Zobaczyłam twarz mojego ojca oraz twarz kochanka.

-Tatusiu- powiedziałam cicho i wyciągnęłam ręce do mężczyzny a ten objął mnie i przycisnął do swojej piersi jak dziecko szmacianą lalkę.

Nic mnie już nie obchodziło. Miałam z powrotem swojego tatę. Znów był przy mnie.

I wtedy wspomnienia zaczęły wracać. Walka, niepewność, śmierć, tak dużo śmierci, Tron, ból, cierpienie, niebieskie oczy biednej Lux, strach, krzyk zdezerowanego programu który po prostu się bał. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Chciało mi się krzyczeć z ogarniającej mnie bezsilności.

Tato delikatnie posadził mnie na stole medycznym na którym wcześniej leżałam.

-Jak się czujesz?- zapytał.

-Jakbym najadła się żywych robaków- odpowiedziałam.

Ojciec zrobił zmartwioną minę.

-Stres cię wykończy. Twoje serce już zaczyna trzepotać jak mały ptaszek.

-Jakie to Zen- odpowiedziałam mimowolnie i złapałam się za głowę- jak to się stało że przeżyłeś? I gdzie jest reszta towarzystwa?- zapytałam.

-Zbytnio sam nie wiem. Myślę że po prostu moja świadomość zgrała się do Bita którego ci dałem. Puki nie miałem dysku nie mogłem zbyt wiele zrobić. A potem ten medyk zaatakował Trona i jakoś się tak potoczyło. Co do reszty towarzystwa, to ich wyprosiłem. Potrzebujesz ciszy i spokoju.

Ostatnią wypowiedź ojca zignorowałam. Skupiłam się na programie ochrony.

-Ty nie zareagowałeś na ten atak bo uważasz że służyłeś na karę- spojrzałam mu w oczy. Program po kilku sekundach spuścił wzrok. Dokładnie tak jak myślałam- Usiądź przy mnie- rozkazałam.

Program powoli zbliżył się do mnie i usiadł przy mnie niepewnie. Wtedy go przytuliłam. Program był na początku zdziwiony. Rozluźnił się dopiero po kilku sekundach.

-Jesteś kretynem- powiedziałam cicho- ale moim kretynem, więc proszę cię uważaj na siebie bo inaczej przywrócę cię z kopi zapasowej i osobiście zderezuje. Wyraziłam się jasno?

-Jaśniej nie można- program uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pocałował mnie w skroń.

-To mi przypomina że mam z wami pewną sprawę do obgadania- odezwał się tato. Jego twarz była lekko blada. Błagam niech to nie będzie to co myślę.

-Pod koniec każdego mikrocyklu chodziliście spać razem- zaczął tata, a ja miałam ochotę zacząć walić głową w ścianę. Ledwo znów może powiedzieć coś oprócz "TAK" i "NIE" a już zamierza prawić mi moralne kazania. Sorki tatusiu ale spóźniłeś się jakieś dwanaście lat- więc Tron, ponawiam pytanie: jakie masz zamiary wobec mojej córki?

Spojrzałam nie pewnie na mężczyznę.

-Chce stworzyć stały i stabilny związek- powiedział program po chwili zastanowienia.

Zrobiło mi się trochę głupio. Tron myślał o przyszłości, o tym co z nami będzie, a ja zastanawiałam się jedynie czy uda mi się go pokochać. Była ze mnie podła szmata.

-Podoba mi się twoje podejście, stary- tato poklepał Trona po ranieniu.

Mimowolnie parsknęłam śmiechem.

-Co?- zapytał starszy mężczyzna.

-Widziałeś się ostatnio w lustrze?- zapytałam- co jak co, ale to ty tu jesteś stary.

Program bezpieczeństwa zaśmiał się cicho i otoczył mnie lewym ramieniem.

Tato lekko skołowany potarł się po twarzy.

-Tradycja nakazuje żebym w takiej chwili ostrzegł cię że jeżeli zrobisz krzywdę mojej córce to cię znajdę nawet na końcu świata i zabije ale- tato spojrzał na mnie znacząco- sądzę że jeśli coś zrobisz mojej Sammy, to ona sama ci nakopie.

-Uważam tak samo- odpowiedział mój chłopak.

-No to najważniejsze sobie wyjaśniliśmy- ojciec podszedł do nas i przytulił nas mocno- Pójdę pogadać z Shadoxem w sprawie spotkania frakcji. Wy w tym czasie sobie odpocznijcie, szczególnie ty Sammy. Miałaś ostatnio zbyt dużo stresu- wyszedł.

Spojrzałam niepewnie na siedzącego przymnie mężczyznę.

-O co chodzi z tą tradycją?- zapytał program.

-W skrócie chodzi o to że tata akceptuje to że jesteśmy razem-oparłam głowę o jego ramię- możesz mnie przytulić?

-Oczywiście- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, oparł plecy o ścianę i przycisnął mnie do swojego ciała.

-Dzięki. Odpocznę sobie przez chwilę i będę mogła działać dalej.

-Chyba dłużej niż chwilkę, twoja twarz ciągle jest biała- poczułam jak jego palce zaczynają zatapiać się w moich włosach.

-Zestresowałam się i tyle- zaśmiałam się cicho- wiesz, skacze z budynków, włamuje się bez mrugnięcia okiem, a teraz aż się trzęsę jak mała dziewczynka- przycisnęłam policzek do jego klatki piersiowej.

-To przez ten program który zdradził?- zapytał mężczyzna.

-Między innymi. Nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego nikt go nie wysłuchał. Przecież on się bał.

-Może i miał dobre intencje ale rządy CLU doprowadziły do tego że nikt nie może znieść najmniejszego przejawu zdrady. Szczególnie wśród programów ochrony. Tam się to zaczęło zasępił się i zrobił minę jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał- pamiętasz to zdjęcie które pękło mi w dłoniach?

-Tak- odpowiedziałam niepewnie.

-Ten program który na nim był... Dyson był moim przyjacielem- jego głos zaczął się trząść. Uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na twarz programu. Nie było widać na niej żadnej emocji- on mi to zrobił- uścisk wokół mnie się zacieśnił- te blizny na twarzy i gardle zrobili mi moi przyjaciele. Ufałem im!- krzyknął rozpaczliwie- a oni potraktowali mnie jak śmiecia. Jak ja pragnąłem wtedy kasacji...ale oni nie zrobili dla mnie nawet tego. I to tylko dlatego że przyjąłem drugi dysk. Byłem zbyt ciekawy żeby mnie zderezować. A potem zamienili mnie w Rinzlera- program zaczął się trząść a jego spokojna dotąd twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu- oni o tym nie wiedzieli ale po pewnym czasie odzyskałem samoświadomość. Musiałem kasować niewinne programy na Igrzyskach, brałem udział w łapankach urządzanych na ulicach... byliśmy bezlitośni Sam, byliśmy potworem .. gdybyś chociaż w małej części wiedziała co robiłem nie mówiłabyś tak obojętnie że to cię nie obchodzi- program przerwał uścisk i zwiesił głowę jakby czekał na mój werdykt. Jakby chciał żebym zaczęła krzyczeć że jest potworem i że ma się więcej do mnie nie zbliżać.

Bez dłuższego zastanowienia wzięłam twarz programu w dłonie i zmusiłam by popatrzył mi w oczy.

-Gdyby obchodziła mnie twoja przeszłość skasowałabym cię wtedy na rubieżach. Przed naszą walką tłum skandował twoje imię. Myślisz że się nie domyśliłam już wtedy jaką miałeś sławę? Ja nigdy święta nie byłam więc wolałam cię nie oceniać nie znając wszystkich faktów.

-A jak oceniasz mnie teraz?- zapytał poważnie.

-Jesteś moim bohaterem- pocałowałam go delikatnie w usta.

Mężczyznę na moment zatkało.

-Naprawdę?- zapytał cicho.

-Tak- przytuliłam się do niego mocno- ja bym nie dała rady przeżyć tego co ty i zachować zmysły.

Poczułam jak program składa pocałunek na czubku mojej głowy.

-Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak jesteś cudowna- powiedział cicho.

Poczułam jakby miliony maleńkich igiełek wbiło się w moją duszę. Ten ból był taki przyjemny.

Milczeliśmy przez kilka chwil.

-Zdrzemnij się trochę Sam, Flynn kazał ci odpoczywać- powiedział nagle mężczyzna.

-Zawsze byłam fanką aktywnego wypoczynku- odpowiedziałam.

-Nie kuś mnie znowu- powiedział program.

-Jakie znowu?- zapytałam zaciekawiona.

-Wtedy jak przebrałaś się za Syrenę, miałem kłopoty z kontrolowaniem siebie.

Zaśmiałam się, na co program zrobił lekko obrażoną minę. Pokręciłam przecząco głową i zamknęłam oczy. Mała drzemka mi nie zaszkodzi.

* * *

Gdy się obudziłam zobaczyłam parę wpatrujących się we mnie brązowych oczu.

-Mam coś na twarzy?- zapytałam i ziewnęłam.

-Wszystko z nią w porządku, po prostu jest ładna- odpowiedział program.

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Słowa mężczyzny były szczere. Nie było tu żadnego ukrytego celu. Zresztą to ja go zaciągnęłam do łóżka więc to on powinien doszukiwać się w moim zachowaniu jakiegoś celu. Ale z drugiej strony facetowi w łóżku zawsze jest dobrze więc nic złego nie zrobiłam.

-Chyba powinniśmy zobaczyć co z medykami i resztą- powiedziałam.

-Flynn się wszystkim zajął...- zamilkł na sekundę- masz rację, trzeba to sprawdzić.

Zaśmiałam się cicho. Tron pomógł mi wstać. Już mieliśmy wychodzić gdy program dał mi znak ręką bym zaczekała. Stanęłam wpół kroku od drzwi i spojrzałam badawczo na mężczyznę. Program bezpieczniej zdjął swój dysk i zmienił kilka ustawień. Po chwili założył swój dysk z powrotem. Piksele jego zbroi zafalowały. Obwody na jego ciele wróciły na swoje miejsce, a na piersi pojawiła się litera "T". Teraz nawet zamaskowany był łatwy do zidentyfikowania.

-Chcesz się ujawnić?- zapytałam zdziwiona.

-Tak- uśmiechnął się smutno- kiedy ci opowiedziałem o tym co się stało poczułem się lepiej, a gdy przeszłaś w ładowanie miałem czas żeby pomyśleć. Ty mnie akceptujesz i to mi wystarczy.

Wryło mnie. Totalnie mnie wryło. Nigdy nie usłyszałam takich słów od kogokolwiek. Znowu poczułam te dziwne igiełki.

-Jesteś odważniejszy ode mnie- powiedziałam mimowolnie.

Tron pogłaskał mnie po policzku. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i obwinęłam rękę wokół jego ramienia. Cokolwiek w życiu robiłam zawsze trzymałam głowę wysoko. Ta sytuacja, nieważne jak dziwna i skomplikowana nie była wyjątkiem.

Program pochylił się nade mną i pocałował czule. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Beck. Otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć ale zamilkł gdy nas zobaczył. A my, jak przystało na dorosłe i dojrzałe osoby, po porostu go olaliśmy i całowaliśmy się dalej. Gdy skończyliśmy mechanik stał i wpatrywał się w nas jakby pierwszy raz widział jak ktoś się całuje.

-Stwórca wysłał mnie po was- przełknął głośno ślinkę. Wyglądał na na nieźle wystraszonego.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytałam.

-Co wyście robili z ustami?- zapytał.

-Całowaliśmy się- odpowiedziałam.

-Co robiliście?

-Beck, to był pocałunek- powiedział spokojnie Tron. Zdziwiłam się że nie zaczęli skakać sobie do oczu.

-Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?- zapytałam niepewnie.

-Kiedy przeszłaś w restart w Progresie porozmawialiśmy sobie trochę- zaczął młody program- doszliśmy do wniosku że lubimy swoje uszy i wyjaśniliśmy sobie kilka spraw.

-A nie mogliście tak od razu zamiast lać się po mordach?

-Nie- odpowiedział Tron i wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Gdy dotarliśmy do głównego pomieszczenia miałam wrażenie że znalazłam się w mrowisku które ktoś szturchnął kijem. Programy biegały, znikały i pojawiały się w korytarzach. Początkowo nikt nie zwrócił na nas uwagi. Dopiero po kilku sekundach wszyscy ucichli i zaczęli się w nas wpatrywać. Zignorowałam ich i rozejrzałam się za tatą. Dostrzegłam go siedzącego na fotelu przy basenie otoczonego przez programy bezpieczeństwa Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Z mojego ojca był niezły szpaner.

Nasza trójka podeszła do niego powoli. Programy bezpieczeństwa przepuściły nas bez mrugnięcia okiem.

-Wisze że oboje czujecie się lepiej- powiedział tato- Zdrzemnęła się?- zwrócił się do Trona.

Przewróciłam oczami.

-Stawiała się ale w końcu uległa- odpowiedział program.

Odruchowo pacnęłam mężczyznę w ramię, na co tato się zaśmiał.

Prychnęłam.

-Ustaliłeś z Shadoxem kiedy odbędzie się spotkanie?- zapytałam. Nie miałam ochoty owijać tej sprawy w bawełnę. Na takt czas przyjdzie później.

-Właśnie po to wysłałem po was Becka. Shadox poszedł przygotować dla nas świetlny ścigacz i światłocykle dla reszty. Nie chce żeby doszło do...- zamilkł na sekundę kolejnego incydentu.

* * *

Po niecałej godzinie od wyruszenia z kryjówki medyków dotarliśmy do na wpół zawalonego wieżowca w sektorze Alfa. Dość głupi wybór miejsca na tak ważne spotkanie ale ja w tej sprawie nie miałam nic do powiedzenia.

Od razu po wejściu do budynku otoczyli nas zamaskowani wojownicy o niebieskich obwodach. Wszystkie programy bezpieczeństwa utworzyły wokół nas ochronny okrąg po czym wyciągnęli swoje dyski.

-My na spotkanie- powiedział chłodno Shadox.

-Jesteście spóźnieni- z bandy zamaskowanych wojowników wyłonił się brązowowłosy program o kwadratowej szczęce i niebiesko zielonych obwodach.

-Mieliśmy małe kłopoty techniczne- wyjaśnił czarnoskóry program.

-Użytkowniczka ci się zgubiła?- zakpił- a może po prostu córki Flynna nigdy tu nie było?

Stojący obok mnie Tron wypościł głośno powietrze z płuc lub z tego co zamiast nich miał i podszedł do Shadoxa. Gdy niebiesko zielony program go zobaczył uśmieszek zniknął z jego twarzy.

-To niemożliwe... ty zostałeś skasowany...

-Z doświadczenia wiem że jeśli chodzi o sprawy w które mieszają się Użytkownicy słowo "niemożliwe" nie istnieje- powiedział.

Ledwo powstrzymałam się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Spojrzałam na tatę. W jego oczach dostrzegłam wesołe iskierki. Pokręciła przecząco głową. Tron spędzał ze mną zdecydowanie za dużo czasu, nawet zaczynał mówić jak ja.

-Tak... więc...- zaczął niepewnie program- niech Użytkowniczka i jej doradcy prze...- nie dokończył bo wtedy na scenę wystąpił tato.

-A może być dwóch Użytkowników?- zapytał wychodząc z ochronnego okręgu.

Nie dość że mój staruszek był szpanerem to jeszcze okazał się królową dramatu. Ale przynajmniej wróciło mu dawne poczucie humoru.

-Oczywiście... żaden problem... Stwórco, ty i twoi doradcy możecie przejść do sali konferencyjnej, reszta musi zostać w holu- program zająknął się lekko i wskazał nam ręką korytarz po lewej stronie- tędy proszę.

Wtedy z naszej grupy wyszły wcześniej ustalone osoby czyli: Tron, tata, Castor, Shadox i ja. Podążyliśmy w ciszy za brązowowłosym programem ale mimo to było słychać jakieś głosy. Im szliśmy dalej w głąb ciemnego korytarza tym głosy stawały się wyraźniejsze. W końcu stanęliśmy przed dużymi drzwiami, a głosy zmieniły się w niezrozumiałą kłótnię.

Spojrzałam na moich towarzyszy Wszyscy byliśmy przygotowani i pamiętali co ustaliliśmy w czasie drogi. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Pojawiły się dawno stracone pionki jak również i nowe. Wtedy przy portalu gra się nie skończyła, ona po prostu przeszła na nowy poziom.

Weszliśmy do sali. Na widok taty kłótnia nagle się urwała, a oczy wszystkich obecnych zwróciły się na nas.

Dyskretnie rozejrzałam się po sali. Pomieszczenie miało szare ściany z przechodzącymi przez środek wygasłymi obwodami. Na środku pokoju stał duży, okrągły, czarny stół nad którym unosiła się biała kula światła oświetlająca siedzące przy nim programy.

-Pozdrowienia programy- powiedział wesoło tata i jakby gdyby nigdy nic po czym wszyscy usiedliśmy przy stole. Po mojej lewej stronie siedział tato, a po prawej Tron.

Sekundy mijały, a cisza trwała dalej. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Niespodziewanie Castor wstał i wręcz uratował sytuację.

-Przyjaciele programy, drodzy przywódcy frakcji i szanowni Użytkownicy- zaczął swoim zwyczajnym tonem do którego dodał nutkę poważności- zebraliśmy się tutaj aby omówić to co dla wszystkich najważniejsze, przyszłość naszego systemu. Szanowni przywódcy frakcji Pin, Rinon, Helios, Moka i Alko prosze was uprzejmie o wysłuchanie tego co mają wam do powiedzenia Użytkownicy- ukłonił się lekko i usiadł po lewej stronie taty. Przez sekundę miałam ochotę ucałować go w ten jego blady dziób.

Tato skinął lekko głową w moją stronę. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

-Teraz gdy CLU został usunięty jego miejsce zajął Tesler- zaczęłam pewnie chodź w środku trzęsłam się jak galareta. Wiedziałam że jak coś palne może stać się coś złego- przez co sytuacja w Systemie w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Armia robi co chce. Jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji jest połączenie sił i jednoczesny atak na dwa najważniejsze obiekty wroga. Co wy na to?

Jeszcze przez sekundę trwała cisza spowodowana podwójnym zmartwychwstaniem A potem programy zaczęły się znów kłócić między sobą i przekrzykiwać. Wtedy tata uderzył pięścią w stół i cały budynek się zatrząsł. To natychmiast uciszyło przywódców i ich doradców.

-Dlaczego mamy was słuchać?- zapytał program z krótką, rudą brodą i niebieskimi obwodami- Stwórca zostawił nas tysiąc cykli temu.

Już nabierałam powietrza by odpowiedzieć ale wtedy odezwał się tato.

-Tak wiem Pin i bardzo żałuje tego że tak długo nic nie robiłem. Myślałem że to będzie najlepsze wyjście ale to był błąd. Teraz już wiem że muszę walczyć o bezpieczeństwo mojego najwspanialszego dzieła.

Przywódcy popatrzyli po sobie. Byłam pewna że zanim przybyliśmy zdążyli sobie wszystko obgadać i wykłócić.

-Wybacz moją śmiałość Stwórco- odezwał się blond włosy program z fryzurą na pazia i ironicznym uśmieszkiem ale czy przypadkiem nie przybył z tobą sławny Tron? A może coś dolega mojej wizji, bo wydaje mi się że ten legendarny program ochronny został skasowany dawno temu?

-Twoja wizja jest sprawna Heliosie- powiedział Tron tak chłodno że nawet lód by się zdziwił- jestem tu i wiesz mi że nigdy nie zostałem skasowany- poczułam jak mężczyzna chwyta pod stołem moją dłoń i ściska mocno.

Wtedy coś zrozumiałam. Na początku myślałam że robię programowi krzywdę wykorzystując go jako emocjonalny materac nawet mimo tego że Tron był nawet bardziej niż chętny. Program bezpieczeństwa również potrzebował tych wszystkich przytulanek i rozmów, ja byłam jego emocjonalnym materacem. On mnie potrzebował nawet bardziej niż ja jego i był przy tym bardziej ludzki niż większość znanych mi osób. Był bardziej ludzki ode mnie. Ja po prostu chciałam go mieć i sobie go wzięłam a on czekał cierpliwie i upewniał się czy wiem na co się zgadzam. Byłam podła. Tak bardzo chciałam go pokochać. Chciałam żeby był szczęśliwy. On jak nikt na świecie na to zasłużył.

-W takim razie gdzie byłeś przez cały ten czas?- zapytała kobieta o różowo żółtych obwodach i spiczastej twarzy- I gdzie jest Rinzler? Byłam bardzo ciekawa pojawienia się jego osoby.

-To ja byłem Rinzlerem- powiedział z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy jak na dobry program bezpieczeństwa przystało.

Gdyby ktoś w tej chwili wszedł na stół i zaczął na nim tańczyć na golasa nie wywołał by większego zdziwienia i szoku niż oświadczenie mojego kochanka.

-Ale... jak...- powiedział któryś z programów.

-Zostałem przeprogramowany przez CLU- uścisk jego dłoni na mojej się wzmocnił.

-Jak to przeprogramowany?- zapytał Helios.

-CLU nauczył się przeprogramowywać programy- odezwałam się- właśnie dlatego programy znikają z ulic. Gdzieś w mieście jest maszyna skonstruowana przez niego która zmienia programy w żołnierzy.

-Skąd to wiesz?- zapytała różowo żółta kobieta.

-W czasie odbijania Castora ogłuszyłam jednego żołnierza i zabrałam ze sobą. Usunęłam nadpisaną na jego dysk świadomość i porozmawiałam sobie z nim. Właśnie od niego mam tą informację.

-I co z tym programem?- zapytał Pin,

-Czuje się dobrze. I jeśli zniszczymy wspólnymi siłami tą maszynę oraz zaatakujemy dowódców armii istnieje możliwość uleczenia wszystkich dronów. Co wy na to?- zapytała i uśmiechnęłam się do nich uśmiechem psychopaty.

I wtedy stał się cud. Cała piątka przywódców zgodziła się na sojusz. Teraz zostało omówienie strategi działania.

* * *

Narada trwała jeszcze kilka godzin. Były kłótnie sprzeczki i Castor prawie chciał się bić z jednym z doradców Moki ale w końcu się udało. Wspólnymi siłami jakoś udało nam się ułożyć precyzyjny plan działania i ustalić miejsce zbiórki. Następnie przywódcy wychodzili z budynku wraz ze swoją obstawą w dziesięcio minutowych odstępach czasu. W końcu zostaliśmy tylko my i za bardzo nie wiedzieliśmy co zrobić dalej. Kryjówki na rubieżach i w Progresie przepadły, a do medyków wrócić nie mogliśmy tak samo jak nie mogliśmy zostać tutaj. Co prawda Castor znał parę kryjówek w mieście ale były zbyt małe by pomieścić nas wszystkich. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy jak kołki w holu przed wyjściem i kombinowaliśmy co dalej.

Siedziałam pod ścianą pomiędzy Tronem i Beckiem. Program bezpieczeństwa głaskał mnie dyskretnie po plecach. Naszą sytuację można było określić zdaniem "z deszczu pod rynnę".

-Nie masz żadnego pomysłu Sam?- zapytał nagle mechanik.

-Niestety nie- westchnęłam- gdyby to było Los Angeles to schowałam bym nas wszystkich z pięć razy.

-Los Angeles?- zapytał Tron ze zdziwieniem.

-To miasto w Świecie Użytkowników- uśmiechnęłam się- mieszkałam tam zanim znalazłam się tutaj. Znam je na wylot i nawet jeszcze bardziej. Miałam też niezłe znajomości... większość z nich działa na zasadzie szantażu ale mogłam załatwić wszystko.

-Brakuje ci go?- zapytał Beck.

-Trochę- westchnęłam po raz kolejny- nawet nie wiesz ja bardzo chciałam bym móc znów włamać się do wieży Enconu.

-Sam, jesteś genialna- powiedział nagle Tron i poderwał się z miejsca.

Spojrzałam niepewnie na mechanika ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Niewiele myśląc poszłam za programem bezpieczeństwa który rozmawiał cicho z tatą i Shadoxem. Wyglądali na zadowolonych.

-Co wam tak wesoło?- zapytałam.

-Sammy Wieża Główna jest niedaleko i jest niezniszczalna- powiedział wesoło tato.

-Jesteśmy idiotami- powiedziałam.

-I to wielkimi- tato poklepał mnie po plecach- maże o tym aby odpocząć.

* * *

Dojazd do Wieży dojechaliśmy bez najmniejszych problemów. Drzwi wejściowe zamknięte od tysiąca cykli otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem po tym jak tato położył na nich rękę. Następnie wjechaliśmy windami na wyższe mieszkalne poziomy. Zebraliśmy z szacunkiem osobiste rzeczy dawnych mieszkańców i rozlokowaliśmy wszystkie programy. Tato pojechał na swoje najwyższe piętro, a ja zostałam z Tronem. Program bezpieczeństwa zabrał mnie do swojego dawnego pokoju i musiałam przyznać że sypialnia mojego chłopaka jest bardzo gustownie urządzona.

Ściany były czarne z białą linią obwodów zaraz przy suficie. Podłoga również była czarna i składała się z niewielkich kafelek. Przy środku tylnej ściany stało duże łóżko z czarną pościelą, a przy lewym boku łóżka stała niewielka komoda. Na ścianach wisiało kilka pustych półek na których zapewne stały kiedyś zdjęcia Po prawej stronie zauważyłam drzwi które musiały prowadzić do łazienki.

-Ładnie tu masz- powiedziałam cicho.

-Dziękuje- uśmiechnął się i pociągnął mnie w stronę łóżka po czym oboje na nim usiedliśmy.

Milczeliśmy chwilę.

-Kiedy uciekaliśmy z kryjówki na rubieżach udało mi się je zabrać-wyciągnęłam z torby zawieszonej na moim ramieniu zdjęcia które zabrałam z szafki nocnej.

Tron wziął zdjęcia do ręki i uśmiechnął się tak jakoś dziwnie po czym ustawił je na komodzie przy łóżku.

-Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytałam zmartwiona.

-Tak, tylko...- westchnął cicho- jestem tylko zmęczony, to był ciężki mikrocykl.

-Rozumiem- przytuliłam go- powinieneś się położyć.

-A ty?- zapytał.

-Chce jeszcze porozmawiać z tatą. Nie miałam okazji pogadać z nim na osobności, a muszę wyjaśnić sobie z nim kilka spraw.

-No to idź- pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta- tylko wracaj szybko.

-Też się przyzwyczaiłeś co?- uśmiechnęłam się do niego i zatrzepotałam rzęsami.

-Tak, a teraz zmykaj bo nabieram ochoty na to żeby w ogóle cię z sąd nie wypuszczać.

Zachichotałam i wyszłam z pokoju kołysząc biodrami. Wiedziałam że gdy tu wrócę Tron raczej nie da mi pospać.

Przeszłam przez korytarz i dotarłam do wind. Wjechałam na górę i doznałam lekkiego szoku. Pomieszczenie już nie było tak artystycznie zasyfione jak przedtem. Teraz bardziej przypominało salon w kryjówce na rubieżach.

-Tato- powiedziałam głośno.

Po chwili z korytarz wyłonił się tato w tym swoim białym, piżamo podobnym stroju. Nagle moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Wszystkie emocje jakie przez lata w sobie dusiłam wyszły nagle na wierzch. Ręce zaczęły mi się trząść, a do oczu nabiegały łzy. Te kilka metrów które nas dzieliły pokonałam jednym susem. Nasze ciała się zderzyły. Upadliśmy na podłogę i oboje zaczęliśmy płakać. Tato przytulił mocno i powtarzał coś co brzmiało jak "moja mała córeczka".

W końcu po tak długim czasie byliśmy naprawdę razem. Sami, bez jakichkolwiek świadków mogliśmy pokazać co naprawdę czujemy. Mogliśmy być naprawdę sobą. Bez tych wszystkich uśmiechów, żartów i robienia dobrej miny do złej gry. Byliśmy tacy sami.

-Tatusiu- powiedziałam tłumiąc szloch. Wszystkie emocje które ze mnie wychodziły sprawiały mi ból-ja... ja przepraszam za wszystko. Za to że nie stałam się taką jaką chciałeś... że cię zawiodłam- rozbeczałam się jeszcze bardziej. To bolało. Dlaczego życie musiało tak boleć?

-Nie Sammy, nawet tak nie myśl...- pociągnął nosem i zaczął się ze mną kołysać- jesteś cudowna .. tylko się pojawiłaś i zrobiłaś więcej niż ja przez tysiąc cykli... nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć byś była lepszą osobą niż jesteś teraz- pogłaskał mnie po głowie- jestem z ciebie dumny maleństwo...

Płakaliśmy tak sobie tak jeszcze przez chwilkę wczepiając się rozpaczliwie w swoje ciała. Czułam ból ale było mi tak dobrze. Przypominały mi się te wszystkie wspaniałe chwile z dzieciństwa. To jak tato zabierał mnie ze sobą do pracy i jak zawsze siadałam wtedy przy jego nogach pod tym ogromnym biurkiem. Potrafiłam tam przesiedzieć cały dzień i rysować dla niego obrazki. To jak spacerowaliśmy razem po plaży. To jak uczył mnie jeździć na rowerze czym samym zaraził mnie miłością do wszelkich jednośladów.

-Kiedy mówiłem o swoim najwspanialszym dziele myślałem o tobie- powiedział nagle tata.

Nowa dawka łez i bólu uderzyła w moje ciało. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści tak mocno że aż paznokcie przebiły skórę.

Słodki ból... Słodka krzywda...


	18. Rozdział siedemnasty: Więzy

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział siedemnasty: Więzy

Siedzieliśmy na podłodze. Byliśmy zaryczenii, zasmarkani i cholernie szczęśliwi. W końcu po tak długim czasie byliśmy razem. Wczepialiśmy się w siebie jakby to miało nam zwrócić stracony czas. Niestety nic nie mogło nam go wrócić.

-Tato...- zaczęłam cicho i pociągnęłam nosem. Chciałam mu tyle powiedzieć ale brakowało mi słów do określenia tego co czułam. Słowa do określenia tego co czułam nie istniały-... kocham cię tato- powiedziałam.

-Ja ciebie też Sammy- pocałował mnie w czoło- ja ciebie też maleństwo.

Pociągnęłam po raz kolejny nosem. Odkąd znalazłam się w Systemie często płacze ale tak rozryczeć się jak teraz nie zdarzyło mi się od bardzo dawna. Nie odkąd zaginął tata. A teraz był tu przymnie. Czułam jego ciepło i zapach, jego bliskość. Nadal nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

-Sammy, twoje dłonie- powiedział nagle tato.

Spojrzałam na swoje ręce. Zobaczyłam na ich wewnętrznej stronie małe ranki w kształcie pół księżyców z których wypływała krew.

-Bywało gorzej- odpowiedziałam automatyczne.

-Nie opowiadaj mi bzdur- odparł tata i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni dwie białe chusteczki. Jedną starł krew z moich rąk, a drugą otarł resztki łez i smarków z mojej twarzy- wstajemy malutka- powiedział.

Wstaliśmy. Tato zaprowadził mnie do kanapy, posadził mnie na niej i kazał się nie ruszać. Zniknął gdzieś na chwilę, a gdy wrócił dostrzegłam że niesie małą miseczkę z energią i waciki.

-Oj nie przesadzaj, nic mi nie będzie, tu nie ma bakterii- westchnęłam i uśmiechałam się delikatnie.

-Więc mam ci pozwolić tak po prostu krwawić?- zapytał kładąc wszystko na stoliku stojącym obok kanapy i usiadł przymnie- wyciągnij ręce- rozkazał.

Nie miałam ani ochoty, ani siły się z nim spierać. Grzecznie wyciągnęłam dłonie przed siebie. Tato zamoczył jeden z wacików w miseczce i zaczął oczyszczać moje rany. Gdy je oczyścił każdą z nich palcem i wysłał do nich mały ładunek energii. Ranki momentalnie się zagoiły.

-Jak to zrobiłeś?- zapytałam oglądając swoje dłonie.

-Nasza energia może uleczyć drobne skaleczenia- wyjaśnił z uśmiechem i pogładził mnie po policzku- na programy działa to o wiele lepiej ale to już wiesz.

-Wiem- odwzajemniłam uśmiech- ta cała sprawa z energią jest fascynująca. Szczególnie łzy...zauważyłam że też płaczesz energią... nie rozumiem tego... na początku były normalne, a teraz...

-Posłuchaj mnie uważnie Sammy- zaczął spokojnie tato- energia którą płaczemy jest najczystszą i najbardziej pełną mocy substancją w całym Systemie. Dzięki niej twoje ciało stopniowo będzie się stawać co raz silniejsze. Musiałaś już wyczuć jakieś różnice.

-Jestem trochę silniejsza... myślałam że to przez treningi z Tronem.

-To też swoje na pewno zrobiło- zaśmiał się tato- najważniejsze jest żebyś nikomu tego nie ujawniła. Ktoś mógł by cię wykorzystać jako generator energi.

-Tron wie...

-Jemu można ufać- odparł tata- znam go dobrze i możesz być tego pewna.

-Jestem pewna- uśmiechnęłam się- a skoro już rozmowa schodzi na jego temat...- spojrzałam na niego znacząco- trochę trudno mi uwierzyć że od razu tak łatwo to wszystko zaakceptowałeś.

-Wcale nie od razu- tato uśmiechnął się tak jakoś chytrze- Kiedy zobaczyłem was po raz pierwszy w kryjówkę, to jak trzymaliście się za ręce...

-To on mnie trzymał- przerwałam mu.

Tata zrobił bardzo rozbawioną minę. W odpowiedzi przewróciłam oczami.

-...już wtedy wiedziałem że coś jest na rzeczy- kontynuował- to co stało się w klubie utwierdziło mnie w moich przypuszczeniach, a gdy okazało się że to przez cały czas był Tron...- zamilkł na chwilę- byłem już pewien i wież mi na początku mi się bardzo nie podobało. Ale gdy zobaczyłem jak Tron obejmuje cię na tym transportowcu zrozumiałem że już niestety nie jesteś małą dziewczynką...- westchnął cicho- jak mówiłem, znam Trona i wiem że on cię nie skrzywdzi, więc moge być spokojny wiedząc że trafiłaś na kogoś dobrego... teraz gdy patrze na wasze zachowanie wyraźnie widzę że on cię kocha...

-Ale ja jego nie kocham- przerwałam mu po raz kolejny i spuściłam głowę.

Było mi wstyd. Było mi tak bardzo wstyd. Dlaczego w tej właśnie sprawie nie mogłam być normalna i po prostu się w nim zakochać? Byłam pewna że każda inna kobieta na moim miejscu wręcz zaczęła by skakać ze szczęścia że taki fajny facet się nią interesuje i od razu by się zabujała. Ja jak zawsze musiałam być jakaś inna. Przezwisko "Stuknięta Sam" nie wzięło się z powietrza.

-A czy czujesz coś do niego?- zapytał cicho tata.

-Już sama nie wiem czy czuje coś czy nie- wyszeptałam.

-Przejechałaś się parę razy w życiu, prawda?- zapytał tata poważnie.

-Tak- oparłam głowę o jego ramię.

Tato bez słowa objął mnie ramieniem.

-Wiem co czujesz maleńka- zaczął głaskać mnie po włosach- kiedy wyjaśniła się ta cała afera z moimi grami i zostałem prezesem miałem problemy tego samego typu.

-To skąd wiedziałeś że mamie nie zależy na pieniądzach?- zapytałam.

-Bo na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu nazwała mnie idiotą- uśmiechnął się.

-Nie miała pojęcia kim jesteś?- spojrzałam na niego badawczo.

-Najmniejszego- zaśmiał się- nigdy nie zapomnę miny Jordan gdy miała przedstawiać swój projekt przed zarządem i zobaczyła mnie na miejscu prezesa. Wyglądała jakby chciała zapaść się pod ziemię i rozszarpać mnie na strzępy jednocześnie- uśmiechnął się- tak się to wszystko potem potoczyło że umówiliśmy się parę razy. Później musiałem wyjechać na parę tygodni a gdy wróciłem dowiedziałem się o tobie. Na początku stałem jak wryty a potem powiedziałem mamie że ją kocham.

-Tak po prostu to?- zapytałam zdziwiona.

-Tak po prosu malutka- uśmiechnął się- takie rzeczy przychodzą same i bez zapowiedzi. W uczuciach nie ma żadnego wzoru czy schematu.

-Naprawdę tak uważasz?

-Tak- powiedział pewnie- I obiecuje ci że wszystko w końcu się ułoży.

-Większość ludzi myśli że słowa "wszystko się ułoży" oznaczają że wszystko skończy się dobrze ale to nie prawda. Równie dobrze wszystko może "ułożyć się" źle- spojrzałam na niego badawczo. Na jego twarzy malowało się zrozumienie.

-Jesteś za młoda by wiedzieć takie rzeczy- powiedział cicho.

-Dużo czytam- uśmiechnęłam się do niego- to że nie skończyłam studiów nie oznacza że jestem głupia.

-Oczywiście że nie, w końcu jesteś moją córką...- westchnął i uśmiechnął się delikatnie- a może teraz opowiesz mi coś o sobie?

-A masz jakiś alkohol, na trzeźwo nawet połowy z tego nie przetrzymasz.

-Coś się znajdzie- uśmiechnął się wesoło.

* * *

Wracałam do pokoju chichocząc cicho. Tak dobrego humoru nie miałam już od bardzo dawna. Znów miałam swojego tatę, związek z Tronem już nie był taki stresogenny a alkohol szumiał przyjemnie w głowie. Gdy dotarłam do pokoju zobaczyłam mój program bezpieczeństwa siedzący na łóżku i piszący coś na płytce danych.

-Tęskniłeś?- zapytałam opierając się o drzwi.

Program odłożył płytkę na komodę, wstał i w dwóch dużych krokach zbliżył się do mnie.

-Piłaś?- zapytał marszcząc brwi.

-Tylko trochę- wyszczerzyłam zęby- żebyś widział ile wypił tato.

-Czuć od ciebie alkoholem...- zmarszczył nos- Do łazienki, pod prysznic, już- rozkazał mężczyzna.

Zachichotałam i zaczęłam iść w stronę łazienki. Gdy do niej dotarłam zdezerowałam swój kombinezon i weszłam do kabiny prysznicowej. Odkręciłam wodę i zaczęłam rozplątywać warkocz. Nagle poczułam jak znajome ręce obwijają się wokół moje tali.

-Ty spryciarzu- powiedziałam i obróciłam głowę by spojrzeć mi w oczy– zaplanowałeś to sobie?

-Tak- pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta po czym obrócił mnie przodem do siebie.

Pocałował mnie po raz kolejny. Jedna jego dłoń zaczęła gładzić moje plecy pod płytą dyskową, a druga wylądowała na moim biodrze i powoli wędrowała coraz wyżej aż w końcu zatrzymała się na sercu.

-Twoje serce bije tak szybko- powiedział odrywając swoje usta od moich.

-To przez ciebie- odpowiedziałam i przejechałam palcami po obwodach na jego lewym ramieniu.

Tron jęknął cicho, a brzegi jego obwodów zrobiły się delikatnie fioletowe.

-To takie fascynujące- przejechał palcem po żyle na mojej szyi po czym pochylił się i zaczął całować miejsce które przed chwilą dotknął.

Westchnęłam cicho i odchyliłam głowę do tyłu. Było cudownie. Jego szorstkie dłonie błądziły po moim ciele, a usta powoli zjeżdżały coraz niżej. Wyciągnęła ręce żeby też go dotknąć ale wtedy mężczyzna niespodziewanie warknął a jego dłonie oderwały się od mojego ciała, złapały mnie za nadgarstki i przecisnęły moje ręce do ściany.

-Nie ruszaj się- powiedział chrapliwie, prawie jak Rinzler.

Po moim ciele przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz. Coś wewnątrz mnie kazało mi ulec mu kompletnie.

Usta mężczyzny dotarły do zgięcia pomiędzy szyją a ramieniem. Tron polizał delikatnie to miejsce a następnie mnie ugryzł. Krzyknęłam i szarpnęłam się lekko. Przytrzymał mnie. Poczułam jak przyssał się do rany i zaczął pić moją krew.

Na początku mnie to przeraziło ale stopniowo zaczęło mi się to podobać i sprawiać mi dziwną, wręcz upajającą przyjemność. Po chwili mężczyzna oderwał usta od mojego ciała. Spojrzał na niego. Miał dziki wyraz twarzy, oczy mu płonęły, a jego obwody były całkowicie fioletowe.

Program pochylił się i pocałował mnie brutalnie. Pocałunek smakował solą i metalem. Smakował moją krwią.

* * *

Po zakończeniu swojego "planu" Tron musiał mnie wynieść z łazienki bo nie byłam w stanie ustać na nogach. Program bezpieczeństwa położył mnie ostrożnie na łóżku, okrył kołdrą i położył się przymnie. Natychmiast, niemal instynktownie, przytuliłam się do niego i oparłam głowę o jego ramię.

-Nie wiem skąd ci to przyszło do głowy ale bardzo mi się podobało- pocałowałam go w policzek i uśmiechałam się.

-To... z piciem twojej krwi... tego nie planowałem- powiedział cicho.

W jego głosie wyraźnie dało się wyczuć lekkie zawstydzenie..

Milczeliśmy chwilę. Mój kochanek robił kółka palcem wokół mojego pępka.

-Czy myślałaś o tym co będzie gdy to wszystko się skończy?- zapytał nagle.

-Nie, byłam zbyt zajęta tym co dzieje się teraz- westchnęłam. Bałam się do czego może doprowadzić ta rozmowa- a ty o tym myślałeś?

-Tak- uśmiechnął się delikatnie- kiedyś mieszkałem tutaj ale myślę że lepiej by było gdybyśmy znaleźli jakieś ładne miejsce. Z dala od innych. Z tego co zauważyłem również nie przepadasz za nadmiernym zainteresowaniem.

-I to lekko powiedziawszy- uśmiechnęłam się po raz kolejny. Temat tej rozmowy może i był niebezpieczny ale za to bardzo przyjemny- w Świecie Użytkowników mieszkałam na odludzi, na peryferiach miasta... miałam stamtąd ładny widok...- rozmarzyłam się- chciałam bym żebyśmy mieli ładny widok z okien.

-Znajdziemy jakieś mieszkanie z ładnym widokiem, obiecuje ci- pocałował mnie w skroń- A co potem?

-Skoro wrócił tata to on zostanie Głównym Administratorem, więc... sam mówiłeś że zaczynam przypominać program bezpieczeństwa, to chyba będzie dla mnie najlepsze zajęcie.

-Niestety masz rację- westchnął ciężko.

Zachichotałam.

-Ty byś najchętniej trzymał mnie zamkniętą na szczycie wieży jak księżniczkę.

-Tak... czymkolwiek jest ta "księżniczka".

Zaczęłam się śmiać. Na twarzy Trona obmalowało się głębokie niezrozumienie. Biedaczek nie wiedział co mnie tak bawi. Nagle wyraz jego twarzy przypomniał mi o jednej sprawie.

-Tron,- zaczęłam powoli gdy przeszła mi głupawka- wtedy gdy byliśmy u medyków i Beck nakrył nas na całowaniu pytał co robiliśmy z...

-On nie wie jak wygląda pocałunek Sam,- przerwał mi- żaden program nie wie co to pocałunek. My tego po prostu nie mamy.

-Ale przecież ty doskonale wiedziałeś co to jest pocałunek i jak go się robi. Ba, nawet nieźle ci one wychodzą.

-Pocałunek to największy dar Użytkowników- odpowiedział tajemniczo.

-Przecież oprócz mnie znasz jeszcze tylko tatę...- zamarłam i spojrzałam na mężczyznę leżącego obok mnie. Uśmiechał się głupkowato.

-Nie mów że... ty i tata...wyście się...

-Nie Sam, nie- zaśmiał się- to nie było bezpośrednie, tylko przez kogoś. Żałuj że nie widzisz swojej miny.

-Za dużo czasu spędzasz ze mną, trzeba ci znaleźć jakiegoś przyjaciela- skwitowałam.

Odpowiedział mi jedynie śmiech programu bezpieczeństwa.

* * *

Obudziłam się dosyć wcześnie. Przeciągnęłam się delikatnie i spojrzałam na śpiącego przy mnie mężczyznę. Na jego twarzy malował się lekki uśmiech. Był taki spokojny że aż trudno było mi w to uwierzyć. Wyciągnęłam rękę i pogłaskałam go po włosach. Brunet mruknął coś nie zrozumiale. Uśmiechnęłam się i ostrożnie, tak by nie obudzić śpiącego programu, wyszłam z łóżka. Skierowałam się do łazienki i stanęłam przed lustrem. Ślad po ugryzieniu był duży, czerwony i trochę bolał. Mimo tego że wiedziałam jak sprawić by się natychmiast zagoił nie chciałam nic z tym robić. To ugryzieniu było bardzo intymne i na swój sposób czułe. Tron już kilkakrotnie użył sformułowania "jesteś moja" a ten ślad, nawet jeśli nie planowany, utwierdzał mnie w tym że program bezpieczeństwa nigdy nie pozwoli mi od siebie odejść.

Założyłam swój kombinezon po czym napisałam sobie szczotkę i zaczęłam się czesać. Gdy rozczesałam moje kudły sprawnie zaplotłam je w ciasny warkocz. Następnie umalowała oko. Potem wyszłam z łazienki i wymknęłam się cicho z pokoju. Przeszłam przez korytarz i nacisnęłam przycisk windy. W czasie oczekiwania na jej przyjazd z jednego z pokoi wyszedł Beck. Od razu gdy mnie zobaczył podbiegł do mnie. Przywitaliśmy się a potem przyjechała winda. Weszliśmy do niej.

-Ty też na stołówkę?- zapytałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

-Tak. A gdzie Tron?- zapytał.

-Jeszcze w ładowaniu- nacisnęłam odpowiedni guzik- Jak się czujesz?

-Dobrze- zdziwił się- czemu pytasz?

-Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi- skłamałam.

Prawda była taka że musiałam przejrzeć wspomnienia Becka by zlokalizować budynek w którym przeprowadzane jest przeprogramowywanie. Był to najprostszy i najbezpieczniejszy sposób. Tylko, mając na względzie przeszłość mechanika, niezbyt dla niego przyjemna. Tron mi to parę microcykli temu tłumaczył. Przeprogramowanie było bardzo bolesnym i okrutnym procesem. Czuło się każdy obcy bit danych wgrywający się na dysk. Po tym wszystkim czuło się strach przed dotknięciem dysku przez kogokolwiek.

Winda zatrzymała się na odpowiednim piętrze. Wysiedliśmy, przeszliśmy przez korytarz i dotarliśmy do stołówki. W środku znajdował się długi stół z krzesłami, duża szafka, kilka fikuśnych kranów oraz czternaście młodych programów bezpieczeństwa.

-Cześć chłopaki- powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do nich szeroko.

Wszyscy patrzeli na mnie jakby wyrosła mi druga głowa.

-Nie strasz ich- zaśmiał się Beck.

-Ale ja tylko próbuję być miła- powiedziałam z udawanym oburzeniem.

-Ty i miła?- zapytał unosząc brwi.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez dwie sekundy po czym wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Atmosfera jakby się trochę rozluźniła. Sekundę później podszedł do nas Riven i zaprosił nas żebyśmy usiedli z nim. Chwile później siedziałam przy szklance energii otoczona przez programy bezpieczeństwa. Rozmowa na początku za bardzo się nie kleiła ale gdy temat zszedł na światłocykle dyskusja stała się bardzo ożywiona. Mówiliśmy o wadach i zaletach różnych modeli, Beck opowiadał ciekawostki o niektórych z wymienionych pojazdów. Było miło i całkiem wesoło. Nie minęło dużo czasu zaczęłam mieć wrażenie że stałam się "maskotką" programów bezpieczeństwa. Wszyscy zdawali się patrzeć na mnie jak mechanicy z warsztatu u Starego Jacka. Chłopaki często określali mnie jako swoją "maskotkę" bo za każdym razem gdy się pojawiałam dostawali super zlecenia.

Jakiś czas później w drzwiach stołówki pojawili się Castor i Quorra. Programy spojrzały na nas. Białowłosy powiedział coś na ucho ISO, a ta uśmiechnęła się szeroko po czym podeszła do stołu i usiadła koło nas. W tym czasie Castor poszedł po energie.

Posłałam Quorrze pytające spojrzenie, a ta odpowiedziałam i spojrzeniem które oznaczało "powiem-ci-później".

-O czym rozmawiacie?- zapytała czarnowłosa.

-Głównie o światłocyklach- powiedział program o nazwie Rizo. Miał brązowe włosy ułożone w kolce i szare oczy.

-W takim razie ja odpadam w temacie ale chętnie was posłucham.

Gdy Castor wrócił z dwiema szklankami energii włączył się do naszej rozmowy. Tak szczerze mówiąc to również głównie słuchał ale czasem rzucił jakiś dowcip.

Rozmowa trwała w najlepsze i nawet nie zauważyliśmy że do stołówki przybyły dwa doświadczone programy bezpieczeństwa.

-Cześć Sam- usłyszałam za sobą głos Trona i aż podskoczyłam.

-Wystraszyłeś mnie- powiedziałam odwracając głowę by ujrzeć bardzo poważną twarz mojego chłopaka. Zauważyłam też że wszystkie młode programy automatycznie odsunęły się ode mnie. Tylko Beck siedzący po mojej lewej został na miejscu.

-Widzę... nie wiedziałem że na siedząco można tak wysoko podskoczyć- kąciki ust programu uniosły się delikatnie ku górze.

-Nie bądź taki sprytny- odpowiedziałam lekko obrażona- I dlaczego wszyscy się ode mnie odsunęliście?- zapytałam moich nowych przyjaciół.

Programy spojrzały niepewnie po sobie.

-Gadałeś z nimi żeby się do mnie nie zbliżali?- zapytałam Trona.

-Dałem im tylko stosowne instrukcje co do postępowania z tobą.

Schowałam twarz w dłonie. Program bezpieczeństwa przegiął i to totalnie. Miałam ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć ale się powstrzymałam. To była nasza prywatna sprawa i nie chciałam tego tu wywlekać. Na to przyjdzie czas później.

-Potrzebuję piątkę ochotników do eskorty wolontariuszy- powiedział nagle Shadox.

Cieszyłam się że program bezpieczeństwa poruszył tą sprawę, bo tym samym odwrócił uwagę od sprawy Trona i mojej.

W czasie narady przywódcy frakcji zaproponowali nam pomoc chętnych programów o różnych funkcjach. Niby nasza grupa miała dwóch Użytkowników ale sami nie dalibyśmy rady z przygotowaniem wszystkich pojazdów i reszty będącą naszym obowiązkiem w planie ataku. Niestety ja też musiałam wywiązać się z mojego zadania. Byłam pewna że Beck kiepsko na to zareaguje.

Gdy Shadox i pięciu ochotników wyszło ze stołówki spojrzałam na mechanika.

-Moglibyśmy omówić na osobności pewną sprawę?- zapytałam cicho.

-Dobrze...- odpowiedział niepewnie.

Czułam na nas wzrok wszystkich obecnych programów.

Wstaliśmy z krzeseł i skierowaliśmy się ku wyjściu. Tron podążył za nami. Byłam na niego zdenerwowana za jego lekką posesje na punkcie "ja-i-inni-mężczyźni" ale czułam się pewniej wiedząc że w trakcie tej rozmowy program bezpieczeństwa będzie przymnie. Sytuacja w której się znajdowaliśmy, cała ta sprawa z rewolucją nie pozwalała na stawianie własnych fochów ponad zdrowy rozsądek.

-O co chodzi?- zapytał mój przyjaciel gdy weszliśmy do jednego z pustych pomieszczeń znajdujących się na tym piętrze.

-Więc...- zaczęłam nie pewnie- pamiętasz jak mówiłeś nam o budynku w którym znajduje się maszyna do przeprogramywania?

-Tak- spiął się lekko.

Westchnęłam.

-Leciałeś do niego Rozpoznawaczem. W twojej pamięci znajdują się wskazówki jak tam dotrzeć... i bardzo cię proszę byś pozwolił mi przejrzeć twoje wspomnienia, wtedy będzie...

-Nie!- krzyknął nagle Beck i przycisnął plecy do najbliższej ściany- nie pozwolę...- mechanik zaczął się trząść.

-Beck, tu nikt nie chce ci zrobić krzywdy- zaczęłam spokojnie- jesteś w śród przyjaciół i wież mi że ja też nie chce tego robić bo wiem że to dla ciebie bardzo bolesne ale musisz zrozumieć...

-Nie!- przerwał mi po raz kolejny po czym zsunął się na podłogę i zatkał dłońmi uszy.

Wtedy stało się coś czego bym za milion lat się nie spodziewała. A mianowicie Tron podszedł do Becka i ukucnął przy nim.

-Beck, spójrz na mnie- powiedział swoim oficjalnym, chłodnym głosem.

Program tylko mocniej przycisnął dłonie do uszu.

-Beck proszę, spójrz mnie nie- powiedział ale tym razem użył tego głosu którego używa gdy rozmawia z tatą, Shadoxem lub ze mną.

Zaczął rozmawiać z nim jak z przyjacielem.

Mechanik powoli zabrał dłonie ze swoich uszy po czym spojrzał niepewnie na mojego chłopaka.

-Wiem co przeżyłeś Beck- zaczął powoli- znam ból który czujesz i tak samo ja ty obawiam się tego że ktoś dotknie mój dysk. Łączy nas bardzo dużo złych rzeczy ale- uśmiechnął się delikatnie- łączą nas również i rzeczy dobre. Obu nas uratowała Sam... I może na początku nie łączyły nas zbyt dobre relacje ale teraz... teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

-Naprawdę?- zapytał cicho mechanik.

-Naprawdę.

Beck uśmiechnął delikatnie.

-Już się nie boje- powiedział wstając. Tron uczynił to samo- ale...- zwrócił się do mnie- Sam bez urazy ale wolał bym by Tron to zrobi.

-Nie ma sprawy- uśmiechnęłam się- nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo się ciesze że zaczęliście się tak dobrze dogadywać. Teraz jesteśmy trójką najlepszych przyjaciół.

Twarz Trona momentalnie zmarkotniała.

-Nie rób takiej miny Tron, słyszałam że partnerzy w związku muszą być przede wszystkim dobrymi przyjaciółmi- powiedziałam szybko. Miałam cichą nadzieje że wejdzie mu to trochę na ambicje- a teraz jeśli wybaczycie pójdę do taty obgadać parę spraw i zobaczyć jak się miewa w czasie odwiedzin Matki Wszystkich Kaców. Uwierzcie mi, on naprawdę za dużo wczoraj wypił.

* * *

Do wszystkich czytających: Weście się nade mną zlitujcie i skomentujcie. Czuje się przez was bardzo nie doceniona.

End Of Line.


	19. Rozdział osiemnasty: Bunt mechaników

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział osiemnasty: Bunt mechaników.

Szłam powoli w stronę windy i uśmiechałam się lekko. Miałam wrażenie że słowa taty się sprawdzają i wszystko zaczyna się pozytywnie układać. W mojej głowie już nie było takiej emocjonalnej karuzeli. Byłam o wiele spokojniejsza niż kiedyś i czułam się lepiej. Tęsknota za moim rodzinnym światem już prawie mi nie doskwierała. Żałowałam jedynie że nie ma tu Alana. Mimo całej tej wojny, rewolucji i ogólnego zagrożenia życia Sieć była piękna. Nawet mimo zniszczeń była tak bardzo piękna. Mojemu chrzestnemu by się spodobała. Cieszyłam się że nie wyrzuciłam tych kluczy do rzeki.

Gdy dotarłam do windy nacisnęłam odpowiedni guzik po czym wpadł na mnie "huragan Quorra". ISO objęła mnie mocno i pocałowała w policzek. Jak zwykle gdy się czymś ekscytowała była trochę hiperaktywna.

-Udusisz mnie...znowu- jęknęłam.

-Wybacz- przerwała uścisk.

-Ty mnie kiedyś udusisz, siostro- zażartowałam i poklepałam dziewczynę po plecach.

-Lubie gdy o mnie mówisz- czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko po czym obie weszłyśmy do windy.

-Jadę do taty, a ty?- zapytałam.

-Też- uśmiechnęła się w ten swój niewinny sposób- stęskniłam się za Flynnem.

Nacisnęłam odpowiedni guzik.

-Jak tam u ciebie i Tron?- zapytała niespodziewanie ISO.

-Co... jak... skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?- wypaliłam. Zrobiło mi się głupio. Totalnie głupio.

-No cóż... może dlatego że słyszałam pogadankę Trona do innych programów ochrony której sens to "za bardzo się zbliżysz, dotkniesz w złym miejscu, zwrócisz się nieodpowiednio do Użytkowniczki to rozszarpię na piksele"... albo dlatego że Beck mi powiedział...- uśmiechnęła się niewinnie a w oczach pojawiły się rozbawione iskierki.

-Zatłukę tą paple... Castor wie?- zapytałam z przerażeniem.

Jeśli ten drań wie byłam pewna że nie da nam żyć na najbliższe pięć cykli.

-Nie wie- zapewniła mnie.

-Uff...- westchnęłam- A skoro już o nim mowa, co wyście byli tacy weseli w stołówce?- zapytałam podejrzliwie.

-Castor mnie przeprosił za swoje zachowanie- odpowiedziała a na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

_Bajki to ty możesz wciskać komu innemu._

-A przepraszał cię w ubraniu czy bez?- zapytałam i spojrzałam na nią znacząco.

ISO otworzyła szeroko oczy a następnie spuściła lekko głowę tak że grzywka zasłoniła jej oczy.

-Bez...- powiedziała cicho.

-Widzę że nie tylko ja miałam przyjemną noc- odpowiedziałam starając się brzmieć poważnie.

Quorra spojrzała na mnie. Patrzyłyśmy sobie prze ułamek sekundy w oczy po czym wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem.

Z windy wyszłyśmy zachowują się jak dwie rozchichotane dwunastolatki po obejrzeniu strony o męskich narządach rozrodczych w podręczniku od biologi. Naszą głupawkę przerwał głośny jęk dochodzący ze strony kanapy. Zamilkłyśmy i podeszłyśmy. Naszym oczom ukazał się tata leżący na kanapie z mokrym ręcznikiem na czole.

-Widzę że odwiedziła cię matka wszystkich kaców- powiedziałam kucając przy głowie taty.

-Gorzej... to teściowa...-odpowiedział nie otwierając oczu.

Quorra parsknęła głośno śmiechem na co tato skrzywił się nieznacznie.

-Trzeba było tyle nie pić- uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

-To był twój pomysł- otworzył jedno oko.

-Ale to ty mnie posłuchałeś.

Tato westchnął głośno, zdjął ręcznik z czoła i usiadł ostrożnie. Potarł dłońmi skronie.

-Czy Shadox pojechał już po wolontariuszy?- zapytał.

-Właśnie wyjeżdża- odpowiedziała Quorra z uśmiechem.

Tato westchnął po raz kolejny i poklepał miejsca obok siebie dając nam tym samym znak byśmy usiadły. Gdy to uczyniłyśmy objął każdą z nas ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie. Zaczął mówić coś o swoim Zen, o równowadze o nakładających się na siebie paradoksach. Kompletnie go nie rozumiałam. Wręcz mnie nudził. Jego wywód nie prowadził do niczego, był pozbawiony logiki. Spojrzałam dyskretnie na ISO. Na jej twarzy malowała się wręcz naiwna fascynacja. Szybko zrozumiałam że ona rozumie to co on mówi. Słodka Quorra rozumiała to całe Zen. Bądź co bądź spędziła z nim więcej czasu niż ja.

Przez moment miałam wrażenie że ktoś kopnął mnie w brzuch ale to było coś innego. Coś o czym próbowałam zapomnieć od wielu lat. Najgorsze słowa jakie w życiu usłyszałam. Słowa ostrzejsze niż szkło. A to wszystko potęgowała zazdrość którą zaczęłam czuć do ISO. Byłam typową jedynaczką, nie potrafiłam się dzielić. Zwłaszcza tatą.

-Tato- przerwałam mu ten jego wywód zen- gdzie w wierzy będzie odpowiednio duża sala żeby ulepszyć wszystkie pojazdy jakiem mamy? Shadox niedługo przyjedzie z wolontariuszami i będziemy musieli...

-Sammy- teraz on mi przerwał- na sześćdziesiątym siódmym piętrze jest warsztat z dużą halą, powinien wystarczyć na nasze obecne potrzeby.

-Warsztat w Wierzy?- uniosłam brwi.

-A na czternastym jest basen- uśmiechnął się- dasz radę zająć się wszystkim?

-Jasne...- nagle dotarł do mnie sens jego słów- a co z tobą, nie zamierzasz pomóc? Wątpienie że Sojuszowi udało się zebrać wystarczającą liczbę mechaników. Sama się nie obrobię.

-Dasz radę mała, wiem o tym- uśmiechnął się i poklepał mnie po plecach.

Miałam wrażenie że coś we mnie pękło. Wstałam gwałtownie i spojrzałam krytycznie na ojca.

-A co ty zamierzasz robić w tym czasie?- zapytałam- Chcesz leczyć kaca?

-Sammy, nie wszystko mogę ci teraz wszystkiego powiedzieć...- zaczął spokojnie- muszę załatwić coś na mieście wraz z Quorrą...

-Dobrze- odpowiedziałam obojętnie i zaczęłam kierować się w stronę windy. Tuż przy samych drzwiach zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam na tatę wciąż obejmującego Quorre ramieniem- po wczorajszym myślałam że nie zmieniłeś się tak bardzo jak sądziłam na początku... teraz widzę że się myliłam- wymusiłam przyjazny uśmiech- Powodzenia... w czymkolwiek... - wsiadłam do windy.

Gdy ta ruszyła krzyknęłam krótko. Bolało. Tak bolało. Kiedyś mówił mi wszystko, powtarzał że tylko mi ufa w pełni. Dlatego tylko mi opowiadał o Sieci.

_-Nic dziwnego że twój ojciec cię zostawił. Gdybym miał taką córkę jak ty też bym uciekł- _usłyszałam cichy, znajomy głos w swojej głowie.

W tej chwili bardziej niż kiedykolwiek odkąd jestem w Systemie chciałam przytulić się do Trona.

* * *

Zjechałam do holu wejściowego. Chciałam poczekać tam na na Shadoxa i ochotników których miał ze sobą przyprowadzić. Miałam mieszane uczucia. Jednocześnie chciałam by ktoś przymnie był i żeby wszyscy zostawili mnie w spokoju. Niestety obecna sytuacja zmuszała mnie do zaciśnięcia zębów i robienia dobrej miny do złej gry. Miałam w tym spore doświadczenie więc nie powinno to być trudne.

_Nic dziwnego że twój ojciec cię zostawił. Gdybym miał taką córkę jak ty też bym uciekł._

Stałam opierając się o ścianę czekając w ciszy na przybycie programów. Nagle z jednej z wind wysiadł Beck z wypchaną po brzegi torbą przewieszoną przez ramię.

-Cześć Sam- uśmiechnął się i podszedł do mnie.

Spojrzałam na niego. Coś w jego oczach sprawiło że po plecach przeszły mi ciarki.

-Hej, ustaliliście coś?- zapytałam.

-Tak- podrapał się w tył głowy- Tron poszedł przekazać dane Stwórcy.

-Czegoś mi nie mówisz- stwierdziłam.

Mechanik zrobił lekko przerażoną minę. Chciałam zacząć go wypytywać ale dotarł do nas głośny hałas wielu silników dobiegający z zewnątrz. Szybko podeszłam do drzwi po czym je otworzyłam. Następnie zgłupiałam. Myślałam że liczba wolontariuszy wyniesie około trzydziestu, a na placu znajdowało się jakieś kilka setek programów. Nie wiem jakim cudem taki tłum nie ściągnął wojska. Nagle z tłumu wyłonił się Shadox. Program podszedł do mnie. Zauważyłam że uśmiechał się delikatnie.

-Witaj Użytkowniczko- powiedział stając przymnie.

-Ile?- wykrztusiłam.

-Dokładnie czterystu sześćdziesięciu siedmiu ochotników i dwóch jeńców.

-Jeńców?

-Pomiędzy zeszłym i tym microcyklem w wielu sektorach wybuchły zamieszki, z tego co mi wiadomo zaczęło się to od warsztatu w którym próbowano zdezerować pracowników za zainfekowanie wirusem czołgów i rozpoznawaczy. Znaczna część wysłanych tam żołnierzy się zbuntowała i przeszła na naszą stronę. Dwójka jeńców to dowodzący tymi siłami, komandor Pavel i Paige.

-Jeńców trzeba gdzieś zamknąć, później ich przesłucham... a co do reszty...- spojrzałam na rozgadany tłum zebrany na placu- nie mogli wysłać tylu żołnierzy do jednego warsztatu.

-Programy które uleczyłaś w kryjówce medyków rozniosły wieść o tobie. Teraz prawdopodobnie większość programów w Sieci cię popiera. Gdy wygramy zapewne zostaniesz wybrana na Głównego Administratora.

-Ale przecież mój tata jest Stwórcą...

-Szanuje Stwórcę ale z całym szacunkiem- spojrzał na mnie poważnie- wolałbym ciebie na tym stanowisku. Ty o nas walczysz odkąd przybyłaś do Systemu te kilka microcykli temu. A Stwórca... on na początku walczył, a potem nas zostawił. Tron mówił mi że żebyś sobie coś odpuściła trzeba cię najpierw zdezerować.

-Powinnam coś im powiedzieć, prawda?

-Powinnaś- przytaknął mi.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Te programy były tu dla mnie. Przyciągnęła je nadzieja którą im dałam. Nadzieja która łamała narzucone oprogramowanie.

-Pozdrowienia Programy!- krzyknęłam. Na placu zapanowała idealna cisza- gdy was tu widzę aż brak mi słów by wyrazić to jak bardzo się ciesze że wszyscy tu jesteście... chrzanić to...- uśmiechnęłam się do nich- wbrew pozorom kiepska jestem w mówieniu więc przejdę do rzeczy. Niedługo przeprowadzamy atak na bazę Teslera. Są nam potrzebne odpowiednio zmodyfikowane pojazdy. Więc teraz mechanicy i programy o innych funkcjach które sądzą że są w jakiś sposób pomóc przy pracy wejdą do budynku i pojadą windami na sześćdziesiąte siódmy piętro. Programy których funkcja ma coś wspólnego z walką przechodzą pod rozkazy Shadoxa- wskazałam stojący przymnie program- A teraz do roboty, System czeka.

* * *

Organizacja pracy w warsztacie Wierzy Głównej była wbrew pozorom bardzo prosta. Programy w przeciwieństwie do ludzi szybciej i chętniej stosowały się do poleceń. System modyfikacji pojazdów również był bardzo prosty w obsłudze. Po zapoznaniu wszystkich ze schematami przebudowy prawie sześćdziesięciu mechaników rozdzieliło się na zespoły zgodne z ich specjalizacjami. Do tych zespołów dołączyli pomocnicy o innych funkcjach. Ze środka hali gdzie znajdowało się moje stanowisko w którym tworzyłam odpowiednie części które były potem rozwożone.

Ta praca naprawdę mi odpowiadała. Czułam się prawie jak w moim ulubionym warsztacie. Mimo całej powagi obecnej sytuacji było całkiem wesoło. Programy-artyści malowali na światłocyklach i odrzutowcach niebieskie płomienie. Kilka programów MP3 zaczęły puszczać całkiem przyjemną muzykę. No i Beck spotkał tu swoich przyjaciół. Bodhi, Mara i Zed po kolei go wyściskali, wspólnie nakrzyczeli na niego za to że nie dawał żadnego znaku życia, po czym zaczęli się go wypytywać skąd tu się wziął. Wtedy brunet przedstawił im mnie i opowiedział jak się poznaliśmy i zaprzyjaźniliśmy.

Po kilku godzinach pracy pot spływał mi po czole, a palce bolały tam że myślałam że zaraz mi odpadną. Byłam zła na tatę za to że go tu nie było. Cokolwiek miał do załatwienia w mieście wątpiłam że jest to ważniejsze od obecnych przygotowań. Nawet nie chciałam o tym myśleć. Usiadłam przy jednym z pustych wózków i starłam pot z czoła. Musiałam sobie zrobić chwilę przerwy. Siedziałam tam przez kilka minut gdy niespodziewanie usiadła przymnie Mara.

-Wszystko w porządku U...- posłałam jej zirytowane spojrzenie- ...Sam? Twoja twarz zmieniła kolor.

-Wszystko w porządku- zapewniłam ją- masz bardzo ładny kolor włosów- dodałam.

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech i dotknęła turkusowy kosmyk wystający z jej fryzury.

-Łatwo można mnie rozpoznać na ulicy- odparła poważnie.

Zaśmiałam się.

Mara uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny.

-Beck miał racje, ty naprawdę jesteś normalna- westchnęła- Wiesz, ciekawi mnie taka jedna sprawa... chodzi o Rinzlera... czy to prawda to co mówią?

-A co mówią?

-Ostatnio słyszałam że to Tron.

-To prawda- odpowiedziałam- spotkało go to samo co Becka. To co robił to nie jego wina.

-Rozumiem- westchnęła- Jaki on jest?

-Jest bardzo honorowy, opiekuńczy i wbrew pozorom posiada poczucie humoru.

-Miło mi że tak dobrze minie oceniasz- powiedział Tron.

Obie aż podskoczyłyśmy.

Wstałam szybko podeszłam do mężczyzny stojącego z drugiej strony wózka i pacnęłam mocno w ramię.

-Ty kretynie, chcesz żebym zawału dostała?- zapytałam z wyrzutem.

-Nie- odpowiedział bardzo poważnie- Gdzie jest Flynn? Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

Coś było nie tak z Tronem. Wyczułam to w jego głosie.

-Nie wrócił jeszcze z miasta?- zmarszczyłam brwi.

-Flynn poszedł do miasta? Nie mogłaś go pows... przecież on by tak czy siak poszedł...- westchnął- pójdę go znaleźć. Do zobaczenia później- powiedział i skierował się do wyjścia.

-Wracajmy do pracy- powiedziałam do Mary.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

* * *

Jakieś dwie godziny później skończyliśmy. Jak na przywódce przystało pogratulowałam wszystkim świetnie wykonanej roboty i odesłałam na spoczynek. Teraz gdy moje myśli nie musiały być skupione na pracy i znów zaczęła męczyć mnie zazdrość o tatę. Do pary dołączyło jeszcze martwienie się o Trona. Zdążyłam go na tyle dobrze poznać by wiedzieć kiedy coś z nim jest nie tak.

Przy windach, korzystając z ogólnego zamieszania, wymknęłam się na klatkę schodową i zaczęłam schodzić w dół. W tamtej chwili chciałam być sama. Mimo tego że trzymałam pion to w środku byłam roztrzęsiona. To coś co wyczułam w głosie mojego chłopaka nie dawało mi spokoju. Po pewnym czasie zatrzymałam się i usiadłam na półpiętrze. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Byłam zmęczona tymi wszystkimi emocjami. Siedziałam tak w ciszy i ciemnościach. Próbowałam skupić się na Tronie. Moja zazdrość o tatę była głupia. To program bezpieczeństwa powinien być dla mnie najważniejszy.

Gdy się uspokoiłam poszłam na najbliższe piętro i wsiadłam do windy. Czas na rozklejanie się miną. Musiałam wziąć się do roboty. Po dojechaniu na właściwe piętro poszłam prosto do Shadoxa. Trzeba było przesłuchać więźniów.

Znalazłam go na stołówce rozmawiającego z Tronem. Oboje mieli dość nieciekawe miny.

-Cześć chłopaki- uśmiechnęłam się do nich. Obaj spojrzeli na mnie jakość dziwnie- coś nie tak?- zmarszczyłam brwi.

-Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku- odpowiedział Tron zgrzytając zębami po czym złapał mnie za ramię i wyprowadził z pomieszczenia.

Zanim udało mi się wyswobodzić znaleźliśmy się przy windzie.

-Co ty znowu wyprawiasz?- zapytałam.

-Shadox zapytał mnie jakie relacje nasz łączą- powiedział chłodno.

-To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

Byłam już na skraju wytrzymałości psychicznej.

-On uznał że to co robię to świętokradztwo.

Wyszłam z siebie, trzasnęłam drzwiami i stanęłam obok.

-Że co... przecież to nie jego interes co robimy prywatnie... mam dość... najpierw zaczęłam być zazdrosna o Quorre, potem tata mnie wystawił i pewnie jeszcze szlaja się po mieście... i to wszystko z tobą...- spojrzałam na niego poważnie. Ręce zaczęły mi się trząść. Osiągnęłam swój psychiczny limit.

-Sam, dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał. Brzmiał na zmartwionego.

-Nie- przytuliłam się do niego. Mężczyzna otoczył mnie ramieniem.

-Chcesz się położyć?

Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. Program wziął mnie na ręce i pojechaliśmy windą na górę. Na naszym piętrze minęliśmy kilka programów. Czułam ich zaciekawione spojrzenia ale za specjalnie mnie to nie ruszało. Po kilku chwilach znaleźliśmy się w pokoju. Mężczyzna położył mnie delikatnie na łóżku i okrył kołdrą.

-Pójdę po trochę energii dla ciebie- powiedział i nachylił się nade mną i pocałował mnie w czoło.

-Nie idź- złapałam go za rękę- zostań zemną, proszę.

Tron kiwnął twierdząco głową i położył się przymnie.

Leżeliśmy tak przez jakiś czas. Milczeliśmy. Obecność Trona podnosiła mnie na duchu. Program bezpieczeństwa był przymnie i niczego ode mnie nie wymagał. Nagle poczułam duży przypływ uczuć do mężczyzny leżącego przymnie. W Świecie Użytkowników dziewięćdziesiąt procent ludzi których poznałam mnie nienawidziło. Tamten świat mnie nienawidził.

_Nic dziwnego że twój ojciec cię zostawił. Gdybym miał taką córkę jak ty też bym uciekł._

Wszystkie moje związki kończyły się z trzaskiem i krzykiem. Wszystkich których kochałam odchodzili. Nawet tato, niby już byliśmy razem ale jednak tym swoim "nie wszystko mogę ci teraz wszystkiego powiedzieć" bardzo mnie zranił. Kiedyś mówił mi wszystko, powtarzał że tylko mi może w pełni ufać.

_Nic dziwnego że twój ojciec cię zostawił. Gdybym miał taką córkę jak ty też bym uciekł._

Dlaczego musiałeś to powiedzieć Alan? Dlaczego? Czy ta pieprzona firma była dla niego ważniejsza niż ja?

W moim życiu tylko Tron był niezmienny. Był taki jak zapamiętałam. Był silny i troskliwy. Kochał mnie.

-Tron...

-Tak?- mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

Spojrzałam mu w oczy i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie.

-Kocham cię- powiedziałam cicho.

Program bezpieczeństwa patrzył na mnie tępo przez kilka sekund po czym objął mnie mocno, przycisnął do siebie i pocałował. Jego język gładził delikatnie wewnętrzną stronę moich policzków. Czułam się bardzo chciana i kochana. Już potrafiłam to odwzajemnić.

-Jesteś moja, tylko moja- powiedział Tron kiedy nasze usta oderwały się od siebie.

-Jestem twoja- przytaknęłam mu i oparłam twarz o jego ramię- Jestem twoja na zawsze.

Tron uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zaczął głaskać mnie po włosach.

Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o pierdołach typu "jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor". Poznawaliśmy się w tych drobnych szczegółach na których nie mieliśmy wcześniej czasu. Cały świat na chwilę przestał dla nas istnieć. Liczyło się dla nas tylko to że byliśmy w tej chwili razem.


	20. Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Niebo w ogniu

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Niebo w ogniu

Siedzieliśmy razem na łóżku oparci o jego ramę. Tron obejmował mnie ramieniem i głaskał delikatnie jeden z obwodów na moim ramieniu. Program bezpieczeństwa miał minę jak kot który nachłeptał się śmietany. Był wyraźnie zadowolony z mojego wcześniejszego wyznania. Zresztą ja również. Czułam się o wiele lepiej zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Mimo że stawka gry była bardzo wysoka byłam szczęśliwa.

-Czy ktoś rozmawiał z więźniami?- zapytałam po chwili ciszy.

-Tak, Shadox próbował ich przesłuchać ale niewiele z tego wynikło. Raczej nie będą współpracować.

-A czy mogą wiedzieć kim byłeś?- zapytałam i uśmiechnęłam się po wariacku. Miałam plan.

-Nie powinni...- zmarszczył brwi- co ty znowu knujesz?

-Znasz mnie... to coś zapewne szalonego i co wbrew pozorom wyjdzie nam na dobre.

-Tak jak twoja wycieczka do miasta?

-Gdyby nie ta cała sprawa z dyskiem powiedziałbyś mi że mnie kochasz?- spojrzałam na niego poważnie.

-Komandorzy są trzymani na piętrze czternastym. Chodźmy- Tron wstał z łóżka z lekko obrażoną miną. Parsknęłam krótko i podążyłam za nim.

Przeszliśmy przez korytarz śledzeni przez spojrzenia kilku ciekawskich programów. Zjechaliśmy windą na odpowiednie piętro i przeszliśmy przez kolejny korytarz. Przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do cel stały dwa męskie programy, sądząc po wyglądzie ich zbroi byli to dezerterzy z armii. Mężczyźni na nasz widok zasalutowali.

-Cześć chłopaki- powiedziałam przyjaźnie- czy więźniowie sprawiają jakieś problemy?

-Nie, Użytkowniczko- powiedział jeden z nich.

-Mówcie mi Sam- uśmiechałam się do nich- a w jak się nazywacie?

Żołnierze spojrzeli niepewnie po sobie. Byłam pewna że tego się nie spodziewali.

-Jestem Nox, a to Detto- odpowiedział zmieszany strażnik i wskazał na swojego kolegę który energicznie kiwał głową- Detto jest bardzo nieśmiały.

-Rozumem- uśmiechnęłam się do Detta- Chce przesłuchać więźniów ale musicie mi w tym pomóc.

-Nie ma sprawy, co mamy zrobić?- zapytał Nox.

-Przyprowadźcie mi jednego z więźniów do pokoju przesłuchań. Nie odzywajcie się do niego oni słowem. Po prostu go przyprowadźcie, posadźcie na krześle i wyjdźcie.

-Dobrze Uż... Sam, zaraz wam jednego przyprowadzimy- powiedział Nox, machnął na swojego kolegę i obaj poszli do pomieszczenia z celami.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć co knujesz?- zapytał Tron gdy ruszyliśmy do pokoju przesłuchań.

Wtedy w kilku zdaniach wytłumaczyłam mu swój plan. Po jego wysłuchaniu program bezpieczeństwa uniósł brwi i spojrzał na mnie poważnie.

-Czy ty to wszystko wymyślasz na poczekaniu?

-Większość- odpowiedziałam- zresztą jak się nie uda to co? Nic się nie stanie.

Tron zaśmiał się krótko.

Gdy dotarliśmy do pomieszczenia mój chłopak założył swój kask i oparł się o ścianę zaraz przy drzwiach, a ja usiadłam przy stoliku i czekałam na naszego gościa specjalnego. Kilka minut później Nox i Detto wprowadzili szarpiącego się i krzyczącego komandora Pavela. Strażnicy wedle moich instrukcji bez słowa posadzili go na krześle, przykuli go do niego i wyszli.

-Rozkazuje ci mnie wypuścić!- wydarł się na mnie na dzień dobry. Wtedy odkryłam że Pavel i Szczurza morda z egzekucji Castora to ta sama osoba.

-Nie- uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

-Ty...- zaczął nagle zamarł- Córka Flynna- wypluł niczym obelgę.

-W rzeczy samej- wyszczerzyłam się po raz kolejny- ale wole jak mówi się do mnie Sam.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz?- zapytał.

-Porozmawiać, zaprzyjaźnić się, dowiedzieć się jakie zabezpieczenia ma baza Teslera... no wiesz standard.

-Twojemu sługusowi nic nie powiedziałem, myślisz że tobie powiem ty głupia babo?

W odpowiedzi Ton/Rinzler zawarczał gniewnie.

Wrogi program obrócił się gwałtownie i cały zesztywniał na widok mojego chłopaka.

-Pevel poznaj mojego najlepszego przyjaciela Rinzlera, Rinzler to nasz jeniec Pavel- powiedziałam radośnie.

Pavel przełknął głośno ślinkę, a Tron minimalnie uniósł kąciki swoich ust do góry.

-Co on tu robi?- zapytał cicho program o pomarańczowych obwodach.

-Rinzler jest tu właśnie w kwestii twojego gadania... Kiedy CLU zmuszał go do bycia jego egzekutorem nie odkrył jego najbardziej niezwykłej zdolności. Wystarczyło okazać trochę pozytywnych uczuć- wstałam i zaczęłam przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu- pewnie myślisz co on takiego potrafi... już ci mówię. O tuż nasz drogi Rinzler...- zatrzymałam się i dałam mężczyźnie znak by podszedł do mnie. Gdy to uczynił położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu i niczym pogodynka zapowiadająca słoneczną pogodę oznajmiła-... potrafi wysysać wszystkie dane zawarte na dysku i przetwarzać je w dokładny i konkretny raport. Już nie trzeba się bawić w przeglądanie wspomnień. Czy to nie cudownie?- wyszczerzyłam zęby.

Pavel najpierw zamarł, a potem zaczął się na nas drzeć że to kłamstwo. Po kilku minutach takiego mordodarcia dałam Tronowi znak by wykonał resztę planu. Program bezpieczeństwa powoli podszedł do komandora, ustawił się za jego plecami i dotknął jego dysku a wtedy ten zaczął się drzeć jeszcze głośniej że wszystko powie jeśli zabiorę od niego Rinzlera.

Musiałam ugryźć się w język żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

* * *

Informacjami uzyskanymi od Pavela podzieliliśmy się z resztą programów bezpieczeństwa. Shadox wręcz nie mógł uwierzyć jak udało mi się zmusić ten program do mówienia. Wtedy wytłumaczyłam mu mój plan. Gdy skończyłam go objaśniać młode programy ochrony wręcz kulały się po podłodze ze śmiechu, a sam zainteresowany uśmiechał się szeroko. Cieszył mnie obecny stan rzeczy. W wojsku największą bronią żołnierza było jego morale, a tu jak zauważyłam było bardzo wysokie. Zastanawiałam się czy to z powodu mojego podejścia do sprawy.

Potem przeprowadziliśmy z Tronem mały przegląd sił, rozdzieliliśmy programy nadające się do walki na zespoły, rozdzieliśmy część zmodyfikowanych pojazdów i ustaliliśmy czas zbiórki w holu. Potem pozostało nam tylko odpocząć przed jutrzejszą bitwą. Poszliśmy do naszego pokoju, wzięliśmy prysznic (wspólny ale bez gryzienia) i rozegraliśmy kilka partii szachów.

Mimo tego że Tron zachowywał się normalnie ciągle miałam wrażenie że coś jest z nim nie tak. Ale nie zapytałam się o to niego. Na własnym przykładzie wiedziałam że są sprawy o których nie chce się mówić. Jeśli nawet mojego chłopaka coś gryzło i gdyby chciał o tym ze mną porozmawiać zrobiłby to już dawno. Gdybym się o to jego zapytała zapewne by mnie zbył więc nie pytałam. To było niepotrzebne.

Gdy gra w szachy nam się znudziła usiedliśmy na łóżku i Tron zaczął powtarzać ze mną plany bazy. Był to jedna z wad bycia Użytkownikiem. Gdybym była programem mogłam bym po prostu wgrać sobie te plany na dysk a tak musiałam zakuwać. Po jakimś kwadransie takiej nauki ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

-Wejść- powiedział Tron.

Do pokoju wszedł tata. Spięłam się. Nie miałam ochoty go dziś oglądać. Chciałam mu wygarnąć ale się powstrzymałam. Sprawiłam mu dziś dość przykrości.

-Jak udało się przerabianie pojazdów?- zapytał kulawo i zbliżył się do nas.

-Dobrze- odpowiedziałam bardziej lodowato niż chciałam.

Tato zrobił zbolałą minę. Zrobiło mi się głupio. Natychmiast poderwałam się z łóżka i przytuliłam go mocno. Może i mnie wystawił ale wciąż był moim tatą. Kochałam go.

-Przepraszam- powiedziałam szczerze.

-Nic się nie stało Roszpunko- odpowiedział z uśmiechem- to wszystko moja wina...- zmarszczył brwi i chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć ale zrezygnował.

-Ty mi nie powiesz po co pojechałeś do miasta, prawda?- zapytałam.

-Tak- uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

-Mogłeś mi powiedzieć że wychodzisz- odezwał się Tron wstając z łóżka.

Mężczyzna podszedł do nas. Szybko odskoczyłam od ojca. Tron był przełączony na opcję "wkurwiony" i dobrze wiedziałam że w takiej sytuacji trzeba opuścić pole rażenia.

Tak jak się spodziewałam program bezpieczeństwa opieprzył tatę z góry do dołu za tak lekkomyślne zachowanie na co tato tylko kiwał twierdząco głową. Jedyną rzeczą jaka mnie dziwiła było to że po mojej małej wycieczce Tron nie ochrzanił mnie tak samo.

Po tym jak ochrzan się skończył tato "wyczarował" czarny fotel i kanapę. Poprosił żebyśmy usiedli. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Nie padło żadne słowo o tym co czeka nas jutro. Rozmawialiśmy jak rodzina. Jak ojciec z córką i jej narzeczonym powinni. Wszystkie te uczuciowe sprawy w moim życiu zaczęły się w końcu prostować. Wtedy dotarł do mnie fakt tu w Systemie, w środku jebanego komputera udało mi się znaleźć całkiem niezłą i trochę szurniętą rodzinkę.

Miałam tatę- mistrza-nie-udanej-śmierci, słodką i potrafiącą przywalić Quorrę, Becka dla którego jego zasady moralne naprawdę coś znaczą, Castora-skurwysyna bez którego naprawdę było by mi tu smutno i oczywiście Trona dzięki któremu nauczyłam się kochać, tak naprawdę kochać.

Szkoda że nigdy nie zbiorę się na odwagę by im o tym powiedzieć.

* * *

Gdy tylko otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam wpatrującego się we mnie Trona.

-Co się gapisz?- zapytałam ziewając.

-Bo lubię- odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Zaśmiałam się, pocałowałam go lekko w policzek i uciekłam mu do łazienki. Stanęłam przed lustrem i zaczęłam rozczesywać włosy. Kilka sekund później zobaczyłam że program bezpieczeństwa stanął za mną i zaczął przyglądać się wykonywanej przeze mnie czynności. Gdy skończyłam zaczęłam zaplatać warkocz. Po kilku splotach Tron złapał moje dłonie i zaczął kontynuować to co zaczęłam. Musiałam mu przyznać że robił to całkiem sprawnie.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?- zapytałam zdziwiona.

-Od pewnego czasu miałem ochotę to zrobić- powiedział i przystawił sobie do nosa koniec nieskończonego warkocza- twoje włosy bardzo ładnie pachną.

W tamtej chwili trudno było mi uwierzyć że facet który dosłownie jest w stanie rozerwać swojego przeciwnika na strzępy może być taki uroczy i słodki.

Tron szybko dokończył. Potem obrócił mnie przodem do siebie i spojrzał na mnie poważnie.

-Chce żebyś podczas szturmu trzymała się blisko mnie lub Shadoxa, ewentualnie Becka. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

-Potrafię o siebie zadbać- zmarszczyłam gniewnie brwi. Panienki w niebezpieczeństwie ze mnie nie zrobi.

Mężczyzna wypościł głośno powietrze.

-Jestem tego świadomy i nie znam innej dziewczyny która potrafi tak dokopać...

-Pochlebca- przerwałam mu.

-... ale czułbym się lepiej wiedząc że w pobliżu ciebie jest ktoś komu ufam i że w razie czego cię ochroni- dokończył.

-Obiecuje że będę trzymała się blisko waszej trójki- powiedziałam wywracając oczami- zadowolony?

-Bardzo- pchnął mnie lekko w ramię.

Oddałam mu.

Program uśmiechnął się delikatnie i objął mnie ramieniem.

-Moja szalona Użytkowniczka- pocałował mnie w czoło.

Potem poszliśmy do stołówki. Byliśmy tam jeszcze sam. Szybko wypiliśmy po dwie szklanki energii po czym udaliśmy się do holu. Czekaliśmy w milczeniu. W ciągu kwadransa w holu zjawił się tato wraz z resztą programów które chciały walczyć. Była też Quorra ale przez bardzo kłódko bo pojawił się Castor, oznajmił ISO że ta nigdzie nie idzie i ku ogólnej radości wszystkich zebranych przerzucił ją przez ramię i zabrał na górę. Miło było wiedzieć że ten białowłosy drań ma jakieś uczucia.

Programy podzielone wcześniej na zespoły zaczęły wychodzić z wieży. Każdy zespól jechał na miejsce zbiórki inną trasą. Dzięki temu można było się łatwo wmieszać w ruch uliczny.

Do sektoru delta w którym miał miejsce punkt zbiórki dotarliśmy dość szybko. Powitały nas tam setki programów gotowych do walki i spore stado dzikich bitów które zwerbował tata na swojej małej wycieczce na miasto (na pytanie jak je zwerbował odpowiedział że zna ich język. Wolałam już nie myśleć o tej sprawie). Skończyło się ukrywanie jak szczury w kanałach. Teraz wszystko było już jawne. Zresztą wojsko nie mogło nam nic zrobić. Wszystkie rozozpoznawacze i czołgi były uszkodzone dzięki inicjatywie Able a odrzutowce mogły nam nagwizdać. Wraz z przywódcami omówiliśmy rozmieszczenie sił. Było nas w sumie ponad dwa tysiące. Pięćset programów ,bity i tata ruszyli na maszynę przeprogramywującą, a pozostała część miała szturmować bazę. Ustaliliśmy również że będziemy brać do niewoli tyle programów ile się da. Większość z nich została przecież przeprogramowana i zmuszona do służby. To nie była ich wina, wszyscy się z tym zgadzaliśmy. Czas wyjazdu z sektora delta nie był podniosły. Nie było tłumu rzucającego kwiaty ani tych innych durnot pokazywanych w filmach. Było cicho. Nikt się nie odzywał. To już nie była kolejna akcja partyzantki. To była otwarta wojna. O wojnie nie chciało się pamiętać, nie chciało się rozmawiać, nie dało się zapomnieć. Dotarło do mnie że walka na dyski była o wiele przyjemniejsza kiedy po skończonej walce przeciwnicy mogli sobie razem pójść na drinka.

Nasze siły były podzielone na cztery formacje. Lotniczą czyli odrzutowce i światłokoptery które przeprowadziły desant z powierza. Czołgową którą główną rolą było zastraszenie przeciwniku na zasadzie spójrzcie-my-mamy-czołgi-a-w-nie. Były też świetlne ścigacze wyposażone w działka. Czwartą formacją były światłocykle na której czele stał Tron.

Po dotarciu do bazy mój chłopak "zapukał" do bramy czyli rozwalił ją na piksele uderzeniem opony światłocykla.

Cała akcja na niższych poziomach nie trwała długo. Większość sił wroga zebrało się na placu by bronić fortecy. To była ich zguba. Nasi wojownicy na światłocyklach wręcz rozgromili stojące na przedzie oddziały. Wtedy już poszło gładko. Wielu żołnierzy przyłączyło się do nas. Nasze siły rosły. Oficerowie się poddawali a wraz z nimi całe oddziały.

Gdy wdarliśmy się do bazy to nie była już walka. To była rzeź. Rzeź dla każdego kto się nie poddał. Było tak łatwo. Wręcz za łatwo ale wtedy nikt tego nie dostrzegał.

Nikt nie dostrzegł że był to element cudu.

Zawsze, a przynajmniej odkąd w czasach dziecięcych przybyło mi trochę oleju w głowię, umarzałam że cud występuje wtedy gdy na jedno bardzo ważne zdarzenie składa się kilka nieistotnych zdarzeń lub decyzji. Według mojego mniemania cud nie był ani dobry ani zły. On po prostu był.

Po dotarciu na wyższe poziomy Tron zrobił się bardzo agresywny. Jeśli wpadł mu w ręce jakiś przeciwnik czekała go bolesna derezacja. Na moje pytania co się z nim dzieje milczał.

I nastąpił kolejny element cudu. Ze ścian wysunęły się grodzie i oddzieliły nas od reszty zespołu. Próbowałam ją usunąć za pomocą moich uprawnień ale szybko zrezygnowałam. Wyczułam w grodziach materiały wybuchowe. Gdybym w ich przesunięcie włożyła zbyt dużo energii rozerwało by nas na kawałki. Nie chciałam ryzykować. Jedyne co nam pozostało to iść dalej w stronę sali tronowej w której najpewniej znajdował się Tesler.

A potem wpadliśmy w pułapkę, spotkaliśmy zawodnika który poświęcił prawie wszystkie swoje pionki by dorwać figury przeciwnika, który wykorzystał Teslera jako swoją marionetkę, kogoś kto przewidział nasze zamiary i wykorzystał je dla swoich celów.

W dużej, okrągłej sali tronowej czekał na nas tylko jeden program ale nie był to Tesler. Był to ktoś o kim opowiadał mi Tron.

-Dyson- zawarczał mój chłopak i jednym ruchem ramienia popchnął mnie tak bym znalazła się za jego plecami- czułem że cię tu znajdę.

-A ja wiedziałem że tu przyjdziesz przyjacielu- program uśmiechnął się delikatnie- a któż to jest z tobą? Czy to nie czasem sławna Sam Flynn? Z tego co pamiętam obiecałeś mi że mnie z nią poznasz...- zrobił krok w naszą stronę.

-Nie zbliżaj się do niej!- wrzasnął program bezpieczeństwa i rzucił się do na Dysona.

Nigdy nie widziałam Trona w takim stanie. Nawet jak wyszła ta sprawa z dyskiem był spokojniejszy. Przyglądałam się ich walce ale nie interweniowałam. To była walka mojego chłopaka. Chciał zemsty za zdradę, tortury i cierpienie jakie przeżył. Miał do tego święte prawo, a ja jako jego przyjaciółka i dziewczyna kibicowałam mu w tym. Ja bym na jego miejscu zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Bo mimo tego że Tron określał mnie tymi wszystkimi ładnymi epitetami to była ze mnie bardzo mściwa istota.

Walki takiej jak ta która rozgrywała się przede mną nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam i wątpiłam czy dane będzie mi oglądać w przyszłości. Obaj wojownicy mieli najwyższe poziomy umiejętności i ogromną determinacje by wygrać. Ta walka była jednocześnie piękna i straszna. Stary System walczył przeciw młodemu.

I wtedy coś zrozumiałam. Zrozumiałam czemu CLU nie zniszczył Trona kiedy miał do tego okazje i wcale nie chodziło tu o drugi dysk. Tu chodziło o samego Trona. Mój chłopak został stworzony by działać niezależnie od Systemu w którym się znajdował. System można zmienić ale kogoś działającego po za nim nie. Dlatego został przeprogramowany. Jego niezwykłe właściwości pozwalały przejąć władze w Systemie tej stronie po której on stał. To Tron był tu najważniejszy. W tej historii chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o niego.

Kilka minut później mój program bezpieczeństwa powalił swojego przeciwnika. Dyson zaczął błagać by Tron tego nie robił, próbował go przekupić, że da mu wszystko czego chce. Trudno mi było pojąć jak można stoczyć się tak nisko.

-Chce tylko twojej derezacji- odpowiedział Tron z lodowatą furią w głosie.

Podeszłam powoli do bruneta i spojrzałam na program o pomarańczowych obwodach opierający się o ścianę. Czułam do niego obrzydzenie.

-Zemsta nie pomoże na to co czujesz ale znacznie poprawi ci nastrój- powiedziałam.

Mój mężczyzna wziął mnie za rękę po czym zdezerowaliśmy do razem. I chyba dostałam wtedy jakieś choroby psychicznej, bo to zabójstwo znaczyło dla mnie więcej niż gdybym wzięła z Tronem ślub. To nas w pewien chory sposób scaliło.

* * *

To co działo się później było o wiele przyjemniejsze od bitwy. Na placu przed bazą zebrały się wszystkie nasze siły. Rannym była udzielana pomoc medyczna. Dowiedziałam się że drugi atak udał się praktycznie bez żadnych strat. Sekundę później gdy mi o tym zameldowano ktoś objął minie mocno do tyłu i pocałował w czubek głowy. W ułamku sekundy przed celnym kopniakiem w krocze zorientowałam się że to tato. Śmiał się i był szczęśliwy jak gwizdek. System był wolny, programy były wolne. Przed nami była jeszcze długotrwała odbudowa wszystkich zniszczeń i sprawa Głównego Administratora ale już nie budziło to we mnie lęku. Miałam Trona, tatę i swoją małą rodzinkę.

Gdy tato mnie puścił zauważyłam że przy Tronie pojawił się Beck. Podeszłam do mechanika i przytuliłam go mocno po czym szybko od niego odskoczyłam i przytuliłam się do mojego chłopaka. Nie wiedziałam ile pary w nim zostało po walce z Dysonem i wolałam nie ryzykować wybuchu jego zazdrości. Program bezpieczeństwa jakby odgadując moje myśli zaśmiał się cicho, powiedział że wie że się z Beckiem tylko przyjaźnimy i że mogę się z nim przytulać byle tylko z nie często.

Wszystko szło dobrze ale jak to powiedział pewien bardzo mądry człowiek "jeżeli wszystko idzie dobrze, to coś zaraz musi się spieprzyć".

Omawiałam wraz z tatą i przywódcami frakcji plany na najbliższe microcykle, a jakieś dwa metry od nas Tron wydawał rozkazy innym programom bezpieczeństwa. I wtedy miał miejsce kolejny element cudu, najprawdopodobniej najważniejszy. Jakiś oficer zaczął wyżywać się na żołnierzy. W ruch poszyły dyski. Jeden zabłąkany dysk odbił się od stojącego nieopodal czołgu i poleciał w stronę pleców Trona.

To co wtedy zrobiłam nie było kierowane jakąkolwiek myślą. Wiedziałam tylko że tu jest za głośno i że on nie usłyszy tego dysku. W ułamku sekundy znalazłam się na linii dysku. W następnym ułamku sekundy poczułam ogromny ból w okolicy brzucha. Chciałam krzyknąć ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Spojrzałam w dół. W moim brzuchu tkwił do połowy zatopiony w moim ciele dysk. Krew tryskała z rany. Zrobiło mi się słabo. Nogi się pode mną ugięły. Już miałam upaść gdy ktoś mnie złapał. Obraz przed moment mi zmętniał, do ciała zaczęło napływać przerażające zimno. Zimno gorsze od samego bólu. Mój wzrok wrócił do normy. Widziałam nachylające się nade mną twarze ale wyraźnie widziałam tylko jedną, Trona. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Poczułam że musiałam coś zrobić. Zimno ogarnęło prawie całe moje ciało. Czułam że się kończyłam, że za chwilę już mnie tu nie będzie. Z trudem uniosłam rękę która przestawała być moja i położyłam dłoń umazaną krwią na jego policzku.

-Nie...bój...się...- powiedziałam z trudem.

A potem zimno ogarnęło mnie całą.

Kończyłam się.


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty: Konsensus

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Rozdział dwudziesty: Konsensus

Wydawałem rozkazy młodym programom bezpieczeństwa. Teraz po odzyskaniu władzy przez Użytkowników programy naszej funkcji musiały działać na najwyższych obrotach. Wiedziałem że proces odbudowy trochę potrwa i że naszym nadrzędnym zadaniem było utrzymanie porządku w mieście. Utrzymanie porządku powinno być dla mnie, według moich dyrektyw, najważniejsze ale nie było. Bardziej niż do ochrony Systemu ciągnęło mnie do mojej Sam. Ostatnie cztery microcykle spędzone z nią były cudowne.

Kiedy nad jeziorkiem energii zaproponowała żebyśmy spróbowali być razem byłem zachwycony, myślałem że lepiej być nie mogło. Okazało się że mogło. Niedługo później mieliśmy nasz pierwszy wspólny interface. Mogłem zetrzeć z jej ciała wspomnienia innych, niegodnych rąk które ją dotykały. Było idealnie. Żałowałam tylko że Sam nie ma obwodów na swojej skórze.

Po tych wszystkich cyklach uwięzienia wreszcie czułem się szczęśliwy. Byłem szczęśliwy dzięki niej. Moja kobieta nie wypominała mi przeszłości, nie oceniała mnie. Sam rozumiała mnie i akceptowała takiego jakim byłem. Może tego nie okazywała ale była pełna dobroci. Pewnie gdybym jej o tym powiedział wyśmiała by mnie i nazwała kretynem.

Gdy leżeliśmy w łóżku po trochę brutalnym interfejsie po raz pierwszy rozmawialiśmy o przyszłości. Z zadowoleniem odkryłem że pewne cechy osobowości mamy takie same i zgadzamy się w swoich planach. Chcieliśmy ciszy i odosobnienia. Nie chcieliśmy by ktoś wtrącał się w nasze prywatne życie.

Następny microcykl po tej rozmowie dowiedziałem się ze wspomnień Becka że Dyson żyje. Czułem złość i żądze kasacji tego zdrajcy. Na szczęście młody mechanik przypomniał mi o Sam. Chyba tylko to powstrzymało mnie przed opuszczeniem wieży i rozerwaniem tego śmiecia na piksele.

Dyson zrobił się bardzo brutalny w stosunku do kobiet. Nie mogłem dopuścić by w czasie szturmu miał choćby cień okazji do skrzywdzenia mojej Użytkowniczki. Uznałem że na ten temat muszę najpierw powiadomić Flynna więc udałem się do warsztatu by z nim o tym porozmawiać. Gdy się dowiedziałem że go tam niema i że do tego opuścił wieże bez informowania mnie o tym nabrałem ochoty dać mojemu przyjacielowi w twarz. Żył już długo i nie był już taki niepoważny jak dawniej, a mimo to wciąż popełniał stare błędy. Postanowiłem dać sobie spokój z Flynnem i postanowiłem omówić bezpieczeństwo Sam z Shadoxem. Byłem pewien że z nim wszystko załatwię w konkretniejszy sposób. Gdy wyjaśniłem mojemu zastępcy moje obawy obiecał mi że w zespole w którym będzie Użytkowniczka znajdą się najśliczniejsze programy. Uspokoiło mnie to trochę. Już miałem iść gdy mój przyjaciel zadał mi pewne pytanie.

-Czy to prawda co mówią plotki, to że między Użytkowniczką a tobą coś jest?

-To prawda- odpowiedziałem.

-Mam nadzieje że to tylko przyjaźń- zmarszczył czoło.

-Nie, to nie jest tylko przyjaźń- odparłem chłodno.

-Czy ty oszalałeś Tron?- Shadox podniósł odrobinę głos- Przecież to Użytkowniczka.

-I co z tego?- zazgrzytałem zębami.

-Jak to co?! To Użytkowniczka! Program nie może być z Użytkownikiem.

-A to niby czemu?- zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Przez ułamek sekundy miałem ochotę go rozszarpać.

Program parsknął.

-Tylko mi nie mów że się zakochałeś- spojrzał na mnie poważnie- ty się zakochałeś...

-To nie twój interes- zacisnąłem zęby.

-Martwię się o ciebie Tron i wież mi, jestem w stanie zrozumieć co cię w niej fascynuje... nawet młodziki są zafascynowane Sam... ale to jest złe, to świętokradztwo. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Może jeszcze chcesz utworzyć z nią pakiet?

-Rozważam tą możliwość- odpowiedziałem- I to co jest między nią a mną to nasza osobista sprawa więc się nie wtrącaj.

Shadox chciał coś odpowiedzieć ale wtedy do pomieszczenia socjalnego weszła Sam. Chwilę później złapałem moją kobietę za ramię i wyprowadziłem ją z stamtąd. Nie chciałem by program bezpieczeństwa coś przy niej powiedział. Była już wystarczająco zestresowana. Ale Sam nie była by sobą gdyby nie wymusiła na mnie powodu wyciągnięcia jej z pomieszczenia. Zgodnie z moimi podejrzewaniami dziewczynie momentalnie zrobiło się słabo. Potem powiedziała mi co ją męczyło. Czuła się odtrącona przez swojego ojca. W pewnym sensie ją rozumiałem.

Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do naszego pokoju. Położyłem ją na łóżku i otuliłem kołdrą. Moje światełko bardzo ciężko pracowało w ciągu tego microcyklu i powinno odpocząć. Chciałem przynieść jej energii ale mnie zatrzymała. Chciała bym z nią został, więc ułożyłem się przy niej i przytuliłem. I wtedy niespodziewane Sam powiedziała że mnie kocha. Najpierw nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszałem. Dopiero po kilku sekundach otrząsałem się z szoku i pocałowałem moją kobietę. Była moja, tylko i wyłącznie moja.

Następnego microcykla ruszyliśmy do walki. Cieszyłem się że wcześniej wymogłem na Sam obietnice nie oddalania się ode mnie. Czułem się wtedy pewniej i mogłem obserwować postępy jakie poczyniła odkąd przybyła do Systemu. Musiałem ją jeszcze dużo nauczyć ale i tak radziła sobie świetnie. Braki w wyszkoleniu nadrabiała szybkością.

Po wielu małych starciach nasza dwójka została oddzielona od reszty. Byłem pewien że zaplanował to Dyson. Niedługo potem doszliśmy do sali tronowej. I on tam był. Był tam ten śmieć i zdrajca. Wypomniał mi że obiecałem poznać go z Sam. Moje oprogramowanie dało mi znać o najwyższym poziomie niebezpieczeństwa. Zaatakowałem go. Pragnąłem jego kasacji, chciałem się zemścić za to co mi zrobił, chciałem żeby przestał być zagrożeniem dla mojej Sam. I udało mi się. Skasowaliśmy go razem. Poczułem się o wiele lepiej. Teraz wszystko zacznie się uspokajać.

Już się cieszyłem na myśl że gdy odbudowa się skończy będę mógł spędzić trochę czasu z Sam bez zmartwień. Tylko we dwoje.

Nagle usłyszałem jakiś dziwny plask. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem stojącą do mnie plecami Sam. W jej postawie było coś dziwnego. Nagle się zachwiała. Nim zdołała upaść złapałem ją. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyłem że w jej brzuchu tkwi dysk, a z rany wylewa się krew. Bardzo dużo krwi. Ucisnąłem jej ranę by powstrzymać wypływ cieczy ale to nic nie dawało. Krwi było zbyt dużo. Krew była wszędzie.

-Flynn!- zawołałem.

-Jestem- uniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem pochylającego się nad Sam Użytkownika. Był przerażony.

-Zrób coś, jesteś Twórcą!- głos mi się trząsł. To było straszne. Takie straszne. Bałem się.

Nagle poczułem dłoń dziewczyny na swoim policzku. Spojrzałem na nią. Jej twarz była wykrzywiona w dziwnym grymasie. Dotarło do mnie że próbuje się uśmiechnąć.

-Nie...bój...się- powiedziała cicho i zamknęła oczy.

-Flynn, napraw jej kod!- wrzasnąłem na niego.

Flynn ostrożnie wziął jej dysk i otworzył jej kod. Nigdy nie widziałem nic tak skomplikowanego.

-Nie potrafię odtworzyć tych uszkodzeń- powiedział.

Chciałem się na niego wydrzeć ale się powstrzymałem. Serce Sam biło coraz słabiej. Traciłem ją.

-Weź mój dysk i przekopiuj brakujące fragmenty- rozkazałem- szybko zanim się rozpadnie.

Użytkownik kiwnął głową i wziął mój dysk. Szybko przekopiował moje fragmenty kodu i wstawił je w miejsca uszkodzonego kodu Sam. Gdy założył jej dysk rana zaczęła się zasklepiać. Jej serce nadal biło słabo ale już nie zwalniało.

-Musimy zabrać ją do wieży- powiedział Flynn.

Kiwnąłem twierdząco głową i wstałem z nią na rękach. Gdy szliśmy przez plac otaczający bazę programy rozstępowały się przed nami i pochylały głowy w wyrazie szacunku. System się zmienił tak jak chciała Sam, tylko za jaką cenę.

* * *

Po powrocie do wieży ułożyłem Sam w naszym łóżku. Flynn wziął jej dysk upewnił się że jej kod jest wciąż stabilny i zmienił jej kombinezon na jakąś dziwną białą sukienkę którą nazwał "koszulą nocną". Twierdził że będzie jej tak wygodniej. Następnie Kevin napisał na nas dwa krzesła. Usiedliśmy przy łóżku Sam i czekaliśmy aż wyjdzie z restartu. Jakiś hex później do pokoju weszli Castor, Quorra, Beck i jakaś kobieta o turkusowych włosach. ISO natychmiast przytuliła Flynna i zaczęła go pocieszać.

-Czy już z nią lepiej?- zapytał Beck zbliżając się do łóżka.

-Nadal bez zmian- odpowiedziałem cicho. Obawiałem się że nigdy nie wyjdzie z restartu.

Czuwaliśmy przy niej aż do końca microcyklu. Wszyscy w pokoju, oprósz Flynna i mnie, byli w ładowaniu.

-Czy Sam może się nie wybudzić?- zapytałem cicho.

-Istnieje taka opcja- odpowiedział i westchnął- powinieneś iść się oczyścić. Jesteś cały we krwi.

Spojrzałem na swoje dłonie i brzuch. Miał racje.

Wstałem i poszedłem do łazienki. Stanąłem przed lustrem i ujrzałem że krew mam nawet na twarzy. Szybko doprowadziłem się do porządku i wróciłem na miejsce. Chciałem być przy Sam kiedy wyjdzie z restartu.

Gdy wróciłem zobaczyłem że Flynn znów sprawdza jej kod.

-Wszystko jest w porządku... czemu się nie budzisz maleńka? Proszę obudź się, nie chce być znów sam...

-Flynn- położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu. Wzdrygnął się- Sam się w końcu obudzi, ona łatwo nie daje za wygraną.

-Wiem- obrócił głowę i spojrzał mi w oczy- zawsze miała ogromną wolę życia... tamtego okropnego dnia kiedy zginęła Jordan Sammy była z nią w samochodzie... tamten gnojek zepchnął je z drogi i wpadły do rzeki... gdyby samochód spadł metr dalej od brzegu mojej małej tutaj by nie było- pogładził ją po włosach- na szczęście była zbyt mała by to pamiętać.

Kiwnąłem głową i usiadłem na krześle. Musieliśmy czekać.

* * *

Minęły trzy microcykle a Sam nadal była w restarcie. Obecnie tylko ja przy niej czuwałem. Kevin miał obowiązki wobec Systemu których nie mógł zignorować. Ja miałem to szczęście że Shadox mógł mnie w pełni zastąpić w roli Głównego Programu Bezpieczeństwa. Zresztą i tak nie byłem zdolny do pełnienia swoich obowiązków. Zbyt martwiłem się o Sam.

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Byłem zmęczony. Od wypadku nie byłem w ładowaniu. A najgorsze było to że to była moja wina. Moje światełko chciało mnie ochronić i dlatego teraz tu leżała. Bez życia.

Potarłem dłońmi twarz i spojrzałem na Sam. Jej twarz wydawała się jakby podświetlona. Zmarszczyłem brwi i odkryłem ją. Zamarłem. Na jej dłoniach i ramionach pojawiły się obwody. Ich układ był taki sam jak mój. Byłem pewien że pod koszulą nocną ma ich więcej.

Nagle Sam się poruszyła i otworzyła oczy. Energia w moim ciele zaczęła krążyć szybciej. Chciałem jej tyle powiedzieć.

-Jesteś kretynką- powiedziałem.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

-Wiem- odpowiedziała i wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Dotknęła mojego policzka i zaczęła gładzić go kciukiem. Nagle cofnęła dłoń.

-Mam obwody- powiedziała cicho i zaczęła oglądać swoją dłoń- jakim cudem... i co ja tu robię...byliśmy na placu...- próbowała wstać ale ją powstrzymałem.

-Musisz odpocząć... leż, wszystko ci opowiem...

Opowiedziałem jej o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Co dziwniejsze Sam ani razu mi nie przerwała i była bardzo spokojna.

-A gdzie jest teraz tata?- zapytała.

-W sali konferencyjnej, rozmawia z przywódcami frakcji o stanowisku Głównego Administratora...

-Muszę tam iść- wstała z łóżka ale zaraz się zachwiała. Poderwałem się z krzesła i złapałem ją delikatnie- co ja mam na sobie?- spojrzała na siebie- wyglądam jak śpiąca królewna.

-Sam, spokojnie... zaniosę cię tam tylko się uspokój. Jesteś jeszcze bardzo słaba. Jak będziesz tak wierzgać to zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

Sam zrobiła lekko obrażoną minę, sięgnęła po swój dysk i zmieniła swój strój na zwyczajny kombinezon.

-Możemy iść- powiedziała.

Po drodze w windzie pocałowała mnie. Nie narzekałem.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się w sali konferencyjnej postawiłem ją ostrożnie na podłodze. Wszyscy w ciszy przypatrywali się nam. Po sekundzie Flynn wstał z krzesła, podszedł do nas i przytulił mocno Sam.

-Moja mała Sammy- powiedział cicho i pociągnął nosem.

-Cześć tato- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Ułamek sekundy później wszystkie programy obecne w pomieszczeniu wstały i ukłoniły się jej z szacunkiem.

-Jak stoją narady?- zapytała ze swoim zwykłym uśmiechem.

Gdyby nie prawie biała skóra i ledwo święcące się obwody można było by przypuszczać że nic się nie wydarzyło.

-Dobrze że jesteś już zdrowa Sam- zaczął Helios i ukłonił się po raz kolejny- w takim razie możemy bez jakichkolwiek zastrzeżeń wybrać ciebie na Administratora.

Sam bez słowa podeszła do jednego z krzeseł i usiadła. Flynn i ja zrobiliśmy to samo.

-Domyślałam się że tak będzie- westchnęła cicho- czy to wasza osobista propozycja czy opinia ogółu?

-Oba- odparła Moka- ponad siedemdziesiąt procent programów cię popiera.

-Pewnie dlatego że jestem normalna, prawda?

-O co ci chodzi?- zapytał Flynn.

-Kiedy ty się bawiłeś w Boga, ja bawiłam się w Jezusa. Chcecie mnie na Administratora bo jestem taka jak wy a nie szpanuje jak ten tu obok?- wskazała Użytkownika kciukiem.

-Ej!

-Takie są fakty tato- westchnęła- jeśli chcecie mnie na Administratora zgodzę się pod jednym warunkiem, a mianowicie: Ma być dwóch Głównych Administratorów. Razem uporamy się o wiele szybciej i sprawniej z wszystkimi obowiązkami.

Zgodzili się.

* * *

Mijały microcykle. Sam stawała się coraz silniejsza, a miasto odzyskiwało dawną świetność. Powstawało mnóstwo nowych programów. Sieć zaczynała odżywać. Gruzy znikały, a pojawiały się piękne, nowe budynki. Było mnóstwo kolorów. W sektorze Alfa powstało coś nazywało się "parkiem". Był to osobisty projekt Sam i moja Użytkowniczka była z niego bardzo dumna. Programy go lubiły. Mi osobiście najbardziej podobała się fontanna umieszczona w samym jego centrum. Uwielbiałem chodzić tam z moją dziewczyną na spacery.

Wiele programów dziwiła wiążącą nas relacja. Nie raz słyszałem słowo "świętokradztwo" ale nauczyłem się je ignorować. Beck za to nie. Często wdawał się z tego powodu w bójki. Pytany czemu to robi odpowiadał "nikt nie będzie obrażał moich przyjaciół".

Ostatnim elementem odbudowy było oczyszczenie Morza Symulacji. Cudownie było je znów zobaczyć jako nieskończona tafla energii. Było takie jakie pokazywałem je Sam gdy była mała. Wszystko było takie jak dawniej. Nawet portal wrócił na swoje miejsce. Dopiero kiedy wszystko zostało ukończone mogłem zrealizować swój plan.

* * *

-Gdzie jedziemy?- zapytała Sam po raz dwudziesty siódmy.

-Niespodzianka- powiedziałem po raz dwudziesty siódmy i spojrzałem na opaskę na oczach Sam. Nadal wszystko szczelnie zasłaniała.

-A daleko jeszcze?- zapytała.

-Nie zaraz będziemy na miejscu- uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Jeśli mój plan się powiedzie Sam już na zawsze będzie moja.

Kilka klików później dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Zatrzymałem ścigacz i pomogłem mojej kobiecie wysiąść z pojazdu, po czym zdjąłem jej opaskę.

Sam rozejrzała się nie pewnie po okolicy.

-To ta zatoczka która mi pokazywałeś...- powiedziała zdziwiona.

-Tak- wyjąłem leżący na tylnym siedzeniu koszyk i koc.

-Piknik?- uniosła brwi- Naprawdę... żeby nie było, ja nie narzekam, tylko się dziwię...

-Wiem- rozłożyłem koc przy brzegu- zdążyłem cię na tyle poznać by rozróżniać te stany.

Sam zaśmiała się głośno.

Usiedliśmy na kocu, a wtedy wyjąłem z koszyka dwa kieliszki i butelkę energii.

-Podoba ci się?- nalałem jej energii.

-Pewnie- uśmiechnęła się- tylko nie wiem skąd ci się wziął taki pomysł.

-Od Quorry- wyjaśniłem.

-Mogłam się tego domyślić... Biedny Castor ma z nią kupę roboty...

Zaśmiałem się.

-Z tego co mi wiadomo nie narzeka.

Rozmawialiśmy potem o przygotowaniach do rozpoczęciu Mistrzostw Sieci. Bez derezacji. Tylko czysta rozrywka jak kiedyś. Rozważałem czy nie wziąć w nich udziału. Sam bardzo pociągała siła więc bardzo by mi się to opłaciło.

-Jest jeszcze taka jedna sprawa...- zacząłem nagle i sięgnąłem do koszyka by wyciągnąć prezent. Gdy moja dłoń na niego natrafiła wyciągnąłem go ostrożnie i wręczyłem mojej Sam.

-Róża...- powiedziała cicho i zaczęła uważnie oglądać kolorowy, szklany kwiat- skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś?

-Sam zrobiłem... Flynn mi trochę pomógł ale większość zrobiłem sam... podoba ci się?

-Bardzo... nie musiałeś...- była lekko zdziwiona.

-Musiałem... chciałbym stworzyć z tobą pakiet...- powiedziałem cicho.

-Za bardzo nie wiem co to słowo tu oznacza- odpowiedziała równie cicho.

-Że będziemy parą już na zawsze, będziemy mogli wszędzie się odnaleźć, będziemy czuć swoje emocje... wiem że proszę o to szybko, ale jestem pewien tego że chce być już na zawsze z tobą.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę że "na zawsze" to bardzo długo?

-Tak...

-Wiesz Tron- zaczęła dziwnie spokojnie- będąc w Sieci zrozumiałam że tamten świat mnie nienawidzi... zawsze zostawałam sama... - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie- myślałam że ten świat mnie kocha, teraz wiem że ten świat mnie wręcz ubóstwia...- uśmiechnęła się po warjacku.

-Czyli tak?- zapytałem z uśmiechem.

-No pewnie kretynie, a co sobie myślałeś- wolną ręką klepnęła mnie w ramię.

-Idiotka- westchnąłem cicho.

-Zakuty łep.

-Wariatka.

-Szajbus.

-Schizolka.

-Tępa pała.

-Tego nie znałem.

-No to poznałeś, kochanie- uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. To było już dla nas normą. Sam była moją dziewczyną i najlepszym przyjacielem w jednym. Żadna inna kobieta jaką znałem taka nie była. To właśnie była Sam Flynn.

-Więc Sam- zacząłem gdy przestaliśmy się śmiać- jesteś pewna swojej decyzji? Tego nie da się cofnąć.

-Jestem pewna- odpowiedziała poważniejąc.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

-Daj mi swój dysk.

Dziewczyna posłusznie mi go podała. Gdy już miałem go w dłoni zdjąłem swój, a następnie złączyłem je. Logowały się do siebie przez kilka klików. Po zakończeniu procesu rozłączyłem je i oddałem Sam jej własność. Po założeniu swojego dysku przez parę nano nowe dane zaczęły wgrywać się do mojej pamięci. A potem ją poczułem. Była smutna.

-Czemu jesteś smutna?- zapytałem zdziwiony. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na smutną. Przecież wyglądała na wesołą.

-Bo jestem szczęśliwa- odpowiedziała.

Uniosłem brwi.

-Nie rozumiem.

-Ja też nie rozumiem.

Uśmiechnąłem się i pokręciłem przecząco głową.

-Już ci mówiłam że jestem skomplikowana.

-Widziałem twój kod i absolutnie się z tym zgadzam- odpowiedziałem.

Sam zachichotała i przytuliła się do mnie. Niewiele myśląc pochyliłem głowę i pocałowałem ją delikatnie. Sam była moja. Nie podważalnie i wyłącznie moja.

-Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę- powiedziałem jej do ucha.

-Jaką?- spojrzała na mnie badawczo.

-Ładny domek z widokiem na park- powiedziałem.

Użytkowniczce mowę odjęło. Parzyła się na mnie przez kilka nano po czym powiedziała:

-Nie źle to sobie zaplanowałeś spryciarzu... czy ty to wszystko przygotowałeś kiedy Shadox zrobił mi całodzienną musztrę?

Zaśmiałem się krótko i chciałem po raz kolejny ją pocałować gdy dziewczyna nagle wstała i zwróciła twarz w kierunku rubieży.

-Coś się zmieniło- powiedziała.

Natychmiast zerwaliśmy się z miejsca i wsiedliśmy do naszego pojazdu. Po chwili jazdy dostrzegliśmy światła na pustkowiach. Gdy się zbliżyliśmy nie mogłem uwierzyć własnej wizji. Zatrzymaliśmy się i wysiedliśmy. Przed nami zatrzymał się duży hufiec złożonych z kobiet i mężczyzn o chaotycznym ułożeniu obwodów na gołej skórę. Moje oprogramowanie ich zignorowało. Nie byli zagrożeniem.

Sam podeszłą do szczupłego mężczyzny stojącego na czele.

-Witaj, kim jesteś?- zapytał przyjaźnie mężczyzna.

-Jestem Sam, a ty i twoi towarzysze kim jesteście?- zapytała i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Natychmiast do nich podszedłem.

-Jestem Jaro, a to moi przyjaciele... jeszcze nie do końca znam ich imiona- spojrzał na mnie ufnie- a ty kim jesteś?

-Nazywam się Tron- odpowiedziałem- możesz mi powiedzieć skąd się tu wzięliście i co robicie?

-Jesteśmy stamtąd- wskazał w stronę Morza Symulacji- zobaczyliśmy tamto światło i postanowiliśmy tam iść- wskazał miasto.

-Czy mogę cię dotknąć?- zapytała Sam.

-Oczywiście- uśmiechnął się.

Sam dotknęła ostrożnie jego ramienia i przekręciła je odrobinę. Oboje zobaczyliśmy znak wymarłej rasy programów.

-ISO- wyszeptała Użytkowniczka.


	22. Epilog: AlanOne

TRON: Dziedzictwo

Epilog: AlanOne

Siedziałem na kanapie w swoim domu i drapałem delikatnie Marvina za uszami. Był to już piąty dzień od kiedy Sam zniknęła.

Rano, po naszej nocnej rozmowie, postanowiłem ją znów odwiedzić. Wątpiłem czy w salonie gier znalazła Flynna i chciałem ją jakąś pocieszyć. Może nawet uda nam się pogodzić. Gdy dotarłem do przerobionego kontenera w którym mieszkała moja chrześniaczka odkryłem że jej tam nie ma. Był tylko jej pies. Nie wiem czemu ale ogarnęły mnie złe przeczucia. Szybko wsiadłem do samochodu i pojechałem do starego biura Flynna. Po dotarciu na miejsce zobaczyłem stojący przy drzwiach motocykl Sam. Wysiadłem z pojazdu i wszedłem do biura. Nie było jej tam. Wiedziałem że stało się coś złego, Sam nigdy by nie zostawiła by swojego Ducati.

Zrobiłem szybką rundkę telefoniczną po przyjaciołach moje chrześniaczki. Nikt nic nie wiedział ale wszyscy zgodnie mówili że pewnie się gdzieś zaszyła i wróci za kilka dni. Często tak robiła. Taka właśnie była Sam Flynn.

Usiadłem na podłodze przy jednym z automatów i schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Zawaliłem. Znów zawaliłem. Powinienem uprzeć się i namówić ją do wspólnego odwiedzenia tego miejsca. Niby wszyscy jej znajomi mówili mi że ona często tak znika to wiedziałem że tym razem to coś poważniejszego. Czułem to.

Przypomniał mi się wtedy ten okropny dzień kiedy Sam zadzwoniła do mnie i poprosiła żebym przyjechał. Byłem trochę zdziwiony że dziewczynka dzwoni do mnie w czasie kiedy powinna być w szkolę ale bezzwłocznie zwolniłem się z pracy i pojechałem do domu Flynnów. Zastałem tam wtedy moją trzynastoletnią chrześniaczkę siedzącą na kanapie. Była okropnie blada.

-Sam, gdzie jest babcia?- zapytałem cicho.

Wtedy dziewczynka bez słowa złapała mnie za rękę i zaprowadziła do sypialni Lindy Flynn.

Kobieta leżała w łóżku. Umarła we śnie.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Sam przeprowadziła się do mnie. Cieszyłem się że Linda była mądrą kobietą i że jakieś trzy miesiące wcześniej załatwiliśmy odpowiednie dokumenty i moja chrześniaczka była teraz pod moją opieką. Dom dziecka by ją zniszczył. Była bardzo wrażliwym dzieckiem. Wiecznie znosiła do domu jakieś znajdy którym znajdowała potem nowe domy.

Pamiętałem szok w jakim była po śmierci swojej babci. Od pamiętnego telefonu odezwała się do mnie dopiero po pogrzebie.

-Dlaczego ludzie nie wracają do domów?- zapytała cicho.

Nie wiedziałem co jej wtedy odpowiedzieć. Bo co by można? Że tak po prostu jest? Tak miałem powiedzieć?

-Flynn ty draniu- pomyślałem i przytuliłem mocno dziewczynkę- powinieneś tu taj być.

Miałem wtedy w sobie odrobinę żalu że nie byłem odważniejszy w stosunku do Jordan. Wtedy może Sam była by moją córką. Odkąd się urodziła zazdrościłem jej temu szczęśliwemu draniowi.

Wszystko było między nami dobrze aż do dnia w którym dowiedziałem się że wyżuconą ją z uczelni.

Zdarzało mi się że urządzałem jej awantury ale nigdy nie taką jak tamtą. Wrzeszczeliśmy na siebie i w pewnym momencie nawet przestaliśmy siebie słuchać. Wtedy wypowiedziałem najgorsze słowa jakie mogłem paść:

-Nic dziwnego że twój ojciec cię zostawił, gdybym miał taką córkę też bym uciekł!

Wtedy twarz blondynki zamarła. Dziewczyna bez słowa odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła. Dopiero następnego ranka zdałem sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziałem. Próbowałem wtedy się z nią jakoś skontaktować żeby przeprosić ale nigdzie nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Wtedy udało mi się poznać wszystkich przyjaciół Sam i jakoś ich uprosić że gdy tylko się czegoś o niej dowiedzą to dadzą mi znać.

Przez trzy lata nikt o niej nie słyszał, wszyscy wynajęci detektywi wracali z pustymi rękami. A potem, pewnego dnia gdy wychodziłem wieczorem z biura zobaczyłem moją chrześniaczkę stojącą nie daleko wejścia do wieżowca. Stanąłem i patrzyłem na nią przez kilka sekund. Po chwili odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła. Wiedziałem że zrobiła to specjalnie. Chciałem się z nią skontaktować ale odrzucała wszystkie moje telefony i malie. Wtedy postanowiłem skontaktować się z nią jako przywódca organizacji FLYNN LIVES. I to był strzał w dziesiątkę. Pisaliśmy ze sobą. W ten sposób mogłem się dowiedzieć gdzie była, co się z nią dzieje i jaki psikus planuje. Kilka z nich sam jej podsunąłem. Gdyby zarząd wiedział że ja stworzyłem tą organizacje najpewniej powiesili by mnie za mój krawat.

A teraz nie było już nic. Sam zniknęła tak samo ja Flynn przed dwudziestoma laty. Jedyny ślad jaki po niej pozostał był motocykl, ten sam motocykl który został po jej ojcu.

Gdy się trochę uspokoiłem przez moją głowę przekłam myśl że Sam mogła specjalnie zrobić mi numer ze zniknięciem. Dziewczyna zawsze była inteligentna i potrafiła sprawić że ludzie tańczyli tak jak im zagrała. Już sam nie wiedziałem. Może moje pierwsze przypuszczenie było prawdziwe i Sam znikła tak samo jak jej ojciec? Może Flynn tu na nią czekał i zabrał ją tam gdzie był przez dwadzieścia lat.

Wstałem z podłogi i otrzepałem się z kurzu po czym wprowadziłem motocykl do środka i zamknąłem drzwi. Musiałem myśleć teraz rozsądnie. Wezwanie policji było by może odpowiednie ale absolutnie nie logiczne. To mógł być mimo wszystko dowcip. Z rezygnacją wsiadłem do samochodu i pojechałem po Merva. Jeśli Sam wróci na pewno się po niego zgłosi.

Po powrocie do domu razem z tym dziwnym psem mojej chrześniaczki zadzwoniłem do pracy i wziąłem zaległy urlop. Byłem zbyt zdenerwowany i zmartwiony by skupić się na pracy.

* * *

I tak minęło pięć dni. Prawie nie spałem. Towarzystwa dotrzymywał mi Marvin. Zaczynałem rozumieć czemu Sam postanowiła zatrzymać tą znajdę. Ten pies wielkości adidasa potrafił pocieszać. Niby tylko władował się na kanapę koło mnie i popatrzał się swoimi za dużymi oczami ale dzięki temu poczułem się lepiej. Merv był takim małym czarno-białym pocieszaczem.

Siedzieliśmy sobie razem na kanapie i oglądaliśmy jakiś durny serial gdy nagle pies zeskoczył mi z kolan i pognał na piętro mojego domu. Nim zdążyłem zareagować Merv wrócił trzymając w pysku klucze od biura Flynna. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy Sam na prawdę żartowała mówiąc że pomysł z nagraniem był Marvina.

Niewiele myśląc ubrałem płaszcz i pojechałem do salonu gier poszukać na spokojnie jakiś śladów. Na miejscu wszystko wyglądało jak przednio. Ducati stało tam gdzie je postawiłem, kurz powoli wynajdywał koło a wszystkie automaty był zakry... nie, nie wszystkie! Automat z grą "Tron" był odkryty. Podszedłem do niego i zacząłem uważnie go oglądać. Po paru minutach badania urządzenia chciałem się poddać gdy zauważyłem półkolista rysę na podłodze. Po bliższych oględzinach stwierdziłem że to szyna po której usiał poruszać się automat. Złapałem urządzenie i popchnąłem je w bok, a ten z łatwością przejechał po szynie ukazując ukryte drzwi. Byłem pewien że Sam je znalazła. Otworzyłem je, zszedłem schodami na dół i minąłem kolejne drzwi. Znalazłem się z małym, zaśmieconym pomieszczeniu. W słabym świetle lamp dostrzegłem na kurzu zalegającym na posadzce ślady butów Sam prowadzące do biurka stojącego pod ścianą. Nie zwlekając usiadłem przy nim. Gdy tylko dotknąłem blatu ten ożył. Na pulpicie pojawiły się dane o jakieś kontroli laserowej. Nie wiedziałem o co w tym chodzi. Wszystko było napisane chaotycznym stylem Kevina. Nagle pojawiło się okienko z pytaniem "Przejście czyste?". Pytanie było dość zabawne biorąc pod wzgląd syf panujący w pomieszczeniu. Niewiele myśląc wcisnąłem OK.

Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Cały bałagan nagle zniknął, ściany stały się idealnie czarne z jakimiś dziwnymi, święcącymi, białymi liniami przechodzącego przez ich środek. Wstałem niepewnie z krzesła. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Uświadomiłem sobie że to pomieszczenie wygląda jak z opisu Sam kiedy mówiła o Sieci. A co straszniejsze dotarło do mnie że moja chrześniaczka mówiła wtedy prawdę i... i tu mógł być Flynn. Nie zwlekając wyszedłem z budynku. Tu na pewno była Sam, musiałem ją odnaleźć. Nie mogłem sobie darować tego że nie uparłem się by pójść z nią do biura. Powinienem trafić tu z nią.

Gdy wyszedłem z budynku na moment mnie zatkało. Moim oczom ukazały się wysokie, elegancki wieżowce z świecącymi, różnokolorowymi liniami. Po ulicy jeździły przeróżne pojazdy, a po chodniku przechadzali się ludzie w obcisłych kombinezonach. Nie ludzi... to były programy. Przełknąłem głośno ślinkę i zaczepiłem pierwszy program z brzegu.

-Czy mówi ci coś imię Sam Flynn?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie, wybuchł śmiechem i poszedł swoją drogą. Tak samo zareagowało piętnaście innych osób. To że chciałem odnaleźć Sam nie znaczyło że potrafiłem to zrobić. W końcu usiadłem na pobliskiej ławce i zacząłem się zastanawiać nad innym planem odnalezienia mojej chrześniaczki. Schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Miałem w głowię pustkę.

-Czy wszystko w porządku?- ktoś zapytał.

Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem wpatrującego się we mnie młodego mężczyznę o brązowych włosach i miłym wyrazie twarzy.

-Jestem troszeczkę zagubiony- odpowiedziałem.

-Jesteś Alan, prawda?

-Skąd ty...

-Jesteś bardzo podobny do Trona- przerwał mi i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie- Jestem Beck- przedstawił się- widzę że nie masz jeszcze dysku, zabiorę cię do zbrojowni, a potem odtransportuje cię do Trona- powiedział spokojnie.

-Ale... przecież mój program Tron został usunięty w czasie upadku systemu- zacząłem bez składnie- jak on się tu... i dlaczego...

-Nie ja powinienem udzielać ci odpowiedzi na te pytania,wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni.

W tej sytuacji jedyne co mogłem zrobić to podążyć za Beckiem. Najpierw udaliśmy się do zbrojowni. Było to jedno z najgorszych doświadczeń w moim życiu. Najpierw cztery kobiety rozcięły mi wszystkie ubrania (chwała Bogu majtek nie tknęły), czułem się jakbym grał w filmie porno. Potem nałożono mi ten dziwny kombinezon. Na szczęście nie był tak obcisły jak u innych. Na końcu założono mi dysk. Wbrew pozorom prawie nie czuło się go na plecach. Gdy byłem już "gotowy" Beck zaprał mnie swoim pojazdem do Trona. Za bardzo nie wiedziałem po co mam do niego jechać więc zapytałem się go o to. Program wytłumaczył mi że w Wierzy głównej wykryto skok energii, jeden z pomniejszych programów administracyjnych stwierdził że to sygnał Użytkownika z związku z czym wysłano go by to sprawdził i że gdy tylko mnie zobaczył rozpoznał że jestem Użytkownikiem, a sprawy Użytkowników rozwiązuje Tron.

Miałem już nie zły mętlik w głowę.

Następnie zapytałem się go o Sam. Moja radość z potwierdzenia informacji o miejscu pobytu mojej chrześniaczki sprawiła że prawie zacząłem akceptować sytuację w której się znalazłem (jestem we wnętrzu komputera w mieście zamieszkanym przez programy- nie ma problemu). Potem młody chłopak zaczął opowiadać mi o budynkach które mijaliśmy. Wiele razy z jego ust padało sformułowanie "po wojnie". Trochę trudno było mi uwierzyć w to że programy były w stanie same z siebie wszcząć wojnę.

Po pewnym czasie dojechaliśmy dojechaliśmy do czegoś co wyglądało jak osiedlę domków jednorodzinnych. Było to trochę dziwne, bo wcześniej mijaliśmy same wieżowce. Gdy się o to zapytałem Beck wyjaśnił mi że tu mieszkają Przeprogramowańcy będący ofiarami starej władzy. Coraz mniej z tego rozumiałem. Przecież to były programy.

Jakiś kwadrans później pojazd zatrzymał się przed średniej wielkości piętrowym domem. Wysiedliśmy ze ścigacza i podeszliśmy do drzwi. Beck zapukał. Kilka chwili później drzwi otworzyła nam moja o jakieś trzydzieści lat młodsza i lepiej umięśniona kopia. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarne luźne spodnie i koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Na jego przedramionach i dłoniach biegły białe, świecące linie.

-AlanOne- wyszeptał Tron po czym ukląkł przede mną- Tron 301070- powiedział w podał mi swój dysk. Wziąłem go niepewnie do rąk i spojrzałem w miejsce w którym przed chwilą stał Beck ale program zdążył się już ulotnić.

-Dzięki...- powiedziałem niepewnie- możesz wstać?

Program wrócił do dawnej postawy w jednym płynnym ruchu. Wtedy oddałem mu dysk, a on odłożył go na miejsce.

-Proszę, wejdź AlanOne- powiedział i zaprosił mnie do środka.

-Gdzie jest Sam?- zapytałem bez owijania w bawełnę. Musiałem ją odnaleźć.

-Chodź za mną- powiedział.

Przeszliśmy przez mały korytarzyk i weszliśmy do dużego, gustownie urządzonego, białego salonu. Rozejrzałem się nie pewnie po pomieszczeniu i wtedy ją zobaczyłem. Spała na kanapie okryta czarnym kocem. Wyglądała tak bezbronnie. Podszedłem do niej cicho i pogłaskałem ją po włosach. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na mnie badawczo. Sekundę później poderwała się z kanapy i przytuliła mnie mocno. Zachwiałem się lekko.

-Alan, jesteś tu... przybyłeś- mówiła wtulając twarz w moją klatkę piersiową- przepraszam... byłam taką zołzą... kocham cię tatusiu...

Zrobiło mi się ciepło przy sercu. Sam nigdy nie powiedziała mi że mnie kocha a o nazywaniu "tatusiem" nie wspominając.

-Ja też przepraszam Sam- pogłaskałem ją po rozpuszczonych włosach- przepraszam cię za wszystko- pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy.

Chciałem jeszcze coś powiedzieć gdy ktoś nagle chrząknął. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie o Tronie. Sam odsunęła się odemnie. Ubrana była w czarne leginsy i białą tunikę na ramiączkach. No i miała takie same linie jak mój program oraz, ku mojemu wielkiemu przerażeniu, dość sporą malinkę na szyi.

-Powinniśmy udać się do Flynna- powiedział Tron i ku mojemu ogromnemu szokowi podszedł do Sam, obwinął ramię wokół jej tali i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. Co dziwniejsze moja chrześniaczka nie dała mu za to w twarz. Domyśliłem się że to on zapewne był autorem malinki.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała Sam marszcząc brwi.

-Czy wy...on...ty... muszę się na pić- wydukałem w końcu.

-Coś mocniejszego?- zapytała Sam.

-Poproszę- opadłem na kanapę. Za dużo informacji na raz. Za dużo.

Blondynka gdzieś poszła, a obok mnie usiadł Tron.

-Nie jesteś zadowolony, prawda?- zapytał cicho- z tego że jesteśmy razem.

-Ja... nie wiem co myśleć... nadal jestem w szoku...Boże... w naprawdę jesteście razem czy to jakiś żart Sam? Przecież jest tu od kilku dni to niemożliwe żeby w tak krótkim czasie...

-AlanOne- przerwał mi program- tu czas płynie szybciej niż w Świecie Użytkowników. Sam jest w Systemie od jakiegoś roku. W jej pierwszych microcyklach uratowała nas wszystkich, a najbardziej mnie.

-Beck mówił coś o wojnie... zaraz, ty mówiłeś coś o Flynnie! Gdzie on jest?- ożywiłem się.

Wtedy do salonu weszła Sam. Blondynka trzymała w rękach srebrną tacę na której stały trzy wysokie szklanki z niebieską fosforyzującą cieszą. Podała je nam i jakby nigdy nic zaczęła wypytywać mnie o Marvina. Bardzo jej ulżyło gdy dowiedziała się że się nim zająłem. Potem wytłumaczyła mi co się dokładnie stało po jej przybyciu do Sieci. Mówili o wojnie, rebelii i algorytmach ISO. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to że moja chrześniaczka w tak krótkim czasie tak bardzo wydoroślała. Nawet zaczęła mi się wydawać jakaś spokojniejsza. Rozpierała mnie duma.

Gdy skończyliśmy nasze drinki pojechaliśmy do Flynna. Przed wyjściem z domu moja chrześniaczka i Tron zdjęli swoje dyski i zaczęli coś w nich zmieniać. Po kilku sekundach Sam miała na sobie obcisły, czarny kombinezon. Nie zakryte dziwną, czarną tkaniną były dwa wewnętrzne palce po obu stronach dłoni oraz twarz. Ubranie mojego programu zmieniło się w coś co przypominało kombinezon do motocross. Oboje przestali wyglądać jak urocza para i zamienili się w wojowników. Mimo że było to dla mnie dziwne i trochę nie normalne ta dwójka stanowiła naprawdę ładną parę.

Gdy jechaliśmy ścigaczem do Wierzy Głównej i Sam żaliła się na to że większość programów nie bierze jej ojca na poważnie i zwyczajnie go olewa i że gdyby nie znalazł mnie Beck to najpewniej nawet by nie wiedział że tu jestem, coś we mnie zaskoczyło. Ta dwójka siedząca na przednich siedzeniach tego pojazdu była odbiciem tego co pragnąłem tak wiele lat temu. Sam wyglądała jak Jordan a Tron jak ja. Jaka to była okrutna ironia losu.

Potem moja chrześniaczka zapytała czy udało mi się wytrzymać z Beckiem. Odpowiedziałem że nie było tak źle oprócz tego że program zachowywał się dziwnie. Sam skwitowała to tym że Beck zainteresował się "tym całym Zen" i że teraz trudno z nim wytrzymać.

-Parę razy miałam ochotę go związać i wrzucić do morza- powiedziała wesoło.

-Raz to nawet próbowała ale Quorra ją powstrzymała- wtrącił się Tron nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

-Przecież bym mu krzywdy nie zrobiła, to nasz przyjaciel.

Program wymamrotał coś o tym że Sam dziwne tą przyjaźń okazuje. Blondynka zrobiła lekko obrażoną minę. Zacząłem się śmiać. Oni naprawdę dobrze się dobrali.

* * *

Pierwsze co zrobiłem po zobaczeniu Kevina Flynna było przywalenie mu z całych sił pięścią w twarz. Przez jego głupotę i zadufanie w sobie ucierpiało wiele osób, a Sam cierpiała najbardziej.

-Alan, co ty wyprawiasz!- krzyknęła Sam i zaczęła zbierać Flynna z podłogi.

-To na co sobie zasłużyłem mała, nie przejmuj się wszystko jest w porządku- Kevin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Użytkownicy są dziwni- westchnął Tron i pokręcił przecząco głową.

-A żebyś wiedział- odpowiedziałem i również westchnąłem- Zbieramy się do naszego świata?- zapytałem.

Flynnowie spojrzeli po sobie.

-Sześć?- zapytała Sam.

-Sześć- przytaknął jej Flynn.

Chwile później Sam i Tron zniknęli w windzie.

-Jakie sześc?- zapytałem Flynna.

-Strategia szósta. Bierzemy w specjalnie zaprojektowanej pamięci przenośnej dane wszystkich ukończonych projektów stworzonych w Sieci, wracamy do Świata Użytkowników i zmieniamy świat- wyjaśnił- zresztą my musimy stąd wyjść- westchnął- serwer który zbudowałem działa od prawie trzydziestu lat. To cud że jeszcze się nie popsuł.

-No tak, to dziwne- zapadła między nami niezręczna cisza.

-Jak Sammy przeżyła moje zniknięcie?- zapytał w końcu- mi nic nie chce o tym powiedzieć.

-Bardzo źle. Doszło do tego że musieliśmy ją karmić dożylnie, bo nie chciała jeść. Prawie nie spała. Całymi dniami potrafiła siedzieć przy oknie i ciebie wypatrywać. Ale najgorsze było to że nikt jej nie wierzył kiedy mówiła gdzie jesteś... co ona musiała wtedy przejść... takie wrażliwe dziecko...

-Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć- Kevina podszedł do mnie i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu- Dziękuje że się nią zaopiekowałeś.

-Teraz opiekuje się nią Tron, prawda?- zapytałem bezwiednie.

-Zauważyłeś?- uśmiechnął się wesoło.

-Nawet za specjalnie się z tym nie kryją- lekko odwzajemniłem uśmiech- Jak ty to mogłeś przeżyć?- zapytałem- przecież dla ciebie to wciąż mała dziewczynka.

-To prawda stary ale po pierwsze lepszej partii w Systemie nie znajdziesz, wiesz mi. Tron to Główny Program Bezpieczeństwa. Po drugie Tron już wielokrotnie narażał swoje życie by Sam była bezpieczna, on nawet złamał narzucony mu program by ją uratować...- westchnął cicho- Na początku kiedy nie wiedzieliśmy kim jest... Sammy ufała mu bardziej niż mi... opowiedzieli ci co tu zaszło?

-Tak... Sam w bardzo krótkim czasie bardzo wydoroślała.

Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwilę. Potem moja chrześniaczka i Tron wrócili. Nie tracąc czasu w czwórkę zjechaliśmy na parter i udaliśmy się w drogę do portalu.

Na miejscu otoczyła nas jasność. Silne podmuchy wiatru utrudniały widzenie. Cała nasza czwórka przeszła spokojnie przez wąski most wiodący nad przepaścią. Gdy przez niego przeszliśmy trafiliśmy do kręgu światła tworzący pionowy tunel. Mogłem wyczuć energie emanującą z tego miejsca i to jak stopniowo rośnie. Nagle Sam zdjęła swój dysk, spojrzała ufnie na Trona po czym wyciągnęła ręce by wręczyć mu dysk. Program zmarszczył brwi i coś powiedział ale nie usłyszałem tego przez ryk wiatru. Sekundę później Sam mu coś odpowiedziała. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wziął dysk mojej chrześniaczki po czym wyciągnął ręce ku górze. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, zupełnie jak w grze. Kilka sekund później dysk uniósł się w powietrze. Światło stawało się coraz jaśniejsze. W ostatniej chwili przed zamknięciem oczu zobaczyłem jak Sam ufnie wtula twarz w klatkę piersiową programu.

Sam była szczęśliwa dzięki Tronowi. To że mężczyzna był programem nie miało już dla mnie żadnego znaczenia.

Nagle w głowię ukazał mi się zdziwiony wyraz gęby MacKaya na widok Flynna. Stary programista powiedział wcześniej że chce zmienić świat. Nie wiedziałem czy ten plan się powiedzie ale wiedziałem za to jedno. Będzie wesoło i żadne z Flynnów nie będzie narzekać na nudę.

END OF LINE

END OF LINE?

NIE!

Już wkrótce:

_Użytkownicy..._

_Użytkownicy..._

_Użytkownicy..._

_Użytkownicy..._

_Użytkownicy..._

_Użytkownicy..._

_Gdzie jesteście? Gdzie jesteście? Gdzie jesteście?_

"-Gdzie podziało się słońce, przeciesz przed chwilą tu było- wyszeptał Tron

-Schowało się za chmurami- wyjaśniłam z uśmiechem.

-Wróci?- zapytał z przejęciem.

-Światło zawsze wraca..."

_RobertZero_

_Mark3_

_DanielPięć_

_EmmaDwa_

_ZekeOne_

_Rachel6_

_ZackSiedem_

_AlanOne..._

"-Jaka jest twoja funkcja?- zapytał brunet.

-Nie powiem ci, ale jeśli zgadniesz to ci ją potwierdzę- wyszczerzyłam zęby.

-Jesteś nieznośna- prychnął.

-Nie jesteś pierwszym który mi to mówi."

_O Użytkowniku, jeśli mnie słyszysz..._

_...daj mi znak..._

_...daj mi znak jeśli jesteś blisko mnie..._

_Użytkowniku, ze wszystkich sił działam dla Ciebie..._

_...dla Ciebie, nie zostawiaj mnie..._

_...całe moje zaufanie pokładam w Tobie..._

"-Mojej Użytkowniczki już nie ma, więc wysłano mnie do Gier- powiedziała smutno Mai

-Nie martw się i trzymaj się blisko mnie, jestem mistrzynią Bitwy Światłocykli- uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie- nie dam ci zrobić krzywdy.

-Dlaczego chcesz mi pomagać? Przecież jestem SI, możesz mieć przez to kłopoty.

-Kłopoty będzie miał program który spróbuje cię skasować, a co do innych... oni mnie nie obchodzą."

_DavidFive_

_Miranda1_

_JohnPietnaście_

_BrysonTrzy_

_PaulSześć_

_Sam89..._

"-Jestem tu i nie pozwolę was skrzywdzić..."

TRON: Geneza


End file.
